Little Mouse: Alternate Route
by RavenR22
Summary: An alternate route from my Little Mouse story. Story changed to the Alternate Route at the end of Part 7. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for later on. So 18 and older! Also there is no Harley Quinn in this story; she doesn't exist so please to comment on where she is or what happened to her. This was originally supposed to be a three-part story, but I kept writing** **J** **so enjoy. Oh and if you do not like don't read and don't be mean with comments. I only own the OC character: WB and DC comics own everything else!**

 **Little Mouse**

 **Part 1**

Raven swung her crossed legs a little sitting on the edge of the large stage looking out at the vast number of empty seats and looking up at the private box seats that hung on the side of the walls. Large curtains could conceal whoever was sitting in those box seats from the rest of the crowd, but not block the view of the stage from the people sitting in those box seats. Although she didn't want to admit it, Raven knew those seats were usually occupied by criminals; mob bosses to be more precise. After all, this is Gotham city and despite all the good this Batman does; the mob still controls this city. One man in particular lives in this chaotic city and he owns the entire underworld. Raven shook her head to stop herself from thinking about it.

She just moved to Gotham from Smallville because none of the preforming arts theaters were hiring there, it is a small town after all so there really were only two theaters, and they wouldn't even give her a chance to audition for a single play. They also didn't want to hire her because she was twenty-three with no stage experience at all. Gotham's Theater of Preforming Arts gave her a chance and they were all shocked at her flawless audition.

Her voice, everyone fell in love with her voice and were always amazed at how she could change it up to match her character's personality. Raven immediately got the lead role in the play Phantom of the Opera and she was elated. That musical was the reason she became an actress. When she was onstage the world around her just disappeared and it was just her and her fellow cast members.

Raven also confused her cast members because on stage she could be outgoing, flawless, and gave off an air of confidence; but when she was off the stage she was an extremely shy girl. She also didn't have many friends. Women were jealous of her natural looks and men couldn't just be friends. Her black hair, that reached to her mid back, had a natural small wave to it that most women would kill for. Her hair was very fine and soft to the touch just like her mother's had been. Her skin was pale which only added to her unique beauty, but what really pulled people in were her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh there you are Raven!" she recognized the high pitched voice of her cast member Ruby. Her and Ruby talked a lot at the theater, but that was as far as their 'friendship' went. Raven never hung out with her outside the theater. Actually, she didn't really hang out with anyone outside the theater. This was her home and was really the only place where she interacted with people. The rest of the time, she kept to herself because she simply preferred it that way.

"Yes?" Raven responded as Ruby sat next to her, brushing her auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"Ok so I know you don't like going out, but I have this huge favor to ask." Ruby put on puppy dog eyes.

"Um what is it?" Raven asked cautiously and Ruby smiled.

"Ok so you're fairly new to Gotham so consider this a chance to be able to go out and meet people and make friends," Ruby started clearing trying to sell Raven on something she wouldn't want to do.

"And?" Raven asked raising a perfect eyebrow that Ruby was bitterly jealous of.

"Ok so there's this nightclub along the edge of Gotham," Ruby said quickly, "it's like impossible to get into; but I happened to snag entrance tickets last year, only two."

"Doesn't Barb like those things more?" Raven asked with a sigh, "and you should really watch what you do; opening night is two days away." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I know," she replied, "and Barb is busy; all my friends are busy and you can't enter the club alone. You have to be with someone."

"Why?" Raven asked confused, "that seems odd for a club." Ruby shrugged.

"Rules of the street in Gotham," Ruby replied, "it kind of goes for all night clubs in this city because you never know which is owned by the mob."

"Ruby I don't know." Raven said chewing her lip and Ruby grabbed her shoulders in panic.

"Please Raven," she begged, "I've waited a year to get a chance to go to this nightclub and my entrance tickets are only valid for tonight." Raven bit her lip. She knew Ruby's character; she knew that Ruby would end up ditching her in the club to go hook up with some guy. But Ruby was right, Raven really did need to start making some friends; although a night club wasn't exactly the best place to do so, but it's a start.

"I guess I'll go." Raven said reluctantly…very reluctantly. Ruby jumped up in excitement smiling brightly.

"Great!" she said, "I'll pick you up at nine! Oh and do you have a nightclub dress?" Raven shook her head and Ruby sighed.

"Well you're lucky we're the same size," she shook her head again, "ok I'll come over at eight thirty to help you get ready. See you then." Ruby waved at Raven as she ran backstage.

"Raven," the stage director, Jack, said walking up to her, "Ruby finally got you to go outside your comfort zone?" Jack was an older man, around the age of fifty.

"Kind of." Raven smiled politely while standing up.

"Just don't overdo it," he scolded, "this play opens in two days and is sold out. I need you at top condition to perform."

"Don't worry sir," she smiled, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Ok," Ruby said barging into Raven's apartment before she had even opened the door fully. Being the polite, shy girl she is; Raven just sighed and closed the door.

"Here's your dress," Ruby said handing Raven a tight fitted black dress with a one shoulder strap and it had a cut in the side to show off part of her waist. It was way outside Raven's comfort zone.

"Maybe I could just wear one of my dresses," Raven said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Come on Raven," she huffed, "time is ticking." Raven sighed before walking into her room and putting on the dress that showed off her perfect curves. She put on a pair of two inch black heels. She kept her hair down, her natural waves being enough for her. She applied simple make up that included black mascara and perfect black eyeliner with a small wing. A dark red lipstick complemented her pale skin.

"Ok let's go," Ruby said impatiently pushing a reluctant Raven out the door after she grabbed her bag along with her apartment keys.

The club was on the edge of Gotham and in an area where Raven would never walk around alone. This made her regret her decision even more as she got out of Ruby's car and followed her to the warehouse like building. There was already a large line of people waiting to get in; Ruby told her this line was let in once all those with entrance tickets entered; but those in line rarely got in.

"Thank you," Ruby gave the bouncer a flirty smile and Raven just nodded before Ruby pulled her though the door and into the club where the music was blasting and the party was in full swing. Raven looked around the club taking in its luxurious feeling and she understood why this club was so popular. There were four bars spread out around the club and a large dance floor. There were large booths and seating areas around the club and bar tables without stools placed around the club.

The people here were also decked out like Ruby was. Their outfits, dresses, and the woman's make up were all very flashy. Raven's shyness increased as she gained some people's attention while Ruby pulled her over to the bar on the other side of the club. Raven looked up and noticed on the second level of the building was another room that could block out the noises of the club with the sliding glass windows. No one down in the club would be able to see who was up there, but Raven was sure that the people in there could see everyone in the club. She briefly wondered if that room was built in specifically so those in the club could be watched.

"Margarita please," Ruby yelled at the young bartender as Raven took a seat in the very last barstool at the bar that hid her nicely in the corner; although it didn't hide her enough like she had hoped.

"And you sweetie?" the bartender asked looking at Raven.

"Oh just a water please." Raven said trying not to strain her voice too much. The bartender gave her a curious look before filling a glass of water.

"I'll be back." Ruby said clearly lying and walked away from Raven and onto the dance floor. Raven wanted to leave then, but Ruby was kind of her ride home and she refused to walk out onto those dark streets alone to wait for a taxi.

"Not a drinker?" a young man said from next to her and Raven could tell by the earpiece in his ear that he was security.

"Uh no," Raven smiled politely, "I'm the designated driver." The man chuckled a little.

"It's ok to have at least one drink though girl," he said putting on a nice smile clearly seeing that she was very uncomfortable in this kind of atmosphere.

"Try to have some fun," he said to her, "this is the place to do that; you know let loose."

"I'll remember that." Raven smiled a little and he walked away.

* * *

Raven could still see Ruby dancing on the floor as she had stayed in her seat. They've been at the club for two hours and Raven only got out of her seat to use the restroom then quickly returned to it; thankful that nobody had snagged it in her absence. She had made some casual small talk on occasion with the busy bartender, who she learned was named Nick, and she shied away from the drunk men that tried to pull her out onto the dance floor. They would leave her alone when the security guard she met earlier shooed them off. She didn't like being here; this was way outside her comfort area and she just wanted to go home. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched; but no matter how many times she looked around she couldn't find anyone staring at her and this made her even more uncomfortable.

Raven took her eyes off Ruby when a phone at the bar rang and the bartender quickly picked it up. She noticed that he seemed a little uncomfortable, no; it was more like afraid of whoever was on the other line. Nick's eyes flashed to Raven briefly and she quickly looked away hearing the phone click as he hung up. Raven looked around to try and find Ruby again, but she couldn't find her so-called 'friend' anywhere.

"Here you go Raven," the bartended said gaining her attention. He was setting a martini glass in front of her that was filled with a bright green like liquid.

"Oh I didn't order this Nick," she said pushing the glass back towards him. Nick gave a polite smile.

"The boss ordered it for you." He replied and Raven looked at him in confusion.

"Boss?" she asked and he cleared his throat pushing the drink back towards her.

"The owner of the club," he replied, "it's rude to refuse a drink from him. Don't worry I didn't put a lot of alcohol in this drink; so you'll be fine." Raven bit her lip wrapping her fingers around the glass watching Nick quickly turn away to attend to other people. Raven took a deep breath before raising the glass to her lips; after all she was raised to be polite and it was rude to refuse a drink someone buys for you. She took a sip to test it and gave a small smile looking down at the drink.

Nick was telling the truth, she couldn't taste a lot of alcohol and the drink itself was sweet like candy. It provided her a comforting feeling so she drank it over the next hour, taking slow sips to savor the free drink she had surprisingly liked. Ruby had disappeared completely, so Raven sat in the corner hoping she would return instead of just ditching her. Thirty more minutes had gone by and Raven had finished her free drink and returned to drinking water thinking about just calling a taxi at this point to come and take her home even though she really didn't want to.

"Miss," she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned to see a man with brown hair that was nicely brushed back and a had well shaved beard that matched his hair color. He was wearing a simple black suit similar to the other security guard.

"Um yes?" she asked feeling uncomfortable with his hand on her bare shoulder.

"The owner of the club wants to meet you." He said in a polite tone and she bit her lip.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "I need to wait for my friend." The man gave a small smile.

"He bought you a drink ma'am," he said politely but there was a hint of warning in his tone, "the least you can do is thank him." Raven pursed her lips together praying for Ruby to intervene, but it never happened; so being the girl that was taught to be polite since she was a child, Raven nodded and grabbed her purse. The man placed a hand on her back lightly and led her though the crowed and towards a door that led to a staircase. She couldn't help but notice it was on the side of the second floor lounge. The man told her to wait outside the door when he walked in and came out a moment later.

"Go on in." the man said holding the door opened for her.

"Thank you." She replied quietly and walked into the lounge. It was tiled with smooth black tile like the dance floor, and there were two long white leather couches across from one another. There was a small elegant chandler hanging in the center above a glass coffee table that was lined with gold bars. She also noticed the private bar in the corner stocked with high end liquor, but no bartender. She looked back to the couch and her heart froze along with her body.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, in a spot where he could see everyone in the club but they couldn't see him, was the King of Gotham himself; the Joker. she had prayed she could avoid seeing him during her time here while she built up her career enough to move out of this crime filled city; but there he was only a few feet away.

He was looking away from her, watching the people in his club through the spotless glass. The music from the club was muffled since the glass windows were closed. His legs were spread out a little as he rested his hands on a cane with a gold handle; she noticed the gold and silver rings on his fingers as well. The cane was positioned between his legs as he sat straight up in his seat. He was wearing black suiting pants and a white shirt that was unbuttoned to his torso showing off the tattoos he was famous for. A silk purple bowtie was draped around his neck untied. There was a thick gold watch on one wrist and a simple gold chain bracelet on the same wrist. She could also tell that he had his ears pierced and didn't have to guess that the studs were real diamonds and probably stolen property.

Her heart fluttered and she jumped when the door closed behind her, leaving her alone with the most dangerous and feared man in Gotham; blocking her only escape as well. This was a time when she wished she could turn back time and make a different decision. She should've stayed home where she was comfortable and safe. After all, her mother always told her that night clubs were dangerous places for young women.

"Did you enjoy the drink hun?" his voice echoed in the room and she jumped a little at it. It was smooth and polite; but she knew that at any moment he could go crazy and kill her along with everyone else in the club if he felt like it. So she took a breath to collect herself before answering, not wanting to risk angering him by not answering.

"Y-Yes," she couldn't help but stutter, "Um thank you, but I need to get back and find my friend now."

"Oh I believe she left with a partner for the night," He said still not looking at her, but she could see the smirk playing on his lips and the small glint of silver.

"Oh," Raven breathed knowing Ruby would do that but still hopefully that she wouldn't at the same time; "W-Well I should go call a cab then." She froze when he finally looked at her with cold blue eyes. She couldn't move as his eyes looked her up and down, analyzing her. Raven shivered when he gave a big smile and laughed emphasizing each of the 'Ha's.' Being an actress, Raven knew he probably worked long and hard on that laugh that scared even the bravest of men.

"Don't look so scared little mouse," he chuckled then gestured to the empty couch across from him, "please take a seat, I insist." She wanted to refuse, but was reminded how dangerous this man was when her eyes landed on the gun harness draped over his white shirt that held two fully loaded guns. She nodded and walked over to the couch then sat down crossing her legs like the well-mannered woman she was raised to be; she could feel his eyes on her the whole time as she looked at her hands. She could see him lean forward, putting his weight on the cane.

"Does the Little Mouse have a name?" he purred, amusement clear in his voice. Raven looked up meeting his cold eyes.

"Raven," she murmured and he smirked leaning back in his seat.

"A perfect name for such an exquisite woman." He purred and she quickly looked down at her hands a small blush forming on her pale cheeks. Joker chuckled watching her fiddle with her dress in nervousness.

"Relax little Mouse," he purred, "I won't pounce." She looked up at this statement and noticed he had gone back to watching the people in the club. It didn't escape her notice that what he said was a reference to a cat pouncing on a mouse and that made her all the more scared of her situation.

"What brings you to my club Mouse?" Joker asked looking back at her and she bit her lip while rubbing her hands together. She was in a life or death situation and she knew she wouldn't get anything by lying or not answering; it wouldn't help her situation at all.

"Ruby said I need to make friends," she replied, "so I reluctantly agreed to come with her tonight."

"New to town are we?" he purred and she bit her lip while nodding.

"Well your only friend seems to have ditched you." He continued in a small mocking tone.

"O-Oh," she stuttered looking down, "She's not really a friend, more of a fellow cast member."

"Oh," Joker hummed leaning forward again, "into theater are we?" Raven pursed her lips together. Was she really having a conversation with the Joker?

"Y-Yes," she stuttered out, "at Gotham's main performing arts theater. We're opening Phantom of the Opera in two days."

"And what role does the Little Mouse have?" he questioned and she tucked her hair behind her ear in nervousness.

"I-I'm the lead role." She muttered.

"How wonderful," he hummed, "quite a talent you must have to get such a large role; perhaps I should make a trip to the theater this week." Raven's heart skipped a beat at those words.

"Well if you do," she replied looking back up again as he stared at her with those cold eyes, "I hope you'll enjoy the performance." Joker tilted his head while he looked her over, analyzing her. He leaned forward on his cane again his eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you think of my club Raven?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Um," Raven pursed her lips together again, "Very nice." She finally said.

"But?" his voice took on a darker tone and she jumped a little.

"Oh no I didn't mean anything bad," she quickly said looking away at the crowed, "I'm just not fond of places with large crowds." Her body relaxed a little when he leaned back in his seat giving a small chuckle.

"A performer who is uncomfortable in crowds," he chuckled again, "how curious." Raven cleared her throat.

"It's different when I'm on stage." She replied still looking out at all the people.

"Elaborate mouse." He demanded and she sighed completely forgetting who she was talking to.

"I don't know," she said, "when I'm on stage I guess the world around me just vanishes." Joker studied her as she gazed out at the crowd. There was something intriguing about this woman. That, and it's been awhile since he's had someone to play with. This shy little mouse may be fun to have as his new pet.

Raven jumped when he stood up suddenly and her eyes landed on him as she came back to reality watching him walk around the coffee table while swinging his cane back and forth a little. She shook a little when he stopped right in front of her, his cane clicking against the tiled floor as he set it down in front of him resting one hand on top of the other. He stared down at her smiling at her unease before holding out a hand. Raven blinked and looked at his outstretched hand, terrified at what could possibly be going through his mind. Not knowing what else to do, she placed her hand in his taking note of the smoothness. He smiled brightly while pulling her to her feet then released her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do believe it's bed time for the Little Mouse," he said, "after all, she has a big performance coming up." Raven pursed her lips together when he stood beside her and placed an arm behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. He then led her to the exit and tapped his cane on the door. The man that brought her up here opened the at the tapping sound.

"Bring the car around back Frost," Joker said and Frost nodded. Joker led Raven out a back door that was out of sight from everyone. She stood outside, behind the club with Joker standing next to her. His arm still around her shoulders and he spun his can around with his other hand. He had the looked of complete ease while Raven was trying so hard not to shake or cry in fear. Finally, a black Mercedes pulled around being driven by the man named Frost. Joker led her to the back door and opened it. Before she got in the car, he leaned down behind her; his lips brushing her ear.

"I do hope your performance doesn't disappoint." He purred and she bit her lip before she got in and the car door closed. Joker's haunting figure disappeared in the distance as the car drove away, back to the city.

Once safely in her apartment, Raven sank onto her bed as reality finally hit her. She had come face to face with the Joker and was still alive. She didn't know if she should cry in relief or in fear that something might happen to her.

* * *

Two days later, there was thirty minutes before the opening show begun and people were already starting to fill the theater; all talking excitedly about the upcoming show. Many talking about their hopes that the main cast would put on an amazing performance.

"No pressure or anything Raven," Ruby said dressed in her robe and she chuckled a little. Raven gave a friendly smile watching Ruby walk away. The day after the club night, Ruby had called to ensure Raven had gotten home safely, but didn't apologize for leaving her in the first place. Raven also kept her encounter with the Joker a secret; not like she had anyone to tell in the first place.

"Come on everyone," the director called, "look alive." Raven let the hair and make-up artist pulled her black hair back into a wig cap before putting on the brow wig that resembled Christine's curly brown hair. Raven walked to side lines looking out at the crowd along with some other cast members. She noted that the closest box seat on the right side of the theater had its curtains closed around it so the people below couldn't see who was in it. It was even hard to make out any figures from her spot. Raven shook her head before walking away; only in Gotham can you be preforming in front of some mob boss and no one calls the cops. She pushed those thoughts aside and lined up with her other cast members as the prologue of the play begun.

The crowd was stunned into silence at Raven's flawless voice and outstanding performance. All eyes were on her throughout the play; everyone in the audience didn't want to take their eyes off her as she glided along the stage with perfection. Everyone in the theater would agree that she had a natural born talent for acting.

"Outstanding!" The director clapped after the curtains had closed and the cast took a final bow, "flawless performance from all of you."

"And excellent job Raven," Barb said smiling at her. Barb was a woman in her mid-thirties who had the role of Madame Giry in this play.

"Thank you," Raven smiled politely just wanting to go home now.

"All right everyone," the director silenced the talking cast, "clean up now, go out and celebrate; but not too hard. Just because we do still have a performance tomorrow night, so the second main cast better be in top condition." Ruby smiled brightly, but on the inside she was extremely jealous of Raven's flawless performance. How could she possibly live up to that? Raven quickly walked to the dressing room anxious to get home to rest. Because Ruby was the main performer tomorrow night; Raven had the day off and she was personally looking forward to watching movies all day or even reading a book.

"Raven," a backstage person walked up to her with a bag, "this was dropped off for you." Raven gave a confused look as she took the bag with a smile and 'thank you.' Once she was in the private dressing room she shared with Ruby she opened the bag and pulled out a note her heart picking up in pace as she read the elegantly written note.

 _'_ _A gift for a flawless performance. Put it on then get into the car waiting for you behind the theater.' ~Mr. J~_

Raven's hands shook as she held the paper in her hand; thankful that Ruby wasn't in the room to pry and no one could see her pale face go even paler. She took a deep breath then pulled out a short, tight fitted, dark purple dress. She could tell just by holding it that it would stop right at her mid-thighs. White jewels outlined the top edge of the dress going from the left and lifting up to the right side of the one shoulder strap. She bit her lip before, slowly, dressing into the dress knowing Joker wouldn't take a refusal kindly. She pulled on a long black coat that covered the dress and left the room.

"You don't want to come celebrate with us?" Blake asked dressed out of his phantom outfit and clean of his makeup. Raven gave her usual polite smile as she pulled her purse on her shoulder.

"Sorry," she said, "but I'm really tired." Blake nodded and walked off after saying goodnight.

Just as the note said, there was a black Mercedes waiting for Raven behind the theater and out of the site of people. The man driving the car was the same man that drove her home a couple nights ago; Frost, she believed his name is. It was already eleven at night and Raven tugged at her purse strap in fear and nervousness as Frost drove her to the edge of town; towards Joker's club.

"Jacket," he said stopping in front of the closed door outside the lounge she had prayed she would never have to return to. Raven, reluctantly, removed her coat exposing the elegant, short, purple dress and Frost held the door open for her. She murmured a 'thank you' to him before entering the room and hearing the door shut behind her. Joker was standing behind the private bar inspecting wine bottles.

Tonight he was wearing black pants and a buttoned up burgundy shirt, the color matched her dress, and it was unbuttoned enough to show off his collarbone, but not as far down as the white shirt he was wearing that first night. He still had the gold and silver rings on along with the watch and bracelet and a black gun harness draped over his shirt with two guns in the holders. She stood quietly and nervously in the room watching him uncork a red wine and pouring two full glasses before turning to her with a bright, silver smile. He laughed at her, clearly amused at her fear, as he walked up to her.

"Don't look so tense Little Mouse," he purred handing her a glass of wine and she took it, "come now, join me in a drink." Raven watched as he walked over to the couch and took a seat before bringing the glass to his lips. She, slowly, followed sitting across from him and also taking a sip of the red wind.

"A Cabernet Sauvignon," she said clearing her throat and trying to hide her fear. Joker's grin grew as his eyes sparkled.

"Little Mouse knows her wine," he said approvingly before looking away from her and at the fully packed dance floor; the loud music once again muffled by the closed windows. Raven took the opportunity to look down at her wine glass before taking another drink. She didn't usually drink alcohol, but right now, she didn't know what else to do.

"You truly stunned your audience little mouse," Joker said after a while and Raven looked up to see him smirking at her. He had crossed one leg over the other while resting his arm on the back of the couch and holding his almost empty wine glass in his other hand that rested across his lap.

"Um thank you." She replied quietly and Joker laughed leaning back in his seat.

"So she's returned to her shy Little Mouse self," he mocked, "what happened to that confident woman I watched on stage?" Raven fiddled with her wine glass, spinning it in her hand; not sure on how to reply to him. She jumped when he stood up and clapped his hands a couple times after setting down his empty wine glass.

"Oh I do look forward to seeing you preform tomorrow night," she watched him with wide eyes as he walked around the lounge with a small skip in his step. He looked like an excited child as he paced around the room smiling brightly.

"I am taking some very important guests with me," he continued as he stopped and clapped his hands together, placing them against his lips while tilting his head getting lost in his thoughts. Raven finished her glass of wine and placed it on the coffee table, she then cleared her throat and spoke in her usual polite voice.

"Well I do hope they enjoy the performance um, Mr. J;" she said not quite sure what to call him, "but I'm not preforming tomorrow tonight." His thoughtful expression suddenly darkened and she instinctively moved away on the couch as his unhappy eyes landed on her.

"Why not?" he growled crossing his arms. Raven shook a little fearing for her life as she managed to find her voice.

"I-It's how we preform shows," she stuttered, "there's two main cast that switch off nights so the main performers don't strain their voices. Tomorrow night Ruby is the lead role and our understudy is there with her. I have the day off."

"You will perform tomorrow night," he growled with authority and the power behind his voice made her hands shake.

"T-That's n-not up t-to m-me." She stuttered as he stared her down menacingly. Joker narrowed his eyes at her and the room was deathly silent (except for the muffled club music) for a few minutes before his face suddenly lightened up and his bright smile returned; like a someone just flipped a mood switch in his head.

"Oh forgive me little mouse," he said his anger completely gone, "I got overly excited." She sank back into the couch as he walked over to her and stood in front of her. His legs on either side of her crossed legs and her hands shook as they were placed flatly on the couch on either side of her. Her heart froze when he leaned down to her and cupped her face in his hands; his rings felt like ice against her cheeks.

"Don't look so scared little mouse," he purred, "I believe I already told you that I won't pounce." Her heart went into overdrive as his hands moved down her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms before grabbing her hands. He pulled her up from the couch then pulled her over to the empty part of the lounge that was clear of furniture. He stopped there and placed one of her hands on his shoulder before wrapping an arm around her waist then held her other hand with his free one. Being this close to him made her fear increase as she stared eye level with his neck. He held her out from him so they weren't touching very much while giving her a silver smile.

"Dance with me Mouse," he purred and before she could react, he was spinning her around the empty space. For the first time ever, she was thankful for those rigorous dance lessons her mother forced her to go through. He moved her around the empty space in a graceful dance, although their dance didn't exactly match the music in the club; but Joker paid no mind to it as if his own music was playing in his head. She continued to stare at his neck, her eyes focusing on his card tattoo. She didn't want to look into those blue eyes that didn't hold any emotions even when he faked it. He is, after all, a psychopath.

"Little Mouse," he suddenly purred and her fear came back, "she's from a well-bred family isn't she?" Raven's breath hitched at his words.

"N-No." she stuttered then winced when the hand holding hers tightened painfully and he let out a small growl.

"Don't lie Little Mouse," he growled never breaking pace as they continued to slowly dance around the empty area. Raven cleared her throat looking down at their feet.

"I used to be." She finally said and he stopped their dance, but didn't release her. She finally looked up at him as his cold eyes stared down at her and he tilted his head in interest.

"Used to be?" he repeated and she chewed her lower lip before looking away from him.

"My parents disowned me when I was twenty." She admitted unsure why she did so.

"Poor Little Mouse," he said in more of a mocking tone before he led her back into another dance; "tell me how this came to be." Raven took a breath while looking down at their moving feet. She hated talking about her 'family,' and would usually avoid the conversation at all costs. However, she didn't really have a choice since the man who was asking is a homicidal maniac who will kill her in a second for just not answering him. It would be especially easy since she was being held by him giving her no chance of escape. Raven took a deep breath; she'll keep it short.

"They wanted me to marry a guy and I didn't want to get married at twenty; so I walked out on the day of the wedding." She replied, her voice calm; but there was still small distaste in it. Joker suddenly stopped the dance again and she shivered as his high pitched laugh echoed though the room while she continued to stare at their feet. She squeaked in shock when his arm around her waist suddenly pulled her harshly against his chest. Her hands shook a little when he released her hand and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were dancing with excitement as his big sliver smile stretched over his face.

"So the Little Mouse has a feisty side," he chuckled stroking her cheek with his thumb as he continued to hold her jaw, "that excites me! Oh Little Mouse I knew you would be fun to play with!" he chuckled wildly again and her heart went into overdrive. She wasn't sure how much more of this fear and stress she could take. She also shook when she felt the coldness of his guns press into her skin. His chuckle turned dark as he, somehow, knew what was going through her mind. He removed his hand from her face and wrapped that arm around her shoulders as he begun to sway back and forth a little. The act made her think of an adult trying to calm a crying child.

"I told you little pet I won't pounce," he chuckled again deep in his throat as he stopped swaying. His finger then tangled in her hair and his other arm was still secure around her waist as he leaned forward a little letting his lips brush her ear; "yet." He purred and she felt her heart stop in fear and jumped when a knock came at the door.

"We go him boss." Frost said walking into the room and Joker glared before shrugging and releasing Raven.

"Take her home for me Frost," Joker said and Raven's eyes widened watching him pull one of his guns from the harness; looking nonchalant as he did so. Frost nodded and started walking Raven out but stopped when Joker spoke.

"Little Mouse," he chuckled and she reluctantly looked back at him, "do enjoy your day off tomorrow." He smiled and she bit her lip sensing something mischievous behind that smile. She gave a stiff nod before Frost led her out, they passed a gangster looking man on the way out who walked into the lounge. Raven shook as she heard Joker's deliberate 'ha-ha' laugh echo down the hall before a gunshot echoed though the hall followed by a more crazed uncontrollable laugh that was sure to give her nightmares tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day Raven didn't leave her apartment, instead she spent the day watching children and light hearted movies trying to forget the Joker's haunting laugh. She knew she was screwed and didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to the police; she was sure Joker had a bad influence over most of them. There was no way to contact this so called Batman and even less of a chance of him become her personal body guard; and there was no way she could leave town because she just knew deep down that he would find her and anyone she went to for help would probably end up dead.

It was evening time now and she looked at her clock noting that there was two hours left before the second showing started. Raven literally jumped and dropped her plate when her cell phone rang; god now she was becoming paranoid beyond belief. She took a couple deep breaths before answering her phone.

"Get down to the theater now!" Jack's panicked voice came on the other line and Raven blinked in confusion.

"Um why?" she asked her paranoia coming back.

"I'll explain when you get here," he replied before shouting at the backstage people to move faster, "just get here."

"Ok." Raven said hanging up then quickly throwing on some sweats and running out hailing a cab. When Raven arrived at the theater she quickly walked backstage and saw the on hand doctor inspecting Ruby's throat along with their understudy Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked rushing up to them and Ruby gave her and annoyed, yet panicked look.

"They both can't speak," Jack explained pushing Raven towards the private dressing room, "we don't know why yet, but curtain in in one hour; I'm sorry Raven I need you to perform tonight." Something about this situation seemed oddly familiar to Raven, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

"Alright." She agreed and Jack sighed.

"Hopefully one of them will be fine tomorrow and can take your place so you can rest; I need you in top condition for the last show next week." He ran a hand through his hair clearly stressed.

"I'll be fine," she said to calm him a little before letting the back stage people help her get ready.

"Five minutes to curtain," the Director said as everyone took their places. Raven peaked out at the new crowd along with some other cast members. Just like last night, the closest box seat on the right side had its curtains down. The theater was growing dark as show time came closer, but Raven could make out the features of at least five men in that box seat. She couldn't see anything else, except for bright green hair as the figure moved to sit in a seat. Her heart froze; was Joker responsible for Ruby and Lucy losing their voices? No, there was no way he could've done something like that; it had to be a coincidence. Raven pushed all her thoughts aside as she focused on the prologue that started and let herself get lost in the play, the outside world disappearing to her once again.

"Great job Raven," Jack sighed in relief when the final curtain came down.

"Is Ruby ok?" Raven asked Jack nodded.

"Yes she and Lucy just go out of the hospital," he said, "the doctors say their voices will be as good as new after a good night's sleep."

"What happened to them?" Raven asked and he shrugged.

"Very dry throats," he replied and smiled, "I want you to take the next couple performances off; Ruby and Lucy can fill in for you while you rest your voice."

"Thank you." Raven nodded before leaving to the private changing room. When she got in there, she stopped and blinked at the vase full of white roses, an envelope resting beside it. She took in a shaky breath as she opened the letter.

 _I always get what I want little mouse. ~Mr. J~_

She knew it; he was behind Ruby and Lucy losing their voices, but she couldn't figure out how he did it. That's when it occurred to her; he took a scene from the play. The scene when the phantom somehow manages to make Charlotta lose her voice. Raven sank to the floor with shaky hands; what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

To her great relief though, Joker never 'summoned' her back to his club for rest of the week. However, every night she performed that box seat was taken and she somehow knew he was there, watching her. He had also been busy this past week causing chaos in the city, the news covered it every morning; so much so that it just became a predictable story. Joker appears in city, kills people, robs a place, out runs police, Batman arrives on the scene, and Joker evades him. She was bored with it, but she still continued to turn on the news having a false hope that they will announce that Joker has been arrested and in turn means she would be free.

She also knew that he was at her performances because there were always roses or some gift left for her after the performance in her dressing room. She was paranoid, jumping at every movement expecting it to be him or one of his men. His laugh still haunter her at night.

A knock at her door made her jump and she stood up quickly to answer it, still dressed in her sweat pants and t-shirt since she stayed home for today. Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the door to see Frost standing there looking like a professional body guard; which he was.

"He wants you," he said not leaving any room for a refusal. He handed her a bag that held a short, off the shoulder, tight fitted, black dress; this one not decorated with any jewels. Raven reluctantly nodded and went to change while he waited in her living room, the sun was just starting to set. After brushing her hair and quickly applying makeup she followed Frost to the car.

"Oh there's my Little Mouse," Joker smiled brightly as she entered the lounge in his club, which had yet to open, "come here darling." He stood behind the bar and he stretched out his arms in front of him while they stood alone in the lounge. Gathering up her courage, Raven walked over and he pulled her too him, holding her at arm's length to look her over.

"Needs jewelry," he muttered before turning his back on her then grabbing a box. He pulled out a pearl necklace from the box and hooked it around her neck before nodding in approval. She had a feeling this necklace was stolen, but didn't say anything about it.

"What would the Mouse like to drink?" he asked and at the word 'drink' Raven remembered something.

"Were you the one responsible for Ruby and Lucy's voice loss last week?" Joker's grin grew as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Maaaaybeeee." He sang a little then chuckled while she bit her lip then sighed.

"I was preforming the next night Mr. J," she muttered and he smirked placing a thumb and finger on her chin, making her look up at him.

"Yes," he said his facial features turning serious, "but I wanted to see you preform _that_ night."

"I know!" he smiled suddenly while clapping his hands together making her jump, "I'll make my specialty drink." Raven gulped before sitting down on the barstool watching him expertly mix some drinks. It was then she took note of his outfit; it was the same white top and black pants he wore that first night she was brought up here. His sleeves were also rolled up to just above his elbows. She rubbed her hands together as silence consumed the building. It didn't seem right and maybe it was because she was used to the loud music when she was here. Normally Raven would be enjoying the silence, but it just made her more uncomfortable. So she cleared her throat and for the first time in her life she opened her mouth to start a conversation.

"We decided what musical the theater will be doing next." She said, her polite and quiet tone still in place. She spoke while watching him mix a drink, the light green color was familiar to her.

"And what will that be?" he asked pouring the drink into two glasses and setting one in front of her. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and pulled it to her.

"Wicked." She replied and he frowned.

"Never heard of it." He said in an emotionless tone. She sighed and took a sip of the drink remembering how much she loved the sweetness; but this one had way more alcohol in it. She swallowed the drink and made a face, not used to drinking strong alcohol. Joker chuckled at her response all too aware that she doesn't drink strong alcohol.

"I expect you to finish that." He said and she chewed the inside of her cheek; lord help her tonight, she thought as she took another sip.

"I do expect that you will be playing the lead role in this next play," he continued conversationally leaning forward on the bar resting his arms on the counter as he stared at her intently. Those blue, emotionless, cold eyes making her shiver; those were the eyes that haunted her once peaceful dreams.

"I will be," she replied looking away from him and at the drink in her hand she took another sip noticing that he had already finished half of his glass. Right as she raised the glass to her lips again, a hand covered the glass and her lips came into contact with his hand instead; a tattoo of a smile well…smiled up at her. She quickly moved her lips away and looked up at him.

"Slowly Little Mouse," he purred with a smirk, "the night is just beginning and we don't want you getting drunk so early." Raven set the glass down watching him remove his hand.

"Sorry." She muttered not knowing what else to say.

"Although," he hummed moving around the bar and she stiffened when he walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders then moving them down to her upper arms and bending over to whisper in her ear, "It would be so much fun to see you break out of that shy, polished cage of yours."

"Polished?" she whispered, shivering as his hands moved down her arms and he placed his hands on top of hers. He moved his fingers between hers and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Yes, yes," he hummed, "oh you may have been disowned; but you still act like a high class woman. Raised to be polite and quiet were you not? Oh I want to see you let loose baby; in more ways than one." Her heart went into overdrive at the underline meaning in his statement. He moved one of her hands to the glass and made her lift it to her lips, his finger then pushed against the bottom of the glass.

"I changed my mind," he growled, "finish it." His finger pushed up more against the bottom of the glass and she had no choice but to quickly drink the reset of the alcohol. Once the glass was empty he let her set it down and she begun to sway a little from the strong alcohol that quickly took over her system. She's never been drunk before, but she knew that right now she was just tipsy; one more drink and she will be drunk, another one or two and she'll be wasted. Joker chuckled from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her to the chair.

"I'm looking forward to the rest of the night mouse." Joker purred as she took deep breaths trying to rid herself of the dizziness.

* * *

Joker had left her in the private lounge for a couple hours which allowed her to take a small nap on one of the couches and sober up. She didn't know where he went to, and she was afraid to know. What she did know was that she was trapped in the lounge thanks to his henchmen posted everywhere; not like she could run anywhere if she tried. The club had now been open for an hour and the party was in full swing as the music blasted; it still muffled by the glass windows though. Raven grabbed some water after using the private restroom in the lounge then sat on the couch watching the people dance.

"I want to play a game Mouse." Joker said, suddenly appearing, and she jumped in surprise making him chuckle; the fear was clear in her eyes at the mention of 'game.' There was a bartender behind him who set down a tray full of the green drink then quickly left while closing the door. Joker flopped down on the couch across from her smiling brightly setting something on the table. She recognized the game, it was Skip-Bo. A very popular card game at the moment. She watched him expertly shuffle the cards while sitting on the edge of the couch not being able to keep the confused look off her face.

"Expecting something else?" he purred and she quickly shook her head making him give a throaty chuckle.

"Every time you lose a round Mouse," he smirked clearly enjoying himself, "you finish off one of those drinks. We'll play this little game until we can get you out of that polished cage you hide behind." Raven looked at the drinks and rubbed her hands together; it's not like she had a choice in this matter. She was also thankful that her final phantom performance was two days away so she had those days off to rest up. She was still worried though; she's never been drunk before, that was inappropriate behavior for a woman in her family and of their social status.

Lord help her tonight.

* * *

Raven moved her hand though her hair, swaying a little in her seat. She was starting lose sense of herself after drinking three of the alcoholic drinks. These ones didn't have a strong amount of alcohol like the one Joker made; but she had a feeling it was him that was responsible for this. He clearly wanted to watch her slowly come undone. The game worked both ways though; when he lost a round, he would finish one of the many drinks that sat on the table. But Raven had a feeling that he has a very strong tolerance to alcohol.

"Your turn Mouse," Joker purred in amusement and she blinked in confusion.

"R-Right," she stuttered trying to focus on the cards in her hand. Before she realized what she was doing, she spoke up a little.

"I've never played a card game before." She admitted to him and a brief smirk touched his lips before he raised his, almost nonexistent, eyebrows.

"Oh?" he replied, "and why is that?" Raven was finally able to complete her turn now.

"They're improper for a lady," she made a face of annoyance, "that's what mother always said."

"How dreadful," Joker faked a hurt tone, "the poor Mouse, so isolated from the world of fun. Oh look, I win again." Raven blinked before sighing and grabbing another glass. Joker watched her with a wicked smile as she quickly finished it. That was enough to push her and as soon as the alcohol coursed through her system; she lost the majority of her rational thinking as she rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"Wonderful isn't it Mouse," he purred standing up and walking around the coffee table before taking a seat next her, his leg brushing hers as he moved her hair off her shoulder so he could see her face better. Raven squeezed her eyes shut trying to get her head to clear of the fuzzy sensation taking over her.

"Well don't stop here pet," he purred moving another glass in front of her, "come on, be the woman your mother would never let you be." The glass was in her hand before she even realized what she was doing. This time though, she drank the liquid slowly her eyes traveling to his hand that was resting on her leg. It was the hand that had that tattoo of a big, white teeth, smile. Raven frowned a little before lightly grabbing his wrist and turning a little to face him. His eyes were cold and his face held no emotion as he studied her every movement, letting her raise his hand off her leg and to his mouth; giving the illusion of that tattoo being a perfect smile.

"I like your silver smile more Mr. J," she suddenly said and he tilted his head while narrowing his eyes as she released her hold on his wrist before giggling, "but it's a really funny tattoo and I like it too." Joker gave a bright smile as she finally started coming out of that shy cage.

"She laughed," he chuckled, "oh Little Mouse finally lets me hear her laugh!" His voice sounded distant to her as she finished off her drink. Raven stood up then trying to find her footing before falling back and landing in Joker's lap making him give a wicked smile as she giggled drunkly.

"S-Sorry," she smiled her shyness completely gone now, "the earth moved." Joker gave a high pitched laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him while she sat side ways on his lap.

"You know something Mr. J," she continued grabbing a fist full of his white shirt, trying to steady her swaying body, "I really hated my parents; mother was so uptight and father never took care of me, he never even paid attention to me."

"Aww my poor Mouse," he cooed smiling at her as he stood up and set her on her feet. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and moved his face closer to hers, "well don't you think about them anymore. Your new daddy will take good care of you." His voice was between a purr and a growl; and while it usually scared her; her drunk mind found it intoxicating as she leaned closer to him.

"You have beautify eyes." She whispered not noticing his body tense as she moved one of her hands to his face and her index finger lightly traced the 'J' tattoo under his eye. No woman has ever said that to him, not even when they were drunk or trying to suck up to him; it took him off guard and he didn't like the feeling.

"You need another drink Mouse," he said after a minute before picking up the last full glass, which he knew contained way more alcohol than the others, then stepped behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind making her hold the drink. She stared down at it swaying back and forth, the last of her conscious mind told her not to drink anymore.

"I-I shouldn't," she murmured watching his hand wrap around hers and forcing her to bring the drink to her lips.

"You will," he growled and she reluctantly drank the last drink noticing that this last drink tasted like pure alcohol.

Half an hour later the world around her was a blur. Her mind wasn't clear and she had no control of what she was doing. A strange taste surrounded her tongue as she moved it up on something; a loud groan echoed around her as fingers tangled in her hair, holding her in place. Her body moved closer to another and she took something into her mouth.

"Oh Little Mouse," a lust filled voice echoed around her sounding distant followed by a loud moan. "what a shame you won't remember this." Something pushed down her throat and her mind went completely black as the alcohol fully consumed her.

* * *

Raven woke up the next afternoon in her bed, her head was ponding and she felt slightly sick and dizzy as she sat up in bed still dressed in that black dress. She sat on the edge of her bed realizing that she had no idea how she got back home. In fact, she couldn't remember anything that happened last night. She put a hand over her throat noticing at how raw and dry it felt while her head continued to pound. She stood up with shaky legs and stumbled into the kitchen to get a glass of water and rid her mouth of a bitter taste. She leaned against the kitchen counter and held her head in her hand after drinking a glass of water.

What happened last night? She couldn't remember. In fact, the last thing she remembered was watching Joker shuffle Skip-Bo cards. She squeezed her eyes shut, beyond thankful that she has the rest of today and all of tomorrow to recover from this before the final performance of Phantom of the Opera. After taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed some crackers and more water before slowly walking back to her bedroom. It was then she noticed the single red rose on her side table and a note under it. She set down her crackers and water before sitting on the edge of her bed and opening the note.

 _The Little Mouse truly knows how to have fun and let loose. I look forward to next time pet ~Mr. J~_

 _P.S – And do get some rest to be in top condition for your final performance._

Her heart skipped as she read the note over and over. What had happened last night and what had she done? It was no wonder her mother always told her to never drink more than a glass of alcohol. And what did he mean by 'final performance?' Was it her final performance of the show or just final performance period?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled off her dress. She didn't bother to put on pajamas as she crawled under the covered dressed in only her bra and underwear. She wasn't going to think about this anymore; she needed to focus and getting ready for the last show and keeping it as one of the best performance that has come to Gotham.

* * *

Raven bowed on stage with her cast members giving a bright smile as the audience clapped. She desperately tried to ignore the box seat at the right with the curtains closed around it; but she could still feel his eyes on her. She couldn't describe it, but she just knew he was there watching her and it made her shake a little in fear; luckily she hid it well though her smile.

"Alright everyone!" Jack said calling everyone together once they were all out of costume and makeup; "you all have the next two weeks off as we reset the stage for Wicked and begin rehearsals. I want everyone in top condition and here on time next Saturday morning. Have a great time off." Everyone nodded before dispersing.

"Are you sure you don't want to come party with us Raven?" Ruby asked as Lucy stood nearby.

"I'm not a night person Ruby," Raven smiled realizing that it was already midnight, "you two go have fun." Ruby shrugged as Raven got into the cab. Something unsettled her because, for the first time, there was no note or gift left for her by Joker and that made her nervous beyond belief. But she made it home safely and had dressed into her pajamas and cleaned her makeup off her face. She was just pulling back the covers of her bed when a tapping sound came from her window; where the fire escape stairs were. She turned to the window and froze when Joker's form filled her vision; his bright silver smile in place as he tapped the glass with a wine bottle.

"Little Mouse, Little Mouse won't you let me come in?" he said before chuckling darkly. Raven's body shook as she stood froze while staring at him with wide eyes. His smile soon turned into a frown and he leaned closer to the glass.

"I'm not a patient man Mouse." He growled through the glass and she shook even more before finally moving over to the window, not having any other choice. Joker's bright smile returned as she unlocked the window and lifted it as much as she could; Joker used only one hand to open it fully. Raven backed away quickly, her back hitting the wall, while Joker entered her room. She watched him turn his back on her and shut the window then her curtains before turning back to her with a smirk. It was then she noticed he was wearing a very expensive looking tuxedo. He had on white gloves and a white bowtie blended in with his white shirt and collar. The black jacket he wore was more of a tail coat and she was surprised because most men don't wear that style anymore; then again, Joker wasn't most men.

"Don't look so scared Mouse," he chuckled walking up to her and placing a hand by her head and leaning down a little while holding up a red wine bottle.

"Look I brought a very expensive wine to celebrate and I didn't have to pay a single penny for it." He chuckled darkly and her heart picked up in fear as his eyes danced with delight. He walked out of her room then and she, slowly, followed. Her eyes never left him as he walked around her living room shutting the curtains over the few windows her apartment had. She watched as he then walked into the kitchen area and started going through her cabinets.

"Here we go," he said brightly pulling two wine glasses out of a cabinet and setting them on the counter then uncorking the wine bottle and pouring the wine in the glasses.

"Well don't just stand there," he chuckled walking up to her, "come, come and drink with me Little Mouse." She numbly took a glass from him and he pulled her over to the couch. His white gloves feeling soft and warm against her skin. Raven sat quietly next to him on her couch while she sipped her wine. His arm had snaked behind her waist and that hand rested on her bare thigh as he lightly stroked it with his thumb; his hands still covered by the white gloves. Raven knew she was in a very bad situation; he had never come to her apartment before. He would always have her brought down to his club. The second she thought about his club, the nagging questions came back to her mind from the night she couldn't remember.

"Mr. J," she finally managed to squeak out and he tilted his head a little, "what happened that night?" a wicked smile formed on his lips before he set down his empty glass on her coffee table.

"Aw the Little Mouse still can't remember," he chuckled and he stood up after grabbing her glass and finishing off the rest of her wine. He pulled her up then and she gasped in pain when he harshly pushed her against the nearest wall, holding her upper arms in a tight grip; his body was only a couple inches away from hers.

"Think hard Little Mouse," he purred, "oh it was such a fun night; we got to see what your desires were and who that woman truly is hiding behind her polished act." Raven cleared her throat as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"I-I've tried." She stuttered and he frowned a little.

"Try harder," he growled and she bit her lip before closing her eyes and trying to think. She remembered drinking something that tasted purely of alcohol.

"That last drink was pure alcohol wasn't it?" she whispered while opening her eyes and Joker smirked.

"And what happed once that alcohol took over you?" he asked and she bit her lip and shook her head unsure.

"Let's try to jog some memories," he purred moving his hands off her arms and she didn't dare move away from the wall as she watched him undo his bowtie and unbutton his collar and the top of his shirt. Without removing his jacket, he pulled aside his shirt and jacket to reveal the part of his neck where his card tattoo was. Raven's eyes widened when she saw bright red spots along his neck; some looked like bite marks. No she would never…

 _A wild giggle escaped her lips as she tumbled into Joker's arms and they fell back onto the couch with her on top. His crazed laugh echoed though the lounge as she crawled up his body while straddling him. The handles of his guns, still strapped over his chest in the harness, pressed painfully into her skin when she laid on him and moved her lips over his jaw. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as he chuckled. She dug her fingernails of one of her hands into his shoulder as her other hand moved his shirt off his opposite shoulder. A deep growl rumbled in the back of his throat as her lips moved down his neck. Her teeth nipping at his skin and he would moan in pleasure when she would bite down painfully._

Raven's eyes widened when the memory suddenly flooded into her mind and Joker chuckled while grabbing her arms again and pushing her back against the wall.

"That jogged something didn't it Mouse?" he purred in delight, "oh what a feisty little thing you really are. Tell me, now, what did you do next?" Raven's shoulders shook a little as she stared into his cold blue eyes and something else started to surface.

 _Her lips traveled down his neck and she moved up a little then pushed his already opened shirt aside along with the gun harness making it drape off his fully exposed chest. His hands moved to her head and he tangled his fingers in her soft hair while her lips moved to his chest. He groaned when her fingers moved down his chest, her nails leaving bright red marks as she scratched his skin before her hand rested on the waist band of his pants. He gave a dark chuckle while her fingers unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants. His hips lifted a little so she could pull his pants down. He suddenly sat up then and stood up before pulling her to her knees on the floor in front of him while his pants hung just on his thighs; his fingers tangled painfully in her hair and she giggled before she started to move his boxer down, revealing his large and very hard erection…_

Raven blinked again and her stomach turned a little while the memory faded from her mind once again. Joker's smirk had turned dark and lustful while she breathed heavily.

"What did you do?" she whispered and he chuckled darkly before moving one hand off her arm and he removed his glove with his teeth. He let that glove drop to the floor before he stroked her bottom lip with his index finger.

"I didn't do anything," he purred, "think Raven, it was all you." She gasped when his finger moved slowly into her mouth. He let it trail over her tongue before pulling it back out then pushing it back in again while she stared wide-eyed. He stopped after a few more times and smirked.

"Such a talented tongue." Her purred pressing his finger down on her tongue while it was still in her mouth.

 _Her finger nails dug into his waist and he gave a loud groan as her tongue trailed up from his tip and to the base of his shaft. She repeated her movement several time gaining a groan or growl of pleasure from him each time._

 _"_ _Such a talented tongue Little Mouse," he sighed and she smiled before taking his tip between her lips and slowly moving him into her mouth._

 _"_ _Oh Little Mouse," he moaned, "what a shame you won't remember this." She moved closer and gave a small moan as he pushed his shaft down her throat and starting to move his hips. His head rolled back in pleasure as she sucked on him while moving up and down to meet his rhythm. His movements then became rougher when he grew closer to release; he let out a growl while yanking her head closer to him, moving his shaft as far down her throat as he could._

 _"_ _So sinful." He purred in delight before he released into her mouth with a grunt and smiled when she swallowed._

Raven's stomach turned and she felt sick as the final memories flooded into her mind. Joker smiled and he pulled his finger out of her mouth and tangled them into her hair while moving closer to her.

"Don't give that face of disgust," he growled, "you know, alcohol may make us forget things but the one thing it never fails to do is bring out our true natures. We reveal our desires that we hide from society; what you did Little Mouse is what you've always wanted to do. And you will do it again because you take great pleasure in it."

"T-That's not true." She stuttered and he growled.

"It is," he replied, "and tonight I'm going to let you explore your desires and release them without the help of alcohol. It's just you and daddy in here, there's no need to hold back. What happens between us will always stay a secret." His hand grabbed hers and he moved it to his crouch and made her cup his hard erection. Her breath hitched in her throat and he gave a grunt while bucking into her hand.

"I-It's not right." She whispered trying to convince herself. He smirked before moving her hand away and grabbing her hips then pulled her closer to him then he started to grind into her. Her hands grabbed the window ledges on either side of her and she held back moan threating to escape her lips.

"Everything is always right when you're with me." He purred then stopped his movements and she let out a breath; "let me show you." She gasped when he lifted her up then laid her onto the couch. She didn't have time to react before he pulled off her pajama pants along with her underwear and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. She sat up and tried to move away as he crawled onto the couch, his eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't move any further when she hit the armrest and he smirked while grabbing her ankles with one bare hand and one glove covered hand. She couldn't stop the shiver that went up her body as his hands slowly moved up her legs and he bent forward.

He leaned down, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and his hands grabbed her waist. She gasped when his lips brushed the inside of her thigh of the leg that was hiked up over his shoulder. Her eyes closed unwillingly as his bare hand moved from her waist and to her most private parts. A shiver of pleasure coursed through her while his thumb moved in slow circles over her clit. A moan finally escaped her lips when his index finger pushed into her and he gave a smirk against her thigh in accomplishment. She wasn't a virgin like many believed, but she's really only had sex once and that was several years ago.

Before she knew it, her hands had moved to his head and she dug her fingers into his green hair. Joker chuckled before his tongue trailed her thigh then he gave her clit a slow lick as his finger continued to move inside her; she jumped at his movements and he groaned at how she tasted. Raven lost all sense of herself while his tongue and fingers worked her; making her moan and beg for more to his great satisfaction while he moved two more fingers into her. She gave a loud cry as her orgasm consumed her and her hands fisted into his hair before falling limply to her sides. The leg over his shoulder did the same and he sat back on his legs with a triumphant look. She watched with haze filled eyes while he licked his fingers cleaned; his lust filled eyes never leaving hers.

"See," he purred crawling to be on top of her, "everything we do tonight is going to be so right." She breathed heavily resting her shaky hands on his forearms.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, all her rational thoughts gone along with her shy and polished character.

"We're going to fuck Mouse," he smirked, "long and hard, all night long. You're going to show me how wild you are and use me to satisfy those desire you have buried deep inside you and I will do the same to you. Then we're going sleep and I'm going to stay here since leaving during the day will be hard to do without attracting unnecessary attention." His lips brushed hers, "and during the day I'm going fuck you whenever, however, and wherever I like." Before she could respond his lips captured hers in a powerful kiss and he stared to grind into her harshly and painfully; but she found that only made her want more.

"The bed is bigger," she gasped out as his lips trailed down her neck. He growled and pushed painfully into her making her gasp.

"Wherever I like pet." He growled moving one hand from her hips to unfasten his pants and he smirked when she helped pushed them down with her legs freeing his length.

"I don't have neighbors right now," she gasped out, "not above, below, across, or next to me." Joker chuckled darkly.

"Then I want you to make a lot of noise for me with that pretty voice of yours." Raven gave a loud cry when he entered her in one swift and harsh movement. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his hands held onto her thighs tightly while he plunged in and out of her. His movements purely animalistic just like his grunts and growls. He wasn't gentle and, to her horror, she loved every moment of it and met each of his thrusts.

"That's my good pet," he growled his movements becoming fast and more erratic. She moaned loudly in response as his hands tightened on her waist.

"Who's fucking you Mouse?" he growled out.

"Y-You are." She gasped out desperate for release feeling it creep up on her.

"Say my name," he demanded, "scream it." He pushed one last powerful time and they came together while she yelled out his name; no one around hearing her scream but the two of them. Joker collapsed on top of her and they both breathed heavily, his length still fully inside of her. Once their breathing was normal, he sat back while pulling out of her and she whimpered at the loss making him smirk while pulling his pants back on. He lifted her up then into his arms and smirked down at her.

"Time to have fun in the bedroom." He purred and carried her into the bedroom. Raven smiled, her heart beating fast. This time it wasn't out of fear but pure excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Raven watched Joker from her seat on the end of the bed as he pulled off his jacket and shirt along with his pants, leaving on his purple boxers. She crawled back onto the bed when he stalked over to her with a wide silver smile. She gave a loud squeak when he suddenly pounced onto her and attacked her neck with his teeth; she moaned in response making him chuckle. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she pushed on him. He gave his wild laugh as he let her roll them over so she was hovering over him while straddling his waist. Her fingers dug into his hair at the base of his neck before she leaned down to kiss him while he held her waist. She ignored her rational mind that tried to scream at her, to remember who this man is that she's kissing. She felt so free at the moment and she loved it.

She broke the kiss and they both gasped for air and Joker's lips formed a dark smile while his hands moved up and under her shirt. She let out a soft moan as his hands moved to her breasts and he massaged them, chuckling when her eyes closed in pleasure and she let out a content sigh.

"Come on pet," he purred moving his hands back to her waist, "let loose for daddy." Joker gave a crazed laugh when she did just that. She rode him long and hard loving the feeling of pleasure and freedom she's been denied her whole life not caring who this man was beneath her, or that he will probably kill her tomorrow; she didn't care. Joker would give a crazed laugh though his moans knowing that this woman was his now. He had her wrapped around his fingers and she let him do what he wanted to her throughout the night.

He was rough with her body, not caring if he was hurting her. Pain and pleasure coursed through her body and her rational mind was horrified that she loved every moment of it. She gave a weak cry when she came again, her voice horas from the long night, as the sun started to come up over the city. Joker gave a low growl and he released into her then collapsed over her body. Both completely exhausted by the time he pulled out of her, but he didn't get off her body. His arms wrapped around her as his face buried into her neck while she was holding onto her last bit of consciousness.

"My good Little Mouse." He purred and that was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Raven woke later in the afternoon, her body was sore and her pale skin was bruised and red scratch marks covered her thighs and waist. She was alone in bed, but noticed that Joker's jacket and white shirt were still neatly draped on her dresser. She slowly got out of bed, pain coursing through her body. She pulled on one of her short night gowns and a new pair of underwear before walking out into the main room.

Joker was there sitting on her couch only dressed in his black pants that hung loosely on his boxers. His chest, back, and arms had bright red scratch marks that stuck out against his white milky skin. That was when reality finally came crashing down on her at what had happed last night.

What on earth has she done?

"She finally wakes," Joker smirked looking over his shoulder at her and she froze in place. "Oh don't go getting shy on me again," he chuckled while standing and walking over to her, "remember Mouse it's just you and daddy here." That was when she noticed that all the curtains were still shut, blocking out the afternoon sun and giving her apartment a dark feeling to it.

"That," she gasped out as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "that shouldn't have happened."

"But it did." He smirked, "and you enjoyed every moment of it." He pulled away a little and look over her body.

"Although," he muttered, "we'll have to be more careful with your delicate body; can't have your co-workers poking their noises where they don't belong. And you need to be in top condition to perform for me." She flinched as his fingers rubbed over the bruises on her upper arms.

"So delicate." He murmured lowly moving his lips to hers and holding her up while her weak legs shook.

"I'm starving," he suddenly said while pulling away, "I do hope you can cook pet." Raven nodded while trying to calm her fluttering heart. He returned to sitting on the couch while she quickly cooked some pancakes and eggs wanting breakfast even though it was late afternoon. She quietly served two plates and carried them over to the couch along with two glasses of orange juice. Joker was sitting on the couch reading the script for the Wicked play that she got before she left the theater last night. She placed the dishes onto the coffee table while taking a set on the couch trying to keep a space between them; which Joker didn't allow as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit right next to him, never taking his eyes off the script. She took a deep breath before picking up her plate and eating her food as Joker set the packet down and did the same.

"Very good," he smirked finishing up his food and Raven did the same before setting her plate on top of his on the table. His arms remained hooked around her waist and his hand rested on her thigh.

"Thank you." She muttered not knowing what else to say and he chuckled while stretching his legs out onto the coffee table, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back into the couch; with that look of nonchalant. She watched him and couldn't help but think that he almost looked like a normal person; almost.

"You know Mouse," he suddenly said, "I was planning on having fun with you today; but I'm quite enjoying just lying about doing nothing." Her breath hitched as she looked up at him.

And he was telling the truth because the rest of the day they just watched movies as he laid in her lap enjoying himself. Eventually she had relaxed as well and she would move her fingers though his soft hair as his head rested on her thigh. Once night had fallen the city he had finally left her alone. It was then she took a shower and cried as reality came back to her. For some reason he had become attached to her and now she knew that she would never be free of him; he was going to keep her alive until he got bored with her, then he was going to kill her.

* * *

"Ok everyone," Jack called everyone together, "it's our last rehearsal before opening night so let's make it count." Everyone nodded in response before getting ready for rehearsal. It's been three months since that night Raven spent with Joker and it wasn't the last. Sometimes she would go days without hearing from him, then she'd be summoned to his club. Every time she was with him, she would lose her control of her rational thoughts and let him take her painful and hard either at her home or in the lounge at his club. And every time when he had finally left her and she was home alone, she would feel disgusted with herself; but there was no way out. She wouldn't be able to break free from him; she really was a mouse caught in a death trap.

The curtain fell on her first performance of Wicked and she knew that he was there. She had also noticed before the play started that there were other men in that closed off box seat. After her performance, like always, there was a box waiting for her in the dressing room and a dark green short dress was inside with instructions to meet Frost out back. It took her an hour to get off all the green makeup then change into the dress. She sat in the back of the car quietly as Frost drove her to the club. Some part of her believed that if she just listened to Joker and kept him…well satisfied with her, she may eventually be able to find a way to get free; hopefully he didn't break her before that.

"There she is!" Joker called brightly when Raven walked into the lounge immediately taking notice that there were eight other men in the room. She recognized their faces from the news as mob bosses that ruled Gotham's underworld. She also noticed four women in the room that were clearly here for entertainment.

A couple of the men sat on the white couch across from Joker while some others were getting drinks at the private bar and then there were the men sitting in the corners with the woman sitting near them. The fourth woman, dressed in red with long brown hair, was sitting on top of the couch between two mob bosses, but her eyes lingered on Joker with want as Joker stood up and held out his arms.

"Come, come Little Mouse," he smiled, "everyone's been dying to meet you; what a magnificent performance that was as always." Raven walked over to him feeling very uncomfortable since all eyes were on her; except for the woman dressed in red who was trying to gain Joker's attention by stretching her legs out; it didn't work because his attention was focused on his pet. Raven walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind making her face the other men.

"Gentlemen," Joker hummed, "this is my talented Little Mouse, Raven; go on Mouse say hello." Raven's stomach turned in nervousness as she gave her polite smile.

"Hello." She said just loud enough so they could hear her over the muffled club music and Joker smirked.

"Do forgive her," he chuckled, "she's a shy little thing."

"Outstanding performance," one of the men said and the others nodded while Raven just wanted to disappear. Joker pulled her down onto the couch before pulling her to sit sideways on his lap. One arm held her against him as that hand rested on her thigh while he picked up a drink with his other hand and casually rested that arm across her legs. She shifted a little so one of the guns in his harness wouldn't be pressing into her side and he gave her a smirk.

"Oh do continue Sal," Joker looked up at the man sitting right across from him as the other men went back to their conversations. They were all talking business and Raven ignored it all as she wrapped her arms around Joker's neck and laid her head on his shoulder; once again hating how familiar she was with him, but she also felt her nervousness disappear while he held her in his lap. She closed her eyes then, feeling tired from her long day at the theater.

After a while she felt eyes on her and she opened her eyes and turned her head a little to see the woman dressed in red glaring menacingly at her and her stomach flipped. She shifted a little in Joker's lap and buried her face in his neck, letting her hair cover her face and trying to ignore the woman's intense glares. Her movement made Joker tilt his head a little as he absently listed to Sal Maroni and his arm tightened around her waist while he lightly stroked her bare thigh with his thumb in a soothing manner. What she didn't see was him glare at the woman in warning and she quickly hurried over to an older man at the bar while Joker looked back to Sal who ignored the entire exchange. Once Raven felt those eyes stop glaring at her, she closed her eyes again and eventually fell asleep as the voice around her faded.

* * *

"Little Mouse," a purr like voice whispered in her ear and she felt fingers brush though her hair. She opened her eyes a little, the loud music of the club reaching her ears again. Joker chuckled as she lifted her head a little dazed and still very tired. She looked around noticing that the lounge was now empty except for them.

"Finally awake?" he purred and she shivered when his lips trailed down her neck.

"Sorry," she muttered still sleepily, "it's been a long day."

"Oh I'm sure," he purred moving his free hand up her leg then pressed his fingers against her clit and started rubbing her though her underwear while she gave a quiet moan.

"You're always so wet for me Mouse." He growled moving her underwear aside and slipping his finger into her. Her head fell back to his shoulder and she let out another moan and he smirked. She wished she could stop him because she knew it was wrong; but like every time, her rational thoughts left her as she melted in his touch. Her breath started coming out in pants as he inserted another finger smiling wickedly down at her enjoying watching her come undone in his hold. Just when she was getting close to her release, he stopped and pulled away making her whimper. He smirked bringing the two fingers to his lips and slowly licked them clean while she watched him; annoyed at him for leaving her wanting.

"Do you need something Little Mouse?" he purred in a mocking tone letting her move to straddle him.

"Please," she begged wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his neck while grinding into him desperately wanting the release she was denied. Joker chuckled before lifting her up and pushing her against the nearest wall with a grunt. She gasped in slight fear when he pulled a small knife out of his pocket and used it to cut her underwear off, deliberately letting the cool blade move like ice against her skin. He chuckled before putting the knife back in his pocket and unbuttoning his pants.

"What do you want Little Mouse?" he purred and she groaned when his tip brushed her entrance.

"Fuck me." She gasped knowing that's what he wanted to hear. He chuckled deep in his throat before plunging into her and her cry was drowned out by the loud music. He was rough like always, but also made sure not to leave bruises on her delicate skin so her cast members wouldn't start questioning what was going on with her.

Also he wanted her to look flawless when she was on stage preforming for him. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he moved while giving grunts and occasionally capturing her lips in a harsh kiss. She cried out his name when they both found their release and he breathed heavily, still inside her while he held her against the wall.

"Now you can go to bed." He said huskily finally releasing her and she stood on shaky legs as he pulled his pants back on, tucked his shirt in, and brushed back his hair with his fingers; a dark smirk on his lips the whole time. He suddenly grabbed her chin and leaned closer to her.

"From here on," he growled, "you stop wearing underwear when you come here; it really is quite inconvenient." She nodded in response and he released her then pulled her dress back down.

"Good girl." He purred before leading her to the back of the club and having Frost take her home.

* * *

Two days later, it didn't escape Raven's notice that the box seat was not covered up like it usually was; telling Raven that Joker wasn't there for her performance for the first time since she's met it. A part of her was relieved while another part of her was…disappointed?

Nevertheless, she put on a perfect performance like always. After getting her green makeup taking off, she walked into the changing room to see a small green box on her dresser. She sighed then opened the box. She gave a small yelp and quickly dropped the box causing a dead mouse to fall out of it; her whole body shaking uncontrollably in fear as a note fell out and she read the typed handwriting.

-The mouse dies- Joker

It wasn't like his normal notes and she found that a little odd, but didn't pay any mind to it as reality hit her. Joker was done with her and she had nowhere to run.

"Raven are you alright?" Jack knocked at the door and she jumped. She quickly bent down and put the dead mouse, putting it back into the box along with the note and wrapped the string around it before putting it in her purse.

"I'm fine," she called back quickly, "just jumped at my own shadow."

"Alright." Jake replied and she heard him walk away. After she was dressed, she left the theater through the back and froze when she saw Frost leaning against the black car. Her stomach was in knots as he drove her to the club and she clutched her purse closer as she walked up to the lounge behind Frost. Once again, Joker was behind the bar dressed in his burgundy top and black pants with his usual gun harness draped over him.

"Oh Little Mouse," he smiled up at her and she stood froze to her spot, "I do apologize that business kept me from seeing you perform tonight; but I trust that you were wonderful as always. Oh I have a gift for you too, come here." He held his arms out to her and Raven just stood where she was afraid for her life. When she didn't come to him, Jokers arms dropped and his smile turned into a dark frown and he tilted his head while narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Mouse." He growled warningly and she jumped a little before finding her voice.

"Your gift was very self-explanatory Mr. J," she said in a shaky tone, "so…so just kill me and get it over with." Joker's frowned deepened as his facial features became that of confusion.

"Gift?" he repeated and she nodded. He knew about it, how could he not? He was just playing with her. That's what she believed at least. She pulled out the small box from her purse that she had tied back up and held it out to him. Joker's eyes narrowed as he walked over to her and took the box from her hand. His face darkened when he opened the box and pulled the note out while dangling the dead mouse between his fingers by its tail; not at all phased by it. Raven's hands shook as she watched him examine the note and the dead mouse with interested before turning his gaze back to her and putting the mouse back in the box along with the note.

"Little Mouse," he growled making her jump, "you should know that this isn't from me. Just look at the typed note and when have I ever signed my name like that?" She blinked realizing that he had a point, but she wouldn't let him trick her.

"You're planning to kill me," she replied, "so you didn't put a lot of effort into the note and gift." Joker gave his well-practiced 'Ha-Ha' laugh making her shake watching as he placed the box down on a nearby table before wrapping an arm around her and grabbing her jaw with his free hand, forcing her to look at him.

"On the contrary Mouse," he purred, "when I plan to kill someone, I happen to put a lot of thought and effort into it. Please, Raven, don't insult me like that." Her heart went into overdrive while he released her jaw and wrapped that arm around her waist as well.

"Now," he continued, "don't you worry your pretty little mind about that unkind gift and let daddy deal with it alright?" she gave a hesitant nod and his bright silver smile returned before he pulled her over to the couch.

"Excellent," he purred, "now, I have a gift for you." She watched him as he walked over to the bar and picked up a small box with a skip in his step. He took a seat next to her and crossed his legs while draping an arm over her shoulders before handing her the box. Her hands shook a little as she held the box and he chuckled.

"Oh go on pet," he purred, "there's nothing dead in there." She bit her lip and opened the box and breathed out in relief when she learned he was telling the truth. She carefully pulled out a delegate silver chain and on the end hung the letter 'J' shaped out with small diamonds. He chuckled as she blinked in surprise.

"Well don't just stare Little Mouse," he said taking the necklace from her and hooking it around her neck, "perfect." He purred moving away to look her over.

"Um thank you." She whispered and he smirked.

"I do take care of my belongings," he said seriously, "so don't look so stunned; a pet can be spoiled every now and then. Now you're not allowed to take it off pet." He was just leaning in to kiss her when a commotion caught his attention from outside the lounge. The woman that was wearing the red dress a few nights ago suddenly barged into the lounge wearing another, very short, red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"J Sal is being boring, so my daddy wants you to take me back baby." She said in a very slutty tone and her smile vanished when her eyes landed on Raven.

"Get out." Joker growled darkly making Raven jump. The woman balled her fists and stomped her foot like a spoiled child.

"Why is that boring thing here?" She snapped, "surely she's not as entertaining as I am." Raven jumped and watched with wide eyes as Joker suddenly stood up and walked over to the woman who stupidly stood her ground. He grabbed her throat in a death grip while grabbing one of her arms as well.

"Jade," he growled, "I told you once to never show your face around here unless you're with Sal or your father; now get the hell out of my site before I slice that annoying throat of yours in half." Raven's heart sped up while she watched him drag the woman over to the door and he actually threw her out like garbage. Raven could hear the crashing of dishes and glassware from the table that stored them outside the lounge. She realized then that he had deliberately thrown the woman, Jade, into the table before slamming the door shut.

Raven's hands shook while she watched him walk over to the bar and pour a glass of whiskey; in the three months she's…well been with him, she's never seen him like that. She knew deep down that that was his true nature; but she always seemed to forget it since he was always controlled around her. Even while they were having sex; he controlled his psychopathic side. He finished off his drink on his way over to the trembling Raven and took a seat next to her while placing the glass on the coffee table.

"Stop shaking Mouse!" he snapped making her jump and instinctively move away a little watching as he ran a hand though his hair and let out a long breath. She tried not to flinch when he placed a hand on her cheek, his rings once again feeling like ice against her skin.

"Forgive me Mouse," he purred, back in control of his emotions, "I lost my temper in front of such a delicate little pet." She froze as he laid back on the couch and rested his head in her lap while closing his eyes.

"Sing Music of the Night for me pet," he said suddenly with his eyes still closed, "I want to hear you sing it."

"But the music from the club." She muttered referring to the muffled music that sounded though the closed windows like always.

"Ignore it." He growled and she could tell he was getting impatient. She took a drink of water before letting her voice fill the room as she sang. She could see him visibly relax as he turned on his side, his back facing her, and still resting his head on her lap. One of his arms also moved under his head while he traced patterns on her thigh with his free hand as she sang. Eventually she had moved one of her hands to his green hair and she absently stroked her fingers though his hair, once again forgetting who he is.

"So beautiful." He sighed when she finished the song and she just stared down at him. He suddenly sat up and pushed her down onto the couch before crawling on top of her. She blinked in surprise when he removed his gun harness and let it fall to the floor before he laid down on top of her, resting his head on her chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's been a long day," he sighed, "I'm tired." Raven noticed then that the music from the club hand stopped and the lights were staring to go out as people left.

"Um Mr. J." she tried to say.

"Shhh," he said, cutting off whatever she was going to say, "it's bed time; go to sleep." She blinked at the ceiling, the only light left on was a dim light coming from the street lamps outside. She breathed out before letting her arms wrap around his neck and falling asleep.

* * *

When Raven woke a few hours later, it was still night and she noticed that Joker was no longer laying on top of her. There was, however, a warm blanket draped over her. She sat up a little looking around the dark lounge hating how haunting it looked with the lights off and the lack of music gave to an unsettling silence. Joker was also nowhere in the room and she stood up slowly while letting the blanket fall to the couch. When she walked closer to the lounge exit, it was then she heard Joker's voice.

"I don't care what you have to do," she heard him growl, "find out who sent that dead mouse to her." there was a long pause and she realized he must have been talking on the phone.

"No," he replied after a moment, "when you find them I want them alive you hear?" her heart sped up at those words and his menacing voice. She quickly walked back to the couch and sat down. She pulled the blanked over her, finally noticing how cold the room was. She jumped when Joker walked back into the room; his pale skin, like hers, was easy to make out in the semi dark room. He looked a lot more haunting too in the dark as the light from the street lamps casted a shadow over him. She felt like it was a scene from a horror movie or a very bad dream.

"Awake?" he purred walking up to her and she shook a little when he sat next to her.

"I'd like to go home now." She whispered.

"No," he growled in response, "you're staying here until we find who sent you that gift; I can't have my lovely pet getting damaged before I'm done with her." She pursed her lips together when tears threated to form in her eyes.

"T-This place is really unsettling when it's like this." She whispered truthfully and he chuckled. He pulled her down onto the couch with him, their heads resting on a pillow she didn't even realize was there. She was facing his chest as he wrapped one arm around her and rested the other under the part of the pillow his head rested on after pulling the blanket over them.

"Don't be afraid Little Mouse," he purred his voice slightly soothing, "daddy will protect you from the scary monsters."

"Like you." She dared to whisper and he chuckled.

"Yes Mouse," he purred, "oh but don't worry. I am the worst monster that lurks in the dark; but for now, I'm not after you so sleep." A shiver went up her spine and she moved closer to him, her hand fisting in his burgundy shirt; she fell back to sleep to the feeling of his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

* * *

For the next few days, Raven was forced to stay the night in the lounge and Joker didn't take 'no' for an answer. Frost, like always, would pick her up from the theater and drive her to the club. On her days off, she spent the day in the lounge as well watching TV or reading a book while Joker would come and go throughout the day.

Raven walked out the back of the theater after the performance like always, but her heart stopped when she saw Frost laying on the ground knocked out cold. She rushed over to him and tried to wake him up. Her purse fell off her shoulder and to the ground next to Frost when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could get a scream out. She struggled against her captor as a cloth was placed over her mouth then everything went black.

She woke up laying on a cold hard floor in some kind of abandoned warehouse hearing voices around her. Raven opened her eyes a little and she looked around the room then her eyes landed on that woman name Jade and another man she recognized from the lounge that night Joker had guests. It wasn't Sal Maroni, but another mob boss. She also noticed the faint cuts and bruises along Jade's body; she guessed that was from when Joker threw her out of the longue.

"For some reason the Joker seems to be quite attached to you," the man said walking over to her noticing she had woken up and she saw Jade smile. Raven shook as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"And the damn bastard has the never to reject my daughter and harm her," he spat, "so let's see how he reacts when his 'little mouse' is found dead." Raven struggled in his hold when he pulled her over to a room that had a water seal door and just a small window.

"Let's see if this mouse can swim." He said before pushing her into the room and she winced when she hit the floor. The door closed and she heard it seal as she jumped up, wincing a little at her now sprained ankle. The ceiling of the room was very low and her head was only an inch from the ceiling.

"Please don't," she yelled and gasped when water started to fill the room slowly and the man laughed.

"I give you one hour before you run out of air mouse." Raven panicked and she started banging on the door yelling for help. Her voice had grown horas from screaming over the time span. Her hands ached from hitting the door and tears of fear streamed down her face as the water crept up to her neck.

Suddenly she heard gunfire going off and a woman's scream reached Raven's ears as she gasped for breath. She faintly heard her name being called and, for once, she was relieved to hear his voice. But she was out of time and she gave her last gasp of breath as the water filled the room and it was clear to her Joker didn't know where she was as he called for her; his voice muffled by the water. She hit her hands against the door a couple more times in desperation; the water making it harder while bubbles left her lips and her lungs started to run out of air. Joker's face suddenly filled the small window as Raven hit her hand against it. Blood was splattered over his face, cloths, and hands as he lifted one up still holding a blood covered knife, but Raven didn't notice; nor did she care as her consciousness begun to fade. Through the water she could faintly hear banging on the door and someone shouted her name before everything went black.

"Come on Mouse," she heard a faint voice though the darkness that surrounded her; she felt lips on hers and air was blown into her. Her eyes shot open then and she coughed up water while Joker held her in his arms as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Good girl," she heard him breath out and he stroked her wet hair with one hand while the other was wrapped around her shoulder as he held her to him; "that's a good girl." Her consciousness faded again, but not before she felt something warm being wrapped around her then feeling Joker lift her up in his arms, carry he bridal style; the last thing she saw was blood dripping down his neck then everything went black.

* * *

Raven woke up the next day her body shivering from being cold and she pulled up the blankets around her feeling groggy. Just as she started to warm up, she suddenly realized that this wasn't her bed. She sat up a little feeling dazed looking around the unfamiliar room. It was fairly large and nicely decorated. Large blackout curtains were draped over the windows making it hard for Raven to fully see what was in the room; but she could still see the sun peaking though the curtains. The next thing she noticed was that she was wearing a large burgundy button up top which was very familiar to her. She moved the covers off her and sat on the edge of the bed remembering what happened to her yesterday. She was also shocked that not only did Joker come for her, but he saved her as well. She moved to stand then winced and quickly sat back down when pain shot through her ankle.

"Careful Mouse," she jumped at the voice and looked up to see Joker exiting a door that looked like it led to a bathroom. He was wearing purple sweat pants that hung loosely over some black boxers. His hair was still brushed back, but it looked wet making her think that he just got out of a shower. Joker turned on a light that was on the night stand next to her before kneeling down and grabbing her ankle which was bruised and swollen; telling her it was sprained. He stood up after a minute and handed Raven her cellphone making her blink.

"Call your director," he ordered, "you won't be preforming on that ankle for a while." Raven bit her lip and grabbed the phone. She didn't want to stop preforming, but she also knew Joker was right.

Joker had left the room while she talked to Jake, telling him that she accidently fell down some stairs and sprained her ankle. He was worried about her and gave her the rest of the performances off simply telling her to heal up and come back in when she was ready. Raven had a feeling that Ruby will be beyond happy at this news, but she didn't really care. As soon as she hung up, Joker walked back into the room and forced her to lay back against some stacked pillows while he placed an ice pack on her ankle after sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What a troublesome Mouse." He muttered and she bit her lip.

"Sorry." She whispered not sure what else she could say. Joker's frown deepened and she jumped a little when he quickly leaned forward and grabbed her face in one hand.

"How about a thank you," he growled, "I had to waste a lot of my time to track you down; in addition to that, Frost has a concussion because of you." Raven shook a little and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, "…and thank you." Joker huffed while releasing her and he looked away as Raven looked at her hands. After a minute she let her eyes wonder around the dark room again.

"Where are we?" she whispered daring to look at him. He tilted his head towards her at her question and his eyes moved around the room then to her.

"My place." He simply responded before leaning forward and pointing a finger at her while resting his free hand on the other side of her legs. The pointing finger reminded her of something her mother used to do when she was scolding her as a child. "And you're damn lucky too Mouse; no woman has ever been lucky enough to come here." Raven gulped and nodded not knowing what else to do or say. Joker pulled away and rolled his eyes while giving a huff.

"And I had to kill a business partner because of you," he continued looking back at the wall, "you're lucky he wasn't that important; but still, what a waste. Although it felt good to finally get rid of that annoying Jade brat." Suddenly the image of blood splattered all over him came back to her and she couldn't stop her shiver.

"Cold Mouse?" he smirked at her then stood up, "how about a bath to warm up then." Before she could say anything he picked her up bridal style, the ice pack fell to the floor and he carried her over to the bathroom.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out when he walked into the bathroom. It was a large bathroom for just one person. The shower had glass all around it and a glass door that could swing either in or out. There was also a large bench inside the shower and she could also see controls that turned on the steam shower. She also noticed the toilet was in its own room and across form it she could make out a large closet. The counter was long too and there were two sinks with a large gap between them. The biggest thing in the bathroom was a large Jacuzzi bathtub that could fit at least three people. On one end there were also pillows people could rest their head against. There was also a large space of tile between the tub and the wall. After Joker set Raven on the counter, she watched him start to fill the tub with hot water and blinked when he poured bubble bath in it; the container looked familiar.

"Is that my bubble bath?" she asked and he smirked.

"I dropped by your apartment while you were sleeping." He simply said and she bit her lip not knowing how to respond to that. He turned to her then after turning off the water once the tub was filled.

"Well don't just sit there," he said, "undress and get in." Her stomach did a flip as he stared at her and she shied away a little making him chuckle.

"Oh Little Mouse," he teased walking up to her, "what have I told you? Remember we're all alone; just you and me. There's no need to be shy; and I've already seen you naked plenty of times." A bright blush formed on her cheeks and she looked at the ground. She heard him sigh as he stopped in front of her, his fingers moved to unbutton his large shirt she was wearing.

"Well I suppose children always need help undressing for a bath." He chuckled while removing the shirt. She gave a squeak which made him give a high pitched laugh as he picked her up and walked her over to the tub. Images of almost drowning suddenly flashed in her mind and she quickly tightened her hold around his neck while digging her fingernails into his skin when he tried to put her into the tub; tears forming in her eyes again from fear and panic.

"Hush now Little Mouse," he chuckled, "daddy won't let you drown." His words provided no comfort as she clung to him, panicking like a cat when you try to give it a bath. Joker let out growl of annoyance when she wouldn't release her hold; even after he threatened her.

She felt him shift a little one of his hands briefly released her and she heard fabric hit the floor. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder blades when he stepped into the tub and sat down with her still in his arms. The hot water felt nice on her cold body, but she was still too afraid to notice at the moment. Joker gave a 'tsk' sound as he leaned back against the pillows.

"The things owners will do for their pets." He muttered while moving one hand down her back and let it rest on her thigh, stroking his thumb over her thigh.

Eventually, Raven did relax and she finally released her death grip on his shoulders. He took this as a cue to turn her so her back was resting against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist watching as she scooped up some bubbles in her hands and blew them off like a child; a small smile touched her lips as she did so.

He couldn't help but think how innocent she is to the real world just like a child. A part of him wanted to keep it that way; but another part of him wanted to make her witness the horrors of life and he was perfectly capable of showing her that.

"Such a child." He muttered and she looked back at him over her shoulder. His arms loosened around her as she turned around to straddle him, the large tub providing plenty of space to do so. She scooped up more bubbles in her hands and blew them into his face giving a small giggled as he blinked.

"Don't play with fire Mouse," he growled a little with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. She sat back and started playing with the bubble that were between their bodies. His hands had moved to hold her waist as she did so.

"Why did you come for me?" she found herself asking in a quiet voice as she stared down at the dissipating bubbles. Joker moved one of his hands up to her chin and made her look up at him and he smirked.

"I told you before," he purred, "I don't take kindly to those who damage what belongs to me; and I'm the only one allowed to kill you pet." Her heart skipped several beats at his words while she looked into his blue eyes that were, like always, void of all emotions.

"Then why don't you?" she whispered and froze when he lifted her off his legs and he sat on his knees, the bubbles around the tub mostly gone by now and she sat cross legged once he had moved. Her eyes went wide as he grabbed her upper arms and started pushing her back into the water. He stopped when the water was up to her neck and just barely covered her ears.

"Is that what you want pet?" he purred with a dark smirk moving his legs between hers and he pushed them aside; pinning them against the sides of the tub, "because it would be so easy to do right now. I can drown you here and now or…" he leaned a little closer smirking even more feeling her nails dig into his arms.

"Or I can have fun with you," he purred, "killing someone with a knife is my preferred way. The torture and agony it puts them though is truly a sight to see. If I'm feeling merciful, then using a gun will do the trick too. Although I'm curious…Let's see how long this mouse can hold her breath for." She went into full panic mode when he pushed her under the water and held her there while moving to hover over her. His hands were like iron grips on her arms while he held here to the bottom of the tub and she moved her hands to try and push him off. His legs continued to pin hers against the sides of the tub.

Through the water she could hear his crazed laugh; her eyes stung when she opened them and she could see his silver smile though the water, his eyes danced with excitement as he watched her struggle. She closed her eyes again her struggling ceasing thinking that if she stopped he would too. Her eyes flew open still under the water when his lips suddenly pressed against hers. He pulled her up then, moving his lips away, and gave a dark smirk when she gasped for breath; staring up at him with wide fearful eyes making him chuckle.

"No pet," her purred moving her further out of the water and setting her on the edge of the tub and she leaned against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you yet; what would I do without your wonderful stage performances?" She gave deep breaths, water dripped off her skin and hair; her heart still going into over drive and he chuckled again.

"You should really start believing me more pet." He smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her stomach, "didn't I tell you that I wouldn't let you drown?" Her hands were shaking as tears formed in her eyes once again.

"Y-You're horrible." She stuttered out and he chuckled. He stood up then and pulled her away from the tub. He wrapped a towel around her after wrapping one around his waist. Her hands held the towel around her as her arms bent and pressed against her chest. His arms wrapped around her from behind, one around her waist and the other around her folded arms; pressing them closer to her chest. She felt his lips touch the base of her neck and shivered when his tongue trailed up her neck then behind her ear.

"I'm a killer pet," her purred then in her ear, "a psychopath; horrible is downplay word for me." She suddenly leaned back against his chest, letting him hold her up when pain shot though her sprained ankle making her return to the reality that she's still injured. He lifted her up then and set her on the counter before cupping her face with his hands.

"So long as you do what I say and be a good little pet," he said, "then I don't see you dying anytime soon; just don't go getting into trouble again, I can't keep wasting my time looking for you understood?" She nodded a little and he moved in to kiss her.

"Now," he pulled away with a bright smile, like a mood switch flipped in his head once again; "You must be starving since you've been asleep for a whole day; so you need to eat." He patted her upper arms and she let out a breath, now realizing how hungry she is.

"So what sounds good to the Mouse hm?" he purred, "Frost can pick up anything for us."

"Chinese." She whispered after a minute. He gave a frown and thought it over before smiling again and giving a nod. She watched him grab his phone off the counter and send a text before looking back at her.

"Well," he smirked, "let's get dressed." Joker had grabbed some of her pajamas from her apartment as well and he dressed her in her long pajama pants and a long shirt. She let him carry her out of the room and into a hall. A few feet away there was a winding staircase, but at the other end of the hall of the level they were on; there was a closed door.

"What's that room?" she asked quietly pointing to the door and looking up at Joker. His lips formed a smirk and he started walking down the stairs.

"A secret," he purred, "private room; not for a Little Mouse like you." She looked over his shoulder at the door before it disappeared, her curiosity eating away at her and he chuckled. He set her down on the kitchen counter and she noticed the food was already there.

"Curiosity killed the mouse pet," he purred in her ear, "don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong unless you want to be punished." Raven gulped and gave a nod before he pulled away from her. The kitchen was fairly large, but she could tell that it was rarely used and there wasn't a lot of effort that went into it, despite how luxurious it is. She also looked though an archway to see a cozy living room with a large TV on one end and a fire place on the side. This place would be very comforting to her, if she wasn't here with Joker that is.

"Let's see," he hummed and Raven shifted a little on the counter to see the food. She watched him open the containers and serve the beef with broccoli on top of the white rice in two bowls. She jumped a little when he lifted her up and carried her into the living room then set her down on the couch before getting the food and drinks. He set water in front of her while he had alcohol.

"Well eat Mouse." He said when she didn't reach for her food. Raven hesitated for a second before picking up the bowl and slowly eating. She's been alone like this with him at her apartment many time before; but being here made her even more nervous and afraid.

Joker had finished his food and put his bowl on the coffee table then just sat there drinking his whiskey. She swallowed the last of her food before placing her bowl on top of his. She sat back then and starting playing with the strings on her pajama bottoms. She jumped when Joker suddenly pulled her onto his lap; her back was pressed against his chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other rested on the arm rest with his drink still in his hand. One of her legs was draped between his and the other hung on the side.

"What shall we do while you heal up pet?" he purred making her shiver.

"I-I don't know." She whispered and he chuckled. He leaned them forward to place his empty glass on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch and running his free hand though her hair.

"Hmm," he said in her ear, "what to do; I've never brought a pet here before; or anyone for that matter, what a spoiled Little Mouse you've become." Her heart skipped when his hand moved from her hair, to her thigh and he moved it up over her pajama pants. She gasped as his tongue moved up her neck slowly and without thinking, one of her hands lifted up and her fingers tangle in his hair.

"Always so wanting." He purred moving his hand from her thigh and cupping her sex before rubbing her a little making her give a quiet moan. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck when he suddenly stood up, carrying her in his arms. He stared walking out of the room and Raven looked over his shoulder at the dishes.

"What about the dishes?" she asked as he started walking up the stair.

"Ignore them," he growled. She winced when he dropped her on the bed and she had to put pressure on her sprained ankle to move up to the pillows. Joker smirked while sitting on his knees on the end of the bed. He shook a finger at her in a scolding way.

"Careful Little Mouse," he mocked, "we need to be careful with that ankle; don't want you staying off stage any longer than necessary." Raven held herself up on her elbows watching quietly as he removed her bottoms and underwear before crawling up over her; his blue eyes sparkling with the lust she was so used to seeing.

"I-I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind that," she gasped out as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

"Enjoys the spot light does she?" he purred moving his lips over her jaw while she tried to keep hold of her rational thoughts.

"Well, I doubt she's worried about me," Raven replied her hands resting on his upper arms and his lips trailed down her neck; "she's probably beyond happy that I'm out injured for the rest of the performances." A growl rumbled in his throat and he moved back up from her neck to look at her.

"Perhaps I should take her voice away for good." He growled darkly and she got goosebumps.

"N-No," she stuttered, "you don't have to do that." His head tilted a little and a dark smirk formed on his lips.

"Sweet Little Mouse," he purred, "trying to protect those who don't even care about her."

"R-Ruby's not all that bad." Raven replied softly and he chuckled.

"Sure," he hummed brushing his lips against hers. A shiver went up her spine as he moved his hands down her body then up the inside of her shirt. Her fingers tangled in his hair when he quickly moved down and captured her lips in a very harsh, yet passionate kiss that made her lose all her rational thoughts. His tongue overpowered hers and she bent her legs up forgetting about her ankle then gave a gasp against his lips when pain shot though her ankle. Joker broke the kiss, chuckling a little.

"Bad girl," he scolded, "what did I just tell you about your ankle?" His hand moved down to her injured leg and lifted it to wrap around his waist; and to relieve the pressure she put on it.

"What should I do tonight pet?" he hummed, "punish you for making me waste time tracking you down; or praise you for staying alive as long as you did?"

"I-I don't know," she gasped out as his free hand moved up and down her waist under her shirt. He hummed in response while closing his eyes and swaying back and forth above her. Raven knew he did this when he was thinking something over and it always made her skin crawl. His eyes opened after a minute and he gave a big silver smile then lifted her shirt up even more. Raven hesitantly sat up a little and helped him remove her shirt while his hand continued to hold up the leg of her injured ankle against his waist.

"I suppose the Mouse does deserve praise for being so brave." He purred and she didn't even realize that he had removed his pants until he was moving inside her with very powerful thrusts making her cry out. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up to him while his other hand held up her leg to prevent her from putting pressure on her ankle. His head fell into the crook of her neck and he gave out a groan when her nails dug into his back while she clung to him.

"So good Mouse." He groaned and she gasped when he bit her neck a little. Small tears formed in her eyes. She knew this was wrong; but, like every time, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She enjoyed it too much; the freedom she felt when she's with him like this. He knew too and he always used this to his advantage.

After all, a mouse rarely ever breaks free once it becomes trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

For the next week Joker made Raven stay at his home. Somedays he would come and go and she was stuck watching TV as Frost 'pet sat' her; mainly because he still had a concussion so he had to lay low for a while. Raven would watch TV with him; but they would never speak and she liked it that way. Some nights Joker would take her to his club, but always made sure to cover her eyes with a blind fold when they left his home; clearly not wanting her to see where he lived. She could tell though that it was somewhere at the edge of Gotham, because it was quiet around the building; the sounds of the city were very faint.

Then some days he would just stay with her at his home; but would disappear for a couple hours into that 'secret' room and this only increased her curiosity. Raven made sure to stay away tough, not wanting to anger him; but damn was her curiosity eating away at her with each passing day. Every night, he would also bathe her like one would when washing their pet. Sometimes he would get in the tub with her and things would get heated very quickly; he enjoyed every moment, watching her come undone under his touch.

It was now the end of the second week and Raven was sitting on the bed reading, but feeling very bored and anxious. Her ankle was feeling much better, so she was able to walk around more; but not for very long. She sighed and put her book down before walking out into the hall dressed in shorts and a tang top. She was just about to walk down the stairs to go watch TV, when a dim light caught her eye. She turned her head a little and noticed that the door on the other end of the hall was cracked open.

Every bone in her body told her to keep walking, but her stupid, childish curiosity took over and she walked over to the door. She bent forward, resting her hands on her upper legs, and made sure not to touch the door as she tried to look though the crack. She could make out a wall and her heart skipped a little when she could see a few guns hanging on that wall.

Before she even realized what was happening, the door swung open making her jump. She gave a sound between a yelp and a squeak when a hand harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. She stumbled into his chest and winced when her ankle hurt a little then jumped when she heard a door slam. Raven let out a cry when she was shoved into the now closed door and she looked at Joker with wide eyes as he moved closer to her; his hands held her upper arms and he had her lifted a little off the floor while placing a leg between her legs.

"What did I tell you about curiosity pet." He growled menacingly and her whole body shook in fear.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, wincing as his hands tightened on her upper arms.

"What did I say?" he repeated and she gulped.

"C-Curiosity k-killed the m-mouse." She stuttered wishing she had just kept walking and ignored her curiosity.

"So explain why you were poking your nose where it doesn't belong?!" he snapped and tears started to escape her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she repeated again closing her eyes in fear. The room was deathly silent for a while before Joker finally spoke.

"Well you're in here now," he said moving away from her and grabbing her face in his hand; making her look at him, "You'll stay here with me, but you're walking on a very fine line pet; so do not disobey me again." Raven gave a shaky nod and watched him turn his back on her. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown suede vest buttoned over the shirt, and black gloves.

She finally looked around the room, her eyes widening. Guns hung neatly on two walls, most were small hand held guns, but there were also large machine guns. There were also cabinets built into those walls and she had a feeling they were stocked with bullets. The room had white tile and in one corner there was a three cushion couch neatly placed in a corner. She looked over to Joker who had walked down a couple steps into an area filled with brown sand. She shuddered seeing all the knives and some guns laying in that area, neatly placed in a circle. In the center of the circle was a fairly large cushion that he had sat on. He sat cross legged and she just stood frozen watching him sharpen a knife; looking completely at ease. Raven jumped a little when Joker looked up at her and she bit her lip.

"Come here Mouse." He said holding his arm out to her, the knife sharpener still in his hand and his voice left no room for refusal. Raven's stomach gave a turn of fear as she slowly walked over to him; her ankle hurt as she did so. She sat down on the cushion next to him, facing him as she sat on her knees, her body froze when he leaned forward and pushed the flat part of the small knife against her cheek while she looked at her shaking hands.

"What a troublesome pet you are becoming," he purred and her breath hitched when he moved the knife under her chin (the flat part still touching her skin) and he pushed up; making her look up at him. The tip of the blade gently pressed into the skin of her neck making her heart skip. She swallowed a little while looking into his emotionless blue eyes and he smirked.

"I didn't think a polished girl like you was capable of causing trouble," he continued, "yet what a troublesome girl you're becoming." Raven pursed her lips together not knowing what to say. Her body froze when he moved the blade of the knife with feather lightness against her skin and down to her chest. The tip of the knife stopped right above the diamond 'J' necklace that hasn't left her neck since he gave it to her; except for when she was preforming on stage.

"I should punish you for disobeying me," he said more to himself and her shoulders started to shake making him smirk up at her.

"Stop shaking Little Mouse," he teased, "I haven't decided anything yet." This didn't help her relax and he chuckled. He finally moved the knife away from her skin then pulled her onto his lap; her back was pressed against his chest as he sat cross legged on the cushion. He made her lay back into his chest before he continued to sharpen his knives while he rested his chin on her shoulder. The only time he moved was when he went to put the knife down and pick up another while Raven had eventually, kind of, relaxed against him; but her stomach did turns of nervousness every time he picked up a new knife. At one point she had looked up from her hands and watched him expertly sharpen the knives with grace and perfection. She was just starting to fully relax, but then he set his knife sharpener down along with his knife and pick up a hand gun. He chuckled feeling her body tense against his.

"Curious," he purred in her ear, his head still resting on her shoulder, "the second someone sees a gun they become so uncomfortable. That's why I prefer knives Mouse." He hummed in her ear while loading the gun and continuing; "Someone sees a criminal holding a gun and they think they're going to die; but if I were to pull a knife out instead their faces show relief." He chuckled darkly, "how stupid they are; knives and guns are the same. They're both weapons that can kill someone in an instant; or they can cause slow agonizing pain. But people seem to always forget that when they see a knife." His voice held amusement and she sat frozen, not knowing what to say while he finished loading the gun.

"Ever held a gun before Mouse?" he purred and she jumped a little, her heart going into overdrive as he grabbed one of her hands with his free one and moved it to the handle of the gun. She tried to pull her hand back when the cold, heavy metal touched her palm and he wrapped his hand over hers; forcing her to hold the gun. He gave a high pitched laugh seeing the panic and unease in her eyes; she was just so innocent…

"Don't worry Mouse," he purred letting her release the gun and she quickly put her hand back in her lap. He then wrapped his arms around her, the gun still in one hand as he begun to sway them back and forth a little.

"You don't have to worry your pretty mind over things like that," he continued, "daddy will deal with all the killing; you just stay your Little Mouse self alright?" she nodded stiffly while trying to calm her pounding heart. He moved her off his lap then and pushed her to lay on the cushion while he moved to be above her. Joker set the gun aside before grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her harshly. Slowly, her hands moved from the cushion then tangled in his hair; but before the kiss could deepen, he moved away his lips forming a wicked smirk.

"I know what I want to do," he said happily, "oh and Mouse I've had many pets in the past; but this will be a first, so you should be feeling very lucky right now!" her heart skipped as he sat back on her thighs looking like an excited child.

"W-What is it?" she dared to asked and he smirked while placing his glove covered hands on her upper arms and patting her a little.

"I want to mark you as mine;" he said without hesitation and she blinked, "oh but I can't decide if I want to give you a tattoo or..." her heart froze watching as his eyes roamed over his many knives, "or do I want to scar that pretty skin of yours? What to do, what to do?" his fingers tapped over her chest as he thought while one of his hands held her waist. Her breathing started coming out in panicked breaths at his words. He tilted his head after a moment and looked back down at her.

"Scaring that flawless skin of yours would be so sinful," he murmured, "and scars do vanish over time if the cut isn't done just right." He smiled then and clapped his gloved covered hands together, "it's decided then; I'll give you a tattoo tomorrow, I need time to think about where to put it and what it will say." Her body shook underneath his and he laughed.

"Don't look so nervous pet," he purred leaning back to her, "I promise it won't hurt…well much." He chuckled then cupped her face again; all amusement gone as his face turned serious.

"Now then," he said, "how are you going to apologize to daddy for not listening to him and poking your nose in places you weren't supposed to?" Raven bit her lip as a response and he growled a little.

"Well pet?" he growled and she jumped.

"I-I don't know." She whispered and he gave a 'tsk' noise while sitting back on her thighs and shaking his head.

"Not the best start to an apology," he gave a dramatic sigh.

"W-What do you want?" she dared to ask and he smirked then licked his lips.

"Something special," he purred, "and I suggest you figure it out before bed tonight." He stood up then and pulled her with him.

"For now I do believe it's lunch time Mouse," he picked her up after taking off his gloves and tossing them onto the cushion, "let's go eat." Raven looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Mr. J," she suddenly said and the tilt of his head told her he was listening; so she continued, "how long did it take you to put that room together?" he stopped on the stairs and looked down at her in slight surprise; but he quickly composed himself and continued walking.

"Months." He replied truthfully and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's ok to be protective over something you worked hard on," she whispered, "I'm sorry I got nosey." Joker remained quiet for a long time before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I forgive you." He simply said after a while then set her down on the couch so they could eat lunch.

"But you still have to prove to me how sorry you are." He suddenly said in the middle of lunch and she bit her lip in response. She spent the rest of the day watching TV and Joker had left her to go 'take care of some business.' She wasn't even paying attention to what she was watching though, because she was too focused on trying to figure out what he wanted. Eventually, the sun had set and Joker returned with takeout Italian food. She didn't speak while they ate dinner, but jumped when he finally spoke up.

"Figure it out yet Mouse?" he purred setting his empty plate down and moving his lips to her neck. Raven slowly shook her head and he chuckled a little.

"Well it's bath time then," he said while picking her up, "maybe you can figure it out then; although you did have all afternoon."

Raven sat in the tub quietly while Joker washed her hair. He sat on the outside with his sleeves rolled up as he did so. His hands would move down her shoulders and over her arms on occasion, making her shiver. She sat with her back against the side of the tub when he was done and he wrapped his arms around her, over her shoulders and upper chest.

"Well pet," he purred, "I'm waiting for my special apology." Raven chewed the inside of her cheek still in the dark of what he wanted and he chuckled.

"Do you want a hint Mouse?" he asked and she gave a small, hesitant, nod. Joker gave a throaty chuckled and he moved one hand up and pushed his finger into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue.

"Such a talented tongue," he purred and her heart picked up a little as she started to understand, "what a shame I've only experienced it once."

"I-I was drunk." She stuttered out when he removed his finger. He pulled her out of the tub then and dried her off before dressing her into her pajama shorts and tang top.

"And didn't I once tell you that alcohol makes us reveal our true desires," he purred, pulling her into the bedroom and taking a seat on the edge of the bed; "don't deny it Mouse." Raven shook a little as he made her sit on her knees and between his legs; somewhere deep inside her, she knew that he was right and she hated it.

"Well Mouse," he purred moving his fingers through her hair, "are you going to apologize? Remember Mouse, whatever you do with me is a secret kept between us." Her heart fluttered a little and he smirked down at her, watching her move her hands to his pants and unbutton them. His eyes closed and he let out groan when her tongue moved up his length slowly; his fingers tangled painfully in her hair.

"Such a good pet," he purred then stood up while she took him in her mouth; her own eyes closing. She felt ashamed of herself as he pushed down her throat and started to move; but she also couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. The very act was another thing her mother had told her a lady never does; which she was right, but her mother no longer cared about her. Joker grunted before releasing into her then pulled away. He laid down on the bed, pulling her with him before he flipped them over so he was hovering above her.

"Such a naughty Little Mouse," he purred with a smirk, "oh what would that uptight mother of yours think?"

"I don't care," she whispered making him chuckle.

"Good." He replied lying next to her and pulling the sheets over them then wrapping his arms around her after pulling his pants back on; "now sleep little mouse, you've earned my forgiveness."

* * *

Raven quickly sat up in bed a few hours later; a nightmare had startled her out of her sleep. She breathed heavily while looking around the very dark room and noticing Joker was no longer in the bed. The nightmare had really unsettled her and she didn't want to go back to sleep; the darkness of the room didn't help her fear. So she grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around her, and walked out of the room intending to go watch TV. She stopped in the hall when she noticed the dim light coming from Joker's private room. Raven bit her lip and hesitated before walking over to the door. She cautiously opened the door and stepped quietly inside while silently closing the door behind her.

"You should be in bed." Joker's growl made her jump. He was sitting on the cushion in the center of all his weapons; he didn't move his gaze from sharpening a knife and Raven wrapped the blanket around her even more. The lights were very dim, giving the room a more ominous feeling to it than it had before.

"I-I had a nightmare." She whispered looking down at her bare feet; "a-and I was too scared to go back to sleep." She glanced up at him though her eye lashes; watching him look up at her.

"You're being annoying." He growled and she shifted a little while biting her lip and looking back at the ground then heard him sigh; "come here Mouse." He said holding out an arm to her and smirking when she quickly walked over to him without hesitation. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder; the blanket still wrapped around her. She had bent her legs up and Joker used her knees as arm rests while he continued to sharpen his knives.

"Now tell daddy what your bad dream was about." He said after a few minutes and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Well Mouse." He purred in her ear, never stopping on his knife sharpening.

"U-Um," she stuttered out, her cheeks turning red, "s-spiders." She whispered the word extremely embarrassed now. Joker let out a high pitched laugh that echoed around room and she pursed her lips together. He moved so he was holding the knife and knife sharpener in one hand before moving his free hand to her bare leg, under the blanket. She jumped a little when his glove covered hand lightly moved up her leg and he moved his fingers to make it feel like something was crawling up her leg.

"Itsy bitsy spiders," he chuckled while nipping at her neck a little, "they do come from nowhere and scare a poor Little Mouse. Shall I go find some and see how she reacts?"

"P-Please don't," she stuttered not able to stop herself from shivering and he chuckled again as he continued to move his fingers up and down her thigh.

"Do tell why they're so scary." He said in an amused tone.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, "they're creepy and they pop out of nowhere and they move fast." Joker gave a throaty chuckled while she wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"And they jump too pet," he purred, "one moment you're sitting there and the next…there it is!" Raven jumped and screamed a little when his free hand suddenly attacked her thigh. Joker let out a high pitched and very amused laugh while Raven tried to calm her fluttering heart.

"T-That wasn't funny." She muttered and he chuckled a little while wrapping his arm around her waist, over the blanket; his other hand still held the knife and knife sharpener as he continued to rest that arm on her bent knee.

"On the contrary pet," he hummed, "I found that very amusing. She's afraid of a spider more that she is of me; that hurts my pride a little Mouse." His arm moved from her waist and she watched as he continued to sharpen the knife; resting both of his arms on her knees once again.

"Back home," she said after a minute, "when I was five I fell into a pit full of spiders while out walking with my mom. I was so scared, but mother made no attempt to help me; she just kept walking and yelled at me saying that 'a proper lady shouldn't scream like that'." Joker rested his chin back on her shoulder and gave that 'tsk' noise when she stopped talking.

"What a horrid woman." He replied with a hint of distaste. Raven looked down at the blanket.

"She didn't care about me," she whispered, "actually, no one really cares about me." She tensed when Joker suddenly moved the knife to her neck.

"Now if that were true pet," he purred, "then you wouldn't still be here." She let out a breath when he moved the knife away and set it down before picking up another. Did he just imply that he cares about her?

Raven pushed those thoughts away and didn't bother to ask; she was just here for his entertainment. She continued to watch him sharpen the new knife, her body relaxing against him. Her eyes started to close a little as her tired state returned and she let out a small yawn. Joker lifted her off his lap then and moved her so her head was resting on his leg.

"Sleep Mouse," he purred, "daddy will keep all those scary spiders away." A faint smile touched her lips and she cuddled closer to him. She fell asleep to the sound of the knife sharpener running across the blade of the knife.

* * *

When Raven woke the next morning, she was still laying on the cushion in Joker's weapon room; wrapped up in the blanket as well. She felt warm breath against her neck and realized then that Joker way lying behind her. Her back was pressed against his chest and he had one arm draped over her and stretched out in front of them. Raven's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the glint of a knife that was still being held by him in that hand. It was then she realized that he was sleeping; she had never seen him sleep before. She always fell asleep before him and he was always awake before her; she had begun to wonder if he even did sleep and now her question was answered. She laid perfectly still, not wanting to wake him; Raven had a feeling he was a grumpy person when he wakes. She stiffened when he moved a little; slipping a leg between hers and moving closer to her. Raven now knew what it felt like to be a teddy bear while she just laid there, unmoving.

Eventually, though, she had to stretch her very stiff body. She started by shifting a little and stretching her legs out, his leg still between hers. She froze when he moved a little and a small growl escaped his lips; telling her that he was coming out of his sleep. Her eyes landed on his hand and her heart skipped again when his fingers tightened around the handle and the blade was now resting by her neck when he moved his arm tighter around her so that it was no longer stretched out in front of her; before he fell back into a deep sleep. Ok…So she decided moving wasn't the smartest thing to do. She breathed slowly trying to calm her heart; feeling the sharp blade lightly brush the skin of her neck.

 _'_ _Now what?'_ she thought, desperately needing to stretch her stiff body, but not daring to move again. She briefly thought about moving her hand to his and trying to pull the knife away from her neck, but figured that may just anger him. So she had to opt for the next best thing; just lying there, not moving. She closed her eyes again and let herself relax in his hold just waiting for him to wake up.

After an hour, but what seemed like years, she felt him shift a little and he let out an irritated groan making her happy that she didn't wake him earlier. He lifted himself up a little, his arm still in front of her and he hovered over her a little while she still laid on her side; his leg remained between hers. Raven let out a small breath once the knife had moved away from her neck and she turned a little to look up at him. Her heart skipped when she finally opened her eyes to see him glaring down at her with sleep filled eyes. His once neat hair was messed up a little and it hung in his face. She, very hesitantly and slowly, lifted her hand; after she moved onto her back when he removed his leg from between hers. Her heart was going into overdrive when she moved her fingers though his loose strands of hair and brushed them back.

"Um," she whispered a little, "good morning Mr. J" He let out a growl and she gasped when he suddenly laid on top of her moving her legs apart as he did so.

"No morning is ever good." He grumbled in her neck and she blinked at the ceiling. She bent her legs up on either side of him thankful that she could finally stretch them and she also stretched her arms above her head.

"Although," he suddenly purred and she gasped when he started to grind into her slowly; his tongue moved up her neck, "I could get used to waking up like this." She gave a quiet moan when he started to grind harder and he gave a grunt.

"W-We should get breakfast?" She gasped out trying to hold onto her rational thoughts. Joker's movements stopped and he lifted his head, giving a lustful smirk.

"Later," he purred sitting up and removing her pajama shorts and underwear, "you know Mouse I do believe we are going to have a lot of fun today." Her eyes widened when he moved his knife up her neck and placed the edge against her lips.

"Hold this for me pet," he smirked and she hesitantly parted her lips then pressed them down holding the knife against her lips and Joker chuckled while leaning back over her.

"Perrrrrfect." He purred and she moaned while closing her eyes; digging her nails into his shoulders through his shirt as he pushed into her and started a slow rhythm. He moved his lips to her neck his movements becoming faster and she had to focus on not cutting her tongue or lips on the very sharp knife in her mouth.

"What's wrong pet?" he purred in her ear moving his hands to her thighs; "why so quiet?" he chuckled when a whimper sounded deep in her throat and his thrusts became more erratic.

Joker panted after they both found their release and he pulled his pants back on and straightened out his white shirt then brushed his hair back; sitting on her waist after pulling his pants on. He finally pulled the knife from her lips and she let out a relieved breath then watched him with wide eyes as he gave the flat part of the blade a slow lick.

"So perfect," he purred leaning back down to her and giving her a kiss.

"Well," he pulled away suddenly and smiled brightly; "shall we go eat?" he stood up and she pulled her pants and underwear back on before he lifted her up.

"Come on Mouse," he said in that excited voice as he entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the room; "I'm excited for after breakfast." Raven's eyes lingered on their entwined fingers before she looked back up at him.

"What's after breakfast?" she dared to ask and they stopped in the kitchen. Joker gave her a smirk before pulling her towards him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he purred then released her, "right now, I want omelets." She watched him walk into living room, leaving her alone to cook. She let out a sigh before pulling out some eggs and other food for the omelets. When she entered the living room, Joker was flipping through news channels looking bored. He took the plate from her without even looking away from the TV and she sat down then started to eat. She jumped when Joker turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room; looking irritated at something he saw in the news.

"They can't do a fucking thing on their own." He growled in annoyance. Raven swallowed her food in nervousness feeling uncomfortable as he seethed next to her. She bit her lip while looking at his plate that was set down on the coffee table, untouched. For some reason that she didn't understand, she grabbed his plate as he glared at the black TV screen; not noticing her. She cut off a piece of his omelet and stuck it on the fork before moving it to his lips. His anger filled eyes moved to her then and he suddenly gave a smirk before biting the omelet off the fork.

"Oh forgive me Mouse," he said after a minute then took his plate and fork from her; "I got distracted with business." Raven bit her lip and returned to eating her breakfast without saying anything. She froze a little when he set his dishes on the table then suddenly rested his head on her shoulder and his hair brushed her neck and cheek.

"It's so hard to find men and business partners who are true criminals in this city;" he sighed, "what a pain." Raven set down her plate and cleared her throat.

"I think that applies to all professions Mr. J." she said and he let out a high pitched laugh. Raven gave a small squeak when he suddenly moved to sit on her lap, his legs bent as his full weight was on her thighs.

"Oh I knew she had a sense of humor behind her shy little character," he chuckled placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Now if only she would smile more for daddy," he hummed before placing his hand with the smile tattoo over her mouth and smirking; "what a beauty she will truly be with a bright smile." Raven blinked, not able to say anything with his hand over her mouth.

"Alright then," Joker suddenly said while getting off her lap, "let's go have some fun!" Raven's nervousness suddenly returned as he picked her up and walked back upstairs and into his room full of weapons. Instead of setting her on the cushion though; he set her down on the black three cushion couch in the corner.

"Sit," he commanded with a smirk while pointing a finger at her. Raven sat still watching him walk over to one of the cabinets and pulling something out. She instinctively moved away on the couch when he walked back over to her holding a tattoo gun in one hand and a towel in the other; his lips formed a dark smirk at seeing her fear.

"Now why so nervous Mouse?" he chuckled while sitting on the edge of the couch and grabbing her arm; "didn't I say that you were getting a tattoo today?" Raven bit her lip in response; she had actually forgotten…

He made her lay on the couch and pulled off her shorts while her fingers dug into the cushion. When he started to clean the area on her upper, inner thigh; she tried to move away earing a growl from him.

"Do I need to tie you down Mouse?" he growled and she quickly shook her head.

"I-I really hate needles Mr. J," she stuttered out in fear; tears forming in her eyes.

"All the more fun for me," he chuckled in response, not caring at all. The spot on her thigh that he cleaned off for the tattoo was a spot where only people could see it if she were only in her underwear. A guy wouldn't miss the tattoo if he were in bed with her and she knew that was Joker's intention. Joker leaned forward on the couch, lifting her other leg over his shoulder and giving himself a better angle as he moved the needle close to her skin. Joker smiled brightly when she whimpered as the ink needle entered her skin; her knuckles turning white, well whiter, when she dug her fingers into the cushions around her. She needed a distraction; so as tears escaped her eyes she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"W-What's the story with that Jade woman you hated?" she stuttered out though her pain. Joker stopped his work for a second and sat up a little with a smirk; her leg still hanging on his shoulder.

"Jealous pet," he purred wiping blood off her thigh with the towel.

"N-No," she breathed out, "I was just wondering; you seemed to really hate her." Joker let out a throaty chuckle before leaning back down.

"Wanting me to talk you though your pain," he said knowing exactly what she was trying to do. She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued the tattoo.

"Well you've been so good today Mouse," he suddenly said, "I suppose I can tell that story." Her eyes remained closed as he spoke, but she was no longer squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hmm," he continued after a minute, "Jade was quite the spoiled child; she was an only child after all and her stupid father gave her anything she wanted."

"I-I've seen that before," she stuttered out and he chuckled.

"Six months ago I had a plan that would make me and the mob bosses a lot of money. All of them had agreed to my plan. Jade's father…Oh what was that old man's name…Hmm…Rick…No that's not right…Ha you know I can't remember he wasn't all that memorable." He laughed at himself and Raven let out a small breath while he continued.

"Anyways," he continued, "Jade had heard about the whole deal because her father had a big mouth when it came to her and she had an obsession over me. Well actually she wanted to be the Queen of Gotham and I am the King." He smirked up at Raven, pulling away to wipe off more blood and inspect his work before leaning back down and continuing.

"Well she told her father that she wanted to be mine; so her father told me that he wouldn't agree on the deal unless I 'show her a good time'." Joker huffed, "business is business though mouse; so I did just that. Oh she was a pain ever since then. The little tramp got all possessive over me and had her father kill any woman that I…well my let's just say my last two pets didn't last very long thanks to her; poor things." Raven's heart fluttered a little, but something in his story made her realize something. He had let Jade kill his other…well women, but he came for her. Why was that? Raven bit her lip to keep from asking and he continued.

"Once my plan was complete and all of us were making money," he continued, "I had to get her off my back, she was so annoying and had this delusion that I'd actually let her be my Queen. But I couldn't kill her because I did still need her father's corporation in other matters. That's when I made a side deal with Sal. That lonely man needed some entertainment and when he wooed her with just enough jewels; she quickly went to him. Then about a week later a little mouse walked into my club; the poor thing looked so uncomfortable, I just had to meet her and you know the rest pet." Joker leaned up wiping off her leg one more time and inspecting his final work. He moved his lips to the ankle that rested on his shoulder and she shivered a little. Her stiff fingers finally loosened on the cushions while he applied some ointment to the freshly tattooed skin, then put a Band-Aid over it.

"Property of Joker," he smirked and nodded moving his thumb over the bandaged tattoo, "she's a lucky Little Mouse; first pet ever to receive such a gift." He moved her leg off his shoulder and stretched out over her then cupped her cheeks in his hands; wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"First pet to get a lot of things from me," he muttered his blue eyes meeting her tear stained eyes; "oh don't cry Mouse; I could've done worse you know." Just as his lips touched hers; a phone ring broke the silence and made him growl in annoyance. Raven sat up on her elbows a little when Joker sat back on his knees and pulled his ringing phone from his pocket.

"What?" he snapped making Raven jump a little. His free hand rested on her stomach and he tapped his fingers in irritation as the person on the other line spoke. His head tilted a little and his eyes moved to Raven; a look of interest crossing his face.

"I see," he hummed and Raven bit her lip wondering what suddenly got him so interested; she probably didn't want to know.

"Well fine," he said after another minute; "I'll be there tonight." He hung up his phone and her stomach did a flip when he smiled brightly down at her.

"You," he said pulling her up and making her stand in front of him. He pointed a finger at her before continuing, "you my Little Mouse seem to have a very large number of fans; and you're going to help me close a deal I've been working on for months tonight." Raven blinked and couldn't hold back her confused, and somewhat, scared look making Joker smirk as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It would appear that a very powerful drug dealer just loves your performances," he explained; "and he just found out that we are…well acquainted; he's agreed to make a deal with me if he can meet you. Oh how can I say no to that? Hm…" Joker tilted his head then while looking at her, "you're a lot more useful than I first thought." Raven's heart skipped at this news and her nervousness was clear on her face making Joker chuckle.

"Oh don't worry Mouse," he purred pulling her to him and patting her head, "daddy will be with you the whole time."

* * *

A few hours before the club had opened, Frost had taken Raven to the theater so she could pick up the new script for their next play; and show Jack that she was still alive. Her ankle was completely healed by this point, so Jack told her to be ready for rehearsals next week because they wanted to get this play open as soon as possible. Once she picked up the packet, Frost drove her to club. Under her long black jacket, she used to cover up; she was wearing an elegant dark purple dress. It's two inch sleeves hung off her shoulders and it stopped just at her mid-thigh. She was wearing a silver diamond bracelet Joker got her and the diamond 'J' necklace rested on her neck. Her hair was still down, but had a little more of a curve to it since she had let it air dry from when she took a shower earlier that day. Her makeup was simply just like always.

Joker was already in the lounge waiting for her dressed in that white shirt he kept unbuttoned and his black pants. Gold chains hung on his neck and that gold bracelet and watch were on his wrist. His fingers once again held all the rings he always wears to the club and the diamond studs were in his ears. The gun harness hung on him like always with two fully loaded guns and the untied silk bowtie was draped over his shirt. His cane rested under his hands as he sat on the couch like when she first met him, watching the people dance.

"Well tell me Mouse," he looked over to her and motioned with his finger for her to go over to him; which she did. "what is the next performance?" Raven gave a small smile.

"Little Mermaid," she replied and he huffed.

"Wow you're so lucky I enjoy watching you preform," he muttered, "tell me pet am I ever going to get to see an adult musical; something more dark. So far the closest I've gotten is Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh," Raven bit her lip, "I'll talk to the director for the next performance." Joker gave a wide silver smile and patted her cheek.

"Such a good girl," he purred, "I do look forward to that outcome." Raven just nodded while he pulled her onto his lap and placed a kiss on her neck; his red lipstick lingered on her neck when he pulled away and turned his attention back to the club. Raven started reading the play write as Joker held her on his lap with one arm while resting his other hand on the cane. Half an hour went by before Frost walked into the room.

"Antonio is here boss," he said making Joker tilt his head. Raven tensed recognizing the name as the drug deal that wanted to meet her. Joker moved her off his lap and leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"Don't look so scared Mouse," he purred, "remember that daddy is right here." Joker leaned away just as the door opened. A middle aged man with short, neatly combed black hair. He was dressed in black pants and a blue shirt; his sleeve rolled up to his upper arms revealing his sleeves of tattoos. For some reason she found herself thinking that she preferred Joker's tattoos. The man looked at Raven and gave a big smile.

"Oh she's even more beautiful up close." He said in an Italian accent and Raven noticed Joker's fingers twitch a little as he rested his hands on his cane; an uncharacteristic frown on his face. Antonio held his hands out to her and Raven glanced at Joker who motioned with his head for her to stand. She nervously stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed her hands and planted a kiss on her knuckles then pulled away with a smile.

"I can't begin to express how overjoyed I am to meet such an exquisite woman." He said and Raven gave a polite smile feeling Joker's eyes on her.

"Thank you um mister…" she said politely.

"Please just Antonio for you dear," he smiled and she nodded while he looked over at Joker; "you don't lie Mr. J. I am truly happy to see you are acquainted with her. Oh come dear and sit with me." Raven bit her lip while he dragged her over to the couch opposite of Joker who hasn't moved or taken his eyes off them. Raven wondered just how much he wanted a deal with this man.

"It was such a loss that you couldn't preform the rest of the Wicked performances," Antonio continued while he sat next to Raven; a little too closely for her liking.

"Oh yes," Raven replied politely again really hating this, "I had a small accident that prevented me from preforming." Antonio nodded in response.

"But you're all better now?" he smiled and she gave a nod before looking over to Joker.

"Well I do believe we have business," Antonio continued, turning serious and looking over to Joker as well who gave his signature smirk.

"Indeed we do," he replied darkly.

"Sweet Raven," Antonio said looking back at her, "I'm sure you don't want to be here for all this; why don't you come back up when we're done." Raven glanced at Joker really not wanting to go into the crowded club.

"Actually," Joker hummed suddenly looking completely at ease, "she's not fond of crowds which is why she is here with me; oh but don't worry Antonio she won't cause any problems. Mouse…don't you have something you should be reading?" Raven nodded feeling relieved when she was able to stand up. She grabbed the play write and quickly walked over to a barstool. She could feel Antonio's eyes linger on her before the two men begun talking and she quickly tuned them out.

"Mouse," she suddenly heard Joker's voice say and she turned around, "Antonio here would like some whiskey; be a dear and get him some." Raven nodded a little before pouring a glass of whiskey and walking over to Antonio who smiled brightly at her. He accepted the glass from her, but before she could retreat; he grabbed her hand and made her side next to him.

"Raven," he smiled, "I'm looking forward to your next performance. You know since your debut in Phantom; I haven't missed one performance of yours." Raven tucked her hair behind her ear in nervousness.

"Oh well thank you Mr. Antonio." He laughed, his attention completely on her now.

"No please just Antonio," he smiled, "she's such a sweet girl Mr. J." he looked over at Joker who was watching them with an emotionless expression.

"That she is." Joker agreed before standing with a bright smile and resting his cane against the couch.

"I do hope you're enjoying her company," he continued walking over to them and Raven sat still on the couch to keep herself from hiding behind him to get away from Antonio's gazes.

"Yes she's so delightful," Antonio nodded, "such a shy girl too." Raven's breath hitched when he rested a hand on her thigh. Joker's eyes flashed to his hand for a brief second before looking back at Antonio.

"Well I do hope this shows that I follow through on my end of a deal." His hands waved in front of Raven as he stopped next to her while leaning down a little; his gesture made her feel like a trophy being shown off.

"Oh," Antonio nodded, "yes, yes. I do believe we have a bright business venture ahead of us." Raven shifted a little desperately wanting his hand off her bare thigh. Joker's smile brightened and he clapped his hands together.

"How wonderful!" he cheered.

"Oh miss Raven," Antonio said looking back at her, "would you be a dear and accompany me home." Raven's stomach gave a flip and she glanced at Joker watching him narrow his eyes.

"Actually Mr. Antonio," she said politely, "I have a very early morning at the theater tomorrow." she lied and this was when her acting truly came in handy.

"Oh I won't keep you up all night dear," Antonio chuckled acting like this was the most casual conversation. Raven jumped when his hand trailed up her thigh and under her dress; she pressed her lips together trying not shake. Joker was suddenly standing in front of the two. His hands resting on his cane and he leaned forward putting his weight on it; Raven's heart fluttered because his once emotionless look was now dark and deadly.

"Do you wish to sleep with her Antonio?" Joker growled; humming Antonio's name making him looked up at the Joker.

"Of course J," he smirked, "she looks to be like such a fun woman; completely fuck-able." Joker's frowned deepened and Raven finally shifted away a little, but this only encourage the drug dealer more.

"Oh don't worry dear," he chuckled, "I do have access to many drugs that makes it all the better."

"Sounds like fun; drugs do wonders on defenseless, shy woman." Joker hummed straightening up with a smirk; "although I do believe there's been a misunderstanding." Antonio looked up at these words. Joker held out a hand to Raven and she quickly took it before he wrapped his arm around her from behind, placing his hand on her thigh where Antonio's had been.

"You see Antonio I am aware of how…hmm, how to put this…well… how incredible she is in bed. She is a feisty little thing in the sheets." Raven's face turned red at his bluntness and he continued after giving her neck a kiss; "she is my pet after all." Antonio frowned and stood up.

"Well I guess we have a problem then J." he said in an angry tone. Raven's eyes suddenly went wide when Joker pulled a gun out of his harness with his free hand. She gasped when he turned her so her face was buried in his shoulder and she couldn't see anything.

"I believe we do," Joker chuckled, "you see I don't take kindly to those who disrespect what belongs to me. And you see, she's not completely fuck able because she is mine and I'm the only one she lets in." Raven jumped and held back a scream when a gunshot rang out throughout the room. The club music drowned out the sound from those in the club, completely unaware that someone was just killed.

Raven's hands were holding Joker's shirt and her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face. She felt sick, scared, sad; yet oddly happy and safe at the same time. Joker returned his gun to the harness before wrapping his arms around her and swaying back and forth a little.

"Quiet now Mouse," he shushed, "you did very well for daddy." Raven could hear people walking around them and guessed they were cleaning up the mess; but she didn't dare open her eyes to see. When the door finally closed and they were alone again; Raven spoke quietly.

"You planned to kill him this whole time." She whispered and he chuckled.

"A young detective are we?" he teased pulling away and she just stared at his chest until his finger under her chin made her look up at him.

"It was part of my deal with Sal," he smirked, "oh but I did tell the truth too; I do not take kindly to men touching what belongs to me." He suddenly cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears before patting her cheeks.

"Oh that did sound like a lot of fun though," he suddenly smiled, "I'll have to introduce you to some of those pleasure drugs; they really are wonderful!" Raven bit her lip and calmed her breathing.

"I-I don't think drugs are good for a person's heath." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Well that's only if you do them all the time," he replied, "but believe me it's an experience you don't want to miss out on. We'll save that for a special day though." Raven looked at the ground.

"Can I go home now Mr. J?" she whispered, "I haven't been to my apartment in weeks."

"Hmmm…" he swayed back and forth again, "nope! I've decided to keep you as a house pet. Speaking of home, let's go back and wash you off from when that horrid man touched you." Raven's feet remained frozen in place as he started to pull her along. Joker looked back at her then sighed.

"Uh-Oh, I've seemed to have petrified the poor little mouse;" he teased. He suddenly clapped his hands in front of her and she jumped while he laughed.

"There we go," he laughed, "I'll reward my pet for her bravery today. After we've bathed you, I'll suffer though any movie you'd like to watch." Raven looked up at him though her eye lashes before giving a small nod and letting him lead her out.

* * *

Two hours later, after Raven had bathed. Or rather Joker had bathed her; she was lying on the living room couch with him lying behind her. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his head rested on his free arm on some stacked pillows. Raven was wrapped in a blanket and her head rested on only one pillow so Joker would be able to see the TV screen. Although she doubted he was paying attention to the move; which she chose Little Mermaid since that is her next play. She knew that he wasn't asleep either because his lips would occasionally touch her head or he would nip at her ear. She was dressed in her pajama shorts and tang top while Joker was only wearing a pair of purple sweat pants.

"Again," Joker huffed when the movie was over, "the things owners will suffer though for their pets." He picked her up then and walked up to the bedroom.

"Thank you." She whispered and he laid behind her in bed before pulling up the sheets.

"Just sleep now." He muttered grumpily and she did just that.

" _You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a woman"_ _her mother's voice echoed in the dark room she was in and she turned to see her mother. Raven's eyes widened seeing blood splattered over her mother and she was holding a knife._

 _"_ _G-Get away," she whimpered trying get away from her deranged mother; but she couldn't move._

 _"_ _A disappointment like you should be dead." Raven panicked as her mother raised the knife._

Raven let out a scream while quickly sitting up in bed; her body covered in sweat and her heart racing.

"What the Fuck!" she heard a shout from Joker when he was startled out of his deep sleep and he had moved away on instinct, falling out of the bed and a loud thud echoed around the room when he fell onto the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Raven stuttered while tears streamed down her eyes and she shook after she had turned to face Joker who had sat up and was resting his arms on the bed while he glared at her menacingly; his hair disheveled and his face even more haunting in the dim light from the bathroom light.

"What the fuck Mouse?!" he snapped and she jumped, trying to stop her shaking hands.

"I-I'm sorry," she cried bending her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her hands as she pressed them against her legs; "I-I promise I'll be a good girl mom; I promise." Joker let out an aggravated breath as he ran a hand though his hair. He got up off the floor and crawled back onto the bed.

"It was a fucking dream," he snapped at her not at all happy at his rude awakening. Raven didn't respond, she didn't even seem to hear him as she rocked back and forth and kept apologizing. He let out a growl of annoyance before pushing her flat onto her back and hovering over her; pinning her body to the bed with his as he held her wrist to the pillow on either side of her head. His lips touched hers in a harsh kiss and he quickly bit her lower lip; drawing blood and making her jump.

"Back to reality?" he growled and she blinked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"S-She's going to kill me Mr. J," she gasped out, "m-mother's going to kill me. Please don't let her…I'll be good I promise." Joker cupped her face in his hands and stroked his fingers though her hair while shushing her.

"Hush now pet," he purred, "daddy will protect you; do you believe that pet? Do you trust daddy to protect you?" Raven's fearful eyes locked with his blue eyes and she gave a nod after a minute.

"Good girl," he purred, wrapping her up in his arms and resting his head over her chest; "now go back to sleep." He laid on top of her for a while; waiting for her to calm down. Once she was back in a deep sleep he sat up and grabbed his phone; then stepped out into the hall so he wouldn't wake her. The person he called answered almost immediately.

"I'm cashing in on that favor," Joker said, "I need you to take care of something for me in the town called Smallville; I'll send you details…oh and make it look like an accident." Joker hung up his phone and walked back into the bedroom then sat on the edge of the bed watching Raven who was now sleeping peacefully. He sighed and laid back down next her; wrapping her up in his arms from behind and placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"I'll take care of you." He said to her sleeping form before also falling back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

A week later Raven was at the theater rehearsing for the Little Mermaid play. She had been there for five hours now along with the rest of her cast members. She was dressed in some yoga pants and a sports top absently listening to Ruby bragging about a new guy she had met. Ruby finally noticed that Raven wasn't really listening to her and left while rolling her eyes. When Raven finally left the theater, it was night and the black Mercedes was parked out back like always. Raven gave a small jump when she opened the door and Joker was sitting there smiling brightly at her reaction.

"Hurry Mouse," he chuckled and she got into the car. A black cover blocked Frost's view of the back seats where her and Joker were. The car started pulling away and Raven noticed immediately it was going in the opposite direction of the way it usually took.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Joker smiled while resting his hands on his cane and it was then she noticed he was dressed in his tuxedo. He handed her a strapless gold dress that sparkled. The part around the waist was see through and she blinked at the dress.

"Hurry and put it on," he said also handing her a strapless bra and a thong. Raven hesitated before she started to undress.

"Where are we going?" she asked again as he helped her zip up the back of the dress which was shorter than anything she's worn before. He also slipped on two-inch gold heels then brushed her hair.

"A club," he muttered, "Maroni invited all his business partners to his club; partly for business and also to celebrate our recent deal that's significantly paid off…Look at me." Raven turned to face him and didn't move when he started applying makeup; he kept it simple like she always had it, but he also applied simple gold makeup and her dark red lipstick.

"Oh," Raven muttered and he chuckled.

"He said there will be entertainment there," Joker said, "but I prefer my Mouse as entertainment." Raven pursed her lips together as the car came to a stop at a building on the other side of Gotham. Joker go out when Frost opened the door and Joker held out a white glove covered hand to Raven. She got out trying to pull down her very short dress making Joker smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held his cane in his free hand then led her inside.

What he didn't mention was that it was a strip club. Raven's eyes went wide; her innocence truly showing when they walked into the club. Music was blasting, lights were flashing, and three almost naked women were dancing around poles on a center stage. They were wearing sparkly bras and underwear while mob bosses and their men watched. There were also women dressed the same way serving drinks to the mob bosses and their men. Frost had followed them in and was now talking with one of Maroni's body guards. Raven also noticed there were open doors that led to private rooms with no windows. She cowered a little closer to Joker when people looked at her. All men, except for the dancers and women serving drinks, were there at the club. The mob bosses were sitting in a large booth; their men watched Joker cautiously, some even reaching for their guns as he approached their bosses while spinning his cane in one hand.

"Evening gentlemen," Joker hummed stopping at the large open booth with a wicked smile.

"J," Maroni nodded and the others did as well; motioning to their men to continue what they were doing. Many of them did; turning their attention back to the women who were clearly excited for the amount of money they were going to make tonight. Joker pulled Raven down to sit next to him on an empty seat.

"We were just discussing what to do with Antonio's large stash of drugs," Maroni said moving his eyes from Raven and to Joker.

"Well I already did my part," Joker huffed clearly not interested, "you do whatever you want." The men talked for about thirty minutes before splitting off and enjoying the entertainment that Maroni provided; leaving Joker and Raven sitting alone in the booth area. They were facing the stage and Joker kept an arm around Raven's waist, resting his other hand on his cane while he watched the women dance. He looked completely bored and Raven had eventually, reluctantly, looked up at the women as well. She had to admit that it was amazing how they could dance in those tall heels.

"Ever tried dancing like that Mouse?" Joker purred in her ear and she jumped not realizing that he had looked back at her.

"Of course not." She replied quickly looking away from the women making Joker chuckle.

"June over there is quite talented," he smirked, "I can have her give you lessons."

"N-No thank you." She replied quickly making him laugh.

"Come on Mouse," he teased moving his hand up her bare arm, "don't lie; you've always wanted to try it right?"

"Never really gave it much thought." She replied truthfully and shivered as his lips touched her neck.

"That would be a lot more entertaining," he purred moving his lips up her neck, his red lipstick leaving a trail as he did so.

"M-Mr. J," she stuttered, "we're in public." Joker chuckled against her neck.

"We're in a strip club mouse," he responded while moving away a little, "if you looked around you'd know I could be doing worse." That's when Raven looked around and her eyes widened again seeing that many of the women who were serving drinks were being very entertaining to the mob bosses and their men. Some of them no longer had bras on and others were giving the men a very satisfying experience. She cleared her throat and quickly looked down at her hands with bright red cheeks. Joker laughed at her reaction releasing his cane and placing that hand on her cheek, his other wrapped around her waist again. He made her look at him and gave her a quick kiss.

"Perhaps we should provide them with some entertainment." He smirked and her heart skipped several beats.

"I-I'm not into voyeurism." She stuttered out and he moved away with a smile.

"Well then," he purred, "some place a little more privet will have to do." Raven watched him stand up and walk over to Maroni. They exchanged a few words before Maroni nodded and Joker walked over to her with a bright smile.

"Well come on pet." He said picking up his cane and holding out a hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up then led her to one of the private rooms. This room had a smaller stage with only one pole in the center and long half boxed shaped couch in front of it with a small table between the couch and the stage. Raven noticed that there was already a bottle of whiskey on the table along with a glass. Joker closed the door and since there were no windows, no one could see them now. The music was still playing in the room; loud enough to still give that club feeling, but quiet enough to where people don't have to yell to talk. Joker rested his cane against couch then lifted her onto the stage before flowing.

"Dance for daddy pet," he purred pushing her back against the pole and her stomach flipped.

"I-I can't dance like that Mr. J," she said nervously and he smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you can," he said moving closer to her to where their bodies were briefly touching; "you can do many things when you're on a stage; this is your stage Mouse." He gave her a heated kiss before moving off the stage and taking a seat on the couch. He picked up a glass after pouring whiskey in it and rested his free arm on the top of the couch watching her with heated eyes. Raven bit her lip before looking back at the gold pole, unsure of what to do. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the pole while closing her eyes, listening to the music.

She didn't disappoint either. Joker was right too, once she was on stage; no matter what kind of stage, she was flawless at what she did. She danced in front of him with grace and was completely flawless that anyone would think she was a professional pole dancer and did it every night. Joker finished his second glace of whiskey half an hour later then stood up. Raven didn't even see him get onto the stage until he grabbed her waist and pushed her back against the pole.

"So perfect," he purred before capturing her lips in a harsh, yet passionate kiss. Before she could wrap her arms around his neck, he pinned her wrists above her head and against the pole. He moved to hold her wrists in one hand and she moaned when his other hand moved down her thigh and lifted her leg up to his waist then he started to slowly grind into her. Just as he started to move his hand up her thigh, there was a knock at the door; making him growl. Joker pulled away and released her thigh and wrists. He pulled down her dress and fixed up their smeared lipstick before Maroni walked into the room with one of the women who was dancing on the stage earlier.

"I trust you're enjoying yourself J," he said taking a seat on the couch and the woman sat on the top of the couch next to him.

"Indeed I am," Joker smirked, stepping away from Raven and turning to face Maroni; "did you need something?" Joker stepped off the stage then lifted Raven off as well.

"I do," Maroni replied waving the woman next to him away and she left, closing the door behind her. Joker sat on the couch opposite of Maroni and pulled Raven onto his lap, her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder while smiling at Maroni.

"Well do share," he said and Maroni took a sip of his whiskey he brought in.

"I need help with a job," Maroni spoke, "the museum got a hold of a family antique and won't give it back. They've increased security around the building since then and I don't exactly have the men to pull this off right now."

"And what do I get in return?" Joker replied, "I believe you and I are even since I killed Antonio." Raven looked down at her hands while they talked.

"I owe you then," Maroni smiled and Joker hummed while he started to sway back and forth.

"Nope I want something else," Joker suddenly said and Maroni sighed.

"What is it?" he asked and Joker smirked.

"Some drugs Antonio had in his collection," Joker replied, "I'll send you a list." Maroni raised an eyebrow not expecting that answer.

"Fine," Maroni said while standing and Joker stood as well after moving Raven off his lap.

"A deal then," Joker smirked, "when do you need me?"

"Tomorrow night." Maroni replied then walked out. Joker turned back to Raven with a bright smile as the room door closed again.

"See," he said, "they can't do anything without me." Raven stared up at him as she sat on the edge of the couch. Joker tilted his head then sat on her lap while cupping her face in his hands.

"Why so serious pet?" he purred, "it's not like you."

"Can we go home now?" she asked and he tilted his head then smiled while patting her cheeks.

"Allllllright," he replied brightly, "you did dance for me; but we're still going to have fun at home." Raven grabbed his hand and he picked up his cane then led her out of the room. She hung onto his arm when eyes landed on them.

"Gentlemen," Joker smirked, "I'll take my leave now." The men nodded and Joker walked away. Raven turned her head in time to see one of the bosses lean over to Maroni and say something; Maroni nodded in response and Raven quickly looked away.

* * *

Joker followed Raven up the stairs once they got back to his home. She had been quiet the entire car ride and looked like she was thinking hard about something; which didn't escape Joker's notice. She suddenly stopped at the top step and turned around to face him, taking him slightly by surprise at her sudden action.

"I don't think you should do that 'job' tomorrow night." Raven said quietly and Joker raised an eyebrow. He smirked while stepping up to the final step and placed his hand on her waist, pushing her back against the wall.

"Worried about me Mouse," he purred moving his face closer to hers, "I do this on a daily basis; robbing a museum is child's play to me." Raven pursed her lips together while placing her hands on his upper arms.

"I-I know that Mr. J," she hesitated, "and that's why it doesn't seem right; I mean can't Maroni just hire one of the security guards to take what he wanted? That would be a lot easier and it seems kind of stupid for him to have you do this and owe you a favor." She was staring at his white bowtie while she spoke and when she finally looked up at him, he was smirking down at her.

"You are worried about me," he teased with a chuckle and she gasped when he quickly leaned down and nipped at her neck.

"I-I being serious." She gasped out and he chuckled again.

"And I'm impressed," he hummed, "that you picked up on that lie as well." Raven blinked in shock as he looked at her again.

"You knew?" she asked in shock and he smiled brightly; "why did you agree if you already knew it was a lie?"

"I like them to think I'm gullible;" he replied, "makes it easier to kill them when they least expect it."

"I still don't think you should go." She muttered looking down at her feet. Joker stared down at her secretly surprised that she was trying to talk him out of walking into an obvious trap. He shook those thoughts away and patted her cheeks with his hands, making her look up at him.

"Let's see how much red lipstick I and smear on that lovely skin of yours." She squeaked when he suddenly picked her up and walked into the bedroom while she clung to him. He dropped her onto the bed then straddled her before sitting on her thighs. He smiled wickedly down at her while removing his white gloves along his bowtie. He removed his tail coat leaving on his white shirt. Before she could react, he was hovering over her and capturing her lips in a harsh kiss. His tongue dominated hers as his hands moved down her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped her dress down after unzipping it then moved his lips down her body, leaving a trial of red from his lipstick.

"Pain or pleasure pet?" he purred in her ear while she moved her fingers though his hair.

"I-I don't know," she gasped, her rational thoughts once again gone. Joker chuckled grabbing his untied bowtie. He tied her wrists together above her head with a lustful smirk.

"A little bit of both then." He purred moving back down to her and nipping her lower lip.

* * *

The next evening Raven sat on the edge of the bed watching Joker button up one of the many burgundy tops he owned. He tucked the top into his black paned and pulled on his harness that already had two loaded guns. It was ten at night; long past when the museum closed and Raven only got more anxious. Joker walked out of the bathroom smirked at her while rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't look so scare pet," he purred leaning down and cupping her cheeks in his hands; "I have men posted outside to keep you safe." In other words, she couldn't run even if she tried; she wasn't even thinking about that at the moment.

"You really shouldn't go," she whispered and he kissed her.

"I know pets hate being left alone," he teased, "but I'll be back soon; so just go to bed now Mouse." She watched him put a pocket knife in his pocked before patting her head hand leaving. Raven looked around the quiet room when she heard Joker leave the house; she was feeling very unsettle. She laid down anyways and pulled the blankets up to her chin, trying to find sleep. It didn't come easily, but after an hour or so; she drifted off.

Her eyes flew open and she was startled out of her sleep three hours later when a door slammed shut. She sat up in bed in time to see Joker open the bedroom door and stumble in. It was dark and she could only make out his green hair and his figure from the light coming from the bathroom door. She watched him open the bathroom door making her squint at the sudden brightness. When her eyes finally adjusted she could see the cuts in his shirt and watched him lean against the counter wincing. Raven quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom; the cold tile freezing her bare feet.

"You're hurt," she whispered and he turned away from her.

"Go back to bed." He growled making her freeze. There were dark spots on his shirt and she knew it was blood. Raven took a deep breath and gathered the little courage she had. She grabbed a rag and got it wet after pulling out the first aid kit he, surprisingly, kept under the sink.

"Let me clean those wounds," she moved a little closer to him.

"I said go to bed!" he snapped making her jump and it took every ounce of her will power not to back away.

"Your wounds will get infected if you don't let me tend to them." She flinched when he suddenly turned on her and raised a hand. Raven squeezed her eyes shut waiting for him to hit her; something he's never done before. When it didn't happen she peaked her eyes open to see him taking deep breaths with his eyes closed; one hand gripping the edge of the sink and the other fisted at his side. Raven let out a small breath then gently placed her hand on his chest. He let her push him back and he sat on the edge of the bath tub while she placed the first aid kit by him along with the rag. Silence surrounded them while she pulled off her shirt and inspected his bloodied skin. There were several bruises and cuts on his arms, chest, and side. Some were shallow and some were deep enough to leave scars; but she grateful that none of them would need stitches. That was the one thing she couldn't do.

"This may hurt a little." She whispered while leaning down and she started cleaning the blood off him. For the first time, she was thankful that the bathtub sat up higher so she was level with his chest and didn't have to bed over too far. Even after she cleaned his cuts off, they started bleeding again; but at least she knew now where they were.

"You shouldn't have gone." She whispered while bandaging up his wounds after disinfecting them. Joker chuckled then and she didn't miss his small wince as he did so.

"I have to give Maroni credit for this one," he smiled, "I may not have gotten away if his men didn't make a small mistake."

"And what was that?" she whispered placing the last bandage on his chest.

"Oh they forgot to turn off the alarms;" he barked out a laugh truly amused, "I don't think Batman ever expected that he'd be saving me; but thanks to him I got away while he was occupied with those men." Raven looked up at him then and noticed the small bruise on his jaw. She lightly placed her fingers over it while he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"We should get ice on this." She murmured before moving away. She was about to walk away, but was stopped when he placed his hands on her waist.

"No," he growled standing as well, "I want you." Before she could reply, he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her out of the bathroom. She let out a gasp when he fell on top of her onto the bed and she parted her legs, letting him settle between them after he removed her pants and underwear. Raven hesitated to touch him afraid she would hurt him and he chuckled.

"Pain is pleasure to me Mouse," he purred grabbing her hands and entwining his fingers with hers and press her hands into the pillow by her head.

"Focus on me," he continued, "not my injuries." Raven let out a moan as he started moving in her slowly and his lips moved to hers again. Through her pleasure; it didn't escape her notice how gentle he was. His movements were not erratic and animalistic like they usually were; he was controlled and passionate throughout the night. When it was over, he held to him and fell asleep in her hold clearly exhausted from his long night.

* * *

"I need to put new bandages on your wounds Mr. J," Raven said three days later. She was standing in his weapon room looking down at him holding the first aid kit as he sat on the cushion sharping a knife. She knew it probably wasn't a smart idea to pester him while he was holding a weapon; but she was more focused on not letting his wound get infected.

"Not needed," he growled not looking up from his knife and Raven gave a small huff on annoyance. She walked up to the cushion and sat on her knees facing him.

"Please Mr. J," she continued moving her hand to his bare chest. Joker snatched her wrist after setting down the knife sharpener and pointed the knife at her.

"I said not needed," he growled in annoyance and she became annoyed as well.

"And I'm just trying to keep your wounds from getting infected and making you sick," she snapped taking him by surprise. He released her hand still shocked at her outburst and she sighed. Without warning she ripped off the first bandage on his arm and he flinched a little; more from the shock than the pain.

"You did that on purpose," he growled and she bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied as she put more medicine on the wound and placed a fresh bandage on it. Joker laid on his back and she moved to straddle his waist before tending to his wounds on his chest. She ripped off each bandage clearly annoyed at him and he smirked up at her enjoying every moment.

"There," she muttered when she was finished, "it wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't been so stubborn." Joker gave her a bright silver smile while placing his hands on waist.

"Oh it was worth it Mouse," he laughed, "you're so adorable when you're angry. A little kitting thinking she looks like a lion." Raven bit her lip then suddenly embarrassed at her earlier temper loss.

"And don't think I didn't see that smile when you tore off that first bandage," he purred then quickly flipped them so he was hovering over her; making her give a yelp of surprise.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered out and he smirked.

"One day," he said suddenly serious and placed his smile tattooed hand over her mouth; "one day I'm going to see you smile brightly Mouse and I'm going to be the one to bring it out." Raven just stared up at him and he moved his hand away before moving down to kiss her.

* * *

"Goodnight Raven," Jake smiled at her as she left the theater; she gave him a wave before walking out back. Right when the back door closed, a hand was placed over her mouth and she froze when a gun was placed against her head. She stared with wide eyes at Frost who was being held at gun point as well.

"Tell your boss," the man behind her said, "that he has one hour to find his precious mouse. We'll be waiting at his birth place." Raven didn't dare struggled as they pulled her away and drug her into a van. The men tied her hands behind her back and gaged her as they drove away; covering her eyes as well. When he blind fold was removed, she was standing in an abandoned building and made a face at the strong chemical smell. She also noticed that there was no wall in front of her and she could see across to the other side of the building. There was a large hole in the center. She cautiously peaked over the edge to see large open containers filled with some yellowish liquid. Suddenly her hand was cut free and her gag was removed. A young looking man wearing a purple mask stepped in front of her with a bright smile.

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered and he smile.

"I'm from Steel City," he replied, "you can call me the Trickster." He bowed to her and she stood up and tried to back away.

"And what do you want?" she whispered and he smiled.

"Nothing," he replied, "I just want to see how much the Joker cares for you; I suppose you could say that I'm curious about his plans for you as well." Raven gave him a confused look and jumped when she heard gun shots coming from outside. The Trickster suddenly grabbed her arm and held her over the edge looking at a rusty stair case with a smile as Joker appeared. He was wearing his white unbuttoned shirt, and jewelry; telling Raven that he had come from his club.

"Just what the hell are you doing here brat?" Joker growled slowly moving closer to them.

"Ah, Ah," Trickster scolded losing his hold on Raven a little and she gave a yelp when he did so. Joker stopped moving, his eyes glancing at Raven then back to her captor.

"This is my city," Joker threatened, "go back to yours or I'll kill you." Trickster started to swing Raven back and forth as her feet hung on the edge of the ledge; she grabbed his arm in panic and she shook in fear.

"They say if you survive a dip in those chemicals," Trickster smirked, "then that person will become as crazy as you. I've wanted to test that out for quite some time."

"Then you jump," Joker snapped and Trickster smiled.

"You seem so desperate to get to her," he said, "I've heard rumors about her you know; tell me, has the infamous Joker fallen in love with such a delicate little thing?" Joker took a few steps closer, now within arm's reach of her.

"I warned you." He growled and shot the man in front of him. Raven screamed when she started to fall, but suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist; stopping her fall. She looked up to see Joker laying on his and bracing himself against the floor with one hand; a look of pure panic etched into his face. She quickly grabbed onto his arm with her free hand and that's when she hears the Trickster speak in pain filled voice as he slowly started to die.

"Why save her Joker?" he laughed out, "you know she'll become just like you. A perfect partner in crime. Can you picture it? Her just as insane as you. She'd be a true beauty then wouldn't she?" Raven eyes widened when Joker's expression became blank and his hold loosened a little on her wrist. She could see him processing Trickster's last words and watched as his eyes traveled to look at the chemicals below her.

"Please don't," she begged in tears her nails digging into his arm; "I-I don't want to be a killer; please don't do this." Joker's eyes traveled back her; "please Mr. J." she begged one last time.

"You don't get that choice." He said, "your life is mine and I choose what happens to you." His eyes revealed that he had made a decision as he stared down at her fearful eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Raven held onto his arm tighter as she dangled above the chemicals. Her hold on him was starting to weaken from being tired and she squeezed her eyes shut letting more tears fall down her cheeks as she waited for him to release her. She waited to fall into those chemicals against her will. Raven's eyes snapped open when she felt her body being lifted up. She looked up to see Joker pulling her to safety and she didn't hesitate to grab his other hand when he held it out to her. He pulled her up laid on her back on the floor wiping away her tears while her body still shook in fear. Joker was hovering over her and he cupped her face in his hands while calming her.

"W-Why?" Raven stuttered out in confusion, "why didn't you let me go?"

"I don't want you to change," he responded, "I prefer my Mouse as she is and that's how you're going to stay." He pressed his forehead against her before continuing.

"I want you to stay normal," he spoke quietly, "you're staying with me and you're going to continue to give me a taste of what's it's like to be normal. I'm not going to let you die or leave me. You're my queen Raven and I'll always come for you and you'll always stay with me. Continue to provide me with that small taste of normality at home. But don't ask me to change; I truly do enjoy what I do, killing and causing chaos is who I am and what I live for. But now I've decided to also live for you, to protect you; my queen."

Raven closed her eyes, her body stopped shaking and her tears dried up. She felt a warmth in her heart, it wasn't love; but she knew deep down that she cared for this man. Despite who he is and what he's done; she cared. He's freed her from her world of solitude and she knew that she's done the same for him. Joker will never let her go now and he'll never kill her. Joker lifter her up then and she buried her face in his neck, but not before seeing the Trickster's lifeless body. Joker gave a 'tsk' sound then while carrying her down the stair.

"The kid did have potential," he sighed, "such a waste." Raven squeezed her eyes shut. There was no remorse in his voice; he clearly could care less about the dead man. Joker set Raven in the passenger seat of his purple sports car and he drove them back home.

"I want you to wash up pet," Joker said walking her into the home, "I have to go return to the club." With that said, he patted her head and walked out while shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

After showering and eating dinner, Raven went to bed after a couple hours when Joker still hadn't returned. Sleep didn't come easily because every time she closed her eyes; she could see those yellow chemicals and the dead man. Eventually, though, she did fall asleep after taking some medicine. Raven briefly woke later in the night when Joker came home and crawled into bed behind her. She felt his lips touch her head before she fell back into a deep sleep.

Raven woke again when the sun started to come up. It wasn't the morning light that woke her though; it was Joker who was tossing back and forth in his sleep, which was very unusual for him. Raven sat up a little and looked over at him just as he laid on his back. His forehead had a little sweat on it and his brows were pulled together, giving the look of pain or unease. She realized then that he was having a nightmare; something she didn't even know he could have.

She shifted in her spot a little and stroked his damp hair, trying to calm him in his sleeping state. His eyes shot open then and she gave a yelp of surprise when he suddenly rolled over and pinned her to the bed. His hands were circled around her throat as he sat on her thighs; preventing her from kicking him. Her nails dug into his hands as breathing became difficult for her and she stared up in panic at his wild eyes.

"M-Mr. J." she managed to squeak out and he blinked. He quickly removed his hands from her neck and she gasped for air while he pinched the bridge of his nose; trying to clear his head from his half asleep state. He didn't move off her as he continued to sit on her thighs. Raven, hesitantly, raised a hand and placed it over his bare chest; she could feel his erratic heartbeat under her hand. She didn't want this tense silence to continue, but also knew better than to ask him if he was alright; so she opted for the first thing that came to her mind.

"I know," she whispered, "spiders scare me too." It worked. Joker's frown turned into a small smile and he chuckled a little as his breathing became normal. He moved his hand from his face and looked down at her.

"Sweet Little Mouse," he purred leaning forward a little so he could cup her cheeks in his hands, "what gave you the idea that I was dreaming about spiders?" Raven shrugged a little and averted her eyes.

"You looked uncomfortable," she muttered, "so I guessed you were having a bad dream about spiders." This was clearly not true, but Joker went along with it; secretly thankful that she avoided talking about his true nightmare.

"Not all of us find spiders so scary," he teased while patting her cheeks and moving his hands to her shoulders. He also moved to sit further up on her thighs as well.

"Oh," Raven muttered pretending to be oblivious as she looked back at him, "snakes then?" Joker laughed and he stretched his body over hers, hovering a few inches above her while resting his arms on either side of her. Raven moved to place her hands on his shoulders on instinct.

"Are we discussing my fears or yours?" Joker purred in a teasing tone and Raven put on a small pout.

"It's perfectly rational to find snakes scary," she muttered, "you know some of them are so big they can eat me for dinner." Joker let out a loud laugh, back to his usual self.

"Well they do enjoy squeezing their prey to death before eating it," Joker said wrapping his arms around her and letting his weight rest on her as he squeezed her making her squeak.

"Hmmm," he purred and she shivered when he moved his tongue up her neck slowly, "she does taste delicious." Joker chucked then and placed his lips to her ear. "she's delicious in more places than one." Raven's cheeks turned bright red at the true meaning of his words and she squirmed a little in his hold making him chuckle.

"You seem nervous Mouse," he chuckled, "afraid this snake will bite?"

"A little," she gasped out and he laughed. He buried his head in her neck then and let his body relax.

"Perhaps later," he muttered, "I'm too tired right now." Raven wrapped her arms around him as he fell back into a deep sleep still laying on her. Well at least she managed to get him to return to a peaceful sleep…but this wasn't exactly what she was aiming for. Raven let out a breath and decided there was nothing else for her to do other than go back to sleep as well.

* * *

Raven woke later in the morning to something moving up her bare arm. She gave a mutter and turned away before opening her eyes a little. She blinked a couple times seeing something on her pillow, and after a minute she recognized the shaped as a snake. She quickly sat up in the bed with a scream and moved away on instinct which ended up in her falling onto the floor and gasping at the impact. A familiar high pitched laugh echoed around the room and she looked up at the bed. Joker was sitting on his knees on the bed with a bright silver smile, his shoulders were shaking from laughter while he held a rubber snake in his hand.

"Not funny," Raven pouted from her spot on the ground, trying to calm her heart.

"Actually I found it very funny," he hummed, "and now we're even since you know what it's like to fall out of bed and get a rude awaking." Raven bit her lip. She just knew deep down that he wouldn't let her forget that.

"I said I was sorry that night." Raven pouted watching Joker move to sit on the edge of the bed. It was then she noticed he was dressed in his black pants with a white shirt buttoned up and that brown suede vest over the shit. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had on his black gloves. Joker held out his glove covered hands to her and she hesitantly took them, letting him lift her up and pull her onto his lap; making her straddle him.

"I know you did," he purred while wrapping his arms around her waist, "but I do enjoy getting even." Raven sighed then looked at the clock on the night stand her eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I'm going to be late for rehearsals!" she gasped squirming out of his hold and he watched her in amusement as she quickly undressed then pulled her work out cloths on; for once, not caring that he was watching. Raven was in the bathroom brushing her hair holding a hair tie in her mouth when Joker walked up behind her.

"I thought actors were always late," he purred in a teasing tone as he took the hair tie from her and pulled her hair back.

"I'm not," she replied while grabbing her purse. Joker suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind when she tried to walk out the front door.

"That's your mother talking," he growled in her ear and her heart skipped. She hated how right he was.

"Old habits die hard," she muttered quietly and he chuckled. She blinked when he was suddenly holding a protein bar in front of her while still standing behind her.

"We don't want you to starve pet," he purred, "now go work hard for daddy." Raven nodded while taking the protein bar and running out to the black Mercedes that was already waiting for her.

* * *

When Raven arrived at the theater she immediately noticed that everyone was talking excitedly among each other. She felt her curiosity take over and walked over to Ruby and Barb who were giggle like school girls.

"What's going on?" Raven asked and they looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you watch the news?" Ruby asked in amazement. Raven shook her head a little; the only time she watched the news was when Joker decided to turn it on. Although Raven wasn't about to say that and Ruby sighed.

"It's all over the news," Barb said handing Raven a newspaper from nearby and pointing to the front page title. Raven's eyes widened in shock as the read the bold letters.

 **Oliver Queen Found Alive After Five Years of Presumed Death.**

Raven's heart skipped a little as Barb continued to speak.

"Amazing isn't it?" she said, "he was stranded on an island for five years. I guess he's the only one who survived." Before anyone could continue speaking, Jack called for attention and rehearsals started.

"Barb," Raven said when everyone was leaving, "can I have this newspaper?" Barb shrugged and nodded before walking out.

When Frost dropped Raven off at Joker's home, she quickly walked inside to look for him. She found him in his weapon room inspecting a gun. Raven's hands shook a little and she took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"I-I need to take a trip to Star City," Raven stuttered out and froze when he looked up at her.

"No," he growled and she shook a little.

"I have to," she whispered and shook more watching him stand up.

"And why is that?" he growled and she bit her lip before handing him the newspaper. Joker only gave it a glance before crumpling it up and tossing it across the room.

"Why the hell would I let you leave to go see an old boyfriend?" He snapped making her jump.

"H-He's not an old boyfriend," she gasped out as he grabbed her upper arms in anger.

"A crush then." Joker hissed suddenly in a very foul mood.

"He's my cousin." Joker blinked then and tilted his head while Raven took a deep breath.

"My mother's brother and his family, the Queens, were the only ones who actually cared about me. Olive was like an older brother; please I have to go see him." Joker glared for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Well lucky for you I have some business partners that need to see me in Star City;" he replied, "go and pack; it's a long drive and we're only staying for a day." Raven smiled a little and before she knew it, she was tackling him in a hug; making him blink in surprise.

"Thank you Mr. J." she said before releasing him and running out. Joker straightened his shirt and vest before pulling out his phone; her warmth still lingered on his skin.

* * *

"I'm not getting any younger here Mouse." Joker growled as he tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter watching Raven pack up food for them and Frost.

"Sorry," she muttered, "but it's a ten-hour car trip. Will frost even be able to stay awake that long?" Joker rolled his eyes still dressed in his vest outfit.

"That's why he's bringing another man with him." Joker said as if it were obvious.

"Oh right." Raven muttered while finishing packing up the food. She was going over a check list in her head while looking around the room and Joker growled in annoyance.

"We're leaving." He growled pushing her out from behind and making her jump and give a small squeak.

The car they rode in this time was a small limo so it provided plenty of leg space in the back sets where Joker and Raven were. The black cover in the car was pulled up so Frost and the other man couldn't see Joker and Raven. Raven also noticed that it was also sound proof because she couldn't hear the men upfront talking and Joker would have to knock on the cover to get their attention. They were out of Gotham city within an hour and she was already getting bored. She glanced over at Joker who was reading a newspaper and drinking a glass of whiskey.

"You drink a lot of alcohol," she said quietly, "shouldn't you be concerned about your liver?" Joker barked out a laugh while setting the paper down and looking at her.

"I survived a bath of chemicals," he smirked, "I could care less about my health." Raven shifted in her seat opposite of him.

"One day there will be a woman who would disagree with that," she whispered, "I'd hate for you to die before you meet her." Joker tilted his head and gave another smirk.

"Implying that there's actually a woman as crazy as me," he chuckled, "that'll never happen." Raven looked up at him as he finished off his drink.

"No," she replied, "I'm saying that there will be a woman who will jump into those chemicals for you though." Joker set his empty glass down and she gasped when he moved to sit on her lap, straddling her.

"That could be you," he purred while cupping her face, "that option is always out there for you." Raven bit her lip and looked down at his neck.

"I'm not a killer," she whispered, "and I never want to be." Joker gave a silver smile.

"That's why mice are on the bottom of the food chain." He chuckled moving his lips to hers. Raven's cheeks heated up when the kiss deepened and she pushed on his chest making him move away with an annoyed growl.

"Frost and his friend are up there," she said in embarrassment glancing at the closed blackout window. She gasped when he stared to grind into her cotch and he gave a grunt.

"They can't hear or see us," he purred, "besides that's what makes it all the more exciting." Raven bit her lip to suppress a moan and he chuckled while stopping his movements. She gave deep breaths as he got off her then pushed her back into long seat before moving over her.

"I-I packed card games." Raven stuttered out trying to distract him and he chuckled in response.

"Oh did you?" he purred moving his lips up her neck.

"Y-Yes." she gasped out, shivering a little when a hand moved up her bare thigh. She knew wearing shorts was a bad idea.

"We can play strip poker," he purred and her heart skipped, "either way pet, you're not staying in your cloths." Raven let out a defeated breath before wrapping her arms around his neck and Joker smirked. He pulled off her shirt and bra before moving down to kiss her again while removing her shorts and underwear. She managed to hold in a moan as his lips moved over her body.

"Why so quiet pet?" he purred with a knowing smirk as her cheeks heated up.

"Y-You know why." She stuttered extremely embarrassed.

"Don't be so shy Little Mouse," he chuckled, "it's just you and me."

"No it's not." She gasped out as his hands moved over her body while his lips moved over her neck. He sat up a little then with a smirk and she breathed heavily watching him remove his vest and top.

Raven let out a small yelp when the car did a sudden turn onto the freeway causing Joker to fall off the seat and onto the floor; making him cuss. Raven covered herself with his shirt, quickly buttoning it up and her eyes went wide when he reached for a gun. She panicked when he aimed the gun towards the front clearing not thinking things though. Raven quickly got off the seat and straddled him on the floor before kissing him. He moaned while lying back on the floor and tangled his fingers in her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist, still holding the gun. He rolled them over before breaking the kiss and she looked up at him.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea to shoot the person diving the car Mr. J." she murmured and he chuckled.

"Perhaps not," he hummed while putting the gun back and moving back down to kiss her. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans when he suddenly started to move in her with fast and powerful thrusts. She eventually forgot about where they were by their second round and Joker gave a triumphant smirk while letting her rid him. After about two hours Joker smirked down at Raven pulling his pants back on while she gasped for breath, coming down from her final high.

"Well," he purred, "you can check fucking in a car off your list." Raven blinked before she started to dress.

"I don't think that was on my list." She whispered and his lips touched her neck from behind.

"Sure it is," he hummed, "it's a list of everything your mother wouldn't let you get away with. The next on the list is drugs." A knock sounded at the cover then and Raven quickly pulled her shirt on before Joker opened it.

"Rest stop is coming up boss." Frost said and Joker nodded before closing the cover again and Raven blinked at him.

"Aren't you worried about the cameras or workers alerting the police?" she asked and he smirked at her while pulling on his shirt and vest.

"Not up for a high speed car chase?" he teased, "they're quite fun." Raven shook her head quickly and he laughed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," he said, "I own the place." The car stopped at an empty gas station and Joker helped Raven out of the car before walking her inside followed by Frost.

"Five minutes," Joker said to her and she nodded before heading to the bathroom. Raven was washing her hands in the, surprisingly, nice bathroom when a movement caught eye…

Joker was looking through newspapers standing in front of a very nervous cashier who managed to move around the counter and hide in the back room making Joker smirk. Someone failed to tell that poor man who really owned the station.

Joker's eyes snapped up from the paper when a scream sounded from the bathroom. Before he could even move, Raven was running out at full speed and he just barley caught her when she tripped and stumbled into him.

"What's wrong?" he asked expecting it to be a peeping tom that he was looking forward to killing.

"S-Spider." She gasped out trying to catch her breath. Joker started down at her before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Got my hopes up for nothing." He muttered and she looked up at him in confusion. Joker smirked in response before pushing her towards the food isle.

"Go get a snack," he commanded, "you have two minutes." He leaned against the counter while looking back at his newspaper when she walked away.

"Mr. J," he looked up to see her poking her head from behind a shelf, "can I have candy?" Joker tilted his head as he stared at her. Just when he though she couldn't act any more like an innocent child; she goes and proves him wrong. Joker set the paper down and walking over to her. He draped an arm around her and leaned against her while looking at the candy shelf.

"What do you want?" he purred and she studied the candy intently making him chuckle a little at her serious look. She grabbed a bag of gummy bears and looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Is that all?" he teased and she nodded making him chuckle again. Raven watched him grab a bag of Atomic Fireballs before leading her out of the store.

"Um we need to pay for these things." Raven said as she held their candy, snacks, and drinks while Joker rolled his eyes.

"I own the place." He replied with a huff and made her get into the car; "beside I don't think the cashiers was brave enough to come out from the back room." Raven didn't say anything as the car drove away. She sat across from him again and she opened the bag of gummy bears. Joker watched amused as she studied the candy, clearly she's never had them before. The mouse really was isolated from the world as a child.

"Happy?" he muttered watching her eat the candy with a small smile. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly and Joker shook his head with a disbelieving look. Raven watched him curiously as he put a fireball in his mouth, not even flinching as he finished eating it.

"I thought those were supposed to be really hot." She said after a minute and he smirked before unwrapping another.

"Why don't you try it." He purred unwrapping the candy while moving to sit next to her. He pressed the candy to her lips and she hesitated before, stupidly, opening her mouth thinking that since he didn't have an issue; she wouldn't either. Joker watched her in amusement while her eyes started to water and she quickly grabbed a napkin and spit the candy out of her mouth. Joker let out a laugh while she quickly took a drink of water.

"Does that answer your question?" he chuckled.

"Hot." She gasped out as a response and he nipped her ear.

"So what did you make us to eat Mouse?" he asked and that's when she noticed how hungry she was.

"I packed things for sandwiches." She replied while moving off the seat and onto the floor before opening the small cooler she brought along.

"There's turkey, ham…" she started listed of the things she packed and looked up at him while he sat on the seat smirking down at her.

"Um what do you want?" she asked.

"Food." He replied and she sighed.

"Turkey then." She muttered and starting putting together the sandwiches hearing him chuckle. After they finished eating, Raven cleaned up everything before sitting across from Joker again. It was dark now and they had been driving for about five hours. She gave a small yawn before laying down on the seats and Joker smirked.

"Tired already Mouse?" he said, "I still had so much fun planned." Raven blinked up at him feeling very sleepy and he chuckled. She gave another yawn as a blanket was being draped over her and a pillow was rested under her head.

"Well I suppose we still have the trip home." She heard him say before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Joker had left to go to his 'business meetings' and Frost drove Raven to the Queen home. She thanked him and told him to pick her up in the evening. She ran up to the door after he drove off and rung the bell. The door opened after a minute and Raven smiled at the woman.

"Hay aunt Moira." She whispered and Moira Queen blinked before smiling. She quickly wrapped her niece up in a tight hold.

"Raven," she said warmly, "we've been so worried about you since…" she drifted off about to say 'since you've been disowned by her parents.' Raven gave a warm smile while moving away.

"I'm doing fine," she said, "I'm sorry I never called though. Um, how's Oliver?" Moira smiled and closed the door while leading her inside.

"I'll let you ask him," she replied leading Raven into their large family room.

"Oliver, Thea," she said walking into the room; "your cousin is here." Raven stared at Oliver for a few minutes. He looked older than when she last saw him and more mature. He looked so different…

"Oliver," she smiled and ran to him, wrapping him up in her arms. He hugged her back making her smile more before she moved away.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she smiled, "I came as soon as I heard." Oliver gave a confused smile.

"I've been back for a month," he said, "didn't your parents tell you?" Raven pursed her lips as silence filled the room.

"Don't know how they can when they're dead." Thea muttered and Raven froze. Her smile turned into a frown as she turned to look at her aunt who was giving Thea a scolding look.

"They're what?" she whispered.

"Thea go to your room," Moira scolded, "now." Thea rolled her eyes with a huff and walked out.

"Raven why wouldn't you know about your parent's death?" Oliver asked already knowing the news too.

"T-They disowned me when I walked out on an arranged marriage," she said quickly to him then looked back at Moira, "when did this happen?"

"Sit down honey," Moira said and Raven sat next to Oliver.

"They were killed in a car accident a little under a week ago," Moira explained softly, "we had no way of contacting you when this happened either."

"T-That's alright." Raven stuttered more shocked than anything else. Oliver quickly cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hay you want to go out for lunch with me?" he said quickly and Moira gave her son a relieved smile.

"Sure." Raven smiled also happy that he changed the subject.

* * *

"So," Raven started as she sat across from Oliver at an outside table to a high end restaurant; something she defiantly didn't miss. "Have you talked to Laurel?" Oliver gave a nod with a pained smile looking down at his food.

"Yup," he replied, "she hates me; although she has every right too."

"I would say 'it wasn't your fault;' but I'm sure you've heard that plenty of times by now." Oliver nodded again before taking a deep breath and looking up at her.

"So you walked out on Bruce Wayne." He smiled, "that takes guts."

"Oh Bruce is actually the one who encouraged me to leave the wedding," she laughed a little, "he even provided a distraction for me. Neither one of us were ready to be married."

"Ah so you do still like him?" Oliver stated and she smiled.

"T-That in the past." She replied knowing that she would never end up with him now; she wasn't sure if she even wanted that anymore.

"So then what have you been up to?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"Acting in Gotham city," she replied. She spent the next hour telling him about her plays and her job. She somehow managed to leave out all the clown details…

"Please call us more honey," Moira hugged Raven earlier that night when she was getting ready to leave. The small black limo was parked outside the gate of the Queen home.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Oliver said giving her a hug as well while Thea joined. Raven ran off to the small limo while Oliver shut the door.

"Thank you." Raven smiled before giving a wave and running towards the small limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Raven shifted in her seat uncomfortably while Joker glared at her as the care drove out of Star City. He was clearly angry at something. Raven slipped her shoes off and hugged her knees to her chest while biting her lip. She looked up at him though her lashes and shivered as his cold eyes continued to glare her down.

"M-My parents were just killed in a car accident." She whispered out no longer able to stand the intense silence.

"Pity." He spat and she jumped a little. Joker already knew about them dying, he was the one behind it; she never had to know that though. Raven hugged her legs closer to her chest while looking back down.

"I wasn't even invited to the funeral," she muttered, "they hate me even in death." Her eyes filled with tears and Joker's anger diminished a little. He let out a breath before holding an arm out to her while resting his free hand on his cane. Raven moved to sit sideways on his lap while he wrapped an arm around her. She picked at a button of his burgundy shirt while resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're mad." She stated with a whisper and his arm tightened around her.

"Observant." He replied fatly while looking out the window as the car merged onto the freeway.

"Can I asked why?" she managed to ask through her nervousness and Joker shifted in the seat a little.

"Just business," he muttered looking back at her then smirked; "so Little Mouse what do you want for your birthday?" Raven blinked up at him.

"H-How did you know my birthday was next week?" she asked and he smirked.

"Oh I have my resources." He hummed before moving her to straddle him after releasing his cane; "but you never answered me; what do you want?"

"I-I don't know," she replied quietly, "I've never celebrated my birthday before." Joker opened his mouth to speak, but his phone rang then. He let out a small growl before moving her off his lap and answering his phone. Raven moved to sit on the seats across from him and opened a magazine while he talked to someone on the other end of the phone. Joker watched Raven smile at something on the page she was reading and she bent the edge of the page to mark the area. He hung up the phone after a few minutes and leaned back into the seat.

"What has you smiling?" he purred making her look up.

"Just a picture," she replied quietly while quickly flipping the page. Joker raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he grabbed a newspaper.

When they arrived at his home ten hours later he pulled the sleeping Raven out of the car. She was wearing his burgundy top because he may have torn her shirt sometime in the middle of the car ride when he suddenly pounced on her. Raven stirred a little in her sleep when he laid her on the bed. Joker left the room after pulling the blankets over her and walked down stairs. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and was just about to walk up to his weapon room when the magazine Raven had been reading caught his eye. He set his glass on the counter and picked up the magazine. Joker flipped thorough pages until he found the page she had marked. He looked over the page and raised an eyebrow.

"Frost," Joker said when he called his right hand man, "I need you to get something for me."

* * *

 _~One week later~_

Raven woke up to someone patting her cheek. She let out a mutter and moved away while pulling the blankets over her head. Joker chuckled a little and moved to hover over her.

"Mouse," he purred, "you can go back to sleep once you let me talk to you." Raven sat up a little, rubbing her eyes sleepily and Joker cupped her face.

"I'll be gone for the day on business," he said before patting her cheeks a little, "the house is all yours; but don't break anything."

"Ok," she said sleepily and he chuckled while moving away.

"I'll see you this evening." He purred and she fell back to sleep after hearing the bedroom door shut.

* * *

Raven woke later in the morning and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She vaguely remembered Joker telling her he would be gone for the whole day and she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She opted for watching movies throughout the day like she usually would. It was six at night and she just finished eating dinner. She sighed and started to put the leftovers away that she had made for Joker. The oven went off when she finished cleaning and she pulled out the chocolate cupcakes she had made. She frosted them and took one out while placing a candle in it. Raven leaned on the counter, resting her elbows on the tile and staring down at the lit candle.

"Happy birthday to me," she muttered before taking a deep breath and blowing out the candle. Just as she did this the front door opened and she quickly straightened up. Joker walked in then wearing his burgundy shirt and silver jacket with the black lining. She quickly walked up to him making him smirk.

"Welcome home," she smiled a little and he chuckled while wrapping his arms around her.

"Miss me that much pet," he purred making her press her lips together.

"Something smells good." He continued and she stepped away looking over at the cupcakes.

"I made cupcakes." She said and he smirked moving his hands to her waist; "could it be because it's someone's birthday?" he hummed and she blushed a little while looking down.

"I got something for you," he said after a moment and she blinked. Raven yelped a little when he picked her up and carried her into the living room then set her on the couch.

"Stay right here." He smirked down at her while pointing his finger. She sat on the couch while he left the house for a second. She heard a strange noise when he walked back in and turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide when she looked at him. In his hands he was carefully holding a small Beagle puppy. She quickly jumped up and ran over to him with a bright smile.

"It's so cute." She smiled brightly as she stared at the puppy who gave a small squeak; trying to bark.

"He," Joker smirked handing her the puppy which wagged its tale as she held it, "he is your birthday present; oh and thank you for leaving your magazine out for me to see."

"Thank you!" Raven smiled brightly and gave him a big hug after setting the puppy down.

"Alright what do you want to name him?" Joker asked and they both looked down too see the puppy chasing his tale and squeak out a small bark.

"Max," she said and looked up at him, "is that ok?" Joker chuckled and pulled her to him.

"He's yours," he purred brushing his lips against hers; "so it's fine." He moved to kiss her but ended up blinking in surprise when she moved away and picked up the puppy.

"Best birthday ever." She smiled and looked up at Joker.

"Have you had dinner?" she asked then walked into the kitchen still holding Max.

"You need to eat." Raven pulled out the leftovers and warmed them up while Joker walked up to her.

"Always taking care of me." He hummed and Raven looked up then and blinked.

"O-Oh," she stuttered, "um you too." Joker frowned and stared at the puppy who wagged its tail still being held by Raven.

"I'm not playing second place to a mutt Raven remember that." He growled and she nodded quickly while setting the puppy down.

"S-Sorry," she muttered, "I got overly excited." Joker sighed and pulled her to him before kissing her.

"Happy birthday Mouse." He purred and she smiled up at him.

* * *

The next morning Joker woke to something warm moving across his face. He wiped his face before wrapping his arms around Raven who was fast asleep, cuddled up to him. He sat up quickly when something licked his ear and looked down with sleepy eyes to see Max lying on his back wagging his tale and panting with his tongue sticking out. Joker picked him up by the neck and glared at the happy puppy.

"Mutt," he growled grumpily and the dog let out a small bark. Raven stirred a little at the commotion and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she muttered sitting up a little and Joker let the puppy go and Max hopped around the bed in excitement.

"What time it is?" Raven muttered looking at the clock and falling back onto the pillow.

"It's only five in the morning," she muttered, "it's too early to wake up Mr. J."

"He's the one who woke me." Joker hissed after Raven fell back asleep. Joker looked back at the happy puppy as it wagged its tail.

"Mutt." He hissed again before lying back down as well. He was just about to wrap his arm around Raven, but Max jumped between them and Raven wrapped her arms around him with a small smile making Joker growl. He turned his back to them and, grumpily, fell back asleep.

* * *

When Joker woke later in the morning, Raven was no longer in bed. He walked downstairs dressed in only his boxers and sweat pants. Raven was in the kitchen cooking and Max was eating some dog food Frost had dropped off along with bowls, a couple small dog beds, and some toys. Max noticed Joker come downstairs and ran up to him; tripping over his own paws in the process. Joker stepped around the puppy and walked up to Raven who was just finishing cooking the omelets. He wrapped his arms around her from behind her making her jump in surprise.

"Oh," she gasped, "G-Good morning Mr. J." he purred in response while moving his lips to her neck making her shiver.

"I-I have to be at rehearsals soon;" she gasped out while squirming in his hold. He chuckled and released her then walked into the living room while carrying his plate and she followed.

"Where's my newspaper?" he asked after taking a seat while Raven ate her breakfast. Raven looked up at him in confusion.

"I set it on the coffee table." She replied and they heard a small grow. Both Joker and Raven looked down to see Max tearing the newspaper to shreds. Raven gave a small smile looking at the puppy while Joker growled.

"You mutt." He growled while standing and Raven quickly followed. She picked up the happy Max and gave Joker a small smile.

"He's just a puppy Mr. J." she said quickly, "he just needs training." Joker took a deep breath to calm his anger.

"Don't you have rehearsals to get to?" he growled and she blinked looking at the time.

"O-Oh ya," she stuttered and set Max down before grabbing her purse; she was just about to run out, but stopped.

"G-Goodbye Mr. J," she said shyly before quickly kissing him on the cheek and running out. Max tried to follow her but ended up whimpering when the door closed and he gave Joker a devastating look.

"Don't look at me," he said to the puppy, "I don't have any sympathy for mutts like you." Max gave a small bark watching Joker walk up the stairs and he wasn't able to follow with his small legs.

* * *

When Raven got back to Joker's home; he was coming down the stairs dressed in his black pants, a black buttoned shirt that was unbuttoned to his chest, and his long purple snake skin pattern jacket. He was wearing a purple glove on one hand and Raven could see his gun harness peeking out from under his jacket. Max ran up to her in happiness and she picked him up before walking over to Joker.

"You're going out?" she asked and he smirked pulling her to him.

"Well daddy does still have to work too Mouse. Rob a few places, knock off some annoying people; the usual day at the office," he purred teasingly; "I'll be back later tonight; but don't wait up you need to rest for your opening show next week." Raven gave a small nod.

"Be careful." She said a little uncertainly and he chuckled. Joker moved down to kiss her and just as he did that, Max quickly leaned up in Raven's arms and licked his face. Raven let out a giggle while Joker moved away wiping his face with his glove covered hand and glaring at the puppy who gave a squeak of happiness.

"Mutt." He growled before walking out and Raven smiled down at Max.

"Well at least I'm not lonely anymore." She said to the puppy who moved to lick her face making her giggle.

Raven woke later in the night to a door slamming and hearing Max bark from his spot on the bed. She sat up a little looking at the clock and noticing it was four in the morning. Max jumped off the bed, landing on his face with a small squeak, before running over to the closed bedroom door. He jumped up and down while letting out his small barks as the door opened.

"Move mutt," Raven heard Joker growl as he stepped over the dog and walked, well stumbled, into the bathroom. She sat up on the bed and winced when he turned on the bathroom light with Max following him into the bathroom. Raven also walked into the bathroom and noticed all his cuts that, once again, covered his skin. She sighed a little and pulled out the first aid kit.

"I'll tend to those," she said still feeling sleepy and he removed his purple jacket and black shirt before sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a grumble. Max tried in vain to jump up onto the edge next to Joker while Raven cleaned up Joker wounds.

"That fucking bat," Joker suddenly growled making Raven jump; "he destroyed my car."

"That's what your mad about," Raven asked in shock, "shouldn't you be more concerned with your injuries?" Joker let out a chuckle and winced a little.

"The beatings come with the job Mouse." He teased and she sighed looking down when Max whimpered from not being able to jump up onto the ledge. She stopped what she was doing and lifted him up onto the ledge before washing her hands then continuing to tend to Joker's injuries while he glared at Max.

"I don't want the mutt up here." Joker growled looking at Raven and she smiled a little.

"He's just worried about you," she replied, "you can at least try to be nice." Joker huffed as Max laid down resting his small head on top of Joker's hand.

"I'm not nice." He growled but made no attempt to move his hand. Raven finished putting the last bandage on after a few minutes then helped Max get off the ledge while Joker stood.

"I'm going back to bed now," she said after putting the first aid kit away. Joker smirked before lifting her up and making her squeak while he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"First," he purred lustfully making her heart skip, "I need to thank you." She gasped when he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned a little as his hands moved to her thighs and pulled her legs apart. He was just pulling down her shorts and underwear when a small bark sounded. They stopped kissing and looked over to see Max sitting near the bed, wagging his tail and watching them while tilting his head a little. Raven's cheeks turned red and she quickly pulled her shorts back on making Joker glare.

"It's just a dog," he said and she bit her lip.

"I-It's still embarrassing." She muttered and he rolled his eyes. Max bounced up in joy when Joker got up and picked up the dog.

"Beat it mutt." He growled and moved Max into the bathroom. Max slid across the tiled floor in joy when Joker pushing him a little. The puppy tried to run back to Joker in excitement, his paws sliding against the tile when he tried to run across the bathroom. Joker shut the door before Max could make it out and crawled back onto Raven.

"That wasn't nice," she muttered then gasped when his tongue moved up her neck.

"You can let him out when I'm done with you." He purred moving his lips back to hers.

* * *

Three days later Raven was sitting in the theater waiting for rehearsals to begin. Joker had left earlier that morning so she was able to leave without him seeing that she was paler than usual. Her whole body ached and she shivered a little while letting out a small cough. Jack walked by her then and stopped to look at her.

"Raven?" he asked making her look up, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She coughed a little and he raised an eyebrow. He placed his hand against her forehead and shook his head with a frown.

"You're burning up," he scolded, "go home and get some rest." Raven frowned, but didn't argue as she nodded and left. Frost picked her up when she called him and she just told him rehearsals were canceled while hiding the fact that she wasn't feeling well. When he dropped her off at the house, she picked up the happy Max and carried him upstairs before crawling into bed. Max gave a small bark, nudging her little and she pulled the covers over her; shivering again from her temperature.

* * *

When Joker got back later that evening he noticed Raven wasn't in the kitchen cooking dinner like she normally was at this time of day. He looked into the living room to see if she was already in there eating, but it was empty. Small barks caught his attention and he sighed before walking up the stairs. Max was at the top of the steps whimpering as he ran into the bedroom then ran back out and barked again when Joker didn't follow. Raising an eyebrow, Joker finally followed Max into the bedroom and looked over to see Raven cuddled under the covers and shivering.

"Isn't it a little too early for bed Mouse?" Joker said sitting on the edge of the bed and frowning a little at seeing sweat on her forehead. He placed his hand on her forehead and his frown deepened.

"Mouse?" he said softly brushing her hair off her face and she coughed a little.

"S-Sorry," she muttered trying to sit up, "I forgot about dinner." Joker pushed her back down and patted her head.

"No need," he replied, "now why didn't you tell me you were sick?" she let out a small whimper while curling up a little.

"I don't feel well." She muttered and Max gave a small whimper too trying to jump onto the bed. Joker sighed before lifting Max onto the bed and he cuddled up to Raven while Joker pulled out his phone and called Frost.

"I need you to pick up dinner," he said walking out of the bedroom, "and medicine."

An hour later Frost dropped off some food for Joker and soup for Raven. He also handed Joker some cold and flu medicine. Before he left, Joker told him to look after the club for the rest of the evening. Joker carried the food and medicine up to the bedroom and set it down on the side table. He grabbed Max and set him on the floor before setting down his food and water bowls which Max quickly ran over to.

"You need to eat," Joker scolded as he sat on the edge of the bed and Raven shook her head a little. Joker let out a huff before he pulled her up and laid her against the pillows he stacked up.

"You can either feed yourself," he said, "or I'll feed you." Raven let out a few coughs as he handed her the bowl of soup and pulled out the medicine. When he and Raven were finished eating he took her bowl and handed her the liquid medicine making her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"You will take this," he growled in warning, "even if I have to force it down your throat." Raven bit her lip before taking the medicine and quickly drinking it. Joker chuckled a little at her reaction while handing her some water. Once she drank some water, she laid back down as he pulled the covers over her. He gave her forehead a small kiss before lying down as well.

* * *

Raven had the flu and she had to miss the opening performance of Little Mermaid due to it. For the first few days Joker stayed at home with her, but eventually had to leave for 'work.' After a week she was feeling much better and was preparing to return to the theater once her cough had subsided. She was still tired though, but most of that came from Max waking up Joker at some ungodly hour in the morning and Joker's irritated growls woke her up. She would scold Joker about how early it was and he would snap back telling her it was Max's fault. Raven would ignore him and go back to sleep while Max just sat on the end of the bed wagging his tail as Joker growled at the puppy.

A week later Raven was back on stage preforming to Ruby's great annoyance. Raven ignored her slight hostility though. It didn't bother her anymore, especially since she's spent the last seven months with Joker. Like every show she performed, Joker was there watching her; sometimes with his business partners who, tonight, brought their kids to Joker's great annoyance.

Joker tapped his fingers on his cane staring at the people dancing in his club while a few children ran around his lounge. His business partners insisted on bringing their kids to the club because they wanted to meet Raven. Normally Joker would refuse, but he needed to be on good terms with these men…for now. His fingers twitched in annoyance as the kids squealed while playing; their fathers didn't bother to shush them while they talked business. Raven walked in then carrying Max who she picked up on the way to club.

"Doggie!" one of the kids yelled making Joker cringe in annoyance and he looked over to see the kids run over to Raven. There were three kids there. A six and seven-year-old and the third kid was four; she was the one who screamed the most. The two youngest were girls and the seven-year-old was a boy who was clearly crushing on Raven. Raven looked a little taken aback when the kids ran up to her, but she smiled after a minute and crouched down so they could pet Max who was in heaven from the attention.

Joker watched from the corner of his eye as Raven played with Max and the children while sitting on the floor. She was smiling brightly and, for once, didn't look shy and uncomfortable as she played with the children. The four-year-old was holding Max who was squirming in her hold wanting to run over to Joker. The six-year-old girl was braiding Raven's hair while she played a game with the boy. After a long painful hour, for Joker at least, the men decided it was time to go home and the kids said goodbye to Raven before leaving with their fathers. The four-year-old released Max before walking out the door and the dog quickly ran over to Joker and started to try and bite his cane making Joker glare.

"Stop mutt." He growled moving his cane away and Max ran after it thinking it was a game. Raven sat by Joker eyeing him cautiously clearly sensing his foul mood.

"Is something wrong Mr. J?" she asked and he huffed.

"What do you think?" he growled moving his cane away from Max again who quickly followed it. "I had to spend the last four hours with those annoying brats. What on Earth possessed those idiots to bring children with them tonight?" Raven blinked before smiling a little.

"Well it is a play for kids," she said, "you don't like kids do you?" Joker snorted while rolling his eyes.

"Obviously," he snapped making her jump a little, "they're annoying, loud, and irritating." Raven leaned down and picked up Max who was trying to take Joker's cane away from him making Joker glare at the puppy.

"I think annoying and irritating are the same thing Mr. J," she said holding Max in her lap and he barked a little in happiness as she pet him.

"Because that's what they are." He growled looking away from her and back at the club full of people. Raven scratched behind Max's ear and smiled down at the puppy.

"I love children," she said after a while; "when I ran away from my parents I promised myself I would raise my children with love and give them a childhood I never got." Joker glanced over at her as she smiled sadly down at Max who was now lying on her lap looking purely happy while she scratched his head.

"I don't raise children," he growled then, "remember that." Raven nodded a little letting her shoulders slump as well. Joker took a deep breath in before breathing out then draping his arm over her and moving his lips to her neck. She shivered when his tongue moved up her neck and then he spoke in a serious tone.

"And since we're on the topic," he said moving away and touching her upper arm, "how long until that birth control implant needs to be replaced?"

"N-Next year." Raven stuttered out and he smirked.

"Good," he purred moving his lips to hers. Raven shifted a little on instinct to face him causing Max to wake from his light sleep. He gave a squeak when he yawned and looked up at the two before jumping up and licking Joker's face. Joker growled in annoyance while pulling away and wiping his face.

"You mutt." He hissed and Raven giggled, holding Max in her arms.

"He just loves you Mr. J." she said and he rolled his eyes while moving away.

"We're going home." He muttered while standing and holding his hand out to her. She picked up Max and held him in one arm before grabbing Joker's hand with her free one. When they got home Joker grabbed Max from Raven and set him in one of the beds Raven set up downstairs. She then yelped a little when he suddenly picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"W-What about Max?" she stuttered out hearing him bark, not able to follow them up the high steps.

"He can sleep down there tonight." Joker replied kicking the bedroom door shut before dropping her on the bed and straddling her.

"B-But what if he gets scared," she continued while sitting up on her elbows. Joker glared and pushed her back down before hovering over her.

"I told you I'm not playing second place to a mutt," he growled and she bit her lip before he leaned down to kiss her. She let out a moan against his lips when his hands traveled down her body then up under her shirt. All thoughts of the puppy left her as she helped him remove her shirt and she moaned louder when his lips trailed down her body, leaving a red trail of his lipstick on her skin. Her fingers dug into his hair and her eyes closed in pleasure as he pulled off her bottoms before kissing her inner thigh where the 'property of Joker' tattoo was.

"Did I ever congratulate you on your performance?" he purred against her thigh.

"I-I don't know," she gasped out and he chuckled before moving his tongue over her clit making her gasp in surprise.

"You know," he hummed, "I don't think I did." Her fingers clenched the sheets underneath her as his lips moved back to her and she let out a moan making him smirk while moving a finger into her. She squirmed a little making him laugh as he continued to pleasure her. Right when she was about to reach here orgasm, he stopped and smirked when she whimpered. His lips moved back up her body as she panted for breath and he kissed her then.

"Do you need something from me pet?" he purred letting her remover his top and giving a small groan when her fingers traveled down his chest and to his pants.

"P-Please," she gasped out making him smirk. He kicked off his pants and boxes after she had pushed them down with her legs.

"Roll onto your stomach." He growled and she blinked up at him.

"I-I don't like it that way." She whispered and he smirked while patting her cheek.

"And I don't care," he replied, "turn around." She hesitantly turned onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow and held onto it while he lifter her hips, spread her legs, and entered her. She let out small whimper as he held onto her waist and moved with hard, fast thrusts while grunting. He smirked when a moan eventually left her lips and his movements started to become faster. His hands moved to her thighs and he let out growl finding his release and she cried out when hers followed. Joker fell on top of her as they both panted for breath and she let out a shaky breath when he pulled out of her. He laid on her back for a few minutes before kissing her neck.

"Good girl." He purred in her ear before moving off of her. She watched him, still laying on her stomach, while he put his boxer back on. He then lifted her tired body up and helped her dress in her shorts and tang top before crawling under the covers with her. Raven fell asleep in his arms completely spent and he stroked her hair a few times before wrapping his arm around her.

Joker was just starting to fall asleep when he heard whimpering coming from downstairs. He glared at the close door wanting to yell at the dog, but knew that would wake Raven; so he pulled the blankets up over his ears and tried to ignore the noises. After about ten minutes, Max's whimpers grew louder and Joker growled while getting out of bed without waking Raven. He walked down the stairs and glared at the puppy who was resting his head on the first step looking up at Joker with sad eyes.

"Shut up." Joker growled and Max whimpered again. Joker pinched the bridge of his nose then let out huff.

"Fine," he growled and picked up Max, "stupid mutt." Max squeaked in happiness as Joker set him on the bed before crawling back under the covers and wrapping Raven back up in his arms. Max curled up behind him, next to his lower legs and Joker rolled his eyes before falling asleep. He didn't see Raven's small smile when she had woken up and figured out what Joker just did. She cuddled up to him before falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The next week Raven was in the bathroom brushing her hair after taking a shower. She was preforming the evening show of Little Mermaid today so she was getting ready to leave for the theater. Joker was in his weapon room and Max had disappeared. Raven also noted it has been unusually quiet for the last half hour. Max has only been with them for two weeks and it's been anything but quiet. Between Max whining because Joker locked him out of bedroom for some private time with Raven, or Joker yelling at Max because the puppy did something; Raven couldn't remember the last time it's been this quiet. She took a deep breath enjoying the silence and then…

"Stupid mutt!" Joker's voice echoed down the hall and Raven let out a sigh. Well it was nice while it lasted…

Raven looked down when Max ran into the bathroom, his paws slipping on the tile floor as he ran. In his small mouth was Joker's knife sharpener and Max carried it in to Raven with the look of pure pride and happiness as he sat next to Raven's feet wagging his tail. Raven sighed and counted in her head; sure enough, five seconds later Joker walked, more like stomped, into the room. She had told him to start shutting the door to his weapon room if he didn't want Max to follow him in there.

"Give that back," he snapped bending down to Max and reaching for the knife sharpener. Max gave a small and very cute growl moving away from Joker making Joker give a growl of his own.

"You little runt!" Joker finally grabbed the sharpener from Max and grimaced at the drool on it. Raven watched in the mirror as Joker washed off the sharpener and she turned to him a little.

"Mr. J," she said, "when is your birthday?" Joker looked up while drying off his sharpener.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" he asked still in a foul mood. Raven leaned her back against the counter and looked at him for a moment.

"Do you even know?" she asked, "I-I mean do you remember?"

"Don't know," he said after a few minutes, "don't care." Raven stared at him for a moment before speaking again. She pulled herself up to sit on the counter and she swung her legs like a little kid.

"I care," she whispered and he glanced at her. Raven gave a small smile before continuing to speak, "ok when did you become the Joker?" Joker moved in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist while moving between her legs as she continued to sit on the counter.

"Sweet Little Mouse wants to know more about me hmm?" he purred then placed his hand with the smile tattoo over her mouth, "don't ask such stupid questions pet." He moved his hand away and patted her cheek with a smile.

"Now don't you have a show to get to?" Raven let out a sigh before nodding and hopping off the counter. She gave Max a pat on the head before grabbing her purse and walking out of the bedroom with Joker right behind her.

"We're going to the club after the show," Joker said, "Frost will take you there like always."

"Alright," Raven muttered and opened the front door. Just as she was about to walk out, Joker grabbed her arm and leaned closer to her ear from behind.

"October sixteenth," he purred, "that's when I became the Joker." Raven's eyes widened in surprise that he actually told her. She tried to turn around to say something, but he pushed her out and closed the door. Raven gave a small smile before getting into the back seat of the back car and Frost drove off. The cover that blocked off the front seat from the back seat was up, but Raven still knew that Frost was up there. After a few minutes she gathered up her courage and pulled down the cover before poking her head though the small window.

"Hay Frost," she whispered and he glanced at her though the rearview mirror.

"Ya?" he responded and she tapped her fingers on the seat under her fingers.

"Um," she started, "if I wanted to get Mr. J a gift; what would you suggest?" Frost glanced at her again before shrugging.

"Weapons." He muttered, "nothing you'd be able to get him." Raven frowned and rested her chin on top of her hands. Frost pulled up behind the theater and Raven bit her lip.

"Hay," she muttered when the car came to a stop, "If I were give you a drawing of a custom gun could you get it made?" Frost raised an eyebrow while turning to face her a little.

"Sure kid." He replied and she smiled.

"Thank you," she got out of the car then and ran into the theater.

* * *

When the performance was over Joker left to his club while Raven changed into the club dress he left for her and pulled on a long trench coat to cover it. She said goodnight to Jack before walking out and getting into the car.

"Here Frost," she said handing him a drawing of two guns and Frost blinked.

"That fast?" he asked in shock and she gave a shy smile.

"Well I had a lot of time before the play started," she replied, "Jack just likes us to be there really early." Frost shrugged before taking the paper from her. She sat back in her seat as he drove off. When Raven arrived at the club, Joker was focused on something on his laptop; so she just grabbed some water and sat down across from him before eating her dinner. The night ended with Joker pouncing at her in the lounge before they returned home to an unhappy Max who jumped up in joy when they walked into the room.

* * *

Two weeks later Raven finished up her last performance of Little Mermaid and had the next four months off since the theater was scheduled to go under some renovations to make more room for more seating. When she got home, Joker was getting ready to leave the house dressed in his long purple jacked outfit.

"I'm going out," he said to her as she fed Max, "don't stay up waiting for me this time."

"Alright," Raven nodded and Joker left the house, getting into his new sports car. When he drove off, Frost walked up to Raven before she shut the front door.

"Here you go," he said handing her a very nice box, "they came in today." Raven gave him a smile and a 'thank you' before he left and she closed and locked the door. Raven cuddled up to Max on the bed before falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Joker wasn't in bed like he normally was. She walked into his weapon room to find he wasn't there either. Raven walked downstairs while holding Max and frowned when Joker wasn't downstairs as well.

"Maybe he stayed out all night," she muttered to Max as she served him his food. Sighing, she started cooking breakfast not liking how quiet the place was; it made her feel lonely. She made some extra food for Joker before grabbing her dish and taking a seat on the couch. Not being able to stand the quietness that surrounded her; she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She absently watched the news while finishing up her breakfast and helped Max jump up onto her lap.

"And this morning's top story involves the Joker." Raven looked up at the TV at the mention of Joker and her eyes widened at the head line while the news reporter continued.

"Last night Batman caught Joker during a heist and the cops arrived on scene to arrest him," Raven's heart froze as the reporter continued, "The judge at the hearing this morning sent him to Arkham Asylum." The screen switched to a woman reporter who was standing outside the asylum along with other new stations and reporters.

"Arkham Asylum has just informed the press that Joker has been transferred without issues and is now locked up in a secure area," the reporter said, "heavy security has also increased around the asylum as a result of his last escape that left five doctors dead along with several inmates." Raven jumped when the front door opened and Max jumped off her lap before running into the kitchen and barking at the person. Raven got up cautiously and turned around to see Frost standing in the entryway.

"I'm guessing you know by now," he said and she nodded a little. Joker's other right hand man, Josh who happened to be Frost's cousin, was waiting outside.

"Um how long will he be in there?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Until he comes up with a way to get out," Frost responded, "which may take a while since they've really increased security and Josh and I can't get in anymore since all the guards know us by now." Raven picked up Max who was growling a little at Frost.

"So what happens now?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"You stay here," he replied, "boss ordered us to keep an eye on you and keep you safe. Also the lease on your apartment is up so well be storing your furniture and tomorrow we'll bring over your things and you can go through them. Boss said you can move around anything except his weapon room." Frost looked at the box on the counter that held the custom guns Raven designed.

"I'm sure he'll be out soon." Frost said before leaving. Raven looked down at Max who gave one last bark at Frost, clearly thinking he was intimidating, before looking up at Raven.

"I hope he does." She whispered and Max looked at her with sad eyes noticing her upset state. Raven took a deep breath and quickly shook her head.

"Well I'm used to being alone," she said, "so I guess it's just you and me Max." Max leaned up and licked her face making her giggle a little.

* * *

Two months had passed and Raven was feeling really depressed at the absence of Joker. Frost and Josh would stop by the house every few days to check up on her and they would stay for dinner; but their conversations wouldn't get very far. Her personal items from her apartment were neatly placed throughout the house and she filled up the rest of Joker's closet with her clothes. Frost would drive her out to the mall, so she could get out of the house and Raven did actually have a fun shopping day with Ruby and Lucy.

During the two months Raven was able to train Max. She trained him on where he could and couldn't go to the bathroom. She was also able to teach him how shake her hand, roll over, and other basic tricks. Max had also grown enough to be able to walk up and down the stairs without help and Raven would giggle knowing this will annoy Joker because Max could go anywhere in the house now. Frost would also take her to a park so Max could run around and paly with other dogs.

She missed Joker though. It was now almost the end of the second month and Raven was sulking in the kitchen at the new dining table she got for the place so she didn't have to keep eating on the couch. It was placed against the wall by a window in the kitchen and she got three chairs to go with it. Raven looked up when Frost walking into the house followed by Josh. She decided after a while that she liked them, they had become like brothers to her and were the only ones who kept her from feeling completely lonely. They were about the same age; Frost was in his late thirties as well as Josh and they both had similar features. The only difference was Josh had a short cut beard. Frost handed her the take out Chinese food and sat next to her while Josh sat across from her. Max was lying under the table chewing on a treat bone Frost had bought him.

"Damn the security at Arkham must have really increased," Josh muttered, "we haven't heard a thing from the boss." Raven poked at her food, her depressed state returning.

"D-Don't you two have a way to get him out?" she muttered.

"Well we were able to snag a card key from a doctor that just started to work there," Frost said.

"But the security will see us coming from a mile away and kill us," Josh continued, "so there's no way we can get the key to the boss." Raven sighed a little and slowly ate her food while they all went quiet. Suddenly Josh hit his hand against the table making Raven jump and Max barked from being scared as well.

"Hay but they don't know Raven," he said and Raven froze.

"Boss will kill us if we send her in there." Frost replied with an eye roll.

"Maybe," Josh said, "but what if she went there as a doctor and became his psychiatrist then she can slip the key to him."

"But the doctors there know me already," she whispered, "from my stage performances." Frost looked at her clearly thinking about something.

"You are an excellent actress," he said, "all we'd have to do is dress you up and make up a name for you."

"I can hack into the system and make it look like you're a top psychiatrist," Josh said, "by the time they figure it out, you'll be gone." Raven shifted in her seat.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered as the men looked at her.

"W-What do I do?" she asked after a minute.

"Well you won't have a problem getting him to be your patient," Frost said, "the psychiatrists there will gladly give him up to you for the day."

"You'll also be watched so we need to make it look like you're there to evaluate him; I can type up all the questions and get a notebook for you so you actually look like a psychiatrist." Josh said pulling out his phone.

"I can get you a disguise," Frost added while standing, "we can go over plans tomorrow; have you rehearse a little then set everything into motion." Josh left the house then and Frost looked at Raven, "are you sure you're ok with doing this?" Raven bit her lip and shifted a little in her seat.

"I-I'm really lonely without Mr. J." she muttered truthfully, "so yes." Frost nodded before walking out.

* * *

Three days later Raven stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a dark blue business like dress with a white lab coat over it. She was also wearing a dark red wig that looked convincingly real. She wore simple makeup and she also had on fake glasses. Raven bit her lip while brushing out the wrinkles in her dress; her stomach was in knots. Frost and Josh had gone over the plans with her over and over and she knew what she was supposed to do; but she's never been to an asylum before. Let alone break into one by faking to be a doctor. She tried not to pay attention to the fact that this was illegal.

"Are you ready?" Frost called from the kitchen.

"Yes." She replied walking down the stairs.

"Ok your information is in their system," Josh said looking at his laptop, "Dr. Grace Smith."

"Remember you're here from Star City and was asked to do an evaluation on the Joker," Frost continued, "they've already approved you and your appointment with his is in two hours."

"Ok," Raven nodded.

"I can't drive you there," Frost said as they got into the car, "so I'll drop you off at the bus station nearby and you'll have to walk; I'll be nearby though. Just pretend like this is just a performance Raven; you'll be fine." Raven nodded while grabbing her purse and patting Max on the head. Frost and Josh followed her out of the house and Josh left them while she got into the passenger seat of Frost's car. After a forty-five-minute drive, they arrived at the bus stop near Arkham and Raven's stomach did a flip when she looked at the building.

"I know it looks intimidating," Frost said to calm her, "but you will be fine; the security there will keep you safe from the inmates. And remember, you can't let it show that you know Joker, so don't call him Mr. J; that's a dead giveaway to the security there. He may recognize you, but don't get out of character because people will be watching you."

"Alright." She whispered and got out.

* * *

The inside of the Asylum was even worse for her than the outside. It was dark and depressing. There was a musky smell and the walls were cracked in some places telling Raven they didn't care about keeping the structure up to date. One guard led her to an office while another followed behind her; both carrying machine guns which scared her even more.

"Dr. Grace." A man in his fifties greeted her when she walked into an office that was nicer than the rest of the asylum.

"Yes," Raven gave a smile, "you must be Dr. Peterson; thank you for letting me come into your work place."

"Not at all," he replied, "I just want to make sure you know exactly what you're getting yourself into today."

 _'_ _Oh I know.'_ Raven thought while smiling, "Yes I know; I'll be fine it's just an evaluation." Peterson studied her for a moment before nodding.

"Well he's already set up in the room," Peterson said walking out and she followed him down the hall. There were two doors they stopped by. He explained that one led to a room on the other side of the two-way mirror and that's where guards and a couple other doctors are waiting to watch over the session. He swiped his key card and opened the other door.

"Just press the panic button if you need anything. Raven nodded before walking into the room. Her heart fluttered a little when her eyes landed on his green hair and the door shut behind her. His back was facing her and he was slumped in his seat looking completely bored while he was being restrained by a straitjacket. The green in his hair had softened a tone since he hasn't been able to dye it. His hair was brushed back but looked loose since it didn't have hair gel in it. She took a deep breath to compose herself before walking over to the chair across from him.

"Good afternoon Joker," she said in a professional tone, "I'm Dr. Grace Smith; I'm here from Start City to evaluate you." She looked up after sitting down and her heart skipped again. She's seen him without his makeup and hair gel in his hair plenty of times; but he just looked so different with that straitjacket on. Joker tilted his head a little and his eyes flashed with recognition and slight confusion clearly knowing who she really is.

She had to hand it to him though; he didn't show any of his emotions as he stared at her. She opened her notebook and pulled out the evaluation sheet, deliberately flashing the keycard for a second so only he could see it. His eyes flashed with understanding and he shifted in his seat before giving a dark smirk knowing they had an audience.

"How lucky am I?" he purred and she held back a shiver. It's been too long since she's heard his voice. "Tell me what brings such a beauty to my home?" Raven pursed her lips together before straitening up a little while he continued to slouch in his seat.

"I'm simply here to ask a few evaluation questions." She replied not getting out of character, "we only have an hour so let's get started."

"Ask away dear." He smirked and she cleared her throat before looking down at the evaluation sheet Josh typed up. She blinked at the questions Josh typed up and had a feeling that he's probably cracking up right now. She sent a prayer that, hopefully, he's smart enough to run before Joker gets out of here.

"Do you feel like your sessions here at Arkham are helping you?" she asked the first question and noticed Joker was restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"Oh they'd go so much better if you were here every day," he smirked clearly acting as if she was just another doctor; but something in the back of her mind told her he was also enjoying this well and she raised her head a little. Two can play at that game and since Joker was restrained right now; he couldn't do anything to her…yet.

"And your…room," she said not knowing what else to call it, "are you able to sleep well?" Joker shifted again and spread his legs out under the table making them poke out from either side; she had forgotten how tall he is…

"Oh I'm sure I'd be able to sleep much better with you," he purred, "tell me doctor to you prefer to ride or be taken from behind?" Raven let out a cough to cover her blush and Joker smirked while his eyes danced with amusement. If this is how he treated all the psychiatrists that were assigned to him, then it's no wonder why he's passed around a lot. She also had a feeling he was just messing with her.

"Alright," Raven said keeping on her professional act, "we'll move on then."

"Is there anything you're hoping to get out of therapy?" she asked while checking off the questions she already asked after pretending to write things down.

"Would a fun night with you be too much to ask?" he chuckled and she gave a polite smile.

"Yes," she replied and checked off that question, "Let's go back to an earlier question; are you comfortable in your living area?" Joker chuckled and shook his arms under the jacket with a wicked smile.

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically, "these are sooooo comfortable and the small room is just sooooo cozy. You know though; it can get suffocating at times." Raven held back a smile finding an opportunity to tease him.

"You seem to be showing symptoms of being claustrophobic," she said writing the word down, "I'll make sure to pass that on to your current doctor." Joker tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

She knew she would pay for that later…

"Is there any motivation for you to exit this asylum and be cleared as sane?" Joker tilted his head and gave a silver smile.

"I do believe I'm vary sane doctor," he chuckled, "oh but I do need to get out of here soon." He leaned back in his seat more and looked up at the ceiling and she briefly glanced at his bare foot that stretched out from under the table on one side. She had noticed earlier the worn out Arkham sweat pants he was wearing. She held back a grimace; they didn't even provide socks for the people here.

"And why is that?" she asked and watched the smirk form on his lips as he slowly looked back at her.

"Well you see," he hummed, "I do have a woman. She's probably so lonely right now. Hopefully she's not getting into trouble." Raven restrained herself from shifting and looked back down at the questions. She blinked at another question and took a deep breath.

"Well since we're on the topic," she smiled politely up at him, "my boss wrote down a question about this; so is this woman your girlfriend?" Joker's lips twitched a little and she sent out another prayer for Josh to be running now that Joker put two and two together.

"Well, getting personal are we?" he purred, "is this you asking if I'm available?" Raven chewed the inside of her cheek. She really hated how he could evade answering questions like that. Raven understood now why he was assigned a new doctor every week like Frost had told her. She cleared her throat again and continued. Fine, she was going to throw him off guard.

"No I'm not," she replied, "I have a boyfriend." Joker blinked and she held back a smile at his brief moment of silence.

"Lucky man," was all he muttered out before looking up at the ceiling again, pretending to look bored. Raven crossed her legs and checked off the question before continuing.

"Are you getting a decent night's sleep?" she asked.

"It's very hard to sleep here," he said then smirked while looking back at her, "you see there's a bad spider problem." Raven's heart skipped and she couldn't stop her eyes from wondering around room making Joker chuckle.

"Problem doctor?" he purred and she put on her polite smile.

"Not at all," she replied stiffly, "although you're adding to a list for me to talk to your doctor about. I'll be sure to let her know about your fear of spiders as well." His lips twitched again and she knew she was just digging herself into a deep hole; but at the same time, she was enjoying this.

"Well since we're on the topic doctor," he purred, "you should let the staff know that there's a mouse infestation as well." Raven's hand faltered a little on the nonsense she was writing in the notebook.

"I'll add that to my list." She replied with a polite smile.

"I don't mind mice though," he continued then leaned forward a little, "they're shy creatures who run from dangerous places instead of going into them." She pursed her lips together. To others it looked like he was just ranting nonsense; Raven knew though that he was actually scolding her.

"Well then," she breathed out while standing when the hour timer went off and the guards walked in. Through the open door she could see the other doctors leaving. She closed the notebook and pulled out the keycard before hiding it in her coat sleeve. The guards pulled Joker out who was humming 'three blind mice' making Raven shiver a little as she followed right behind. She took a deep breath before, perfectly, pretending to trip and fall right at Joker's feet. She noticed him shift a little to help her out of habit, before catching himself and freezing while plastering an amused smile on his face. The guards stopped and one held Joker in place while the other bent down to help her missing Joker's brief glare of annoyance.

"I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered as the guard helped her up with a kind smile. She was only an inch or two away from Joker and when the guard helped her up, she managed to slip the keycard into his pocket without anyone seeing.

"I injured my ankle a while ago and sometimes it just gives out on me." She gave an embarrassed smile while Joker chuckled.

"You should get that looked at," he said, "I'd be more than happy to help; I do charge a one-night stand fee though."

"Shut it clown!" the guard holding him gave him a mild punch to the stomach making Joker grunt and Raven held back a flinch when the guard proceeded to shove Joker against a wall. Joker gave a high pitched laugh then and looked back at Raven while they pulled him away.

"Do come and visit again doctor," he gave a silver smile, "my room may not be the best, but we'll make it work."

"Don't listen to him," Peterson said walking up to her, "he just talks nonsense. Like that crap of him having a woman. By the way are you alright?" Raven gave him a polite smile after picking up her notebook and question sheet.

"Yes I'm fine," she smiled, "I'm sorry I caused a scene there." Peterson shrugged while walking her out.

"It's no problem," he replied, "besides there's always a scene when Joker is involved."

"I'm sure," Raven faked a dry laugh, "well it was so nice to meet you and I want to thank you again for letting me evaluate him."

"It's no problem." He replied, "you did get more from him than my staff ever could; if you're in the market for a new job let me know."

"I will." She smiled and walked thought the gates. She walked to the bus stop that was out of sight of the asylum and got into the back seat of Frost's car.

"How'd it go?" Josh asked while turning to look at her and she let out a breath while removing the wig.

"I think you may want to disappear for a while," she replied, "something tells me he didn't appreciate those questions." Josh shrugged while Frost shook his head in disapproval.

"Idiot." Frost muttered and Raven let out a small giggle.

"Um so what do I do now?" she asked when they dropped her off at the house.

"Just wait," Frost replied, "and stay here for the next couple days." Raven nodded before walking into the house and closing the door. She lifted the happy Max into her arms before walking up the stairs to take a shower and go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

The next day was uneventful. Raven spent her morning doing laundry before spending some time training Max and letting him outside to run around out back. She played fetched with him for a few minutes too, before taking him back inside. By the time evening came she was exhausted and after eating dinner, she went straight to bed. Max slept in his little bed on the floor that was placed against the wall. Raven woke sometime in the middle of the night to something warm moving up her neck. She gave a tired mumble before shifting away.

"No Max," she muttered, "go lay down." She let out a yelp when something bit her neck. She sat up a little expecting the weight on her legs to be Max, instead she came face to face with Joker who was smiling brightly. She looked around and noticed the absence of her dog.

"Where's Max?" she asked and Joker frowned.

"Downstairs," he growled, "but isn't there something else you should've said first?" Raven blinked away her sleepy state then realized this wasn't a dream.

"You're back," she gave a bright smile while quickly sitting up and throwing her arms around him.

"Indeed I am," he purred while laying her back down and moving to hover over her, "but I think we need to have a chat about that little stunt you pulled." Raven bit her lip and squirmed beneath him.

"I-I agreed to it," she whispered, "a-and it worked."

"Oh yes you were quite convincing." He gave a devilish smirk while sitting back on her thighs again.

"You know I've had many psychiatrists over the years," he continued while moving his hands to her waist as she continued to lay under the sheets, "but not a single one has ever had the nerve to say I have claustrophobia." Raven pursed her lips together and pulled the sheets up to her nose.

"I-I was trying to be convincing." She muttered making his smirk grow.

"Oh I'm sure you were," he purred then crawled under the covers before moving to hover over her; "and tell me about this 'boyfriend' of yours." Raven bit her lip trying to calm her fluttering heart while she looked away.

"I-I've been with him for almost ten months now." She stuttered placing her hands on his upper arms while his lips moved to her neck.

"That long," he hummed placing light kisses on her neck, "tell daddy, what's he like?" Raven shivered feeling his hand move under her shirt.

"U-Um," she stuttered, "He's stubborn and gets annoyed easily." She jumped a little when Joker nipped at her neck then chuckled.

"Do continue." He hummed and she let out a breath.

"H-He has a bad habit of getting into trouble and causing problems." She muttered.

"Oh he doesn't sound like a man you should be with." He replied in a scolding tone moving his lips to her collarbones.

"B-But," she gasped, "he's kind to me a-and he treats me well…and I'm not lonely when I'm with him." She whispered the last part. Joker's lips stopped on her shoulder before he leaned up and kissed her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and opened her mouth as he deepened the kiss and laid down on top of her while slightly holding his weight up. Raven eventually broke the kiss and gasped for breath while his lips moved back to her neck.

"T-Tell me about this woman of yours." She gasped out and he chuckled.

"Oh she's becoming a little trouble maker," he purred, "entering dangerous places without my permission; but she is my queen so I suppose she gets a pass this time."

"Did you miss me Mouse?" he purred then and she looked up into his lust filled eyes. She tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his lips back to hers.

"I did." She said against his lips making him smirk.

Raven woke up the next morning sleeping on her side. Joker was behind her still in a deep sleep as one of his arms rested over her. She stretched a little before turning around and cuddling up to him. He stirred in his sleep before tightening his hold around her and she smiled. Last night was one of the best night's sleep she's had in the past two months. She was just about to fall back to sleep when Max suddenly managed to jump up onto the bed. Joker let him into the bedroom last night because he wouldn't stop whining.

Raven groaned as Max jumped up on her side and barked a little. He managed to move between her and Joker before hopping up onto the pillow by Joker's head and licking his face clearly happy he was home. Joker let out an irritated growl as Max rested his paws on his head and in his green hair while barking a little and wagging his tail.

"Go away mutt," Joker growled grumpily before picking up Max and dropping him at the end of the bed. He wiped off his face before turning on his stomach. Max just barked in happiness before hopping onto Joker's back and laying over his shoulder while licking his cheek. Raven got out of bed then and dressed knowing Max wasn't going to let her sleep anymore at this point; and she had to get him out of the room before Joker got really annoyed.

"Raven get the mutt off me now," Joker growled, his face buried in the pillow. Max looked up at Raven as he jumped onto the back of Joker's head playfully.

"Max come here," she called holding out her arms. Max tilted his head a little before jumping off Joker's head then bouncing up into her arms. Raven left the room with Max as Joker fell back to sleep.

Two hours later, Raven was watching TV with Max sleeping next to her. His head suddenly lifted and he gave an excited bark before jumping off the couch, landing on his nose with a squeak, and running into the kitchen. Raven turned around and watched as Max slid on the tiled floor when he tried to stop at Joker's feet.

"Move," Joker muttered clearly still in a grumpy mood. Raven turned back to watching TV listen to Joker warm up the breakfast she made him before walking into the room and sitting by her on the couch with Max right behind him. He was wearing his dark purple sweat pants and a long sleeved black pull over shirt, which told Raven that he was cold since he never wore a shirt with his sweats. She watched in amusement as he kept using his foot to move Max away who was trying to jump up onto the couch next to Joker.

"Where'd the table come from?" he asked after eating and putting his dish down on the coffee table.

"I-I got tired of have to eat on the couch all the time," she replied in nervousness, "so I got the table from my apartment; is that ok?"

"Sure," he muttered before laying on the couch on his side and resting his head in her lap. She brushed her fingers though his hair as he closed his eyes.

"You didn't get a lot of sleep there did you?" she asked and shivered while his fingers traced patterns on her knee.

"What gave you that idea?" he huffed before turning on his back and looking up at her.

"You seem very grumpy today," she replied truthfully and he closed his eyes while letting out a breath.

"Those morons kept injecting me with medicine that was supposed to 'help my mental state'." He said raising his hands and motioning his fingers to look like quotation marks.

"Damn side effects of getting off those meds always makes me grumpy." Max finally managed to jump onto the couch by Raven and rested his front paws on Joker's head while wagging his tail.

"Get off." Joker hissed while Raven scratched behind Max's ears.

"He's just happy you're home," she said, "and you should be proud of him; he's done very well with his training."

"I don't care," Joker said lifting Max up and dropping him on the floor, "the mutt got two months of having you all to himself; I'm not playing second to a dog." Max walked under the coffee table and laid down before giving Raven a sad look as he sulked under the table.

"Don't worry Max," Raven said, "you'll get his attention one day." Joker huffed before turning in her lap, facing her stomach and falling asleep again. Raven smiled a little at him before looking back at the TV.

* * *

One month later, everything had gone back too normal. Joker would be woken up by an excited Max and would snap at the puppy, waking Raven in the process who would scold Joker for the rude awakening. Max would manage to get into the weapon room while Joker was in there and take something making Joker yell and follow the puppy who brought whatever it was to Raven. Joker was also making up for the two months of not being with Raven almost every night. To Raven's happiness she was called back to the theater since the renovations were ahead of schedule.

"Ok everyone," Jack started once everyone had arrived at the theater, "we're going adult for our next performance. We're doing Sweeney Todd."

"Finally an adult show." Ruby said sitting next to Raven and Raven just smiled.

"Now our rehearsals are going to be a little different while the theater is under construction, but I know we can pull it off." Jack continued, "you can pick up your scripts back there and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." Raven was standing looking though the script when Ruby suddenly came up to her and linked her arms though Raven's.

"Ok I want you to casually glance behind us at the exit." Raven gave her a confused look, but did just that, acting as if someone had called her name. Standing by the exit door was a man about her height wearing glasses and staring at her. She recognized him, he had once introduced himself to her as a news reporter after one of her Little Mermaid performances.

"The news reporter?" Raven asked and Ruby rolled her eyes. Ruby pulled Raven into her private dressing room and shut the door.

"Just how oblivious are you?" Ruby huffed while crossing her arms.

"I've been told very." Raven admitted sheepishly and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Ya he's not a news reporter," Ruby said, "girl he sits in one of the front seats at every show you're in; and he was following us around when we went out shopping with Lucy. I think he's stalking you." Raven blinked at Ruby.

"He's only approached me once," she tried to reason, "it's probably just a coincidence." Ruby shook her head in disapproval.

"Ya sure Raven," she said and placed her hands on Raven's shoulders, "just keep an eye out and maybe start carrying pepper spray. Stalkers can get dangerous."

"I'll remember that." Raven gave a smile and watched Ruby walk out of the room.

"Although anyone who stalks me is in for a nasty surprise." She muttered to herself referring to the fact that Joker is her boyfriend. Raven grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit. Frost was parked a few blocks down from the theater since the renovations blocked off the back with trash and equipment.

"Miss. Fairchild." Raven looked up at the mention of her last name to see the man Ruby warned her about. He fidgeted with his tie and pushed up his glasses. He wasn't the best looking man, but he wasn't ugly either.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked politely and he gave her a small smile.

"No…I mean yes," he replied and she blinked. Here she thought she was uncomfortable around people.

"I-I was hoping I could interview you for the paper." He said and she shifted a little glancing at the black car parked a few spots down. She stared at it with begging eyes hoping Frost would see her.

"I don't do interviews," she replied nicely, "I'm sorry; I have to go now." She tried to side step him, but he grabbed her hand making her feel uncomfortable.

"Then maybe you'll let me treat you to dinner sometime." He quickly said and she bit her lip. Maybe getting pepper spray wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Really um…" she tried to pull her hand free.

"Chris," he said, "my name is Chris. Can I call you Raven will that be alright?"

"I guess," she said her nice nature coming out, "um, but I have to go now; I'm supposed to be somewhere."

"I'll take you." Chris said quickly and Raven breathed out when Frost walked up and pulled him off her.

"Hands off," he said stepping in front of Raven.

"Oh are you her boyfriend?" Chris asked sheepishly.

"I'm Miss. Fairchild's bodyguard," Frost replied and Raven held back a smile; "and I recommend you stay clear."

"I-I know you were raised in the upper class," Chris said trying to look at Raven, "but I can be worthy of you; just give me a chance."

"It was nice meeting you," Raven replied politely, "but I'm already taken." Frost led her to the car and she quickly got in letting out a relieved breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Frost as he drove off towards the club.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Well you had to come help me," she said, "and Ruby just warned me about him."

"Why?" Frost asked.

"She's convinced he's stalking me;" she explained, "I guess he's been at all of my performances and followed us around when we went shopping."

"Stalkers are no laughing matter," he scolded, "they can get dangerous."

"Ok." She muttered as they arrived at the club; "don't tell Mr. J though. I mean that guy was creepy, but I don't think he really deserves to die."

"I won't say anything," Frost assured, "but if that happens again, I'll have to."

"That's fair." She smiled and walked into the lounge. There was a man sitting on the couch and Raven recognized him as one of Falcone's men. The poor guy looked terrified as Joker smiled down at him wickedly while standing next to the couch and leaning forward on his cane. Joker looked up at the sound of the door closing and sighed.

"Oh look you got lucky tonight," he hummed while moving away from the man, "although I doubt Falcone will say the same." Joker laughed and Raven stepped aside as the man hurried out of the lounge.

"Our next show is Sweeney Todd," Raven said walking up to Joker who gave a bright silver smile.

"Now that's a play I'll enjoy." He hummed wrapping her up in his arms. Raven held up the takeout food Frost picked up before coming to get her.

"Frost got us dinner," she said, "and we shouldn't stay out too late; Max doesn't do so well being alone." Joker rolled his eyes.

"He'll live." Joker grumbled while grabbing his food. Raven shook her head before grabbing her food as well. Once he was finished eating, Joker looked out at his club and pulled Raven onto his lap when she had finished as well.

"Oh," Raven suddenly remembered something and Joker raised an eyebrow as she moved to straddle him; "happy birthday Mr. J." Joker rolled his eyes in response and groaned when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh…so do I get a special birthday present?" He purred when she moved away.

"Yup," she smiled and he smirked then moved to kiss her again, but she moved away.

"It's at home." She continued and he blinked at her. He was clearing thinking something a little more 'M' rated. Raven looked out at the people in the club then and stiffened when she saw Chris there looking around. Joker noticed this and pulled her closer to him.

"Something wrong Mouse?" he purred and she looked back at him. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. For once, she decided to listen to other's advice.

"Um Ruby believes that man out there is stalking me," she replied truthfully looking at where Chris was, "a-and Frost had to intervene early this evening when he wouldn't let me pass." Joker's eyes followed hers and he frowned a little before smirking.

"Perhaps I should have a talk with him." He said with a dark smirk and Raven quickly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"N-No," she stuttered quickly, "I'm sure he's harmless and it was just that one time." Joker tapped his fingers on her thighs while he thought.

"If he approaches you again," he growled, "you will tell me." Raven nodded and he stood up then while setting her on her feet.

"Well then, let's go home." He purred and led her out.

When they got home Max ran up to them with happy eyes and Raven picked him up while Joker rolled his eyes. She served Max his food before patting his head and following Joker up to the bedroom and closing the door. The lights were on and Joker was lying on the bed with a devilish smirk making her stomach flip. He pulled her on top of him and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"So what's my present?" he hummed and she smiled before moving away making Joker blink at the ceiling. He sat up and crossed his legs watching Raven lay on her stomach and hang off the side of the bed. She pulled a box out from under the bed and jumped a little when Joker suddenly gave her butt a light smack.

"H-Hay." She stuttered quickly sitting up on her knees and he chuckled.

"Don't show such an excellent target," he chuckled, "and not expect me to sit here and do nothing." Raven pouted while holding the box in her lap.

"So what did you get me?" he purred leaning closer to her.

"Well, Frost got them," she muttered, "but I designed them." Joker raised an eyebrow, his curiosity spiking a little.

"Happy birthday." She whispered while pushing the box into his hands. She looked down and started to play with the comforter while he opened this box. Two identical purple pistols were laid neatly in the box. The side barrels were decorated with an elegant gold design. The trigger was also gold. The handle had a white background and on one side there was a gold 'J' and on the other side was a gold skull jester that resembled his tattoo and the one on his steering wheel in his car. He picked up one of the guns and inspected it, a smile forming on his lips. He looked up at her then as she continued to stare at the bed. Raven jumped a little when the cold metal of the gun's barrel touched her cheek and Joker patted her cheek a few times with the gun making her look up.

"Little Mouse knows me so well," he purred moving the box onto the side table with the second gun still in it. He laid back down and pulled her over him before wrapping his arm around her, still holding the gun, and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"My queen." He purred before bringing her lips to his. He turned them over then and wrapped his arm behind her neck never releasing the gun while he pulled up her short dress with his free hand.

"Hold on Mouse," he purred, "I'm going to give you a very special thank you."

* * *

Raven gave a big yawn while she sat in the theater as she waited for the other cast members to arrive. Ruby looked up from reading the script and raised an eyebrow at Raven.

"Well it's not like you to be yawning like that." Ruby said in suspicion, "have a late night?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," Raven replied. Which was kind of the truth since Joker had kept her up almost all night and just when she thought he was done, he would suddenly pounce on her again.

"Alright." Ruby replied clearly not convinced; "oh by the way, that man was snooping around here asking for you." Ruby continued and this made Raven look up.

"The one you pointed out yesterday?" Raven asked; she didn't tell Ruby about her encounter with him though.

"Ya," Ruby nodded, "Jack told him to leave or he would call the cops; I hope you bought that pepper spray."

"I did." Raven lied with a reassuring smile, but she did make a mental note to put it on her shopping list.

That evening Frost had dropped Raven off at the club and she walked through the crowd of people feeling Joker's eyes on her from his spot in the lounge. She let out a breath after getting out of the crowd and walked up the stairs of the back hall that led to the lounge. She was half way to the lounge when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Raven," Raven turned and her heart skipped a little when she saw Chris standing there smiling.

"H-How did you get in here?" Raven stuttered trying to pull away from him.

"I followed you to this back door," he smiled as if it were some amazing accomplishment.

"You need to leave." She spoke in her soft tone and he backed her into the wall.

"Please just give me a chance," he begged, "I believe we have a lot in common."

"I have a boyfriend," she whimpered as his hold on her grew painful, "so please let me go."

"And I'm saying I can be so much better as your boyfriend." He snapped and she jumped while tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh I doubt that." Raven breathed out in relief at the familiar growl and she looked over along with Chris to see Joker standing there with crossed arms. He was wearing his usual club outfit that displayed his tattoos and his gun harness hung on him holding the two custom guns Raven gave him making her smile little. Her heart fluttered though at Joker's deadly look as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Oh shit you're the Joker," Chris said in panic and released Raven, "run and get the cops Raven." Raven ran, but not to get the police; she ran and hid behind Joker who smirked while looking over his shoulder at her then back to Chris.

"You made her cry," Joker growled a little and then moved to look at her wrist that was red from where Chris held her, "and you've hurt her." Joker let go of Raven's wrist and turned back to glare at Chris.

"I don't take kindly to stalkers," Joker said in a menacing tone, "I especially don't like them when they're hurting my woman." Joker pulled out one of his guns and Raven quickly grabbed that arm.

"Mr. J," she whispered, "I-I want to go home now." Joker glanced at her shaking form before looking back at Chris.

"Lucky for you I don't kill in front of her since she's a delicate little thing," he finally said while putting the gun back, "now you're going to leave my club and not tell anyone about this encounter. You'll regret it if you do." Frost walked up the stairs then with Josh right behind him and they grabbed the stunned Chris before throwing him out of the club. Chris watched from the ground as Joker led Raven to a waiting car holding her close to him. He stood up then and watched the car drive off.

"If I can't have her then no one will." He muttered before walking off.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Raven was feeling very relieved that Chris hadn't shown his face since his encounter with Joker. Joker did have either Frost or Josh watch her at all times though, even when she was home alone. Once the second week had ended, Joker decided that they wouldn't see her stalker anymore; so he stopped having his men watch over her every second of the day.

It was eight at night and Raven was sitting on the floor of the living room playing with Max. Joker had gone out to take care of pressing business at his club and took his men with him. Raven had locked the door when he left, still feeling a little paranoid especially since Joker didn't leave any men to guard the house tonight. Raven was pulled from her thoughts when Max suddenly stared to growl and ran to the front door. She stood up and her heart froze when she saw Chris through the window picking the lock. Raven ran into the kitchen and grabbed her phone, quickly clicking on Joker's contact. Right as the phone started to ring, Chris barged into the house and she dropped her phone.

Joker glared at Falcone not at all happy with not getting back the money he had loaned the mob boss along with some men. The young mob boss was sweating as he promised Joker he'd get him the money back by the end of the month. Frost and Josh were in the corner playing cards, ignoring the whole thing. Joker was just about to make a decision when his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out to see Raven's name and tried to calm his anger before answering.

"I'm busy right now." He said and froze when he heard the crashing of plates.

"Let me go!" Raven's cry sounded distant on the other line.

"I'm only here to help you." Joker recognized that voice and heard Max growling before whimpering and he could faintly hear someone running.

"Fuck!" Joker yelled making Falcone jump and gained Frost and Josh's attention. Without giving a second glance, Joker ran out of the room and got in his car; Frost and Josh were not far behind as Joker sped through the streets. Frost and Josh followed behind Joker as he ran up to the house where the door was cracked open.

"Raven!" Joker shouted when he got into the house noticing all the broken decorations and dishes. He looked down when he heard whimpering and Max limped up to Joker holding one paw off the ground.

"Get him to a vet Josh," Joker growled before running upstairs while Frost followed. Out in the hall and sitting against the closed bedroom door was Raven. Her knees were bent and her body was shaking while she stared into Joker's weapon room. Joker hurried over to her while Frost walked into the weapon room with his gun drawn.

"Raven," Joker whispered trying not to scare her. He looked down at her hands that were resting against her legs to see blood on them. He also noticed the small drops of blood on her face. He ignored that for the moment as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Raven look at me," he said in a soothing voice and she finally looked at him while he stroked one hand through her hair.

"M-Mr. J," she stuttered out while tears started to form in her eyes, "I-I didn't mean too I just…he…I-I didn't mean to." Joker was shushing her as she tried to speak while she cried. His white shirt got stained with the blood that was on her hands when he pulled her to him.

"Boss," Frost said from the doorway and Joker looked up at him. Frost motioned with his head for Joker to come over.

"Stay here," Joker said softly moving away from Raven, "I'll be back soon." He moved away from her as she stared at the remaining blood on her hands and he walked into his weapon room. Sitting against the wall, gasping for breath was Chris with a knife sticking out of his chest. His blood was soaked through his shirt as he sat there, on the verge of death. Joker closed the door while Frost stood guard by it in case Raven were to try and walk in.

"Now don't go dying on me," Joker growled, "I'm thinking of a lot of ways to make you pay for what you did." Chris coughed up some blood before smiling a little.

"You're not the one who killed me," he said weakly, "you should be happy now; your woman is just like you." Joker clenched his fists as he glared at Chris who slumped against the wall and stopped breathing. Joker ran a hand though his hair in anger before pulling out one of the custom made guns from his harness and firing a couple times into the dead body. He stood up then and turned to Frost.

"When Josh gets back clean up this mess," he walked closer to Frost, "and if anyone asks, even Raven."

"You killed him sir." Frost said knowing what Joker was thinking, "you should go take care of her now; she's probably in shock." Joker left the room and closed the door behind him before walking out to a trembling Raven. He bent down and picked her up carefully before walking into the bedroom and kicking the door shut.

"It's ok now," he soothed while setting her on the bed, "it's over now." He kneeled in front of her as she sat on the bed staring at her hands. Joker grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom before kneeling in front of her again and wiping her hands clean.

"I-I killed him didn't I?" she stuttered out and Joker set the cloth down before cupping her face in his hands.

"No you didn't," he lied, "I finished him off. I could've saved him; the injury wasn't fatal; just bad enough to stun him until I got here."

"A-Are sure?" she whispered out rubbing her hands together and he grabbed her hands in his.

"Yes," he replied, "I killed him; he won't come after you ever again." There was a knock at the door then and Joker got up and opened it a little to see Josh standing there holding a sedated Max who had a cast on his injured leg and small cone around his neck. In a different situation, Joker would be laughing and teasing the little mutt; he figured Raven wouldn't appreciate that right now.

"He has a broken leg," Josh explained handing Max over to Joker along with some medicine; "the vet said to give him this for a week and bring him back at the end of the week." Joker nodded before shutting the door again and laying the semi-conscious puppy in his small bed on the floor.

"I-Is he going to be alright?" Raven whispered from the bed and Joker walked up to her.

"He'll be fine," he said wiping the blood off her face with the cloth, "I'll get a warm bath stared for you." Joker started the bath before removing his stained shirt and throwing it away. Once the tub was filled he, carefully, set Raven in it before getting in as well and pulling her to him. He washed her off all the while soothing her until she finally stopped crying and relaxed into his hold. After about an hour, he pulled her out. He dried them off and dressed then dressed her before laying her in bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Max was the reason why I got away," she suddenly whispered while staring at the sleeping puppy, "he tried to bit Chris's leg making him let me go and giving me the chance to run." Raven's words became whispers as she fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Joker left the room then to check up on Frost and Josh who, in an hour, had cleaned up the body and blood along with all the broken glass from downstairs. Joker gave them orders on how to dispose of the body before they left. He grabbed a glass and poured whiskey in it which he drank in one gulp. After setting the glass in the sink he walked back upstairs to the bedroom. He stopped by Max's bed and kneeled down before scratching behind Max's ear making him open his eyes a little.

"Good boy." Joker praised and Max gave his hand a small lick before falling back to sleep.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I wrote it fast so I could get this posted before I had to study for a test and get some work done.

Review please and I hope you liked it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Joker had stayed with Raven for the next week. Josh went to the theater and pretended to be her cousin; telling Jack the truth that she was attacked at her apartment and needed time to recover. Jack had giving Raven this play off and the rest of her cast had sent 'get well' cards and gifts to Raven with Josh. Joker had also noticed Raven made a point of staying away from his weapon room even when he was in there. For once though, Joker was being patient with her.

Max was also doing better, he needed help walking up and down the stairs again due to his broken leg. After the week was up, Josh took Max back to the vet who said that Max would need to keep the cast on for another week along with the cone before he could move to something more comfortable since his break wasn't that bad; and puppies heal a lot faster. Joker had a lot of fun teasing the puppy; at least until Raven scolded him when Max would run, more like wobble, to her whining. When Raven was taking a shower one day, Joker taped a small dog treat to the edge of the cone then laughed as Max tried to get it, occasionally running into a wall because the cone limited his sight. Raven came down then and gave Joker a disapproving look before removing the treat and giving it to Max. Joker also got the silent treatment from both Raven and Max for the next few hours that day.

"It's fine Raven," Joker soothed trying to pull her into his weapon room, "I'm right here with you."

"I-It's your room Mr. J," she stuttered, "I'm not needed in there." Joker picked her up then and carried her into the room while she buried her face in his neck. He sat on the cushion with her in his lap and gave her forehead a kiss.

"It is my room," he hummed, "but I do enjoy your company and I want you to understand that there's nothing to fear." Max wobbled into the room then and Joker chuckled watching the puppy struggling with his casted leg and the cone still over his head.

"Don't laugh at him," Raven pouted and lifted Max into her lap, "he's injured." Joker smirked before giving the edge of the cone a small flick making it vibrate and Max jumped in surprise then barked at Joker who laughed.

"Not funny." Raven muttered holding Max and slipping off Joker's lap. She laid on her side, her back to Joker, and let Max cuddle up to her. Joker laid behind her and hovered over her a little. Max gave a squeak of happiness when Joker scratched behind his ear making Raven smile a little.

"Well he's no German Shepard," Joker said, "but I suppose he's a brave little guy."

* * *

The next week Raven was sitting on the couch in the lounge at the club. Max was in her lap pouting because he couldn't lick his bandaged leg with the cone still around his neck. Lucky for him, Josh was taking him to the vet tomorrow to get the cone removed along with the cast. She looked up at Joker who was sitting across from her staring at his laptop screen looking bored. Frost walked in briefly to hand Joker an envelope before leaving. Raven watched curiously as Joker opened the envelope and pulled out something that looked like an invitation. She watched him roll his eyes and toss the paper on the coffee table.

"What is it?" she asked leaning forward and picking up the elegant invitation.

"Falcone is hosting a costume party on Halloween." she said looking over the invitation, "why would he invite you? I-I mean this doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"It's not," Joker replied with an eye roll not looking up from his laptop screen, "Falcone is just trying to suck up to me because he owes me money."

"Well that's one reason sir," Frost said walking into the room again with food, "he's also been bragging that the king of crime will be at his party. I heard that's why many people in the underworld are actually going."

"Wow you really are famous." Raven muttered out loud looking over the invitation.

"What do you mean 'really'?" Joker said flatly and Raven jumped looking up at him.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered, "I-I'm mean you're actually famous."

"That's the same thing," Joker replied tapping his fingers on the table as he continued to lean forward and glare at her.

"N-No what I mean is that I'm surprised people are actually trying to suck up to you." Joker raised an eyebrow and Frost set her food in front of her.

"Digging yourself into a deeper hole there, kid." Frost said to her before walking out. Raven set Max on the floor so he could eat his food while she picked up her plate and focused on her food.

"You're infamous." She said finding the right word and looking up at him with a small smile.

"Should've said that first Mouse." he purred with a smirk. She swallowed her food and looked back down at the invitation.

"Isn't dressing up in costumes supposed to be fun?" she asked, "I-I mean I've never done anything for Halloween."

"Dear old parents didn't even let you go out trick or treating?" he mocked and she scratched Max's head.

"Even if they did," she replied, "it's not like I'd have any friends to go with or any homes to go to. I was homeschooled so I never made any friends. Then our house was out where there was a lot of land so no neighbors." Joker was suddenly sitting right next to her and he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"What was your favorite time period Mouse?" he asked and she blinked at the sudden change in topic.

"Um I think the nineteen twenties would be my favorite time period." She replied and he chuckled.

"What a very fun time," he purred, "crime was high; the mob ruled all the cities. What a time to live in."

"I was more thinking of the parties and the outfits." She replied making him smirk.

"It's decided then," he said while standing and pulling her with him; "we're going to the party dressed in nineteen twenties costumes." Raven blinked, her mind going blank. That was the last think she expected him to say.

"Um what?" she asked dumbfounded making him smirk.

"I suppose going will also remind Falcone how much he owes me." He hummed walking back over to his laptop; "now what to wear?" Raven sighed sitting back down; he clearly wasn't talking to her anymore so she returned to eating her dinner. She smiled a little when Max wobbled over to Joker and laid at his feet, resting his small head on Joker's foot. Although it didn't look very comfortable with the cone around his neck. Raven's phone suddenly buzzed and she looked at it to see a text from Lucy. It was a picture of her holding her baby nephew. Raven smiled a little and responded to the text. After the shopping trip with Lucy and Ruby, Raven had actually become closer to Lucy. She was the closest person Raven had to a friend.

"Mr. J," Raven looked up, "can I go out shopping with Lucy tomorrow?" Joker glanced up at her.

"Who's Lucy?" he muttered.

"The understudy for Ruby and I," Raven replied, "we went out shopping while you were…um away."

"As long as you're back by six." He replied looking back down at the laptop.

* * *

The next evening Raven was walking out of the mall with Lucy who had brought her nephew along so Raven could meet him. During the middle of the day, Joker sent Raven a text letting her know he was picking her up outside the mall.

"This was a fun day," Lucy smiled and Raven did the same thing while holding Lucy's nephew, Luke.

"I agree," Raven replied, "but I still feel bad for not inviting Ruby." She grabbed Luke's tiny hand when he tried pulling at her hair.

"She hates babies," Lucy laughed, "trust me she said no when I told her I had to bring my nephew along." They stopped at Lucy's car then and Raven noticed Frost's black car was parked across the street.

Joker watched from inside the car as Raven walked out from the mall with her friend. What he didn't expect was to see her holding a baby who was playing with her hair while she talked with the other girl. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when she handed the baby over to her friend and tickled the child one last time before her friend left her. She quickly crossed the street and got into the car with a big smile on her face.

"Have fun?" Joker asked while the car drove off.

"Huh?" Raven replied, her thoughts off in other places, "oh ya. Lucy's nephew was just the most adorable thing ever. I had so much fun with him…oh and Lucy too. She's babysitting him while her sister and brother-in-law are on vacation."

"I thought you were shopping," he muttered looking over at her bags.

"I was," she replied and started to dig through the bags, "look I got Max a new toy, a blanket, a small stuffed animal, some treats…oh and I got him a collar too!"

"Did you even shop for yourself?" he rolled his eyes, "or are you just spoiling the mutt?"

"Um," Raven muttered digging through the rest of the bags and he raised an eyebrow when she blushed.

"Nope just for Max." She replied quickly shutting a bag.

"Sure," he hummed then quickly grabbing the bag with a smirk and she panicked.

"H-Hay," she stuttered trying to get it back, "wait, L-Lucy made me buy those when I accidently mentioned I had a boyfriend…No don't look!" Joker's smirk grew lustful and he raised an eyebrow while holding up some very sexy lingerie underwear and Raven's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"How scandalous Little Mouse," Joker teased and she quickly snatched the underwear form him along with the bag.

"I-It was Lucy's idea." She muttered looking away and Joker chuckled. He moved forward and sat on the floor of the car before cupping her face in his hands and making her look at him.

"But you bought them." He purred and her heart skipped, "you'll have to model what you got for me when we get home."

"I-I think I'll return them later," she quickly said as her stomach turned in embarrassment.

"No returns," he hummed, "all sales are final Mouse. You can't show a guy that and then leave him wanting. It's like leaving a show in the middle of it."

"Y-You looked in the bag without my permission," she tried to argue as he moved to straddle her and sat on her lap while resting his arms on her shoulders.

"Yes," he purred, "but the fact still remains that I've seen them. Mouse I didn't know you had such scandalous taste either. This is going to be a fun night. Perhaps I should get some expensive wine for the night." He got off her lap as the car pulled up to the house. Raven looked down, hiding her red face from Frost with her hair as she quickly walked past him. Joker was smiling brightly walking behind her with her bags and they entered the house.

"Max." Raven called wondering how he was doing with his cone and heavy cast off. She looked down when Max wobbled into the entryway/kitchen clearly still injured; but at least he got his cast and cone off. Raven froze though at the sound of bells and blinked down at her puppy who was dressed in a green, pink, and gold jester type dress and a jester looking hat with bells on the tips and was strapped to his head. Max looked up at her with pleading eyes while Joker smirked down at the puppy before frowning when Raven looked at him.

"What is that?" she asked disapprovingly as she gestured to Max.

"A dog," he replied seriously while setting her bags down on the kitchen counter; faking innocence.

"And he's still injured." She scolded.

"He's mostly healed," Joker shrugged, "and I don't see what's wrong with him; he looks perfect."

"You did this didn't you?" She placed her hands on her hips while Max walked up to her with a sulky look and laid at her feet.

"In my defense," Joker replied with a bright smile, "I warned him there will be consequences for wanting to join me in my weapon room this afternoon." Max shook his head and the bells on the hat jingled making Joker laugh.

"Yup," Joker chuckled, "perfect."

"Poor little guy," Raven soothed picking up Max and removing the hat then the dress, "was that clown being mean to you?" Max licked her face in happiness when she removed the outfit, being mindful of his still injured leg.

"Hm," Joker muttered, "I should've gone with a more clown like outfit; I'll remember that for next time." Raven set Max down and gave Joker a scolding look while he just smirked. Raven dug into the bags and Max barked in happiness when she handed him a treat bone.

"Well at least there's one guy here who's getting a treat tonight." She said patting Max on the head and Joker tilted his head a little.

"And what does that mean?" he asked following her up the stairs. She stopped half way up the stairs and turned to look down at him since being a few steps up made her taller.

"Lucy told me that lingerie is only a treat for boyfriends," she said trying to sound confident, "and like I said: only one guy gets a treat in this house tonight and he already got it." She turned around then, but was stopped when Joker suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and purred in her ear.

"Oh she's getting so feisty," he purred, "you're so adorable when you're trying to act like a tough Little Mouse. Although I suppose you're right about one thing."

"W-What is that?" she stuttered losing her earlier confidence and he chuckled.

"Lingerie is a treat and therefore should be a surprise," he hummed, "I do look forward to that surprise; but don't wait too long. Remember Mouse: I'm not a patient man."

* * *

Two hours before Falcone's party, Raven was sitting on the bathroom counter as Joker styled her long hair into a nineteen twenties style. Raven was wearing a sleeveless 1920s party dress. It was a black dress with silver sequence in the middle and on the shoulders. The dress was very short and strings hung down from the bottom of the dress. She also wore sequenced laced gloves that reached past her elbows. Instead of a head band, Joker put on a black mask with a black feather on the side. The upper eye parts of the mask were shaped by white jewels and Raven briefly wondered how much the mask alone cost. He had also told her earlier that she needed to wear the mask since there would be a lot of people there and he preferred to keep her identity hidden from those people. Joker got her a long pearl necklace and wrapped it around her neck when he finished with her makeup.

Joker was wearing black pants with a black buttoned up shirt tucked neatly into his pants. Over the shirts he wore a lighter black vest with white strips and silver buttons; a white tie was tucked neatly under the vest. He also had on shiny black shoes that looked brand new. His black harness hung over his shoulders with the two custom guns in it. Raven couldn't hide her shock when he put on a dark white 1920s hat with a black band around it. He had on his diamond studs in his ears and he wore the rings he always had on when at his club as well.

"Alright let's go," he smiled while lifting her off the counter. Raven patted Max's head before walking out of the house with Joker. Frost was waiting in the car along with Josh and Raven was shocked that they too were dressed up like 1920s gangsters.

"Um so why am I going?" Raven asked again as Joker tied on the mask tighter around her head.

"Because I said so," he replied and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "and like hell I'm going to a costume party alone." Raven sighed while trying to calm her nerves and Joker turned her to face him.

"And what's the point in having such an exquisite woman if I can't show her off?" he continued with a smirk and Raven just blinked at him. It's not like she ever expected him to refer to her as his girlfriend; but she sometimes felt like some prize he just wanted to show off. Raven looked out the window then; well at least he had stopped referring to her as a pet.

"Something on your mind Mouse?" Joker purred while wrapping an arm around her waist. Raven shook her head a little and he raised an eyebrow as the car came to a stop in front of Falcone's large mansion outside the city. The party had started half an hour ago and she could hear the loud music playing. There were still a few people that were just arriving and walking into the mansion. Joker go out of the car and helped Raven out while putting on his white hat.

"Oh don't look so scared Mouse," he chuckled while Frost and Josh entered the mansion ahead of him, "it's just a party."

"Full of criminals." She muttered a little making him laugh.

"Well yes," he hummed, "but you're with the king of crime; so there's no need to be scared." Raven hooked her arm through his and he gave her a smile before leading her into the mansion.

The large open entryway was where the majority of the people were and where the party was in full swing. Couches and chairs were set around the walls and left a large open space for people to dance and mingle. The lights were dimmed and the inside of the house was decorated with very scary decorations making Raven cower a little closer to Joker who was spinning his cane with his free hand. It didn't escape Raven's notice that people would quickly clear a path for Joker and many stopped what they were doing to look in their direction.

It was clear then that no one actually expected the king of crime and Gotham's underworld to actually show. Joker moved his arm away from Raven before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him; making her relax a little as she grew uncomfortable with all the attention. Frost and Josh were socializing with other men in a far corner, but would occasionally glance over in Joker's direction in case they were needed.

"Mr. J," the young Falcone coughed a little clearly caught off guard when Joker walked up to him by the large grand staircase, "I'm glad you could come." Joker gave his dark smirk while his cane clicked against the tiled floor as he set it in front of him.

"Well you know," Joker hummed, "I'd never miss a party." Falcone shifted a little and glanced at Raven.

"Well I hope you two enjoy the party." He said and quickly walked off making Joker chuckle a little

"I think he may be scared of me." Joker teased looking at Raven who gave a small smile.

"Just a little." She replied and he laughed while pulling her over to a corner.

"Hm," he replied pulling her down onto his lap as he sat on a couch which a couple quickly ran from when he walked over, "Here I thought I was such a friendly person." He let her move off his lap and she crossed her legs before looking back at him.

"It's a mystery to me," she replied, playing along with him. He chuckled while resting his hands on his cane, looking out at the crowd. Raven looked around then and noticed many people were glancing over at Joker looking like they wanted to say something to him; but clearly afraid to approach. She also noticed some women were sneaking pictures of him with their phones. Raven looked over when she noticed Falcone walking over to them looking like he had composed himself; there was a butler looking man following him.

"I do hope you're enjoying the party," Falcone said taking a seat on a chair across from Joker.

"I don't know," Joker smirked looking at Falcone, "I just got here." Falcone shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked politely and Joker tilted his head.

"Whiskey," Joker glanced at Raven, "a sweet cocktail for her." the man standing behind Falcone nodded and walked off. Raven shifted in her spot as the two men talked business. She stretched her legs out for a moment when they got stiff before crossing them the other way; not realizing that she had attracted Falcone's attention when she did so.

"See something you like?" Joker's dark voice made Raven look over from her people watching. Falcone let out a cough and quickly looked away from Raven; his butler came over then and handed Joker and Raven their drinks. Raven's cocktail was a light blue with a dark blue on the bottom. It was sweet, but had a lot of alcohol in it; so she made a mental note to drink it slowly.

"Sweet Mouse," Joker's voice made her look up from her drink and she looked over at him as he leaned closer to her, "I believe you've caught Falcone's attention." Raven looked taken aback as Falcone let out another cough.

"I'd offer to lend her to you for the night," Joker continued with a smirk then wrapped his arm around her and rested his white glove covered hand on her bare thigh; "but she's such a shy little thing. Can't let her out of my sight or she may panic." Raven glanced at him. It slightly annoyed her just how right he was.

"I can see that." Falcone muttered then took a drink of his whiskey.

"Well…Put a few drinks in her and she becomes a feisty girl." Joker hummed and Raven looked away to hide her blush. Luckily her mask also helped with that. Falcone stood up then and set his empty drink glass down on the table.

"Excuse me," he said, "I have business to attend to. Enjoy the rest of the party." Joker watched the man walk off before rolling his eyes and leaning closer to Raven.

"She catches men's attention without even trying," he whispered in her ear and she shivered; "I really do need to keep an eye on you." Raven bit her red painted lip and looked at him.

"I-I didn't mean too," she replied, "I don't even know what I did." Her heart skipped when Joker removed his arm from around her then moved that hand over her leg.

"Flashing those very fine legs may have something to do with it," he replied with a teasing tone, "you naughty little thing." Raven looked down and took a sip of her drink, not knowing what to say. Joker chuckled and moved his attention back to the crowd watching the people dance. Raven did as well, watching some women lure men onto the floor to dance with them. She was enjoying watching the people and admiring the costumes people were wearing while Joker looked completely bored.

"Oh look," Joker hummed looking across the room, "it's my old friend Gambol." Raven looked in that direction to see a middle aged man sitting on a couch surrounded by women and talking to some men. He was dressed in a pirate costume along with a woman sitting next to him. Joker stood up then and held out a hand to Raven; she stood after setting her empty glass down. Joker chuckled when she wobbled a little and she grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"We really need to teach you how to hold your liquor Mouse." Joker teased and she blushed. Joker walked through the crowd, instantly attracting everyone's attention as he made his way towards Gambol. It still surprised Raven how quickly people got out of Joker's path. He really is the king of this city.

"Evening Gambol," Joker sang a little stopping by the couches and Gambol looked up then gave a polite smile.

"Falcone said you'd be here," Gambol said, "here I thought the kid was just lying to get company." Joker chuckled while Gambol shooed away the woman on the couch across from him. The women reluctantly left as Joker sat on the couch pulling Raven down with him. There was only one woman that remained sitting by Gambol and she looked to be his age.

"The poor child seems to be digging himself deeper into a grave," Joker chuckled and Gambol smirked.

"Well it's not like his father did any better." Gambol replied, "So is this the actress you took us to see a while back?" Raven shifted a little as Gambol looked at her.

"The one and only," Joker smiled moving an arm over her shoulders, "Say hello Raven." Raven gave her polite smile and looked up at the two across from her.

"Hello." She said shyly and the woman across from her gave her a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you," the woman said, "I'm Annett; Gambol's wife." Raven blinked in shock. She was his wife and was completely fine with all those other women here? Raven didn't understand crime families at all.

"You know," Joker suddenly said, "Gambol and I have boring stuff to talk about; why don't you two go dance. You'll have to be patient with her though; Raven's a shy little girl. Perhaps you should get a few drinks in her first." Raven gave Joker a panicked look as Annett pulled her off into the crowd and Joker simply smirked at her. Annett pulled her over to the bar area and flagged down the bartender.

"Two Smokin' Skull shots." Annett said holding Raven in place as she shifted a little.

"I-I don't really drink." Raven stuttered watching the bartender set down two shot glasses that smoked with dry ice in them, surrounded by a strong smelling alcohol.

"You're from an uptight family huh?" Annett said as they waited for the dry ice to melt. Raven shifted a little and re-tightened her mask.

"Oh come on girl," Annett smiled, "I'm sure being with Joker; you've let loose at least a little." Raven's blush gave herself away and Annett laughed.

"I'm not trying to be a bad influence," she said handing Raven the shot glass, "but it's ok to let loose every once and a while. Come on hun, drink and we can put on a show for the men." Raven blinked at the woman in front of her who looked to be at least ten years older; but there was something about Annett that Raven liked.

"Well I guess," Raven muttered and Annett smiled.

"Ok," Annett raised her glass, "here's to a fun night." Raven made a face as the strong liquid flowed down her throat and instantly gave her a small buzz. Annett chuckled and ordered more shots for them.

An hour later Joker and Gambol finished their conversation and were just talking about typical business things when Gambol looked over and chuckled.

"Looks like my wife go your shy girl out of her shell." Joker leaned back in the couch, resting his hands on his cane as he looked over. Sure enough, Annett and Raven were dancing on the floor attracting everyone's attention. The strings on Raven dress flew out every time Annett spun her around; both woman smiling and clearly drunk. Joker watched Raven intently; even when drunk she was still an exquisite dancer. Joker sometimes wondered if she was even real. Raven was a natural born beauty and everything she did looked so effortless. Then there was her acceptance of him; the most feared criminal. Some mornings Joker would wake up expecting that she was just a dream his chemically poisoned mind made up just to taunt him.

Falcone walked up then and sat in an empty seat by Gambol. Joker absently listened to their conversation, occasionally looking over to watch Raven dance. She would sometimes vanish and he would be getting ready to go look for her until he noticed her doing more shots with Annett. It was nearing three in the morning and people were leaving the party while Annett and Raven stumbled over to Joker and Gambol.

"Well until next time J." Gambol said, supporting his drunk wife and walking her out. Raven stumbled over to Joker with a smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you watch me dance Mr. J?" she said drunkly with a giggle. Joker smirked down at her and wrapped one arm around her waist to support her swaying body.

"Beautiful as always Mouse," he purred and started walking them out catching Raven when she stumbled on occasion. When they got home Max was pouting by the door and jumped up in happiness when they walked in.

"Maxie!" Raven giggled and Joker caught her when she almost fell.

"Alright drunk Mouse," he chuckled, "bed time." Raven let out a squeak when he set his cane on the counter then picked her up.

"But I'm having fun!" she wined and Joker could tell she was close to passing out. Raven swayed on the edge of the bed as Joker dressed her in her pajamas.

"Pretty green." Raven murmured, messing with his hair as he kneeled down in front of her to put her shorts on.

"Am I your girlfriend?" she asked suddenly and he looked up at her briefly before continuing to dress her.

"See," she continued when he didn't respond, "you never say anything; don't you like me Mr. J? I guess not since I'm just a pet to you." Max laid on his bed and watched from there as Joker lifted Raven up making her squeal.

"Bed time." Joker said flatly lifting the sheets and laying her down. He pulled the blankets over her watching her smile a little as he ran his fingers though her hair. She was just about to fall asleep when she whispered one last thing.

"I love you Mr. J." she whispered before passing out and Joker's hand froze in her hair. He quickly removed his hand and brushed back his hair that she messed up.

"You're not supposed to." He replied to her as she slept. He quickly dressed into his black pants and burgundy shirt then put his harness back on. Max followed him to the front door and whimpered when he shut the door and sped off in his sports car, heading in the direction of Ace Chemicals.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Raven woke up later in the morning with a pounding headache and what happened the night before was a blur in her mind. She didn't even know how she got into her pajamas and into bed. She looked around a little noticing Joker wasn't in the room. Raven let out a small yawn and walked downstairs to see Max lying by the front door pouting, so she guessed that Joker had gone out.

"He'll be back soon." She said to the sad puppy as she patted his head. She served up Max's food first before getting herself something to eat.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. Max was lying next to her fast asleep. It was almost one in the morning and Joker still hadn't come home, making Raven worry. She had turned on the evening news, but there was nothing about him getting arrested. Raven sighed and bit her lip. In the afternoon she had remembered that her drunk side admitted to Joker that she loved him. Was that the reason why he hasn't come back? Raven got up then and walked upstairs. She quickly dressed into something warm then patted Max's head before she left the house. Raven called the club earlier in the night and Josh had told her Joker wasn't there either. She had a small hunch where he might be, if she was wrong then she'd go back home and just wait.

It was fairly cold outside with the late Fall season. Raven wrapped her coat around her tightly and walked to the nearest subway station. Her fingers wrapped around the pepper spray in her pocket that she had bought. She sat on the empty subway cart and road it to the abandoned part of the city that she really didn't want to go back to. She walked out of the station and kept her head down as she hurried over to the abandoned, closed off building. The only people she passed were sleeping homeless people. Raven let out a small breath when she noticed Joker's purple sports car parked behind the building. She pulled open a rusty door and walked into the dark building, using her phone's flashlight to light her path.

Raven walked through a few halls, stepping over rubble and holding onto anything around her to keep from tripping. She finally came to the large open room where the large containers of yellow chemicals were. She shivered a little when she remembered what happed the last time she was here. Raven looked up and could see one of Joker's legs dangling off the edge a few floors up as he sat up and rested his arm on his bent leg. She quietly walked up the rusty stairs and, after a few minutes, arrived at the level he was on. She froze where she was when she noticed Joker's burgundy shirt looked like it had melted over his skin and the color was almost bleached out. His pants looked the same way and she noticed his green hair looked like it had been bleached as well; his gun harness with the guns still in it was resting on the floor next to him and he held a knife in his hand that rested over his knee. She bit her lip before slowly walking over to him.

"M-Mr. J?" she whispered and sat on her knees right behind him. She let out a small scream when he suddenly turned and pushed her onto the ground before hovering above her. Raven flinched when he stabbed the knife into the floor right next to her ear making her shake.

"Why the fuck are you here?" he growled. His eyes were crazed, but she could also see conflict in them.

"Y-You were gone for a long time," she stuttered on the verge of tears, "S-So I went looking for you."

"Why?" he growled, "because you love me? How stupid are you? I'm a killer; a psychopath. Love doesn't exist in my world." One hand continued to hold the knife next to her head and his other wrapped around her neck.

"I-I'm sorry." She gasped as breathing became difficult and tears started to escape her eyes.

"God damn it!" Joker suddenly yelled moving away from her and hitting the wall next to them.

"Even after jumping into those chemicals again I can't fucking get you out!" Raven sat up on her elbows and moved away a little watching him with wide eyes as he ran his fingers though his hair while resting his elbows on his bent legs. Every part of her body yelled at her to run, but instead she took a deep breath and slowly crawled over to him. She sat on her knees and moved to touch him, but stopped and pulled her hand away.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered not sure what she was even apologizing for. She stared down at her hands which rested in her lap. Silence surrounded them for a while before Raven finally spoke again.

"I-I don't care about what you do or who you are," she whispered, "I'm not lonely when I'm with you. I don't care if you're a killer; I'm just happy when you come home or when you go out of your way to see all of my performances. Y-You've cared for me more than anyone else ever has. P-Please don't leave me…I'll do anything…I-I'll even jump into the chemicals if that will make you happy." She squeezed her eyes shut as tears flowed down her cheeks and her shoulders shook a little. Silence surrounded them again before Joker took a deep breath.

"You won't ever leave me," he said and she looked up to see him staring intently at her, "that's what you'll do."

"O-Ok," she whispered and he narrowed his eyes.

"Say it." He growled making her jump a little.

"I won't ever leave you," she said, "I promise." Joker pushed back his bleached hair that fell into his face and stood up after pulling his knife from the floor. He swayed a little and Raven quickly stood up to support him.

"Let's go home," he said walking away and Raven followed after grabbing the gun harness he, unusually, forgot to grab. She sat in the passenger seat of his car holding on for dear life while he sped through the streets of Gotham.

"Y-You just ran through four red lights," she squeaked out, "f-five." Joker rolled his eyes as he pulled into the garage of his building.

"I'm a criminal," he snapped, "like hell I'll obey the traffic laws." Raven's body shook as she remained sitting in the passenger seat and her fingers ached from holding onto the handle and seat for dear life. Joker opened her door and pulled her out after prying her fingers loose from her hold on the handle and seat.

"I'm going to take a shower," he grumbled as they walked into the house; "move mutt." Joker stepped over an excited Max and walked upstairs while Raven picked Max up. She decided to stay downstairs for a while to give Joker space and made Max do the same.

Raven watched TV and held Max in her lap to prevent him from running upstairs to Joker. After an hour she finally walked up stairs with Max and set him on his small bed before turning to look at Joker who was asleep on the bed, under the covers. She dressed into her pajamas before turning off the lights and crawling into bed. Joker was sleeping on his side and one arm was tucked under his pillow while the other rested in front of him. After hesitating for a minute, she carefully cuddled up to him. He stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her making Raven give a small smile before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Later in the morning, Raven woke to Joker cussing from the bathroom. Max walked out of the bedroom and hopped down the stairs to go eat while Raven, reluctantly, got out of bed. She brushed her fingers through her messy hair while opening the bathroom door. Joker was standing by the sink dressed only in his boxers and black sweatpants scrubbing green hair dye off his hands and she looked down to see the container of hair dye all over the floor and staining the small rug. She blinked and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It wasn't like Joker to be so…clumsy.

Raven then remembered that he had mentioned that he jumped into the ace chemicals yesterday; that would make his second dip into those chemicals. She wondered if the chemicals were the cause of his sudden mood change. Raven sighed, of course they were responsible. She had to proceed with caution since he didn't seem to be controlled like he normally was.

"Let me help," she said softly while grabbing another box of green dye after cleaning up the dye on the floor. She knew the stained rug would have to be thrown out later.

"I don't need it." He growled drying his hands then snatching the box from her, making her jump a little. She took a deep breath before grabbing some gloves used for dying hair and moving to take the dye back from him.

"Please," she continued, "you're making a mess."

"I said I don't need it!" he yelled and shoved her away. Raven let out a small cry when she fell onto the hard tiled floor, slightly breaking her fall with her hands.

Joker pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his head. Raven instinctively flinched away from him when he kneeled down and tried to touch her. Joker moved his hand away from her and sat on the floor before leaning against the counter's cabinets. He held his head in his hands as he rested his arms on his bent legs and took shaky breaths. Raven took a few deep breaths too before pushing her fear aside as she sat up a little. She cautiously crawled over to him then wrapped her arms around him from the side. Joker's body was tense under her hold; but after a few minutes, he let out a long breath and his body relaxed before he wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her to sit between his legs and wrapped both arms around her while she rested her head on his chest. They sat like that in silence for several minutes before Joker finally spoke.

"Just don't mess up my hair." He grumbled a little and Raven pulled away then.

"I won't." she replied in a quiet tone. Joker sat on the floor cross legged while Raven sat on the edge of the bath tub preparing the dye after putting the gloves on and wrapping an old towel around his shoulders. She noticed that he would sway a little before steading himself every now and then making her worry, but she kept quiet.

Raven wondered again if Joker was like this because his chemical dip was fresh and had a greater impact on his mind. She secretly prayed that this wasn't going to be a permanent change. Joker closed his eyes and leaned back into her touch as she dyed his hair, softly moving her fingers through his hair to ensure the dye didn't miss a spot. Once she was done she removed the gloves and set them on the counter on top of a paper towel.

"Ok," she murmured, "it just needs to sit for forty-five minutes. Um do you want breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled while leaning against the bathtub ledge still sitting on the floor.

"You haven't eaten in a while," she replied, "you should really eat something."

"I'm not hungry!" he snapped making her jump and her eyes filled with tears.

"W-Well you don't have to be a jerk when I'm only trying to help!" she snapped with shaky breaths before she quickly left the room, closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Raven stared down at the pancakes she was cooking and sniffed while wiping away a tear. Max laid his head and front paws on her foot looking up at her with sad eyes clearly sensing her mood. She finished cooking the last of the pancakes and served her plate then sat at the dining table. She didn't have an appetite anymore though; so after taking a couple bites of pancakes, she just sat at the table and played with her food with a sulky look. Max laid by her feet and played with his small stuffed bear Raven had bought him. She could hear the shower running upstairs and realized that forty minutes had gone by so Joker was probably washing off his hair now that the dye had set. Raven let out sigh before grabbing one of the many catalogs on the table. She absently flipped through the catalog until her eyes landed on the housing section.

"Wow," she muttered looking at pictures of a beautiful mansion. She loved the white stone and the large swimming pool and patio in the backyard. There was even enough area in the backyard to add another building or garden. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway that circled around and there were four garage doors. The mansion itself had many rooms and an elegant large open entry way. She's seen mansions like this before; hell, the one she grew up in was large enough to house a minimum of twenty people. There was something about this one that she loved. Perhaps because it was large, but condensed so you'd actually see the people you're living with.

"What are you wowing?" Joker muttered from behind her and she jumped a little as he wrapped his arms her from behind; his arms rested on her shoulders as his hands dangled in front of her. He leaned down putting half of his weight on her and looked over her at what she was looking at.

"I-I was just thinking how beautiful this house was." She whispered feeling him rest his chin on the top of her head.

"A little big for just two people." He muttered and she shifted in her seat.

"I was just admiring it." She replied quietly, "a-and it's not that big. At least not compared to my parents' home." Joker stared at the pictures for a while then huffed.

"Like hell you'll get that," he growled moving away from her, "give you that and then you'll be asking for fucking children…" Raven stood up on the verge of tears and walked up stairs. She quickly dressed into something warm and put on a coat before walking back downstairs where Joker was staring at the contents of the refrigerator. She grabbed a leash and hooked in on Max's collar who wagged his tail in excitement.

"Just where are you going?" Joker snapped when she opened the door.

"I'm taking Max on a walk," she replied, "and only because I don't want to be around you right now with how horrible you're acting." She shut the door then and Max ran ahead of her in excitement inspecting everything they passed. Joker's home was on the edge of the city; but, surprisingly, in an upscale area. His home was only a mile or so away from the main street in Gotham; So Raven walked with Max there and window shopped as Max looking around in excitement.

"Raven!" Raven turned at her name being called and looked over to see Lucy running up to her with a bright smile.

"Oh hay." Raven gave a small smile and Lucy frowned a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked noticing Raven's upset mood.

"I-I just got into a fight with my boyfriend is all," Raven admitted to her, "he's been really grumpy lately."

"Well how about lunch?" Lucy smiled and Raven blinked. Was it really already lunch time?

"Oh I have my puppy here," Raven replied looking down at Max.

"That's fine," Lucy said bending down to pat Max making him bark in happiness; "I know a place that allows dogs on their patio and they have heaters too come on." She linked her arm through Raven's and led her down the main street shopping mall. The restaurant she took Raven too was very nice and did indeed allow Max to lay under the table. They even had some dog food for him to eat while Raven and Lucy ordered their food. Despite being outside in the cold air, Raven was comfortable thanks to the heaters above them.

"So do you want to talk?" Lucy asked after they placed their order and Raven sighed. She did, but she didn't exactly know how to explain her situation. Saying: 'I'm dating Joker, the most dangerous and feared criminal who jumped into Ace chemicals again and has been in a bad mood since.' Probably wouldn't go over so well in a conversation.

"Not really," Raven replied and Lucy tilted her head; her strawberry blonde locks falling over her shoulder.

"Ok how about this then," she quickly smiled, "Jack was going to call you when the weekend was over, but since I'm here now I'll tell you. Our next play is Chicago and then we're moving into holiday musicals." Raven blinked at her and smiled politely at the waiter when he set down their meals.

"Chicago?" Raven asked when the waiter walked away and Lucy gave her an incredulous look.

"You've seriously never heard of it?" she asked in shock, "girl it's a very famous play they even made a move off it." Raven swallowed her food then.

"O-Oh." Was all she managed to say and Lucy shook her head before eating her food too. While they ate they talked about the current show Sweeny Todd and Lucy couldn't stop herself from complaining about how Ruby was starting to get too bossy and full of herself. Raven promised her she would be at the next play and Lucy smiled in relief.

* * *

They finished eating and Max had fallen asleep by Raven's feet while the two girls just talked and sipped on their drinks. A couple hours had gone by since they sat down for lunch and Raven didn't even realize until her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her coat pocket and opened the contact seeing it was a text from Joker; which his contact was just under J in her phone.

 _'_ _Where are you?! It doesn't take that long to walk a damn dog!'_

Raven sighed looking at the text. She could almost hear him growling at her. Lucy noticed this and raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of her water.

"It's your boyfriend isn't it?" She said making Raven jump a little.

"Y-Ya," Raven stuttered setting down cash on the table and standing; Lucy followed. "I should probably go before he freaks out." Raven continued and Lucy sighed.

"No," she scolded walking out with Raven and a fully energized Max followed on his leash, "he's been rude to you today right?"

"Very." Raven admitted and Lucy grabbed her wrist.

"So he has to know that's not ok," she said, "you can't just go running back to him right away. Give him the silent treatment; make him regret treating you that way and then go home." Raven bit her lip, she was sure Joker didn't regret anything he does or says.

"I-I don't know." She replied and Lucy started pulling her back to the mall part of the main street area.

"Tell him you're out and he'll have to wait for you," she scolded, "in the meantime we're going shopping and we're going to find Chicago on DVD for you watch to get ready for the show." Lucy stopped, "besides there's nothing he can do about it. It's not like he can go and destroy the city looking for you." Raven blinked at Lucy. Would Joker really start destroying the city if she didn't go back? She wouldn't put it past him especially since he had just jumped into those chemicals yesterday and seemed to be very uncontrolled at the moment…

"Um…" Raven started to say and Lucy crossed her arms and cut her off while stopping.

"Stand up for yourself girl," she scolded, "show him he can't get away with treating you badly."

"He doesn't." Raven defended, "It was only today; but he did say some harsh things…" Raven frowned a little and her phone buzzed again.

 _'_ _Why are you not answering?! And where the hell are you?! Don't you dare make me come and get you!'_ Raven bit her lip and Lucy sighed then quickly snatched Raven's phone away and started typing a message and Raven panicked.

"Ran into my friend Lucy so I'm out shopping with her. Will be back when I feel like it and when you're in a better mood." Lucy read her message out loud and before Raven could react she sent it making Raven's stomach do a full flip.

Oh she was in so much trouble now…

"By the way," Lucy said handing Raven her phone back, "what does 'J' stand for?" Raven panicked then and quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"Johnny," she blurted out Frost's first name, "He just doesn't like being called that so I call him 'J' or John." Raven smiled quickly trying to hide her panic. Luckily, Lucy was convinced and nodded.

"Well I recommend you refer to him as John," she advised, "You're still fairly knew to Gotham, but all the long term residents here get nervous when someone refers to 'J' since that's what many mobsters call the Joker." Raven let out a cough quickly pretending that it was due to a dry throat.

"R-Really," she stuttered, "I-I'll remember that." Lucy smiled and walked on the other side of Raven as they continued on towards the shopping area.

"Never seen him before," Lucy said suddenly, "but I've heard Joker is as scary as they come. There are also stories that he has massive mood swings." Raven picked up Max who started lagging behind them. If only Lucy knew how right those stories were and the fact that Joker was at the theater all the time…

"Oh look!" Lucy smiled pointing to a sale sign, "there's a sale at my favorite store; come on!" she pulled Raven inside as Raven continued to hold Max.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute!" Lucy held up a blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck while looking in the mirror. Raven held Max in one arm, thankful that he was still small enough to do so, as she looked though some scarves as well. Lucy had moved over to the clothing and Raven followed. Raven had to watch buying clothing since the closet her and Joker shared was starting to get full. She personally thought it was kind of sat that Joker had more cloths than she did; most of it was just duplicate shirts and pants.

"I'm going to try these on quickly," Lucy said and Raven nodded while sitting on the chairs by the fitting rooms and letting Max lay in her lap. Five minutes after Lucy started trying on her cloths, Raven's phone buzzed again. She let out a breath when she noticed it wasn't Joker, but she also wasn't sure if it was a good sign that he hasn't responded to Lucy's text either.

 _'_ _Mom and I are flying out to Gotham tonight; need to meet with you tomorrow. It's very important. We have reservations at an Italian restaurant at six thirty in the evening for all of us. Sorry for the last minute warning and if it's inconvenient, but you have to be there.'_

Raven blinked at the text from Oliver wondering what this was about. She sighed, this was going to be fun explain to Joker; especially after that text Lucy sent him. Her stomach turned again at the thought of the possibility of him coming out looking for her.

"Ok," Lucy smiled exiting the fitting rooms, "I'm going to check out and then we'll go." Raven bought a thick purple scarf that she wrapped around Max as she carried him.

"Oh," Lucy smiled, "there's the book store that sells DVDs too." Lucy pulled Raven into the store and Raven instantly enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the store. Lucy walked over to the DVD section while Raven looked at books while Max looked around the new area curiously, but remained quiet since Raven scolded him after he tried to bark. She picked up three books and put them in her basket. She walked over to the area where there were bored games and started looking at puzzles. She grabbed a couple thousand piece puzzles and a couple five hundred piece puzzles. Lucy walked up to her then waving a DVD in her hand with a bright smile.

"Here you go," she said placing it in Raven's basket.

"Thanks," Raven smiled, "I'll watch it as soon as I can." Lucy nodded and walked away to look at books. Raven's phone buzzed then and she set her basket down on a nearby table so she could pull it from her pocket. Max gave a small yawn then as she did this and looked up at her with tired eyes while she looked down at her phone.

 _'_ _You better be home in one hour or I'm coming to get you myself Mouse and I don't give a damn who will see!'_ Raven bit her lip and quickly grabbed her basket and walked over to Lucy who was readying the summary of a book.

"I need to go now," Raven said, "Max is getting tired." Lucy smiled and scratched behind Max's ear a little.

"Alright," she said, "just remember; silent treatment for your boyfriend until he apologizes."

"I will." Raven replied inwardly knowing Joker would never apologize. She quickly purchased her things and walked out of the store and towards the path she took. Raven was actually surprised that she had been out for almost five hours and it was almost five in the evening. Max fell asleep in her arms as she walked home and made it there with ten minutes to spare. She cautiously opened the door noticing the lights were off in the main area. Raven set her bag down on the counter after laying the sleeping Max on his bed in the living room. She grabbed a glass of water then her bag before walking up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Joker was lying on the bed still dressed in only his pajama pants, sitting up a little against stacked up pillows with his head resting back against one and staring at his phone, probably timing her from when he sent his text. Raven knew Lucy's advice would get her into a lot of trouble, but she decided to go for it just to see what happens. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, not even glancing at Joker. She started the shower after closing the bathroom door and undressed before putting on her robe while she waited for the water to heat up. Her stomach did a flip when Joker walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It took all her strength not to jump or react in any way as he walked over and leaned against the glass wall of the shower while crossing his arms.

"When are you cooking dinner?" He asked flatly, "I'm starving." Raven took a deep breath and opened the glass door to the shower to test the temperature of the water.

"I don't know," she muttered, "I'm not hungry right now." Joker shifted a little at her response.

"Well I am." He growled and she restrained herself from glancing at him.

"Then make yourself something," she replied, "there's still leftovers."

"I don't want left overs." He muttered and she turned up the hot water to get the water to heat up faster.

"Then cook yourself something." She replied while grabbing a couple towels and setting them by the shower, not looking at him the whole time.

"I can't cook." He growled.

"Frost can pick something up for you then." She said impatiently just wanting to take a warm shower at this point.

"I want you to cook dinner," he snapped a little and she lost her temper.

"Well you already made it perfectly clear this morning that I'll never be a mother so quit expecting me to act like one!" she snapped unintentionally, "and I'm not your wife either, so just let me take my shower in peace; haven't you already been horrible enough to me today?!" Joker stood frozen to his spot and she took a deep breath trying to calm her temper which she rarely ever loses. She removed her robe and hung it up then stepped into the shower, the steam blocking Joker's view of her and her view of him. Raven kept her back to him as she stood under the hot water, just wanting him to leave her alone. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to calm herself then jumped a little when the door suddenly opened and Joker stepped into the shower with his pants and boxers still on. She instinctively covered herself with her arms and turned away from him. He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her into the wall. She had moved her hands out in front of her to stop the impact.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" he growled into her ear, his body pressing against hers and she shook in fear as her front was pressed into the wall. It's been a long time since she's been afraid of him like this.

"What kind of bull shit has that friend of yours been filling your head with," he continued, "you're mine. You obey me. How dare you think that you can talk back to me like that and ignore me." Raven winced when his fingernails dug into her skin and tears started to escape her eyes.

"L-Let go," she stuttered and whimper when his hold only got more painful.

"You're being very annoying today." He continued in a dark tone and she sobbed a little.

"M-Mr. J you're hurting me." She sobbed and he blinked. He quickly released her and stepped away while she sank to the floor pulling her legs up and cowering close to the wall. Joker also sank to the floor and sat cross legged while holding his head in his hands; his pants completely soaked though as the water poured onto him.

"I didn't mean to." He said in a strained voice shaking his head a little like he was trying to clear it, "Don't cry…I didn't mean to hurt you." Raven continued to shake as she stared at him with fearful eyes. Joker stood up then and she didn't move as she watched him turn on the bath. He walked back over to the shower and turned it off before kneeling down and moving to pick her up; she flinched away though making him freeze.

"No, don't be afraid Raven," he said in a soothing voice, but there was also a hint of desperation behind his soothing tone, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear I didn't…I…I'm sorry." Raven looked up at him at his apology, shocked that he actually apologized. She knew then that he meant what he was saying; he wasn't just trying to manipulate her. His words were genuine. She shifted a little away from the wall and he took this as a cue to move again. He picked her up gently then got into the bathtub with her, never removing his pants; like he had completely forgotten that he was wearing them. He held her to him as the warm water surrounded them while they sat in the tub. Raven finally calmed down and after taking a few deep breaths, she spoke.

"I-Is it because of the chemicals?" she whispered and he stiffened a little.

"I just need time to find control again," he replied, "just don't leave; be patient with me. I'm not trying to hurt you intentionally." In other words, something like this might happen again.

"I-I was just admiring the house in the catalogue this morning," she whispered, "I wasn't planning anything. I-I know I'll never be a mother and I choose you over that; b-but please stop reminding me of that." Joker remained quiet after she spoke and wrapped his arms tighter around her, his head rested against hers.

"Raven I…" Joker spoke after a while sounding like he wanted to say something important. He paused for a long time then took a deep breath and moved away from her. She noticed him shake his head a little before he continued.

"It's time for dinner." He said, back to his usual self and he pulled her out of the tub then wrapped a towel around her. She dried herself off while he dressed into dry pants and boxers.

"I'll be downstairs." He muttered and left the room. She stared at the empty spot and looked at the tub while water drained from it, her heart skipped a little.

What was he going to say to her then? Raven bit her lip and sighed a little. She'll probably never know now…


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Note: There's a brief spoiler for Arrow season 1, just FYI; but I did change some things too. Also because I added that in: I don't own Arrow or the series or the characters; DC does.**

 **Part 12**

The next evening Raven was dressed in a black fancy dress with long sleeved to cover the bruises on her upper arms. She applied simple makeup and grabbed her pure before taking a deep breath. Now she just had to tell Joker she was going out. She walked to his weapon room and entered, cautiously watching him as she approached. He was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and purple sweat pants as he sat on the cushion sharpening a knife. He looked up at her then and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he muttered and she took a deep breath.

"My aunt and cousin are in town," she replied, "Oliver sent me a text yesterday saying they needed to talk to me about something important; so I'm having dinner with them tonight. I made you dinner though already, it just needs to be warmed up." Joker glared at her and she shifted a little.

"And why are you telling me this now?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"I-I forgot to say something last night," she stuttered, "it was kind of a long night." Joker close his eyes and took a deep breath to gain some control.

"Just be back before ten." He muttered and she nodded then walked out, shutting the door behind her so Max wouldn't go in and bother Joker.

* * *

"Raven," Moira smiled standing up along with Oliver as Raven entered a private room in the high end restaurant. Raven smiled and hugged her as well as Oliver before sitting down. The three placed their orders and engaged in small talk. When they got their food, Raven finally decided to ask what was going on.

"Um," she said in her polite tone, "so what was so important?" Oliver took another bite of his food, looking away from her and Moira set her fork down while an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well it's about your parents," Moira said and Raven blinked a little.

"Oh…" she muttered and Moira sighed.

"First I want to tell you that this is out of the media, so you won't be bothered by them," Moira started, "as far as the media is concerned all their money and things went to my family."

"They did," Raven replied in confusion, "you're the closest blood relatives since they disowned me." Moira glanced at Oliver who was staying focused on his meal clearly not wanting to get involved.

"Well that's not true," Moira said, "they may have kicked you out of their lives; but they didn't legally disown you." Raven blinked at this and looked to Oliver who sighed.

"You see," Oliver explained, "their attorney came by our home asking us to find you. He said that going through the process to legally disown you would not only cause them too much bad publicity, but would've required you to come to court with them. So they never actually disowned you." Raven's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Ok," she muttered not really caring, "but I still don't understand why you're talking to me about this." Moira sighed and gave a small smile.

"Well," Moira said, "according to the law you are still their daughter and therefore you're the closest relative that will receive all their money, properties, and other things."

"B-But I don't want that." Raven said truthfully, "and wouldn't that attract the media's attention?"

"Like I said, "Moira explained, "the media isn't interested anymore since they believe I got everything and we all agreed that you should inherited your parent's money and everything else they owned. We just need you to come back home with us and fill out paper work and clear everything up with the attorney. I also assume you didn't want the mansion, but you have to sign off on allowing me to sell it."

"H-How long do I need to be there?" she muttered.

"A week should be enough time," Oliver said, "also it gives us time to hang out; Thea mentioned wanting to take you to the zoo. Our private jet is scheduled to leave early tomorrow morning. We're sorry if this is inconvenient."

"It's fine." Raven muttered as the waiter cleaned up their dishes. She just had the small problem of convincing Joker to let her leave for a week. Raven ordered a cheesecake to go and walked out with Oliver and Moira.

"Do you need a lift home?" Oliver asked and Raven quickly shook her head.

"No my friend is picking me up," she replied, "you two can go ahead." The three said goodnight and once Oliver and Moira were out of sight, Raven got into the back of Frost's car and he drove her home. She carried up the cheesecake to Joker's weapon room after patting Max on the head. Raven took a deep breath and walked up to him before sitting on the cushion next to him.

"I brought cake home," she said opening the box and pulling out two forks. Joker glanced at her before returning to inspecting the knife in his hand. This defiantly wasn't the best place to have a conversation with him about her leaving for a week, but she wasn't sure how long he will be in here.

"I-I have to leave for Star City for a week tomorrow morning." She quickly blurted out and tensed when he stopped what he was doing.

"No." he growled and she bit her lip.

"I-It's a family matter," she replied, "I have to go. If I don't Oliver will get suspicious; it's just for the week. I'll even take Max so you don't have to worry about watching him."

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" he snapped and she jumped.

"I have to," she said again, "and besides, I-I think it would be a good idea so…so you don't have to worry about hurting me."

"And what the hell is so important that you think it's important enough to leave me for a week?!" he growled and she sighed. After being a silent for a few minutes, she told him what was going on and why she had to go. When she was finished the room went silent and she could tell he was thinking things over.

"You will contact me every day," he finally said and she gave a small smile.

"I promise I will." She replied and he looked away from her. Raven watched him return to sharpening his knife and after a minute she, cautiously, moved to tuck herself under his arm and lay on his lap.

"It benefits," he suddenly muttered and she looked up at him, "at least now when I get arrested I don't have to concern myself with you having money problems." Her heart skipped a little. She was not looking forward to when he gets caught again; hopefully it won't be for a while.

* * *

Raven sat in the quiet study of the Queen's mansion bored out of her mind two days later as her parent's attorney went over all the paperwork and explained things to her. She had already signed paperwork to allow Moira to sell her parent's mansion; so at least she didn't have to deal with that anymore.

"Ok," the attorney said while standing, "read through all this and sign where I flagged spots. I'll be by in two days to pick it up and everything should be processed by the end of the week." he walked out then and Raven stared at the piles of paperwork then let out a long sigh.

* * *

Joker gave out a high pitched laugh as he sped though the dark streets of Gotham. Police were right behind him. He knew he had to get out of the house. Not only was it far too quiet, reminding him of Raven's absence; but his freshly poisoned mind encouraged him to go out and cause chaos.

Tonight he was reminding Gotham that he is still the king. Within two hours he had destroyed a building, killed off some useless 'business partners,' tortured a few of them, and now he was just leading the cops in an exciting high speed chase around the city. Well exciting for him. Joker glanced away at the road when his phone rang and noticed Raven's contact appear on the scream. He leaned over and picked it up off the floor on the passenger side of the car making his car briefly swerve towards a lamp post before he regained control.

* * *

It was almost midnight as Raven sat on her bed in the Queen's guest bedroom looking over the paperwork. Her eyes hurt from all the reading and she started to feel a little agitated while Max was sleeping on the edge of the bed. She let out an aggravated breath while tossing her pen onto the papers and pulled out her phone. She hasn't contacted Joker today, so instead of sending a text she picked up her phone and clicked on his number. He didn't answer right away like he usually does, but after a few more rings; he picked up his phone.

"What?" his growl came at the other end of the line and she blinked.

"U-Um," she stuttered, "I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier today; the attorney wouldn't let me have my phone out and he took up my whole day talking." She heard him huff on the other line.

"Little Mouse sounds agitated." He purred and she could picture his smirk making her smile a little.

"It's all the paperwork," she admitted, "I really hate all this. I didn't even know my parents owned half of this stuff. They even own a private island in the Caribbean that I never knew about."

"Sounds like a fun trip," he replied and she blushed a little.

"I'm going to the zoo tomorrow with my cousins. Oliver said it will be good for Thea since she's been having some problems with…wait…" she paused, "are those police sirens? Are you driving right now?"

"A high speed chase would be more accurate," he laughed, "I'm just working tonight; you know another day at the office. Daddy still has to work too you know." He let out a cuss and she could hear the screeching of tires before he spoke again, "…Hold on for a sec." She listened quietly when he threw the phone down on the passenger seat and she heard the car engine roar as he sped up. She could also hear gunfire going off and a loud crash could be heard along with Joker's high pitched laugh before silence took over and she heard a garage door open then close a few minutes later.

"Shouldn't you be asleep at this time of night?" his voice came again making her sigh in relief that he wasn't hurt.

"Ya," she muttered, "I just want to get this paperwork over with though, so I don't have to stay longer."

"And this is me telling you to go to sleep." He replied, "don't make me come out there. Although I've heard a lot about this hooded vigilante that's been running around that city; he sounds like he might be more fun than the bat since he actually kills the criminals." Raven sighed at this.

"I-I don't think that would be good for you though," she whispered and he chuckled.

"That's what makes the game more exciting though…Oh don't you worry Mouse," he hummed, "I won't do anything. I mean the poor bat will be so devastated and bored if I go off and started a new game with a new vigilante. And I wouldn't exactly be the King of Gotham if I leave now will I? Now it's time for you to go to bed."

"Alright," she muttered, "y-you should do the same too." Joker hung up then without responding and Raven put the paperwork on the nearby desk before crawling under the covers. She didn't like lying in the bed alone, she missed Joker; even if he's been in a very bad mood.

* * *

"Thea look at the penguin!" Raven smiled brightly while Thea walked up to her holding popcorn with Oliver right behind her. Thea grabbed Raven's phone and handed it to Oliver.

"Oli take a picture of us." Thea hugged Raven as Oliver took the picture and handing Raven's phone back to her. The three wondered around the large zoo taking pictures and having fun. Thea and Raven were sitting at the lunch table while Oliver bought their food.

"You have to be at my party tonight; don't just hide away in your room." Thea said, "come on it'll be fun and how often will I tune eighteen." Raven sighed, she hasn't spent this much time with Thea in years and she knew her younger cousin has had some rough years.

"Alright." Raven replied and Oliver walked up to them then. After they ate they walked to the other side of the zoo. Thea would grab Raven's phone and take pictures of Raven or with Raven.

"Can we go on the carousel?" Raven asked when they passed it and Oliver and Thea shared a surprised look; then they remembered how isolated Raven was from the world as a child.

"I'll go," Thea said reluctantly making Raven smile. Raven sat on a panther seat while Thea sat next to her on a lion.

"Here hand me your phone." Thea said and Raven did. Raven gave a cute childlike pose when Thea took a picture of her making her cousin laugh a well.

Raven leaned against a wall dressed in a black strapless dress watching Thea's friends dance as the loud music blasted around them. The party took place in the main entry area and it just reminded Raven how much she didn't miss this life. Although Thea looked like she was having fun as she ran up to Oliver and flashed her new car keys. Raven watched curiously as Oliver talked to John with a serious look on both their faces. She gave a smile when Oliver walked over to her.

"Thanks for being here," he said, "I know you don't like this stuff; but I can tell Thea is happy you're here."

"Well you did tell me she was having some problems," Raven smiled, "if I can help I will; although I'm really uncomfortable right now." Oliver chuckled at this then got a look of distraction while raising his hand to his ear.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked concerned and Oliver smiled.

"Ya just a headache," he said quickly, "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Ok," Raven muttered watching him leave. She looked around the room and noticed Thea had vanished as well. Raven sighed and walked out the front door and over to a secluded corner while pulling out her phone.

"Late night again?" Joker's voice came after one ring

"It's only nine," Raven sighed sitting on the ledge of the front porch.

"Do I hear music?" Joker muttered and she could hear him sharpening a knife telling her his phone was on the speaker setting.

"It's Thea's eighteenth birthday party," Raven replied, "although her birthday is actually two days away; But Thea and the rest of her family seemed to have vanished at their own party."

"Well you know billionaires come and go as they please." Joker muttered.

"So do criminals," Raven retorted and he chuckled. Raven looked up then at flashing red and blue lights and heard a police siren for a second as the cop car pulled up the driveway.

"Hmm," Joker hummed, "party so out of control that the cops are called; your relatives sure know how to throw a party."

"Y-Ya," Raven stuttered a little, "hold on for a sec."

* * *

Joker glanced at his phone that was next to him on speak phone hearing Raven walk off, probably towards the cops. He rolled his eyes a little while picking up another knife and listening in when she spoke.

"Can I help you detective?" Raven asked and Joker raised an eyebrow at her unusual strong tone. He had a hunch she had that buried deep inside of her; a trait all these billionaires tend to have when it came to talking to the police or people with political influence.

"We need to speak to the Queen family." Joker raised his knife looking for any smudges while he listened.

"Oliver stepped out on business and Moira is upstairs," Raven replied, "I'm Moira's niece. Is there something you need?"

"I need to speak to Mrs. Queen, Miss Fairchild." Joker tilted his head sensing a hint of distaste in the officer's voice when he spoke about the Queens.

"Look Mr. Lance," Raven replied clearly knowing this officer, "I know you're not the Queen's biggest fan; but it's Thea's birthday party." Joker smirked at Raven's unusual strong and slightly aggravated tone.

"That's why I'm here," the man replied, "Thea was just taken to the hospital; she was in a car accident." Joker glanced over at his phone then and Raven spoke to him.

"I need to go," she said quickly and a little shaky, "I-I'll call you back later."

* * *

"Thea," Raven rushed into the hospital room followed by Oliver and Moira, "are you alright."

"Ya," she muttered, "just a bad headache." Moira moved up to the bed then and Raven stepped out of her and Oliver's way, but didn't miss Thea's annoyed look she gave her mother.

"Do you remember what happened sweetheart?" Moira asked in worry.

"Just go away." Thea snapped a little and Raven shared a confused look with Oliver.

"Thea I-" Moira started to say.

"I said I'm fine." Thea cut her mother off with an annoyed tone and Raven shifted uncomfortably. Moira left the room then and Oliver gave Thea a confused look while Thea just rested her head back against the pillow and looked away. Raven cleared her throat awkwardly realizing that she somehow got into the middle of family drama.

"Um," Raven said, "how about some ice cream?" Thea let out a breath and gave Raven a thankful smile.

Before Raven went to bed that night she sent Joker a text just to let him know everything was ok, he never responded though and she didn't expect that he would. Oliver had also confided in Raven when they got back to the house that Thea believes Moira is cheating on Walter, her missing husband.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Oliver said the next day as John drove them to the hospital to pick up Thea.

"Well I need to say goodbye to her before I leave," Raven smiled, "I'm just glad she's doing ok."

"Are you sure you want to go back to Gotham?" Oliver asked in worry, "I mean I just watched the news a couple days ago about this Joker man destroying a building." Raven glanced at Oliver at this. So that's what Joker did to bring on the high speed chase. Raven gave a smile and looked back at Oliver.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "I've made some friends there and I really enjoy working with my cast member." Oliver let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright," he replied, "just use your new money to at least invest in a body guard." Raven bit her lip; she already had two: Frost and Josh.

"Ok." Raven replied and they got out of the car. Her phone rang then and she looked down to see Joker's number as she walked into the waiting room. Oliver went up to fill out discharge paperwork and grab Thea while Raven answered her phone.

"What time will you be back?" Joker asked and Raven looked up to see Thea and Oliver walking towards her.

"I'm just picking up Thea from the hospital with Oliver," Raven responded and Joker tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter, "then I'm picking up Max from the house and heading to the airport."

"What is the time estimate?" Joker muttered impatiently and he heard her cousin speak to her.

"Who's that?" Thea asked.

"Just my director," Raven replied and Joker rolled his eyes.

"I'll…" Raven started to say but stopped making Joker tilt his head as he listened to what was going happening.

"Thea Queen," a voice came and Joker could tell it was a cop. You can call it a criminal's instinct or sixth sense.

"Is there a problem?" he heard another man's voice and guessed it was Oliver.

"We just got a call from your doctor," the cop said, "with a result of your toxicity screen. Mss. Queen tested positive for narcotic called Vertigo." Joker leaned against the counter and tapped his fingers on the tile. Why did that drug sound familiar to him?

"Thea Queen you're under arrest…" Joker heard the cop click the cuffs as he continued to say the charges and recite her rights.

"Thea," Raven said in worry while moving the phone from her ear. There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke in the phone again.

"I-I don't think I'm coming home tonight." Raven said to Joker and he growled in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry," she quickly said, "I-I'll call you later." The line went dead Joker hit his head against the counter in agitation. It's like the universe was just trying to keep her away from him. But still why was the name of that drug nagging at him…

* * *

"Frost," Joker snapped walking into his empty club the next day where his men were all drinking; all of them instantly went quiet and cleared out when Joker stormed in and up to his lounge followed by Frost.

"I need you to do some research," Joker growled pulling out some whiskey.

"Is this about Raven's cousin?" Frost asked holding up a newspaper with the headline of _'Queen drug case will go to trial.'_

"She's fucking staying longer for a stupid trial." Joker growled and Frost nodded.

"Well it is her younger cousin," Frost said, "and it sounds like the judge is going to use Miss. Queen to make an example for those who use Vertigo. Which leads me to what I'm sure you wanted." Joker smirked a little.

"Well tell me." Joker said and Frost pulled out some notes.

"It was created by a guy who calls himself 'The Count'." Joker rested his hands on his cane looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" he hummed and Frost glanced up at him.

"He was here two years ago," Frost reminded his boss, "he wanted your help in distributing his drug here in Gotham; but because he hadn't perfected it you turned him away." Joker smirked then and chuckled.

"Ah yes that kid," Joker hummed, "well glad to see he's doing alright now; perhaps we should become business partners now…What else?" Frost set a packet of tablets on the coffee table and Joker picked them up to inspect them.

"An acquaintance of mine sent them to me," Frost said, "charge free. It's Vertigo. I had our old doctor friend inspect them, this is where it gets bad." Joker raised an eyebrow.

"It's a narcotic," Joker said throwing the drugs on the table, "of course it's bad." Frost set down a data sheet.

"Yes," he replied, "but it contains very small amounts of Ace Chemicals. Not enough to make a person become, well like you; but give them a high enough dosage…" Joker frowned and picked up the tablets again. Joker stood up then and Frost followed.

"Get Josh and get the car ready," he growled, "we're going to Star City; I own Ace Chemicals. This child is going to learn what happens when he takes something that belongs to me." Joker stopped then.

"I need to make a trip to see someone first." He said and by the distaste in his tone, Frost knew who it was.

"Good luck with that boss." He muttered after Joker had left the lounge.

* * *

"You don't have to stay you know," Thea muttered as her and Raven sat in her room; Max was cuddled up in Thea's lap; "I mean I'm sure you have to go home for work."

"Rehearsals don't start until next week," Raven smiled, "And besides I don't have anyone waiting for me." That was a total lie. Thea played with Max's ears and Raven let out a breath.

"I'll go make lunch," she smiled, "grilled cheese?" Thea nodded with a small smile and Raven walked out of the room. She was waiting for the pan to heat up when her phone ran and she took a sip of water while answering the phone.

"I'm in the city," Joker said and Raven choked on her water.

"W-Why," she stuttered as she gasped for breath.

"Partly business," he muttered, "but mostly to get you."

"I-I said I would be back soon." Raven stuttered and heard him huff.

"And I'm not a patient man," he replied, "how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry." She muttered and looked up when Oliver walked into the room not noticing she was on the phone.

"My friend at the cop station said the only way that Thea will get off is if they catch the man creating these drugs." He said then noticed she was on the phone.

"Oh sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine," she replied, "I'll call you back." Before Joker could respond, she hung up making him glare at his phone in annoyance. All he wanted was to see her and get attention from her…was that too much to ask?

* * *

"Your cousin is willing to go to any length for his sister," Joker growled in annoyance as soon as Raven walked into the place he was staying at the day after he arrived in the city.

"You're talking about the fake drug deal last night." She muttered already aware since detective Lance had stopped by the house that morning. Max hopped out of her arms and ran up to Joker in excitement giving a happy bark when Joker kneeled down and patted his head.

"Messed up my plans as well," Joker grumbled in annoyance and Raven walked up to him. He gave her a confused look when she stared into his eyes for long time.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked and he rolled his eyes before pulling her to him reveling in her warmth that he had missed so much.

"As well as a man can be with a chemically poisoned mind." He replied in a teasing tone. Before she could reply, he leaned down and kissed her; not caring that his red lipstick was now smeared all over her lips. Joker let out an annoyed grown when he heard his cane fall to the floor from leaning against the counter and the two looked over to see Max trying to pull the cane away with his tiny mouth and legs.

"Mutt!" Joker snapped and Raven giggled while wiping off the smeared lipstick from her lips; watching Joker snatch his purple cane away from Max who barked in response. Some things never change…

Joker set his can on the counter and looked down at his phone when it buzzed. He turned back to Raven after fixing up his lipstick.

"I have business now," he said, "go home and pack; we're leaving tomorrow."

"But," Raven started to say and his glare made her stop, "alright."

* * *

Raven was walking up to the Queen home when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and a cloth covered her mouth.

"Sleep time." A voice said and everything went black.

When she woke up she was tied to a chair in a warehouse area. Raven looked around with hazy eyes and saw people working with chemicals at some tables.

"You know," she jumped as a man stepped in front of her wearing a long black jacket and fingerless gloves; "I hate it when men try to trick me and your cousin Oliver has the nerve to fake a deal with me and call the police." Raven shook a little.

"H-He didn't c-call the police," she stuttered and he frowned.

"But he does admit to trying to trick me," he snapped and she jumped a little; "and now I'm going to show him what happens when he messes with me." Raven's eyes widened when he pulled out a syringe filled with a strange color liquid.

"P-Please don't," she stuttered in tears and suddenly a man ran in.

"He's here!" he shouted, "the hood!" Raven jumped when another man was thrown through a window and into a room, soon followed by a man dressed in a green hooded outfit. Oliver froze at seeing Raven tied to the chair and his fingers halted on his bow and arrow.

"Let her go!" he shouted, his voice disguised by his small device.

"I don't think so." The Count replied moving the needle closer to Raven making her flinch. Raven gave a breath of relief for a moment when a high pitched laugh echoed through the room. Oliver actually had to hold back a shiver at the laugh…he couldn't remember the last time he shivered in fear.

"Oh excuse me," Joker smiled brightly wearing his long purple jacket and black pants, exposing his tattoos. His custom made guns peaked out from under his jacket as he walked into the room; "I seem to be interrupting something."

"Get out clown!" the Count shouted and Oliver watched the two men with caution trying to find an opening to get to Raven.

"This is my city!" Count shouted again and Joker chuckled moving around the room while Frost and Josh stood by the door. Joker's eyes would occasionally glance to Raven's to keep her calm; it worked, but only a little.

"Now don't go getting ahead of yourself kid," Joker smirked picking up a double syringe filled with the same liquid and inspecting it, "it's not your city until you're crowned king. You still have a lot to learn, although." Joker clapped his hands together still holding the syringe as he begun to walk over to the Count and Raven making Oliver tense.

"You did manage to attract the attention of the city's vigilante," Joker continued smiling brightly, "congratulations!" Raven jumped when the needle pressed closer to her skin and she whimpered a little.

"You take one step closer and I'll inject her," the Count warned when Oliver tried to take advantage of the distraction to move closer to Raven and he froze again while the Count looked back to Joker. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"You stole something from my city," Joker replied twirling the syringe between his fingers, "I don't take kindly to those who take things from me." The Count gave a shaky smile and Oliver noticed his fear telling him that Joker was for more dangerous than he first believed.

"Why is that so much trouble," Count asked, "don't you want people to be like you?" Joker frowned then and Oliver shivered at his dangerous look.

"Then what would make me so special?" Joker growled, "I believe I'm the only one who's allowed to be crazy."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you see what my drug does." The Count said.

"No!" Oliver yelled and Raven let out a small scream when she was injected with the high dosage of Vertigo."

"Yes let's," Joker growled as Frost and Josh grabbed the Count and Oliver took the chance to cut Raven from the chair as the drug started to consume her. He looked up to see Joker stab the Count with the double syringe and inject the large dosage of Vertigo into the man before his men drug him away. Joker rushed over to Raven and glared at the hooded vigilante when he pointed an arrow at him.

"Get out of my way," Joker growled in annoyance knowing there wasn't much time.

"Not going to happen," Oliver responded pulling the arrow back and preparing to fire.

"I can help her." Joker said impatiently as Raven started to lose control of her rational mind.

"Why should I believe a criminal like you?" Oliver responded and didn't even have time to react when Joker suddenly yanked the bow and arrow out of his hand and kicked him away from Raven. Oliver grunted a little and sat up just in time to see Joker sitting cross legged on the floor with Raven in his arms and pushing another syringe into her upper arm. Within seconds, Raven's breathing became normal and she gasped for air as her eyes flew opened. Oliver froze in confusion when she didn't even flinch away from the Joker.

"M-Mr. J," she gasped out and Joker stroked his fingers though her hair.

"You're just a magnate for danger," Joker grumbled and Oliver watched as she gave a small smile; his mind going blank as he watched this interaction.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered and Joker looked up at the vigilante then; his face darkening while Raven passed out in his arms and he stood up still holding her.

"This isn't my city but I'll warn you right now Robin Hood," he growled, "if you or anyone else hurts her I will not be merciful. Oh and she's mine, so don't go getting any ideas. I know you so called heroes always go for the pretty women." Oliver stood, stupidly, frozen to the spot watching Joker walk out with his cousin. He had no idea what just happened…

* * *

Raven walked into the Queen's house a few hours later to get her stuff. Joker let her go after assuring she was alright and checking both her physical state as well as her mental state. He had told her he injected her with a cure that fights off all poisons, toxins, and other drugs. When she asked where he got it from; he looked irritated and muttered 'nowhere special,' making her all the more curious.

"Raven," Oliver hurried up to her trying desperately to hide the fact that he knew what happened.

"Hay…sorry," Raven muttered, "I went out for a walk." Oliver gave a stiff nod and she smiled a little.

"I have to go now," she said, "you know work doesn't wait for forever." She walked by him then and up to her guest room. Max ran up to her and she grabbed her already packed suitcase while Oliver leaned against the door.

"They caught the guy that makes the Vertigo," Oliver said trying to make it sound like a casual conversation, "he was dropped off at the hospital by unknown people. Apparently he injected himself with a high dosage of his own drug; they say he's gone a little crazy." Raven pressed her lips together and looked up at him.

"What does that mean for Thea?" she asked and Oliver cleared his throat.

"She got off," he said, "but she's doing community work at Laurel's office; she starts tomorrow."

"Oh good," Raven smiled and picked up Max, "well I already said my goodbyes, so I should be heading out."

"Why the hurry?" Oliver asked quickly making Raven stop and give him a confused look; "I mean you seem to be in such a hurry to get back to Gotham is there a…" Oliver coughed a little, "boyfriend?" He watched her shift a little.

"Um Yes," she admitted, "and he's expecting me home soon." Oliver followed her out of the room and he helped carry her bag down the stairs.

"Well then maybe we should invite him over sometime," he said, "or I can come and visit."

"Oh no," Raven replied quickly, "I-I mean he's not a people person; at all. We've been together for almost a year now so believe me; he doesn't like people." Oliver cleared his throat and nodded.

"And you're…safe?" he asked and she gave him a strange look.

"Yes," she replied and set Max down.

"Um look," she said deciding to just clear the air with her cousin; "I'm sure you're concerned, epically since Gotham isn't one of the safest places on earth; but really I'm fine. More than fine, my boyfriend…Well he's different, but he makes me happy. I'm not lonely anymore and he protects me a lot. Max was even my birthday gift from him." she smiled as she picked up Max, "you know Oliver that was the first time I was ever happy that I was born. So please don't worry I'm happy, truly I am. You should be focusing on Thea now and whatever is going on in your family; mine is back in Gotham." Oliver shifted a little debating if he should tell her that he knows. Then he looked into her eyes and saw true happiness; something he's never seen in her eyes, ever.

"Well as long as your happy," he said reluctantly and she smiled before hugging him and Max licked his face when she did so.

"Take care Oliver," she smiled and her phone rang. She set Max down and put his leash on before answering the phone as she walked out.

"I know," Oliver heard her say with a sigh, "not a patient man; I'm leaving now…No I didn't make any inflight snacks I've been kind of busy…Sure Chinese sounds good just nothing spicy…because you know I don't like spicy food…" Oliver gave a small smile as she got into the car still on her phone. This Joker man may be a criminal, but for some reason he makes Raven happy and Oliver can be ok with that…at least for right now. After all, it was the Joker who saved her.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry not one of the best chapters, but I needed to put it in for further chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

The car dropped Raven off at the runway and she walked onto her parents' private jet. Well actually it was her private jet now. Max was asleep in his small cage thanks to some medicine the Vet gave Raven to help dogs sleep during air travel. Raven looked into the cockpit to see Frost and Josh, not the pilots she had hired.

"Um where are the pilots?" she asked poking her head into the cockpit.

"You're looking at them." Josh replied with a smile and Raven blinked.

"C-Can you two even fly?" she stuttered and Frost rolled his eyes.

"We're both certified," Josh responded and turned back to the control while Raven let out a sigh.

"Of course you are." She muttered and opened the door to the back part of the jet. She set Max in a seat and buckled his cage up before turning around at the sound of another door opening. Joker walked through the door that led to the small bedroom and Raven sat on the couch.

"Your parents sure know style." Joker teased, "there's even a bedroom." Raven sighed and leaned back into the couch while crossing her arms.

"Oh ya this is the life," she muttered distastefully, "this is the small jet by the way." Joker raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Can't wait to fly in the bigger one." He smirked then started looking around. Raven watched him go through cabinets and inspect everything like a curious child. He was wearing the usual black pants and a very dark purple shirt that was unbuttoned. A gold jacket with a black lining was pulled over his purple shirt.

"Oh look," Joker smirked, "Frost stocked the bar with whiskey." The plane started moving and Raven watched Joker pour himself a glass of whiskey. He took a seat by Raven and draped one arm over her while taking a sip of his drink.

"By the way," Raven said gaining his attention, "thank you for turning that man into the cops so Thea could get off."

"You think very highly of me," Joker replied with a smirk, "but I'll take the complement." Raven rested her head on his shoulder while the plane took off.

"Oh," Raven suddenly remembered, "our next show is Chicago and then we're starting holiday musicals." Joker groaned as he leaned back in the couch.

"Fuck," he muttered, "is it already that time of year?"

"Well, thanksgiving comes first," Raven smiled a little and Joker huffed.

"I hate the holidays." He muttered. Raven looked up at him through her eyelashes then down at his exposed chest. She started tracing his large 'Joker' tattoo that spread across his lower rib cage not knowing what else to say. Joker shifted a little after setting his empty glass down then moved to kiss her.

"You're trying to turn me on." He purred and she moved away a little then squeaked when he suddenly picked her up.

"Look Max is sleeping," he chuckled carrying her to the small bedroom and shutting the door before he laid her on the bed, "no need to worry about interruptions."

"Ya but-" Raven started to protest but was cut off by his lips on hers.

"No, no," he scolded, "no 'buts' it's been almost a week and a half."

"T-That's not long at all." She gasped out and he chuckled.

"It is to me." He purred moving his lips back to hers. Raven let out a sigh and melted under his touch. He's right, she's really missed him.

* * *

A week later Raven was back at the theater rehearsing for Chicago. The routine with Joker had become normal again now that he was back in control of his poisoned mind. Joker was sitting in his weapon room dressed in his brown suede vest outfit and inspecting a gun with his black gloves on. It was almost dinner time and Raven was downstairs cooking, that's when he heard singing. Joker raised an eyebrow and set his gun down before walking downstairs. He stopped on the bottom step and smirked while leaning against the railing watching Raven dance in the kitchen while she sang 'Roxie' clearly practicing for her show. Max was lying under the table playing with his stuffed bear ignoring her. After watching her for a few seconds Joker walked into the kitchen right as she spun around. She spun right into his arms and he smirked down at her making her blushed brightly.

"Oh don't stop there," he purred, "I'm enjoying my pre show performance."

"I-I'm done," she stuttered in embarrassment and he chuckled before he wrapped an arm around her and held her hand in his glove covered one.

"You didn't finish the song." He teased spinning her around the kitchen in a dance.

"Uh," her face brightened up, "I need to check if the spaghetti is done." She quickly said squirming out of his hold and rushing over to the stove. Her hair fell over her shoulder so she could hide her embarrassed look. Joker laughed and removed his gloves before walking up to be behind her. He moved her hair away from his face before wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What did I tell you about leaving a guy wanting?" He teased and she coughed to stop her blush.

"D-Dinner is ready." She stuttered when his lips moved to her neck. She quickly moved away from him and set the plates on the kitchen table. Joker sat across from her and she focused on her food glancing under the table at Max who had moved to lay his head and front paws on Joker's foot.

"Needs to be spicier." Joker muttered and Raven grabbed the dry crushed red pepper she brought over and set it in front of him. Joker smirked at her a little before taking the red pepper. Raven looked up when Joker's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What?" he snapped while sticking his fork into his food.

"And this can't wait till later?" Raven stood up then and took their empty dishes to the kitchen then started putting away the leftovers. Joker stood up after hanging up his phone and walked up to Raven with Max right behind him.

"I'll be back in a couple hours," he said, "we'll have to dance later." Raven quickly looked away, her cheeks heating up making him laugh before he left and Max whined. Raven looked at the closed door curious about what was so important.

"Oh I don't want to know." She muttered to herself before turning her attention back to the dishes. When she was done she walked upstairs to put away the laundry. When she was done a shopping bag caught her attention and she looked inside of it.

"Oh I forgot I bought these," she muttered looking at the lingerie; "well it's probably too late to return them…" Raven bit her lip. She never did thank Joker from saving her in Star City…

* * *

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Joker growled walking into his lounge at his club where the party was in full swing like every Friday evening.

"Well sir," Frost said not at all phased by Joker's foul mood, "if you want construction to start tomorrow; we need the final approval. The contractor is here with everything. He's the one Gambol used."

"So what do you have?" Joker grumbled and the contractor stood up, clearly nervous; but also used to working with criminals. Just not the king of crime.

"I looked over the pictures you provided me and drew up the layout," the man said spreading out sketches, "there are a few extra rooms available for you to do what you want with." Joker inspected the blueprints and sketches.

"How soon can it be finished?" he asked and the contractor looked at a calendar.

"Well with the holidays coming up," he started and quickly cleared his throat when Joker glared at him. "the building can be done by the first of the year. The rest is dependent on furniture manufacturing and décor. We can go over that once the building is complete." Joker looked back at the blueprints.

"Make this room larger," he muttered pointing to the room and the contractor quickly took notes. "I want this to be set up…" Joker continued to speak as the contractor wrote everything down and Frost watched from leaning against the wall. For this man's sake, Frost knew he shouldn't miss a single thing Joker says or wants added and taken off. Joker leaned back in the couch when he was finished speaking and the contractor quickly packed everything up.

"We'll start tomorrow." He said then left. Joker rolled his eyes and looked out at the active club.

"At least you're putting that land you own outside the city to good use." Frost said setting a glass of whiskey down in front of Joker who picked it up then leaned back again.

"I assume you'll want all of December off again." Joker muttered eyeing the chess board Frost had set up on the coffee table and making the first move.

"Just like every year sir." He replied and Joker huffed moving a chess piece.

"Leaving me stuck with the kid." Joker grumbled and Frost chuckled.

"Josh does make a lot more mistakes then he should," Frost replied making his move, "but he'll always pull thorough." Joker rolled his eyes at this and they went silent as they continued to play the game.

"So have anything planned for the holidays with her?" Frost asked when their game was done and Joker stood up giving him a side glare at the question.

"No," he replied flatly, "damn I hate this time of year. Even the stupid mob bosses become suddenly generous." Joker walked out of the lounge and Frost followed.

"True," he replied, "I was just thinking that because Christmas is so family oriented then it might have been the only time of year when Raven's parents were actually decent to her."

"And?" Joker growled as they stopped outside by his car.

"And she may love this time of year because of that," Frost replied, "so just a heads up on that." Joker grumbled and drove off without responding.

* * *

Max was sleeping in his bed downstairs when Joker got home and he guessed Raven was asleep by now. Joker walked into the bedroom and Raven shifted in nervousness as she sat cross legged in the center of the bed wearing dark purple lingerie. The lace purple underwear was see through as well as the lace strapless corset, the diamond J necklace was resting over her neck like always. She messed with the blankets beneath her and glanced up at him as he leaned against the closed bedroom door.

"S-Stop staring," she stuttered then quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself, "I knew this was stupid." Joker let out a small chuckle as he walked over to the bed and pulled the pillow from her hold; she didn't let it go without a small fight though. He tossed the pillow back into place while Raven tried to cover herself with her arms.

"I'm surprised a shy Mouse like you actually put that on," he purred, "how scandalous; is that Chicago musical rubbing off on you?"

"N-No." she stuttered blushing brightly and crawling back on the bed and Joker followed with a lustful smirk. Her back hit the headboard and he chuckled.

"Nowhere to run now," he purred grabbing her ankles and pulled her to lay down as he hovered over her.

"She knows me so well," he hummed and she shivered while his fingers moved over the purple corset.

"O-Ok," she stuttered covering her face with her hands, "t-this is embarrassing." Joker's lips suddenly captured hers and her heart fluttered while she tangled her fingers in his green hair and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're adorable," his whisper was barely audible as his lips traveled down her neck making her shiver.

"You don't have rehearsals tomorrow, right?" Joker suddenly asked and Raven nodded a little making him give a bright smile, "good." He purred and kissed her again.

Raven woke later in the morning the next day feeling very tired. She felt a weight on her then and realized Joker was fast asleep laying on his stomach, his head resting on her chest and an arm resting over her stomach. Raven wanted to get up and stretch, but Joker rarely ever slept so deeply like this so she carefully wrapped her arms around him and drifted back to sleep. She woke a couple hours later to movement and slowly opened her eyes just in time to see Joker sit up and grumble a little; just like he did every time he woke up. Raven stretched her arms above her before relaxing back into the bed.

"Moring," she said quietly, "I think." She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her phone to see that it was already noon. Joker let out another grumble and laid back down on her, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to lay on her stomach.

"H-Hay," she gasped, "we have to get up and eat…Oh no Max!" Joker growled when Raven suddenly squirmed out of his hold and threw on her shorts and his shirt, since it was the closest piece of clothing; then ran out of the room. Max way lying by his food bowl and looked up at Raven with sad eyes then jumped up and barked when she pulled out his food.

"Sorry Max," she apologized scratching behind his ear as he chowed down on his food. Raven let out a sigh before rolling up the long sleeves of Joker's shirt and pulling out ingredients to make omelets. She was in the middle of cooking the food when Joker came down dressed in his sweats with no shirt and walked up to be behind her before wrapping his arms around her. Raven briefly noticed he seemed warmer than usual but then dismissed it.

"I never said you could get out of bed," he muttered clearly still in a semi-sleepy state.

"Max was starving," Raven replied, "besides it's already noon." Joker let out a groan and buried his face in her neck as she continued to cook.

"Hay I can't cook like this," she complained.

"Then stop." He grumbled and Raven blew a strand of hair out of her face while rolling her eyes. He was not a lively person when he first wakes up. So much for the story that goes around Gotham that Joker wakes up with a crazed smile on his face.

"Not at all." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Joker asked and she jumped remember he was still here.

"Food is ready," she quickly said and moved out of his hold to serve the food while Joker leaned against the opposite counter. Raven turned to him holding the plate seeing that he was just glaring at the ground.

"Ok," she sighed, "how about breakfast in bed toady?" Joker glanced up at her and pushed his hair back with one hand before taking his plate from her. She watched him walk back up to the room and she rolled her eyes before grabbing the cups of coffee and following. Joker was sitting on the unmade bed slowly eating his food. Raven set her plate down on the side table then handed him his coffee before sitting on her side of the bed as well and started to eat.

"You should get one of those beds that lifts up so you can site in bed," she said conversationally, "Thea had one of those and it was self-heating for the winter time."

"Uh-hu." Was his muttered response before he took a sip of coffee.

"A TV would be nice too," she continued, "you know movie night in bed."

"You should get out of dream world over there." He muttered and she sighed.

"Just trying to have a conversation." She whispered and finished off her food watching Max walk into the room and hop onto the bed, he had to get a running start first though. Raven set her plate and coffee down on the side table then let Max walk up to her. She gave a small giggle as she played with him and messed with his ears. Max hopped around the bed and rolled onto his back while wagging his tail as Raven pet him.

"You're growing up Max," she smiled leaning down and giving his head a kiss making him bark in happiness. Raven noticed then that Joker had set his plate and finished coffee on his side table as well before lying back down with his back to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked in worry moving to hover over him a little.

"Just let me sleep." He grumbled and she blinked in confusion. He'd usually be somewhat awake after his first cup of coffee. Raven tilted her head a little before moving one hand to rest on his forehead.

"Are you getting sick?" she asked, "you have a fever." Joker growled in annoyance and pulled the sheets up over him making Raven move away.

"I'm just tired," he grumbled, "so leave me alone." Raven sighed and moved away without arguing and let him fall back to sleep as she took Max out of the room and closed the door so he wouldn't disturb Joker.

"Ok then," she smiled after she had dressed into some warm cloths, "let's go for a walk and get some groceries." Max's tails wagged faster at the word 'walk' and he jumped in excitement when she hooked his leash on his collar.

Max laid in the child's seat of the shopping cart as Raven walked around the grocery store getting some food for the next few days. She even bought some cold medicine just in case, but had a feeling Joker would never admit that he was coming down with something.

"We're home," Raven called when her and Max walked through the door. She looked around the empty room shocked that Joker wasn't there asking where she went. After serving Max his dinner, she walked upstairs to the bedroom to see that Joker was still lying in bed fast asleep. Raven walked over to his side of the bed and bent down a little while placing her hand on his forehead.

"Knew it." She muttered then moved her fingers through his hair gently making him come out of his sleep. He tried to grumble at her, but ended up coughing instead.

"Come on," she said patting his cheek lightly, "I bought you medicine and I can make soup."

"Don't fucking," he started to say, but coughed a few times, "need it." He finished. Raven rolled her eyes then flicked his ear a little making him glare at her and she smiled a little.

"You're sick," she said, "It happens; just let me take care of you."

"I'm not a baby." He growled then couched again.

"I never said you were Mr. J," she responded feeling annoyed, "I'm going to make you some soup now and I'll bring up your medicine too." She walked out before he could say anything and cooked up some chicken noodle soup she bought at the grocery store. She carried the food up with her along with water on a tray then set in on the bed. She put her bowl and water on her side table then did the same with Joker's.

"Come on," she muttered shaking him a little, "you have to eat and I brought up medicine." Joker grumbled and glared at her while slowly sitting up against the pillows she stacked up for him.

"Here you go." She said handing him his bowl and he took it without saying anything to her. Raven crossed her arms and stared him down when he just stared at the soup. Eventually he did start eating and she nodded in approval before sitting on her side of the bed and eating her soup, listening to Joker cough then grumble out cuss words.

"Cussing isn't going to help you get better," she scolded after the fourth time and he huffed which turned into a cough.

"Bit me." Was all he muttered after setting his bowl aside and lying back down.

"Hay your medicine," she scolded handing him the tablets and he huffed.

"I'm not taking those." He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"I got the liquid medicine too," she said, "they're supposed to be for kids though; but if you can't take these then I'll go get that." Joker snatched the tablets away from her and she let a small smile touch her lips watching him take them.

"There," she said brushing her fingers through his hair gently, "that didn't kill you."

"Don't push your luck." He grumbled and cough again. Raven just smiled while she continued to brush his hair with her fingers until he fell asleep again.

"Ok what do you want then?" Raven asked in annoyance the next afternoon when Joker's cold got worse and he wouldn't make up his mind on what he wanted to eat. He had already annoyed her enough in the morning when he started acting like a spoiled child that couldn't do anything. Lucy was right, men do become the biggest babies when they get sick and apparently, Joker was no exception.

"I don't know." He grumbled then coughed as he laid on the couch watching TV.

"Soup then," she muttered and walked into the kitchen. She quickly cooked up soup and gave it to him before dressing.

"I'm going to rehearsals now." She said walking into the living room after grabbing her purse, "I'll be back this evening." Joker glared at her and let out a few coughs.

"What about me?" he growled a little, "I'm sick." Raven rolled her eyes and opened the front door.

"You'll survive," she replied, "but if you need something I'm sure Frost can mother you until I get home."

"You-" he started to say but was cut off by a fit of coughs and Raven smiled then walked out.

* * *

When Raven walked into the theater, the women were all talking happily and Ruby looked annoyed since she clearly wasn't the center of attention; today it was Lucy. Raven walked over to the group when Lucy waved her over with a bright smile.

"Look Raven!" Lucy said when Raven reached her. She showed Raven her left hand that had a very elegant engagement ring on her left finger.

"Congratulations," Raven smiled at Lucy who smiled brighter. Raven listened absently as Lucy told the group about how her boyfriend proposed last night and her plans for the wedding.

"Ok everyone!" Jack called, "time to get to work we open in three days." Raven set her purse down on a seat before hoping up onto the stage and standing by Lucy and Ruby.

"Man I didn't realize how much dancing was in this show," Lucy said as her and Raven sat down during their break and sipped on water.

"Uh-uh" Raven replied pulling her phone out of her purse to see she had ten messages from Joker; all complaining and asking when she was going to be home. Lucy looked up at her when she sighed.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, "are you two fighting again? That's not a good relationship." Raven blinked and looked up at Lucy before quickly shaking her head.

"No that's not it," she said, "he's just sick and I find it hard to believe he ever survived getting sick before me." Lucy laughed.

"Ya," she agreed, "men get spoiled once they have someone to take care of them." Raven smiled as well then jumped when her phone started to buzz in her hand.

"Speaking of," she muttered and walked away from Lucy and answered her phone, "I'm just about to start rehearsing again."

"I don't care," Joker grumbled and couched, "I'm hungry." Raven sighed and waved at Jack to give her a minute when he called her over.

"I have to go," she said, "I'll be another hour then I'll be home to cook."

"I won't survive another hour." He said between coughs.

"You'll live." She replied, "I'll pick something up on the way home ok? Now I have to go." Before he could respond she hung up and buried her phone in her purse.

"Men just liked to be babied when their sick." Lucy smiled when Raven walked up to her on stage.

"Apparently." Raven muttered.

"I'm home," Raven said when she walked into the door and set the to-go bag of Chinese food on the counter. Joker was lying on the couch and sat up to glare at her.

"About fucking time," he growled then couched.

"I go you soup," she said, "and spicy chicken." Joker stumbled into the kitchen and brushed his disheveled hair out of his face.

"Soup again." He muttered and she gave him an annoyed look.

"You're welcome." She snapped more from being tired after her long day then actually being annoyed. Joker just grumbled and served his food before walking back into the living room. Raven served Max his dinner before serving herself and walking to sit by Joker on the couch.

"I'm sorry I snapped," she muttered, "I'm just tired." Joker didn't respond; instead he coughed and muttered a few cusses.

When they were done eating, Raven did the dishes then she walked upstairs and took a shower after Joker took his. Joker was already fast asleep by the time Raven got out of the shower and crawled into bed. She pulled the covers up over him more then she too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Joker was back to normal, well normal for him. The opening performance of Chicago went on smoothly and Raven was secretly happy that Joker had gotten better in time to see it. Joker greatly enjoyed the play too and constantly remarked that the theater needed to put on more adult shows. The closing performance went very well too and they were on to rehearsing for holiday musicals with Thanksgiving right around the corner.

"How to cook a turkey," Joker muttered looking over Raven's shoulder as she sat on the couch with a laptop. She jumped not realizing he had come home from 'work.'

"U-Um yes," she stuttered closing the screen a little and looking back at him, "I thought I'd try and make a small Thanksgiving dinner for us." Joker rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Fucking holidays." He muttered and she shifted a little.

"O-Oliver invited me out for Thanksgiving," she said, "but I told him I already have plans; however, if you don't want-"

"You're staying," Joker growled, cutting her off, "so do whatever you want." Raven sighed and opened her laptop again to continue looking at recipes.

"What's this?" Joker asked inspecting an envelope that was sitting next to Raven and pulling out what was inside.

"Oh," Raven turned her attention away from the laptop, "Lucy just got engaged and already has a wedding date and place set for the end of Summer; she invited me. Well, she actually asked me to be a bridesmaid and I said yes." Joker rolled his eyes.

"And were you going to ask me if you can go?" he said tossing the invention down onto the coffee table and Raven sighed.

"It's just for the day and I probably won't stay for the entire reception," Raven replied, "and Lucy gave me puppy dog eyes when she asked; I couldn't say no." Joker rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch, not responding as he watched her scroll through recopies. Max walked up then and hopped onto the couch then laid next to Joker with a happy look on his face.

"You've been going out a lot recently," Raven suddenly said, "is everything alright?" Joker's face remained black at her question.

"Yes." He replied flatly. Internally he was pissed because the contractor had called Frost today and told them that construction was behind schedule so the project would be completed a week late; not including furniture. Raven sensed he was angry, but made no attempt to ask further and she focused back on the laptop.

"Frost said I should ask you what you want for Christmas," Joker suddenly said making Raven look up in confusion before she quickly looked back at the laptop screen.

"Nothing." She muttered quietly making Joker raise an eyebrow. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Just no Christmas tree," he continued while watching her and tilting his head when Raven didn't become sad like he had expected.

"No worries," she muttered again and he could sense her agitation. Instead of pressing her like he normally would, Joker simply remained quiet and moved so his head was resting on her shoulder. She shivered a little when he started tracing patterns with his fingers on her bare thigh, then she quickly recovered.

"What's this?" he hummed a little noticing a bruise on her knee and Raven looked over.

"Oh," Raven replied, "I slipped on ice when walking out of the theater and hit my knee, luckily Lucy was there or the injury would've been worse…Oh that reminds me!" she suddenly said with a bright smile.

"I won't be home tomorrow," she announced, "Lucy's sister is coming and she asked if I can baby her nephew so she can go spend time with her sister and brother-in-law."

"Again did you ask me if that was alright?" Joker grumbled.

"It was last minute," she replied, "and I loved being with Luke; he's so adorable. Besides it's only for a couple hours in the afternoon."

"You're lucky I have somewhere to be." He muttered and she glanced at him before closing her laptop and setting it on the table.

"Um," she started, "you've been going out a lot more than usual; is everything really alright?" Joker moved away from her and patted her head a little.

"Don't worry about things you shouldn't worry about." Was his response and she just blinked in confusion.

"O-Okay." She replied confused and Joker smirked before quickly changing the topic.

"So do I get a say in Thanksgiving dinner?" he purred and Raven was instantly distracted.

"If there's something you'd like," she replied, "but I can't make a lot on my own, so we have to limit what we want."

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked, wrapping an arm around her and leaning down to kiss her. Raven let out a sigh against his lips and closed her eyes, letting him push her back into the couch while Max hopped off the couch and went to lay on his bed in the kitchen.

"I'm looking forward to dinner next week." Joker purred with a smirk.

"Well I'll try to make it taste good." Raven murmured and Joker chuckled.

"I'm sure you will." He replied and leaned back down to kiss her.

* * *

Raven got home from the grocery store Thanksgiving morning after picking up some last-minute ingredients. Joker was up in his weapon room while Raven put the Turkey in the oven then started pulling out ingredients for the rest of the dinner. Joker's list of what he wanted was not short and that was just the dinner. He also requested a few different desserts. Raven just put in the doe for the tarts in the refrigerator and Joker walked down.

"What's for lunch?" Joker asked and Raven glanced at him. He was just wearing his purple sweatpants today.

"I made sandwiches," Raven replied looking back at the laptop that had the recipes pulled up onto the screen. Joker at his sandwiched while leaning on the counter and watching Raven read over the dessert recipe as she nibbled on her lunch.

"I don't think I'll be able to cook all this," Raven muttered to herself and Joker moved around the counter and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Then what can I do?" he hummed and Raven blinked at the computer screen in shock before turning to look at him.

"Can you even cook?" she asked in shock and he rolled his eyes.

"How hard can it be?" he muttered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well can you peel these potatoes and make the mashed potatoes," she said with a small hint of doubt in her voice, "here's the recipe." Raven moved to the other end of the counter where the mixer was and started preparing the pastry cream for the tarts. She watched Joker inspect a potato looking a little confused and she sighed.

"Here," she said walking over to him, "I'll show you how to do this."

"I know how," he grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Look here's the potato peeler," she said handing it over to him, "you just us this to peel the skin off the potatoes. Then cut them up into cubes and just put them into the boiling water."

"I know that," he muttered and started peeling the potatoes while Raven walked back over to the mixer.

"So what now?" Joker asked a few minutes later when he had put the potatoes into the boiling water and Raven had put the pastry cream in the refrigerator and was pouring whipping cream into the mixer bowl along with sugar.

"Hold on," she replied, "I just need to get this whipped cream started." Joker rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"How hard is that?" he said, "just turn on the mixer to max."

"No wait!" Raven tried to stop him, but he had turned on the mixer to max and whipping cream flew out of the bowl and all over them and the kitchen making Raven let out a squeak and Joker cussed.

"T-Turn it off!" Raven stuttered and quickly turned off the mixer while Max ran over to them and started licking the cream off the floor.

"You just turn it on," Raven muttered in small annoyance while shaking the cream off her arms.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it do that?" he snapped, doing the same thing

"Whipping cream starts as a liquid Mr. J," Raven sighed, "you don't turn a mixer to max when you start off with a liquid." Joker's response was a grumble and Raven let out a breath before grabbing a cloth and walking over to him.

"Come here," she sighed and started wiping the cream off his exposed chest. A smile suddenly appeared on her lips and she giggled a little making Joker tilt his head as she looked up at him.

"I guess the king of crime can't do everything perfectly," she smiled, "but I never expected you to be so clumsy." Joker narrowed his eyes a little before rolling them.

"Like you're one to talk," he muttered and lightly pressed his thumb over a bruise on her arm, "I least I can remember how I got a bruise." Raven didn't respond as her eyes moved back to his arm and she continued wiping off the cream. Her hand froze a little when she looked at the dead Robin tattoo that Joker proudly displayed. The news of Robin's death even reached her small town along with reports that Joker was the one who killed the teenage sidekick of Batman. Raven jumped a little when Joker suddenly cupped her face and wiped off cream from her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you want to know a secret Mouse?" he suddenly asked and she looked up into his serious eyes.

"O-Ok," she stuttered nervously and he frowned a little while pointing a finger at her.

"Careful," he said seriously, "secrets are dangerous things. Once you know someone's secret you hold power over them."

"Not if the person you tell is someone you trust," she murmured quietly and Joker tilted his head. Raven could almost see the wheels in his head spinning. After a very tense minute, Joker wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him while tangling his fingers in her hair before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I never killed Robin?" he said and Raven blinked not knowing how to react.

"B-But," she stuttered quietly, "y-you left a message for Batman didn't you?" Joker chuckled before moving away and she watched him as he walked around the kitchen counter; picking up a small knife along the way before slowly making his way over to her.

"Well," he hummed, "when you're someone like me; it's easy for people to assign the blame. The media and cops are full of morons who will believe anything and won't even investigate further when it comes to me weather I committed the crime or not." Raven froze when he was suddenly standing behind her; an arm wrapped around her and pinning her arms to her side. He placed the dull part of the knife against her lower neck, but didn't add any presser to it.

"You see it was all a scheme the former Falcone and that pest Maroni came up with. They lured Robin in, killed the boy, then lured me to the scene of the crime making sure I would arrive a few seconds before the bat did. They had planned that the bat's anger would lead the so-called hero to kill me. He almost did too, if it weren't for the noble commissioner Gordon who showed up just in time to stop the bat; but not before he punched out most of my teeth. Because of that plan though I was stuck in prison then Arkham for almost a year. Of course, when I got out, the old Falcone's days were up. So, do you believe me?"

"I do," she whispered and Joker froze then pulled away from her and she turned to face him.

"Why?" he growled starting her down and Raven smiled while brushing back some hair that fell into his face.

"Because you told me." She replied and Joker huffed.

"That's not a fucking good reason," he snapped, "what if I was lying?"

"You weren't," Raven replied quickly and Joker blink and she sighed, "I don't know how to explain it, but deep down I know you were telling the truth. Even if all the stories you tell people are lies, I want to believe that the ones you tell me are true because you trust me and I trust you."

"Trust," he grumbled, "that's another dangerous thing to give." Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around him before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Not if you give it to the right person." She whispered and Joker sighed while wrapping his arms around her after setting the knife down then buries his face in her hair.

"What an idiot you are," he murmured, "to trust someone like me." Raven gave a small smile as her face remained buried in the base of his neck and didn't say anything else.

"That was a good dinner," Raven smiled as she sat on the couch, cuddled up to Joker while they ate the strawberry tarts she made. Smooth music was playing quietly in the background and Max was fast asleep on his bed, close to the fire place that was lite and providing a comforting light in the living room.

"I suppose some good things do come out of Thanksgiving," Joker chuckled, "and these tasted perfect without the whipped cream." Raven rolled her eyes at this.

"Not like we had any left to put on it," she replied, "it took me an hour to clean up the kitchen no thanks to you." Joker shrugged after setting his empty plate onto the coffee table with Raven's.

"I'm known for making messes," he replied innocently, "not cleaning them up." Raven pulled a blanket over her and cuddled up to him even more.

"How did you survive without me?" she faked sighed and Joker chuckled before giving her forehead a gentle kiss while she drifted off to sleep.

"I didn't." he whispered and that was the last thing she heard before she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Thanksgiving had passed and the theater was now putting on holiday musicals. Joker noticed that as Christmas drew closer Raven didn't seem to get excited like he had expected her to. He also noticed that she didn't seem as enthused to get to the theater like she usually was. Joker didn't have time to figure out what was going on with her though, because he was too busy terrifying the contractor so his building would be done on time.

Joker was sitting in the back seat of the small limo while Frost sat up front with the cover closed, separating him from Joker. The car was parked across the street from the main shopping mall and the ice skating rink the city had put up, like every year, was visible with dozens of people skating; most of them were parents with their children. Raven walked out of the theater then wearing a long black Persian coat that reached down to her lower legs. She had on warm purple gloves that Joker had bought her when she kept complaining about how cold her fingers would get, but would refuse to go out and buy gloves even with all the money she has now, saying that her Persian coat cost a lot. Her hair was pulled to the side and rested on one shoulder while she wore a black winter hat. She wrapped the scarf around her neck more and Joker smirked while watching her…She hated the cold weather.

Raven was now across the street from the car and stopped for a moment, her attention focusing on the ice skating rink when a mother and father skated by the side closest to her, their six-year-old daughter between them and holding their hands. Joker tilted his head a little watching Raven look over to the large Christmas tree that was fully lite and decorated, positioned in the center of the mall street. She looked back at the families on the skating rink before rubbing her arms with her hands and turning away. Joker saw a hint of sadness on her face before she quickly replaced it with a neutral expression and hurried over to the car.

"Oh good it's warm in here," Raven breathed in relief when she got into the car and shut the door then Frost drove off.

"I-I h-hate t-the w-winter t-time." She shivered making Joker chuckled when her teeth started to chatter.

"Oh it's not that bad." He hummed holding his arms out and she quickly moved to sit sideways on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her and moved a hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her up. Raven cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he warmed her up.

"That was the last performance for the theater until next year," Raven said, "so I'm off for a month now."

"Well perhaps since I've been so busy," Joker hummed, "then I'll let you watch a Christmas movie when we get home." Raven shifted in his lap a little.

"I don't really feel like it," she muttered, "maybe another time." Joker tilted his head, glancing down at her.

"How about ice skating then?" he pressed, more curious about her unusal attituded than anything else.

"I can't skate." She muttered and he smirked as they walked into the house. Raven patted Max on the head and served him his dinner before Joker spoke again.

"Well you can always learn." He purred, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'd really rather not." She replied flatly and squirmed out of his hold; "I'm going to go take a hot bath now." She continued before walking upstairs leaving Joker standing in the kitchen just staring after her. Max walked over to him then and tried to get his attention by tapping Joker's leg with his paw.

"What do you want?" Joker grumbled looking down at the dog who sat by him wagging his tail. Max gave a small bark and Joker rolled his eyes before bending down and scratching behind Max's ears making the dog squeak in happiness.

"Guess you're the only happy one here." Joker muttered to Max before standing back up and walking upstairs. Raven was sitting in the large bathtub, her body covered with heavy bubbles that she absently played with. Joker removed his black sparkly jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dark red shirt up past his elbows. He sat on a seat they kept by the tub after moving Raven's towels off it. He took off his shoes before running his fingers through her hair.

"I thought everyone was all smiles this time of year," he hummed, placing his tattooed hand over her mouth and making her look at him.

"Well where's you're smile Mouse?" he continued moving his hands to cup her cheeks and pulling back to make her smile a little. It didn't work like it usually would. Joker sighed and lightly patted her cheeks a couple times.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked and she looked away.

"Nothing," she muttered, continuing to play with the bubbles; "I'm just tired."

"And I'm going to win the Noble Peace Prize," Joker rolled his eyes, "what have I told you about lying to me?"

"I'm not," she muttered, "I just don't want to talk about it. I really just want to sit here and enjoy my hot bath." Joker leaned away and studied her for a moment before smirking. Raven looked up when he started getting into the tub, still wearing his cloths; everything except his shoes and jacket.

"Hay what are you doing?" she asked in shock, "don't come in here with your clothes on! They'll get wet and I'll have even more laundry to do…Mr. J…oh come on." Her end words came out as more of a whine while he chuckled and moved up to be next to her in the large tub.

"Oh they're just clothes," he purred, wrapping his arms around before leaning against the tub and pulling her to him.

"Yes but it's still more work for me." She muttered and he gave her a silver smile.

"And I know you'll take good care of them," he replied making her huff. Joker pulled her onto his lap then, her back rested against his chest and one of her legs rested between his while he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked, "and don't lie."

"It's nothing really," she replied, "I just hate this time of year. It's so cold and ice doesn't help."

"She's lying again," Joker hummed and moved her so she was sitting sideways on his lap and she cuddled up to him before she started to play with his soaked shirt.

"I just don't want to talk about it." She muttered and Joker tightened his hold around her.

"Alright fine," he said, running his fingers over her bare thigh, "how about we do something fun tomorrow night then." Raven shifted a little and looked up at him in worry.

"U-Um your kind of fun or my kind?" she asked cautiously and he gave a wicked smirk.

"Oh you know, I was planning on taking you on your first high speed chase around the city after we robbed a jewelry store," he responded, "that doesn't sound like a fun date night?"

"I can make a nice dinner and we can watch a movie." Raven replied and Joker chuckled.

"Next time then," he teased and Max walked into the bathroom then and looked up at them.

"Don't you dare," Joker growled to the dog who wagged his tail in excitement when he saw them.

"Max no!" Raven let out a small squeal when Max jumped up onto the edge of the tub and ended up falling in because his paws slipped on the tile. He splashed around and whined, not fully understanding how to swim yet.

"Stupid mutt!" Joker growled out and quickly grabbed Max who licked his cheek in thanks. Joker rolled his eyes before pulling Raven back to him after she grabbed Max from Joker and held him in her arms. Max moved in her arms a little so his head could rest against Joker's chest while Raven's head rested on his shoulder.

"Poor little guy," Raven cooed as she scratched behind Max's ear making Joker huff. Joker phone buzzed on the counter then letting him know that Frost had dropped off their dinner.

"Dinner time," he said lifting Raven off his lap before getting out, a puddle of water formed under him thanks to his soaked cloths. Raven wrapped a towel around Max before getting out of the tub and Joker wrapped a towel around her.

"Ok no, you need to dry off too and just leave your cloths on the tub." Raven said when Joker tried to hug her. He rolled his eyes and she dressed then picked up Max and walked downstairs to cook dinner.

* * *

The next evening after Raven cooked dinner Joker had shooed her out of the house and forced her into the back of the small limo without telling her where he was taking her.

"Mr. J I thought we were going to watch a movie." Raven sighed while wrapping her Persian coat around her while he led her into an unfamiliar building. He was wearing a long dark purple winter coat and purple gloves. Joker led her into a large area and the lights turned on to reveal an indoor ice skating rink.

"Um why are we here Mr. J?" Raven asked as they walked into the indoor ice-skating building.

"Because I rented it out for the night," he smirked setting her down on a bench and pulling her shoes off, "there's no one else here." Raven bit her lip watching him put skates on her after putting his on.

"Ya," Raven muttered, "b-but I can't skate Mr. J"

"And you once told me you couldn't pole dance," he purred while pulling her onto the ice and her glove covered fingers dug into his jacket.

"T-This is different." She stuttered holding onto him and he chuckled.

"It's not that hard Mouse," he purred and moved away from her making her panic. She tried to move on the ice, but ended up falling onto her butt making Joker give a high-pitched laugh. He skated up to her with his hands behind his back and a big silver smile on his lips.

"Clumsy Little Mouse," he hummed holding his purple glove covered hands out to her. Raven pouted before looking away and sighing.

"Mother and Father never took me skating during the winter like other parents did with their kids," she whispered, "so I never learned and I just don't know how to skate." Her shoulders slumped then and Joker stared down at her as she quickly wiped a tear away.

"They even made Christmas horrible," she muttered, "everyone is always so happy for this season; it just keeps reminding me how awful and lonely my childhood was. We never did any of the things people do this time of year. There were no Christmas lights, no tree, no presents. I never got to experience the joy other kids did when they wake up Christmas morning and see all the presents surrounding the tree. I didn't even want presents. All I ever wanted was to just be loved by my parents, even if it was only on Christmas." Joker leaned down and pulled her up, then held her to keep her from falling.

"Think about how I feel," he faked a sad sigh, "even I can't break the spirit of this season. People suddenly become so nice and caring and stupidly start believing in world peace." He faked a shiver then smirked down at her.

"Smile Mouse," he continued, "stop thinking about your parents they're gone and you're here with me now; so, smile." He placed his glove covered hand over her face, it was the hand with his smile tattoo. Joker frowned then looking at his hand.

"Hm," he muttered, "guess it's kind of pointless when the tattoo is covered." Raven let out a giggle making his smile return and he cupped her face with his hands, gently wiping away her tears.

"See," he sang, "there she is; well come on now." He moved away from her, but held her hands in his as he pulled her across the ice, chuckling at her while she tried not to fall. After a few minutes, she finally started to find her balance and gained a little confidence in skating. Joker noticed this and let her go again before moving away from her.

"H-Hay," she stuttered watching him smirk as he held his hands behind his back and glided further away from her.

"Come on now," he said, "skate over to me Mouse." Raven wobbled a little when she tried to move and she quickly grabbed onto the side wall while Joker stopped in the middle of the rink.

"I-I can't." she stuttered and heard him 'tsk.'

"Then how about some motivation," he said, "if you can catch me; we can set up a Christmas tree at home." Raven looked up at this. The one thing she's wanted more than anything else was to be able to decorate a Christmas tree with her family; who, in this case, is now Joker.

"Promise?" she asked and he held his hands out to her.

"Always." Was his response and she pressed her lips together before taking a deep breath and releasing her hold on the side. She, slowly, skated over to him and just as she was about to reach him; he moved away again.

"H-Hay." She pouted while trying to keep her balance.

"Oh I never said it was going to be easy to catch me." He chuckled at her pouting face. Raven followed him around and this continued for thirty minutes before she stopped.

"Giving up?" he called from the other side of the rink while she stood in the middle. Raven bit her lip and then an idea popped up in her head. She crossed her arms and sat, more like fell, onto her butt on the ice; she shivered a little at the cold while she turned her back to him. Within a couple minutes, Joker appeared in front of her.

"Giving up so easily," he sighed, "that's disappointing."

"I didn't," she smiled up at him before quickly grabbing one of his legs and tugging just enough to make him fall. Joker caught himself with his hands, but still grunted in slight pain when he fell onto his back on the ice. Raven crawled on top of him while he glared and she gave a bright smile.

"Caught you." She giggled, sitting back on his waist. Joker remained silent for a moment before he smiled and chuckled.

"Cleaver Mouse," he hummed in amusement, "fine you win this time." Raven gave another bright smile getting off him and he sat up then pointed a finger at her.

"But don't think I'll let you get away with that." He purred and she pressed her lips together, still smiling.

"Ok." She replied and he helped her up then. She held onto him as he wrapped his arms around her and spun them around the ice.

* * *

The next afternoon Frost had dropped off a plastic Christmas tree and Joker had him set it in the corner of the living room. He put all the decorations on the floor and coffee table as well before leaving for the rest of the month on his vacation time that Joker always gave him. After they ate lunch, Raven and Joker stood next to each other staring at the undecorated tree. Raven held her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels, Joker stood next to her with crossed arm, and Max played with a plastic ornament ball underneath the coffee table.

"So…Um," Raven finally said, "how do you decorate a Christmas tree?" Joker let out a huff at her question.

"I assumed you knew." He replied.

"Not really, no." Raven responded and the room went silent again as the two just stared at the tree.

"It can't be hard," Joker suddenly said and picked up the plastic ornament ball Max was playing with making the dog give a sad whine. Raven watched Joker set the ball on one of the branches and step back to stand by her again. They both watched the ornament roll off the branch and bounce onto the floor and Max ran over to it in happiness.

"Well that worked." Raven said and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Raven continued making Joker look at her as she picked up a box of small hooks, "maybe that's what these are for…Hay do you think there's instructions on internet?" she asked looking up at him.

"Ya," Joker muttered, "or we could go take that tree decorating class." He just had to throw out a sarcastic statement and Raven looked up at him.

"Do you think they have that?" she asked seriously and Joker rolled his eyes before walking out.

"I'm getting your laptop." He said and Raven sat on the couch then started opening all the decoration boxes. Joker set the laptop on the coffee table and the two looked over the instructions he found on the internet.

"Ok so we start with the lights." He muttered and Raven plugged in the string of lights just to find that only half lit up.

"So what does it say if only half the lights come on?" she asked looking up at him from her spot on the floor.

"That you didn't plug in the other half." Joker replied holding up the second plug and giving her the 'duh' expression making Raven blushed.

"So you start wrapping the lights around from the bottom," Joker instructed not moving from the couch and Raven sat by the tree with her arms crosses.

"I'm not doing this alone," she reminded him and he glanced up at her.

"I'm reading the instructions." He said waving his hand towards the laptop.

"That doesn't count," she said annoyed and he huffed.

"Fine." He muttered and stood up.

"Ok so now we have to put the hooks on all these ornaments before we can hang them." Joker said ten minutes later after the lights were put onto the tree and the two sat next to each other on the couch again. Raven looked at the boxes of ornaments that all needed hooks.

"That's so stupid," she complained, "why can't they just come with the hooks on them? I mean we have the technology to make it happen!"

"Aw," Joker smirked and wrapped her in his arms, "now that's the Christmas spirit. Annoyance and anger; you're finally understanding how this season works in this house."

"Now I understand why aunt Moira just hires people to put up their tree." Raven muttered with a pout and Joker chuckled.

"Come on let's get to work." Joker said and picked up a box. Two hours later they had decorated the tree with all the ornaments and Raven was cleaning up the empty boxes when she came across the last bag.

"Hay what are these?" she asked gaining Joker's attention while he laid on the couch with his feet propped up on the arm rest.

"They're called ice cycles." Raven said, sitting on the edge of the couch and showing him the bag of silver strings.

"It says to just drape them over the branches," she continued watching Joker sit up next to her and open the bag. He used his fingers to pull out the silver strings that instantly begun to cling to his cloths.

"Oh the bag also says to keep away from pets." Raven muttered reading the packaging, "I wonder why?"

"I know." Joker muttered and Raven looked at what he was looked at to that Max was running around the living room with the silver strings that fell out of Joker's hand attached to him. Max left a trail of strings wherever he went and ran up to them whining because they were following him.

"You know I think we can pass on these." Joker said and Raven quickly nodded, putting them back in the shopping bag before picking up Max and removing the strings that were clinging to his fur.

"I couldn't agree more." She said and Max hopped off her lap to go play with his stuffed animal. Joker laid back on the couch, against some pillows again and continued to rest his feet on the opposite armrest. Raven moved to be between his legs and she laid back on him as he wrapped his arms around her and they both stared at the fully decorate tree.

"It turned out better than I thought it would," Raven said after a few minutes.

"Ya," Joker muttered and moved his arm up to look at his watch, "and it only took us four hours; look it's dinner time."

"I still have to cook?" Raven sighed and rested her head against his chest, "but that stupid thing took all my energy away." She continued and pointed at the tree like a child blaming someone on something.

"Is Italian fine?" Joker asked pulling out his phone to call Josh. Raven shifted a little as she though.

"I'm not really in the mood for pasta." Raven muttered thoughtfully.

"What about pizza?" she asked, "it's easy and quick."

"And it took us an hour last time to come to an agreement on what we wanted as toppings," Joker reminded her not wanting to get into that kind of argument again.

"That was because you didn't want to order two pizzas." She huffed then sighed.

"Chinese it good too." Raven continued, "but get extra egg rolls."

"Why?" Joker asked and she sat up to stare down at him.

"Because you always eat them all before I can get one." She replied in annoyance and he rolled his eyes.

"Then you should start eating faster." He argued.

"Or you can eat slower." She retorted and he clicked on Josh's number.

"I need you to pick up dinner for us," Joker said when Josh picked up, "get Mexican food." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just nothing spicy." She said and Joker huffed.

"Change it to Italian," Joker muttered, "and get here soon." He hung up the phone then and looked at Raven.

"Happy?" he asked, "we started with Italian and ended with Italian; if only we just choose Italian to begin with."

"I really don't know how to respond to that." She said.

"Why?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Because…I don't know." She replied and laid back down on his chest, this time lying on her side. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, also settling into the couch.

"You know," he said after a few minutes, "the tree actually doesn't look that bad." Raven gave a small smile and they both watched as Max jumped up into the tree to get an ornament and the whole thing fell making Max run up to them and jump onto the couch in fear as he hid in the gap between the pillows Joker was lying back on.

"Huh," Joker said as they stared at the fallen tree, "so that's what the weights were for that came with the stand."

"Uh-Huh." Raven muttered and let out a breath before shifting in his hold so she was facing the back of the couch and she pulled the freighted Max from his hiding place then held him in her arms to calm him down.

"We can fix it tomorrow." Joker muttered tiredly.

"No arguments there." Raven replied as Max shook in her hold.

* * *

When Joker came down the stairs the next morning, Raven had already been up for an hour. She had cleaned up the fallen tree and put the weights on it so Max wouldn't make it fall again. Raven had also cleaned up the kitchen and living room, all in one hour.

"Oh good morning," Raven said and he noticed she was already fully dressed.

"Going somewhere?" he asked taking the cup of coffee from her.

"Oh I'm going shopping with Lucy and her sister," she said, rummaging through her purse, "we're shopping for Lucy's nephew. You know getting him Christmas presents and Lucy needs help shopping for her boyfriend and brother-in-law." She pulled her coat and gloves on then grabbed her purse.

"Do you want me to pick up anything for you?" she asked Looking up at him as she pulled on her winter hat.

"I thought you hated Christmas," Joker grumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well it wasn't the best time of year just like every other day of the year," Raven replied, "but I'd love to help create that magical feeling for Lucy's nephew."

"He's just a baby," Joker mumbled while pouring more coffee into his cup, "he's not going to remember anything." Raven let out a sigh and grabbed her phone.

"But the parents will," she replied, "I'll see you later; oh, and please don't forget to feed Max." she left then and Joker look down at Max who was sitting in front of him, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Don't look so happy," Joker grumbled walking away, "you're not getting a damn thing from me for this holiday or any other holiday."

* * *

"If you fools stand around for a second longer you should know I'm in the mood to kill," Joker shouted when he entered his closed club only to see his men sitting around the bar and drinking. They all cleared out within seconds maxing Joker smirk as Max ran up the back stairs and to the lounge.

"Raven's gone for the day huh?" Gambol said looking down at Max who ran up to him and Joker rolled his eyes while plopping down onto the couch.

"And if I don't take him with me she'll give me another lecture," Joker grumbled, "fuck, tell me you have someone you need to kill, people are thinking that I'm losing my edge." Gambol smirked, taking a seat across from Joker and handing him a glass of whiskey.

"You're in luck," Gambol said gaining Joker's attention.

"Now I'm interested." Joker motioned for Gambol to continue.

"A large amount of our drug shipment has gone missing," Gambol said, "no one noticed because it happened slowly, over time; my right-hand man believes that one of our men is responsible."

"You just can't find trustworthy criminals these days." Joker gave a dramatic sigh, "I'll deal with it tonight." Gambol nodded and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Oh my wife got a couple presents for Raven for Christmas," Gambol said, "I'll send them your way with Josh."

"We don't celebrate this holiday," Joker grumbled and gave Max a glare when the dog tried to sneak over to Joker's cane. Max quickly froze when he got caught and walked under the coffee table to sulk.

"I tried to tell her," Gambol sighed, "you know women. Which leaves me to another message I have to pass on." Joker rolled his head back and groaned.

"No I'm not going to the fucking Christmas eve party." Joker said, already knowing what Gambol was going to ask.

"I told her that too." Gambol replied and finished off his drink.

"By the way," Gambol said, "Raven had mentioned to Annett that she's never celebrated Christmas or gotten presents; is that true?"

"She had wonderful parents huh?" Joker smirked then faked sighed, "if only everyone was like that this time of year."

"Huh," Gambol muttered, "harsh childhood." The two men went silent and Gambol stood up to pour himself more whiskey.

"How's the contractor working out?" Gambol asked walking back over to the couch and Joker gave a brief look of annoyance.

"Behind schedule at first," Joker replied then smirked, "but everything got fixed with the point of a gun."

"Yup, that's the best motivation," Gambol replied then looked down at his phone, "well I have to go. Keep me posted on the drug stealer."

"Shall I send a body?" Joker smirked.

"To my men," Gambol replied, "I believe that will be an excellent present for them. A gold old fashion warning." He walked out and once he was gone, Joker pulled out his laptop. He spent a couple hours on it before calling Josh up to the lounge.

"I just sent you a list of items I need you to pick up," Joker said, standing and putting on his jacket, "everything is paid for just drop them off at the house." He paused then and thought.

"Actually, drop them off here in the back room and make sure it's locked when you leave," he said in a tone like he was explaining something to a child. Josh nodded and walk out to get the long list of items.

* * *

When Joker got home, Raven was just setting down her shopping bags and getting ready to cook dinner. Max ran over to his food, clearly hungry and Raven gave Joker an annoyed look.

"Did you not feed him?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I did," he replied, "and then I had to leave. You told me I couldn't leave him alone." Raven sighed and shook her head before returning to cooking.

"So what did you buy today," Joker purred, wrapping his arms around her from behind while she cooking chicken on the stove.

"Cloths," she replied, "and gifts for Max."

"Anything for me?" he hummed and she looked back at him.

"What could I possibly get you from the mall?" she asked, "…that you haven't already stolen?" she added and he chuckled.

"Good point." He hummed and walked away.

"Alright," Joker said after dinner, "I have business to take care of. Don't stay up." Raven gave a small yawn and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"No problem." She muttered and watched him leave. Raven walked up stairs and sighed, realizing that Christmas was next week. She let a small smile thinking that maybe this year, Christmas may not be so bad.

* * *

Raven woke the next morning to her phone ringing and let out a small yawn. She noticed it was eight in the morning and Joker's side of the bed was untouched. She looked over at her phone and saw that it was Lucy calling. After sitting up in bed, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said trying to hide the fact that she just woke up.

"Best Christmas ever!" Lucy's energetic voice cam on the other end of the line. Raven brushed her hair out of her face before standing up and walking downstairs to feed Max.

"Um why?" Raven asked after giving Max his food.

"You haven't herd?!" Lucy said, "girl it's all over the news! Batman caught Joker last night and he was successfully locked up in Blackgate Prison! The streets are going to be so peaceful this week leading up to Christmas!" Raven's heart froze at Lucy's words.

"Hay you still there?" Lucy asked in concern when Raven hadn't spoken in a while.

"Y-Yes," Raven stuttered, "I'm sorry I was just distracted by Max."

"Oh well I'll let you go then!" Lucy said brightly, "Merry Christmas. Oh my gosh this is going to be the best Christmas Gotham has had in years!" the line went dead then and Raven stared at her phone before sighing.

"Nothing good ever happens on Christmas." Raven said sadly before walking back upstairs to lay back down.

* * *

Joker sat on the hard prison bed staring out the small window of his very isolated cell. It was the only thing letting in the morning light. His arms and feet were chained to the wall separately so he could still move around a little. The chains were connected to a new system that would give him a high electric shock if he tried anything. Joker was pleased that the fools were starting to learn.

His cell door was large and heavy; one would think the prison was trying to contain a t-rex with that door. Joker shifted a little and laid back on the bed, hating the stiffness of it. He would defiantly need one of Raven's massages when he gets out…

"Fuck." Joker grumbled, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. Today is Christmas Eve and while he hated this season; he hated it more that she would be alone for Christmas, again. That was never his intention and he knew deep down that he should've waited to do that job for Gambol till after Christmas. Joker smirked at the thought though; he did greatly enjoy torturing the stealer for information and showing that he hasn't lost his killer edge…At least outside his home.

"Breakfast clown," A voice came though the small opening in the door and they pushed his tray of food into the room then left. Joker grimaced at the food and tuned in his bed so his back was facing it. He knew the prison guards made sure to give him the most disgusting food they could find.

"Look alive men," Joker heard the familiar voice of the top guard, "Joker is being transferred to Arkham today." Joker raised an eyebrow at this. That was faster than he expected…

"Sir it's Christmas Eve," another guard said in worry, "we don't exactly have the man power for that."

"That's the decision," the head guard replied, "now get everything ready."

"Don't forget the Tasers!" Joker called and let out a laugh making the men on the other side cringe and quickly walk away. Joker smirked as he sat back up on the bed. Maybe Raven won't be alone tomorrow…

* * *

"Hay sweetie!" Annett smiled pulling Raven into the large mansion. Since the news of Joker's arrest got out, Annett had insisted that Raven should come to her and Gambols Christmas eve party so she wouldn't be alone. The only reason why Raven came, was because Annett threatened to have Gambols men kidnap her and bring her here. Luckily Josh was there to push Raven out the door before that could happen.

"Hay," Raven muttered not at all enthused and Annett patted her shoulders.

"Come on sweetie," Annett smiled, pushing Raven to where the party was, "look we have food and alcohol."

"Great," Raven said with a small smile, trying to be polite. Annette stayed with Raven through the whole night, only leaving to go say goodbye to people or get a drink. Raven was now sitting on the couch just sipping some wine and staring at the Christmas tree. It was now eleven at night and she just wanted to go home and sleep through tomorrow.

"Alright sweetie," Annett said, taking a seat next to Raven; "Josh has your presents, but I really want to know what you want for Christmas."

"Oh I never ask for anything," Raven replied, "I don't celebrate Christmas." Annett wrapped an arm over Raven's shoulders and gave her a kind smile.

"Oh come on," she said, "if you could get anything you wanted tomorrow, what would it be?" Raven looked down at her hands with a sad look.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered, "I want Mr. J. I want to be with him." Annett wrapped her arms around her and hugged Raven in a comforting way. Raven rested her head-on Annett's shoulder and let a few tears escape her eyes as she welcomed the comforting hug.

* * *

"Sleep well sweetie," Annette said, giving Raven one last hug before Raven hopped into Josh's car and he took her home.

"Do you need anything else before I leave?" Josh asked when he walked Raven up to the door.

"No thanks," she gave a polite smile, "but you should take tomorrow off; don't worry about me. Have a nice evening." Josh gave a small nod and made sure everything was alright around the house before he too left for home. Just as he drove away from Joker's house though, he received a very unexpected text from Gambol.

When Raven got home, she took a long shower and made herself a sandwich since she didn't eat a lot at the party. Max followed her around sleepily, but clearly wanting to be with her in her sad state. Raven leaned down and gave him some of her ham, which he happily ate and she patted his head.

"We're going to sleep all day tomorrow Max," Raven muttered, "and just let tomorrow pass as quickly as it possibly can." Max looked up at her and tilted his head before finishing off his ham. Before she went upstairs, Raven turned off the Christmas tree lights not wanting anything to do with the tree anymore. She then went upstairs and allowed Max to hop up on the bed and sleep with her.

* * *

"No Max go away," Raven mumbled the next morning when Max jumped on her in excitement and tried to wake her up by licking her cheek.

"Come on Max I'm not in the mood today." Max stopped for a moment before continued to pester her and he begun to whine. Raven let out a small groan before getting up.

"Fine," she muttered, brushing her hair out of her face then dressing into warmer pajamas. Raven yawned as she followed Max down the stairs and heard him bark in excitement.

"Max," Raven sighed, "it's too early."

"I thought you were the morning person." Raven's eyes snapped up at the voice to see Joker leaning against the kitchen counter dressed in black pants, a red shirt, and his black sparkly jacket.

"You're home!" Raven smiled brightly and quickly ran over to him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I-I thought you were stuck in prison with heavy security." She said looking up at him and he smirked.

"Well I guess there are Christmas miracles." He purred, "and I know you can't be alone for long." Raven smiled and stood on her tip toes to give him a shy kiss on his cheek.

"I'll make breakfast," She continued with a bright smile and moved out of his hold.

"Looking forward to it," he purred, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she cooked the pancakes, bacon, and eggs; "prison food is so dull."

"Well don't get sent there," Raven said he chuckled before moving to take a seat at the table.

"So," Joker said after they had finished breakfast, "what are the plans for today?"

"Oh," Raven muttered after doing the dishes, "I wasn't planning anything. I guess I could clean the place, since I haven't don't that this week." Joker smirked and walked up to her.

"I have a new plan." He hummed and she squeaked when he quickly picked her up bridal style and walked into the living room. Raven's eyes went wide when she saw dozens of presents stacked under and around the Christmas tree which had the lights on it turned on.

"W-What is this?" Raven asked in shock as Joker set her down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Presents," he hummed, "I even went and wrapped the ones you got for Max. So, where do you want to start?"

"I didn't ask for anything Mr. J." she said in shock and he smiled.

"Well too bad," Joker chuckled, "now hurry and choose; I'm not planning on sitting around all day." Joker took a seat on the couch, resting one arm on the arm rest and he held his coffee in his other hand. Raven looked at Joker for a second before looking back at all the presents where Max was sniffing around.

"Here Max," Raven said handing him a large treat bone that was wrapped up. She sat on the floor and held the bone as Max tore off the wrapping paper. Once the paper was removed, he pulled the bone under the coffee table and ignored Raven and Joker.

"Ok the mutt got his gift," Joker sighed, taking a seat on the floor next to her and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now it's your turn."

"How about you first," Raven said shyly, not used to being given presents; especially on Christmas.

"How about this one first," Joker replied sitting up a little to grab a package and set it in front of her.

"Um ok," Raven replied and started to slowly unwrap the gift, trying not to rip the wrapping paper. Joker let out a groan while placing his head in his hands, still sitting on the floor.

"For crying out loud Raven," he grumbled, "it's going to be next year if you unwrap at that pace. See, I hate Christmas all over again for a whole new reason now."

"S-Sorry," Raven stuttered then bit her lip, "but the paper is so nice and…oh my gosh I sound like my mother." She gave a horrified expression making Joker smirk as he stretched his legs out and leaned back, resting his hands behind him.

"Well once a diamond has been smoothed and polished," he said, "it's very hard to change it." Raven let out a sigh then pressed her lips together before ripping the paper and giving a big smile.

"That's oddly satisfying," she said with a bright smile, "I can see why kids love doing this!" Joker tilted his head, watching her face light up and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she continued to rip open the present.

"A crock pot," she said looking over the packaging, "oh and you got the one that cooks the meat too! This will be so great to have to cook dinner on a busy day."

"So you've said hundreds of times." Joker muttered standing up and grabbing his coffee before sitting back down next to her.

"I didn't think you were actually listening," she said quietly. Joker gave a smug smirk while moving the first present aside.

"Well I'm not like most men." He purred and she smiled a little.

"No you're not." She said then moved to get another present.

* * *

Many of the presents he got her were kitchen tools that she's wanted. He also got her a new laptop and several new outfits and jewelry. He also bought DVDs of musicals that she mentioned she loved and, reluctantly, agreed to watch them all with her. Joker was sitting on the couch now watching Raven look over a night gown he got her before setting it aside and throwing away the wrapping paper. Max was playing with his new toys that Raven got him, but Joker took credit in wrapping them. Joker smirked, watching Raven crawl under the tree to grab a present.

"Ow!" she suddenly cried, "Mr. J my hair is caught, help!"

"Now that's unfortunate," Joker hummed taking a seat next to her on the floor and watching her struggle to get her hair untangled from the tree branch. All the while, Joker was admiring the view and restring himself from lightly smacking her butt.

"Mr. J please!" Raven begged in desperation making him chuckle.

"Alright, alright," he said before crawling under the tree as well. Joker moved closer to her and she looked up at him when his face was inches from hers.

"Hi," Joker said with a smile and she bit her lip as he looked up to where her hair was tangled. "Wow, now how did you manage that?"

"Oh please get it out," she muttered in embarrassment and he chuckled. Joker moved a little and started untangling her hair from the branch as she rested her head on her arms, feeling his warm breath occasionally brush the back of her neck when he moved to try from different angles. The lights from the tree made both their pale skins glow and colors reflecting from the ornaments danced over them.

"Hm…hun you're tangled up good;" he said after a while in small amusement, but also in a thoughtful tone.

"You called me that when we first met." She muttered making him stop for a brief second.

"And?" he muttered wondering what she was thinking.

"So whatever you're thinking can't be good." She replied and he stopped.

"What does that mean?" he asked, moving away from the branch to look at her and she looked up.

"I don't know," she said, "I just get the feeling that when you call a woman 'hun,' that you're thinking very hard about what to do with her; or you're not thinking enough about her to really care what happens to her." Joker stared at her for a minute. She could get all that out of a word? This woman makes the professionally trained shrinks at Arkham look like idiots.

"Well," Joker finally said, "I'm thinking that we may need to cut your hair." Raven let out a groan and buried her face back in her arms.

"I'll just stay like this then," she muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not a lot," he replied, "only an inch or two will need to be cut. Stay here." He said before getting out from under the tree.

"Like I can go anywhere." She muttered, her sassy side coming out making Joker smirk. After grabbing some scissors, he crawled back under the tree.

"Hang on," he muttered and started to carefully cut off her tangled hair while she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ease up on the tensing there, Mouse." he chuckled, "it's not like you're getting a tattoo."

"This is worse." She complained, letting him pull her out from under the tree.

"It'll grow back." He replied, watching her inspect her hair that had been cut.

"You'll have to let me cut the rest so it doesn't look bad," he smirked and she visibly cringed at the thought of losing more hair. "So, did you get the present?" he asked to change the subject and handed her the gift. Raven let out a sigh before she continued to open the rest of her presents.

* * *

"Ok that's everything," Raven smiled before taking a seat on Joker's lap while he was back to sitting on the couch.

"Yes," Joker replied, "that's everything."

"Thank you Mr. J," she replied then quickly got off his lap, making him give a confused look.

"It's not everything," she said, "because I got you something. Well, Frost put in the order so my name wouldn't be on anything; but I gave him the money and I designed it."

"What?" he asked and she gave a bright smile, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the couch. He let her lead him to the garage.

"Why is it in the garage?" he asked in small annoyance, wanting nothing to do with it since the bat had destroyed his car.

"Well it was the only place with enough space," she said in nervousness and opened the door. Joker stepped down the stairs and the room was completely dark, until Raven turned on the lights. Sitting in front of Joker was a brand new, high end, two seat, sports car; painted a dark red-ish purple-ish color. The wheel rings were gold and a jester skull was in the center that reflected his tattoo. The sides of the car, where the indents were, were outlined with gold. On the front was also a gold jester skull.

"Um," Raven muttered, "merry Christmas." Joker raised his none existent eyebrow before walking over to the driver's side of the car, letting his fingers lightly move along the car as he inspected. He opened the door to reveal the white leather seats, white roof, and carpet. The top of the steering wheel was white leather and the bottom was a gold leather with studs. The same skull jester was in the center of the steering wheel. The cup holders, dash board, and arm rest were all lined with gold.

"So is it alright?" Raven asked from her spot standing by the garage door. For once, Joker was speechless. Joker glanced at her before shutting the door and opening the hood of the car to look at the brand new, high powered engine.

"What's the horsepower?" he finally asked and Raven shifted as her stomach turned with nervousness.

"Um" she thought for a second, "I believe Frost said nine hundred and fifty." Joker's face suddenly lite up with a bright silver smile and he barked out a laugh.

"Nine hundred and fifty!" he repeated and Raven gave a small smile watching him walk around the car with a skip in his step. "I'll be driving circles around the cops in and the stupid bat! Oh look, you even got me a license plate." He stopped at the end of the car and smirked at the 'HAHA' plate.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that," Raven said in relief still watching him inspect every inch of the car. Joker looked up at her with a bright smile then and slowly started walking back to her.

"We should go for a drive." He purred and she took a step back.

"No thanks I'm good." She quickly said as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw, why not?" he teased and Raven held out the keys making him release her and take them.

"Because I don't like crazy driving," she replied, "and you're driving just terrifies me." Joker let out a laugh as he pulled her back to him and leaned down to kiss her.

"I suppose Christmas isn't so bad after all." He whispered when their lips parted a little.

"I guess not." She replied with a smile. Joker looked back at his new car and Raven's heart skipped when a lustful smirk appeared on his lips making her quickly move away.

"No," she said quickly and he looked back at her, "whatever perverted thing you're thinking; I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on," he faked whined and pressed his hands against the closed door, trapping her; "just on the hood; that'll give the cops a real head spinner when the car goes under a black light." Raven's cheeks burned bright red and Joker's smile widened at this.

"Absolutely not!" she squeaked out before quickly turning and running back into the house to hide. Joker's laugh echoed in the garage and he gave his new car one last glance before following her into the house.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hay everyone! sorry it took so long to post, but here it is.**

 **I also don't know how long it'll take me to post the next part; I have some things written, but I need to figure out where I'm going to take this. Since I don't have school for the next week, I'm hoping I can get the next part posted then.**

 **Please review! that always encourages me to continue writing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"I'm going to be gone all day," Joker muttered and Raven glanced up at him from eating breakfast. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and Raven took not in the past week that Joker was going out a lot more than he usually did. She tried to dismiss this, but she also couldn't help buy worry a little.

"Um ok," she replied, not showing her worry; but Joker still picked up on it.

"Don't worry about unnecessary thing." Joker muttered and Raven bit her lip while he continued, "You're supposed to help Annett decorate their house for their party, right?"

"Oh ya," Raven replied, "I-I should get going." She quickly cleaned up her dishes and went to change. By the time she came back downstairs, Joker was gone making her sigh. She felt very lonely recently because he's been so distant. Clearly something was on his mind this past week.

* * *

"So are you looking forward to the midnight kiss?" Annett asked a few hours after Raven had arrived at her house. Raven was wrapping decorations around the stairs railing when Annett asked and she looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" Raven replied and Annett rolled her eyes.

"You know midnight kiss on New Year's Day," Annett said, "all couples do it."

"Um why?" Raven asked while finishing up the decorations.

"It's a tradition," Annett replied dumbfounded at Raven's lack of excitement, "it's your fist kiss of the new year; all couple do it."

"Well, all couples actually acknowledge that they're a couple," Raven sighed as she plopped down on the couch and Max hopped onto her lap; "I don't think Mr. J views our relationship like that." Annett sat by her then and handed Raven the lunch her butler brought over.

"Then what are you two?" Annett asked and Raven sighed.

"I don't know." She muttered and the conversation ended at that.

* * *

"I am not wearing this Mr. J." Raven said with a bright red face as she stared at herself in the mirror. Joker pulled on his gold sparkly jacket wearing his white outfit underneath and he smirked at her.

"Why not?" he purred watching her try to pull down the short gold sequenced dress that just barely covered her butt.

"Why do you think?" She muttered and he chuckled.

"Well I did get you some black leggings." He said handing her the leggings which she quickly put on and felt a lot more at ease now that her legs weren't exposed.

"We can't have you attracting men's attention all night," Joker purred and chuckled at her blushing face.

"Well let's go." Joker muttered after putting his costume made guns in his harness and leading Raven out of the house, leaving behind a whimpering Max.

By the time they got to Gambol's and Annett's house, the party had been in full swing for two hours. Joker didn't want to be there for the whole party, but he also had to show his face just to prove to the other mob bosses that he still has a 'friendly' relationship with Gambol. So now it was ten in the evening and the second they walked in, Annett hurried up to Raven; already tipsy.

"Oh great you're here!" she smiled brightly, "come on I have some friends you should meet and we have drinks!" Raven gave Joker a pleading look as Annett pulled her away. Joker just smirked and waived at her, looking forward to the later drunk entertainment. When Raven disappeared in the crowd, Joker took a seat on a couch in the far corner of the party room and people quickly cleared the area for him while Gambol walked over.

"Annett already got to Raven huh?" Gambol said, setting down some whiskey on the table. Joker tapped on his cane, briefly glaring at the people who tried to come over to him before rethinking their actions.

"Falcone is getting on my nerves," Joker muttered, the corner they were in proved them space to where people wouldn't hear their conversation; the loud music also helped with that.

"He screwed up another shipment." Joker continued while leaning back in to the couch, "and some of my met go caught by the cops because of the idiot."

"Mine too," Gambol muttered, "but I think you have a bigger problem." Joker moved his gaze from the people and to Gambol.

"What's bigger than taking a five hundred-million-dollar loss?" Joker said in annoyance and Gambol took a sip of his drink, not fazed by Joker's hostility. He knew he was safe from being killed by Joker, for now.

"Poison Ivy." Gambol said and Joker instantly tensed.

"What about that annoyance?" Joker growled and Gambol leaned forward to tell him.

* * *

"Come on Raven," Annett said handing Raven another drink while they sat on the opposite side of the room from where Joker was.

"I'd like to stay at least a little sober until midnight," Raven said, but still took the drink feeling uncomfortable as Annett sat next to her and Annett's friends sat around them. Some of them had left to go dance or be with their date. The women that remained kept glancing at Raven, trying to figure her out; all knowing that she is Joker's woman. After an hour, the loud dancing music had briefly changed to slow dancing music for all the couples in the room who were already dancing. Raven was a little dizzy from her three drinks and was trying to figure out how to turn away the fourth drink Annett had already gotten her.

"My what an impressive looking crowd," Raven relaxed when Joker's voice sounded behind her and the other woman looked up. Unlike normal women, these women who are from crime families started acting like they were in the presence of a celebrity. Which Joker is in their world since he is the king of crime. Raven was all too away that these women would do anything to be with him because he is the king and he owns the underworld and this city. They want to be his woman because he has the power to give them anything they wanted.

"Hi Mr. J," one of the blondes said, clearly more confident than any of the other women; "my father said you'd be." Raven glanced at Joker who look bored and very uninterested before she looked back at the woman who spoke, clearly not seeing Joker's uninterested look.

"Well you know I'd never miss a party," Joker hummed the words he uses all the time. Raven also noticed something about the conversation, but didn't say anything as she looked up when Joker placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you'll let me borrow my Mouse Annett," Joker said with a smile and Annett shrugged.

"Sure," she said, "it's almost midnight anyways I have to go find my husband now; but you're getting drunk after midnight Raven." With that she walked away.

"Sounds fun," Joker purred to Raven who blushed a little as he led her away from the seething jealous woman, especially the blonde woman who was trying to get Joker's attention.

"Do we have to slow dance?" Raven muttered and Joker smirked down on her as they moved around the room along with other couples, who were constantly glancing their way.

"Well I can think of a few other things we can do." He said and she quickly shook her head.

"Slow dancing is fine with me," She quickly said and he chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"That blonde girl that tried to talk to you earlier." Raven said after a few minutes.

"Who?" Joker muttered confirming Raven's theory.

"I thought so." She said out loud make Joker stare down at her and tilt his head in interest and confusion.

"I do hope you'll tell me what you're thinking." He said making her blush in small embarrassment.

"You know who that woman is," Raven said after a minute, "I'd bet that you know her full name. You're good at remembering names and people, even if you've only met them once; but if they don't interest you, then I think you just pretend not to know them and even go out of your way to not address them by their name." Joker let a silver smirk form on his lips as he spun her around.

"Her name is Beth," Joker said, "Beth Jackson. Her father is, well was, a close business partner of Gambol's before he screwed up a deal and ended up in jail. Luckily for their crime family, Beth's brother Robert took over the 'business' and happens to be better at it than their father. I also happen to know that she's been trying to seduce me for years in hopes of being able to get her father out of jail. So does that answer your question mouse?"

"I think that you must have had a well-paying job before you became the Joker," she said truthfully, "You were probably one of those top honors students too." Joker chuckled.

"Or perhaps I was a nobody," he hummed in a teasing tone, but Raven also sensed there was something more to his words.

"But who knows," he continued and pulled her off to the side as the midnight countdown begun. They were now in a corner where they were secluded from onlookers unless someone was specifically looking for them.

"You know don't you," she replied, "more than you let on."

"Even if that were true," he said pulling her closer, "I don't care. There's no benefit in looking into the past or even remembering it. To me, the past is a waste of time." Raven was about to say something, but ended up squeaking in surprise when he suddenly lifted her up a little and smiled up at her and the people around them cheered as poppers went off.

"The present is the only time you can live in," he said as she blinked down at her, "so tell me Mouse, what are you going to do right now?" Raven stared at him for a second before giving a small smile and wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. After a minute, Joker set her back down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I find that's there's nothing better than living in the moment." He said quietly, but sill loud enough for her to hear over the loud music.

"Only if you don't do something stupid." Raven replied and laughed while moving away and Annett walked up to them then.

"Well she's all yours Annett," Joker smiled, "I have business partners to talk to." Joker looked back at Raven, "It's New Year's Day Mouse; so go get wasted and have fun."

"You shouldn't be encouraging that." Raven muttered, but let Annett lead her away as Joker chuckled.

* * *

Two hours later, Joker kicked the front door of his house shut holding a very drunk Raven in his arms. He set down his cane on the counter while Max ran up to him in excitement. Raven was singing, she slurred over a lot of her words; but her voice was still beautiful.

"Come on," Joker muttered in amusement as he walked up the stairs after adjusting his hold on her. He set her on the bed and she instantly fell onto her back with a giggle.

"Sit up Mouse," Joker said pulling her up so he could get her out of the dress. Raven swayed a little and Joker instantly noticed her go pale.

"I don't feel so well." She muttered and he smirked before pulling her off the bed and leading her into the bathroom. She dropped to the floor by the toilet and he managed to move her hair away from her face just in time.

"What a fun night." He hummed while rubbing her back and she groaned in response making him chuckle. He left her for a minute to go get her some Gatorade and returned to see her still resting against the toilet.

"Alright drunk Mouse," he said while lifting her up carefully and carrying her back to the bed and changed her into her pajamas. He pulled the covers over her after she drank some of the Gatorade then laid down. By the time he had pulled the blankets over her, she had fallen into a deep sleep. He stroked his fingers through her hair watching her sleep and after a while, he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead before lying in bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"How's the head mouse?" Joker purred the next morning and Raven gave him an annoyed look after wincing when he purposely slapped a pan onto the counter.

"You're mean." She muttered while sitting down at the dining table and holding her head. Joker chuckled before setting down some medicine and water in front of her along with the breakfast Frost had dropped off earlier.

"Well I try," he smirked, taking a seat across from her and unfolding his newspaper while Raven ate her food slowly. She moved to look at her phone when it buzzed and let out a small groan.

"I forgot I have work tomorrow." she muttered and he smirked at his newspaper.

"Well you'll be better by then," he teased and she gave him another annoyed look before going back upstairs to sleep.

"I'm going out tonight," Joker said that evening when Raven was cooking dinner and she looked up; "I have a meeting with an acquaintance."

"So, you aren't eating dinner," she said watching him pull on his gun harness.

"No," he muttered, "and don't wait up for me either."

"Are you going to the club?" she asked wondering where he was going even though she probably didn't want to know; but he has been going out a lot more that he used to.

"No," he muttered, "don't worry about it." With that said, he grabbed his can and left leaving Raven staring at the closed door and she bit her lip.

"Everything is alright, right?" she muttered looking down at Max who was sitting by her feet and he tilted his head at her in response. Raven let out a sigh before returning to cooking.

* * *

The next morning Raven arrived at the theater just in time for rehearsals since she overslept. Joker had returned sometime in the middle of the night and even through her sleep state, she could tell he was greatly annoyed; but when she asked, he just ignored her and went to bed. Unlike every other night though, Raven didn't move to cuddle up to him that night.

"It's true." Raven heard when rehearsals for their new musical was over and she looked up to see Lucy, Barb, and a few other women gathered around Ruby; "I would never make this up; I saw him at the club I went to; he was right there. Oh my gosh I still can't believe I got out alive along with everyone else." Raven walked over to stand by Lucy then.

"What's wrong?" she asked more worried about Ruby's pale face than curious about the actual conversation. Lucy looked over at Raven then and explained.

"Ruby was at a bar last night," Lucy said, "she said the Joker came into the bar last night." Raven kept her facial features the same and looked at Ruby.

"Are you sure?" she asked internally realizing that was where Joker went last night when he said he had a 'meeting.' Ruby rolled her eyes then dug her phone from her purse and pulled up a picture.

"Look!" she said to the women surrounding her, "do you believe me now?!" Lucy took the phone and Raven blinked at the picture of Joker sitting in a booth table off in the corner; but her heart froze when she noticed there was a woman sitting next to him. A little too closely for just being acquaintances. Raven cleared her throat and hid her true feelings while pointing to the woman with long auburn hair.

"Who do you suppose she is?" Raven asked acting like it was gossip.

"Oh," Lucy replied looking at the woman, "I keep forgetting you're fairly new to Gotham. That's Poison Ivy, another criminal."

"Watch out for her," Ruby said taking her phone back and Raven looked up at her.

"Why?" Raven asked still acting like this was just gossip. On the inside, she was: sad, angry, depressed…she didn't know what she was feeling.

"Ivy," Lucy continued to explain, "she has these special toxins that lures men to her; even got Batman to do her bidding once. The men just somehow find her irresistible. I've heard so many stories about how many men get lured to her by her toxins and they all say they had no control of what was happening."

"Ya," Ruby injected wanting the attention back on her, "She's even managed to seduce the Joker and got him to rob a jewelry store for her a few years back."

"Oh I remember that," Barb said, "Stories say that Joker was so infuriated when her toxins wore off him that he almost succeeded in killing her; would've too if Batman hadn't shown up."

"But why do you suppose he's with her now?" Ruby muttered and Raven had calmed down at hearing these stories.

"Well maybe she used her toxins on him again?" Raven replied and Ruby shook her head.

"Nope," Ruby said and Raven gave her a confused look.

"Once someone is exposed to those toxins," Lucy explained, "then they can't get effected ever again; so, I agree, why is he with her?" Raven blinked, her heart stopping again.

Why indeed…

* * *

That evening Raven and Joker were eating dinner at their dining room table. She had Frost pick up Chinese since she was too tired to cook. Max was sleeping in his bed, cuddled up to his stuffed bear. Few words had been spoken between Joker and Raven since she got home. She didn't know what to say to him. It's not like he's her husband and she was never sure on where he stands on the 'being loyal to your partner' thing.

Raven wasn't even sure what he considered her to be and if he even considered being with Ivy cheating. Then she wondered if he was getting bored with her or if he no longer wanted her around and that's why he's been a little distant lately. He has been going out a lot these past few nights always saying it was something important. She watched him lift his glass of water to take a drink and she finally took a deep breath and just blurted out her question.

"Who's Poison Ivy?" she blurted out. Raven expected many responses from him. A glare, an eye roll, him teasing her, or just the silent treatment. What she didn't expect was him to choke on his water and do a small spit take when he did so. Raven shifted in her seat watching him grab his napkin and wipe his lips; that was not a good sign...

"How the hell do you know about her?" he asked still letting out a few coughs and Raven bit her lip.

"S-So you're seeing her," Raven whispered and looked down at her food, just poking at it now; "makes sense she's really beautiful and she's a criminal. A match made in heaven huh."

"What are you rambling on about?" Joker growled, "and how the hell do you know about her?!" Raven took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"My cast member was at the bar you went to last night," she replied quietly, "she saw you and took a photo."

"Fucking knew I should've killed those damn people." He muttered and she stood up then, trying not to cry.

"I don't know why I thought I was the only woman in your life now," she said in shaky breaths, "a-and I've always wondered what I am to you and I guess now I know. I'm just some stupid woman you're keeping around for pleasure. I-I'm just a whore huh?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks now and she made a move to run upstairs and lock herself in the bathroom; not like that would stop him from coming in. Right as she walked passed him, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him after he stood as well.

"Look at me," he growled. She jumped a little and, reluctantly, looked up at him. He stared down at her with a serious and slightly angry expression then pointed a finger at her with his free hand.

"Don't you ever call yourself a whore again," he growled and she bit her lip; "now just let me explain."

"Lucy always said that when a guy says that after being caught with another woman," Raven whispered, "than it's never a good thing or he's just lying." Joker opened his mouth, but no words came out and Raven looked down at the ground then.

"What am I to you?" She whispered after a long silence and Joker released his grip on her wrist.

"You're my woman." He replied like always and she sighed.

"So that's all," she said as her shoulders dropped a little. Joker suddenly cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him.

"You're such a child since you clearly don't understand," he grumbled, "fine I'll explain. You're not my 'girlfriend' because the relationship between boyfriend and girlfriend to me is a relationship that isn't serious. One can leave the other at any point and the same goes for marriage. 'Wife' and 'Husband' are the same thing as boyfriend and girlfriend. When I say you're my woman, it means you can't leave me like a girlfriend or wife can; you're mine and only mine."

"Ya but-" Raven stared to say and Joker cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Let me finish," he scolded and she pursed her lips together while he continued, "Poison Ivy and I have had our nights; but that was before you; and I will admit that some of those were not willingly on my part. I was with her at the bar because she provided me with the antidote that helped cure you from the Vertigo. In exchange, I just needed to pretend like we were still hooking up for…more of an insurance purpose for her. Gambol told me last night that she got into trouble with the wrong people, so that's why I met up with her last night. It's a criminal thing Raven; but I DID NOT hook up with her last night and that's because I'm _your_ man. No other woman has my attention. Do you understand?" He moved his hand from her face and she stepped away making him blink.

"No," she gasped trying to hold back tears, "I don't understand; it's all the same thing Joker, all of it. You're just doing what you do best and twisting words to made it sound convincing. I don't know anything about how you feel or what you're thinking; how can you even expect me to believe you about this?" Before he could react, she ran out of the house and he blinked at the empty space.

"Raven!" he called running after her and shutting the door so Max couldn't get out. He followed the sound of her running and saw her turn a corner, but before he could react a figure jumped from a building and landed in front of him. Joker took deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal as he glared at the hooded figure in front of him.

"Get out of my way Robin Hood," he growled, "I'm busy."

"Where is Miss. Fairchild?" Oliver asked his voice masked by the device, but he couldn't hide his panic. Joker glared at the man in response while crossing his arms.

"Like hell I'll tell you," Joker replied just wanting to get around the vigilante, "I told you, she's off limits." Oliver gripped onto his bow tighter.

"She's in danger," Oliver snapped and Joker froze, "now, where is she?!" Joker opened his mouth to ask what was going on when a gunshot echoed down the alley where Raven had run to.

"Raven!" Joker called and ran past the vigilante, Oliver quickly followed behind Joker. When he reached the end of the alley, Joker froze and his eyes went wide when he saw Raven lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Raven!" Joker shouted in panic as he quickly ran up to her and sat on the ground, pulling her into his arms and placing his hand over her bleeding wound.

"Raven wake up," he said, patting her cheek and shaking her a little; not paying attention to the figure that kneeled in front of him. Oliver quickly removed a glove and placed his fingers on her neck.

"She still has a pulse," he said in small relief, "give her to me; she has to get to the hospital."

"Like hell I will," Joker growled, "why should I trust you?!"

"She's running out of time!" Oliver snapped and flinched a little under his hood when Joker gave him a death glare.

"She wasn't in any trouble until you showed up!" Joker growled. Oliver clenched his fists and let out an aggravated breath. He knew he would regret what he was about to do and it was also a stupid thing to do in front of the king of crime; but Raven was dying, so he quickly removed his hood and Joker blinked.

"I'm her cousin," Oliver said, "hand her over now! I can get her a private floor in the hospital and you can meet us there! Just stop wasting time!" Joker moved away then and watched Oliver pick Raven up and run off with her. Joker looked down at his blood covered hands then. Never before has he hated the sight of blood…

* * *

The cameras on the back staircase of the hospital was turned off by Oliver so Joker could get to the top floor where Raven was in surgery and the floor was completely empty thanks to Oliver. He looked up when the stairwell door opened and Joker stormed in heading straight for Oliver, Max was running right behind him.

"Who shot her?!" Joker growled when Oliver stood and Joker grabbed Oliver's jacket in anger. Oliver yanked Joker's hands off his jacket and stepped away.

"I don't know who," Oliver replied, "I just know that the man who took over her parents' company hired someone to kill her."

"Why?" Joker growled and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Because she inherited everything they owned including their company, so she technically owns it now and not him since the new year begun." Oliver explained.

"Where is he now?" Joker snapped clearly in a murderous mood and Oliver crossed his arms.

"Is that really important now?" Oliver asked and Joker froze, his eyes traveling to the 'in surgery,' light up sign on the wall above the surgery room.

"I suppose not." He muttered and Oliver took a seat again seeing that he was no long in danger. Max hopped up onto the couch and crawled on to Oliver's lap clearly sensing something was wrong. Oliver watched Joker walk over to a man standing by the door who had followed him up. He said something to the man who nodded and left. Joker then took a seat across from Oliver and stretched his feet out to rest on the coffee table that separated the two men. Oliver look at the surgery doors not wanting to look at Joker; even when sitting, the man gave off an air of power that even made Oliver uncomfortable. Oliver did eventually look over when Max had jumped off his lap and walked over to lay by Joker's chair. Joker crossed his arms and tapped his fingers, losing his patience.

"What do you want with her?" Oliver asked finally looking at Joker, "her money?" Joker glared at Oliver before rolling his eyes and slouching further in his seat while rolling his head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Money, money, money," he groaned, "is that all you people ever think about? The only reason why Raven went to sign all that paperwork was because she knew you wouldn't leave her alone until she did. Raven didn't want anything to do with her parents otherwise." Joker's eyes roamed around the room before looking at Oliver and smirking making Oliver feel uncomfortable.

"Besides," Joker hummed, "I have more than enough money; I do make a very dishonest living." It was meant as a joke, but he said it so dryly; not bothering to put any effort into a laugh like he normally would. Joker looked away from Oliver again and Oliver watched as he removed his sparkly black jacket and rolled up his sleeves since the room was getting warm. Joker leaned back in his seat more and closed his eyes, completely ignoring Oliver now. This gave Oliver a chance to look at this man. He looked at Joker's tattoos, at least the ones that were visible with his shirt on that only had the top three buttons undone. Oliver's eyes looked at Joker's 'damaged' tattoo on his forehead before moving to the visible bat tattoo with a knife going through it.

"I'm in to women," Joker suddenly said and looked at Oliver with a dark smirk, "or are you just enjoying the view?" Oliver looked away at the surgery door and Joker let out a throaty laugh.

"Oh I get it all the time," Joker continued, "not many men get to live to tell the tale though."

"Go figure criminal." Oliver muttered distastefully and Joker smirked wider.

"Oh, and you're a hero?" Joker let out a dry chuckle, "hate to break it to you Robin Hood, but no hero kills the bad guys. Which is why batty still has to deal with me."

"I'm just trying to clean up my city," Oliver replied, "and stop the corruption; once I'm done Star City will be completely safe." Oliver shivered at Joker's high pitched laugh and watched him straighten in the seat, remove his feet from resting on the table, and lean forward resting his arms on his knees as he stared down Oliver.

"Now that's a funny joke," Joker chuckled, "you think that once you finish your current goals that all the bad guys will just go away? You have a lot to learn about the real world; this isn't some island anymore boy. You get rid of one bad guy and another, more powerful, one will always take their place." Joker leaned back in his seat again and returned to ignoring Oliver. Oliver was just about to argue against Joker, but the door to the surgery room opened and the doctor walked out. Oliver stood quickly while Joker took his time in standing; hiding his emotions easily and Oliver stood frozen when the doctor motioned for Joker to come over.

"Why you?" Oliver asked clearly annoyed and Joker smirked walking by him.

"Because he's a doctor on my payroll." Joker replied and walked over, Oliver followed stubbornly making Joker roll his eyes.

"She'll be fine," the doctor said making Oliver give out a relieved breath, "we moved her to the room down the hall and it's my understanding that this floor is occupied only by all of you; so, there's no problems with staff. I'll be by tomorrow to check up on her." The doctor nodded to Joker and quickly left right as John appeared on the floor.

"Oliver, how is she?" John asked and it was then Oliver noticed that Joker had vanished along with Max making him look around.

"Looking for something?" John asked Oliver.

"Did you see anyone else here?" Oliver asked wondering if John saw Joker.

"Just you Oliver," he replied, "listen I called your mom. Her and Thea are on their way out here right now." Oliver let out a breath.

"Ok just let me know when they get here," He said, "but for now go and get some sleep; I'll stay with Raven." John nodded looking worried, but didn't say anything. Once he was gone, Oliver looked around the room for Joker before walking to the room where Raven was. He stopped in the doorway seeing Joker sitting in a chair by Raven's bed where she lay unconscious. Max was lying at her feet looking sad while Joker held her hand and inspected the IV needle in her arm then grimaced.

"What is it?" Oliver asked walking in and Joker glared at him before releasing Raven's hand and leaning back in his seat.

"The second she sees that needle she's going to throw a fit." He muttered with an eyeroll trying to look disinterested. He just wanted Oliver to get out at this point and was on the verge of throwing him out; but since Oliver is the hooded vigilante that means he's an experienced fighter and Raven probably wouldn't want to wake up to the two fighting.

"How do you know she doesn't like needles?" Oliver asked suspiciously and Joker gave him a 'you're stupid' look.

"She told me." Joker replied flatly making Oliver shift and he cleared his throat.

"Well you can leave now," Oliver said, "I'll stay with her." Joker narrowed his eye at the man in front of him.

"First," Joker growled, "I don't take orders. Second, no way in hell am I leaving and third, I can't go back to my home right now because that gunshot attracted the attention of the cops who are snooping around the neighborhood now; so, I'm not going anywhere Robin Hood."

"Well neither am I." Oliver replied flatly and the two men glared at each other for a few seconds before Joker rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Do what you want." Joker muttered and the room went dead silent after Oliver took a seat on the opposite side of Joker by Raven's bed. Oliver leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms watching Joker pull the blankets further up over Raven. Oliver was finding it hard to believe that this man was a psychopath and one of the most dangerous criminals; he wasn't exactly acting like either right now. Somehow Joker seemed to know what Oliver was thinking.

"I'm not a good person," Joker growled looking over at Oliver.

"Then why bother to save her?" Oliver retorted and Joker glanced at Raven.

"She's the exception," Joker muttered, "the only exception; so don't go thinking I'm a good guy."

"I wasn't." was all Oliver muttered and Max stood up then and walked further up the bed on the side Joker was sitting on and laid by Raven's side; his head rested on top of Joker's hand that was resting on the bed. Oliver raised an eyebrow and Joker quickly snatched his hand away and leaned back into his seat while Max gave him a confused look.

A few hours passed and the two men remained silent during those hours. Oliver had eventually pulled out book on a shelf out in the hall just to have something to do while Joker just laid back in the seat and stared at the ceiling, occasionally looking at his phone when it buzzed. After another hour, Oliver left the room and walked over to the coffee vending machine. He was just about to walk away with his coffee when he glanced back at the machine and walked back over to it.

"Here," Oliver muttered holding a coffee cup out to Joker, reaching over the bed as he did so. Joker gave him a suspicious look before taking the cup, not bothering to say anything and Oliver didn't expect a thank you either. The two men both inwardly grimaced at the bitter coffee flavor, but neither showed it on the outside. Although Oliver had to work harder than Joker to not show how he felt.

Joker's eyes suddenly snapped away from the ceiling when Raven moved a little and Oliver set his book down watching her open her eyes and blink a few times. Raven tried to move, but winced at the pain in her side and the uncomfortable feeling in her arm. She raised that arm a little and grimaced when her eyes landed on the needle. She was just raising her other hand to remove the needle when Joker's hand gently covered the IV needle.

"No," Joker scolded knowing exactly what she was up to, "that stays in." Raven looked over to him not noticing that Oliver was there.

"Where am I?" she muttered trying to sit up again and Joker stopped her.

"Obviously, a hospital," Joker replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "you were shot, remember?" Raven winced at the sudden pain again and laid back against the pillows.

"There was a man in the alley," she muttered, the drugs started to make her fall back asleep, "We know him…" her voice drifted off as she fell back asleep and Joker gently laid her arm back on the bed then stood up.

"I know who it is," he growled and started to walk out then stopped and looked back at Oliver, "and don't try to stop me so called hero." With that said Joker walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wasn't planning on it." Oliver muttered before lying down on a nearby couch and falling asleep.

* * *

Oliver woke later in the morning to voices and recognized them as Raven and Joker. Instead of getting up, he remained in his position and kept his eyes closed to listen in on their conversation.

"I overreacted," Raven muttered and Joker huffed.

"You think?" he replied flatly then let out a sigh, "it's in the past now; just focus on getting better…Damn, you're such a magnate for danger."

"Sorry." Raven whispered and the room went silent. Oliver was just about to sit up when Joker suddenly spoke again.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again." He said in a quiet voice, so quiet that Oliver just barley heard him, "you hold the last of my sanity, so don't you ever do that to me again."

"You were scared?" Raven asked more in shock than anything else and Joker let out a shaky breath.

"Yes," he muttered, "even clowns can get scared Mouse." Raven let out a small giggle and gasped a little in pain.

"Was is spiders again?" she teased weakly.

"Don't confuse your fears with mine," Joker huffed and they went silent again.

"You were right though," Joker muttered then, "I do twist my words. It's just so natural for me now after all those stupid sessions at Arkham. I forgot how to say what I'm really feeling or how to even tell at this point."

"The chemicals?" Raven muttered and Oliver was lost at this point as he listened.

"Those too play a role in it," Joker admitted then took a deep breath.

"Anyways," he quickly said, "Maroni is no longer going to be a thorn in my side, although I should've killed him earlier, then you wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault," Raven whispered sounding tired again.

"You still think too highly of me." He huffed, "but for now, I'll let it go."

"Mr. J," Raven said after a minute, "were you telling the truth about Ivy?" Oliver heard Joker let out a sigh.

"I can't stand her Raven," he replied, "the whole city knows that. Yes, I was telling the truth which is something I do a lot; but no one ever seems to believe me, wonder why?"

"It's a mystery Mr. J." Raven replied softly sounding relieved and Joker let out a chuckle.

"Well your family is almost here, so I'll leave for now," he said, "after all, I still have work to do."

"Don't get into too much trouble." Raven whispered and Joker chuckled.

"No promised Little Mouse." He purred and Oliver heard him walk out. Oliver waited for a few minutes before getting up and looking at Raven who had drifted back to sleep. Max sat on the end of the bed looking at the closed door with a sad look. His ears perked up a little and he let out a small bark when he noticed Oliver get up.

"Oliver?" Raven whispered after being woken up by Max's bark, "when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while," he admitted, "asleep on the couch." Oliver watched her reaction and it was clear to him that Joker hadn't said anything about him being the Hood. Which shocked Oliver since he expected Joker to go around telling everyone he knew.

"Oh," Raven muttered, "h-how did you know I was here?" Oliver sat on the chair next to the bed and was about to tell her that he knew about Joker, but Moira and Thea walked into the room then.

"Oh sweetie thank God you're alright." Moira said in worry as she hurried over to Raven and Oliver stood up so his mother could sit in the chair.

"How are you?" Thea asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed at the end.

"Fine," Raven replied with a small smile, "just tired."

"Well I really think we need to stop having family gatherings in hospitals," Thea said quietly, trying to lighten the mood and it worked. Raven gave a small giggle and even Oliver smiled a little at his sister's comment.

"Raven you really should come live with us," Moira said in worry, "clearly this city isn't safe." Raven sat up as much as she could before speaking.

"N-No really I want to stay," Raven stuttered through her pain, "really it was my fault; I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Moira bit her lip, but didn't press Raven any further. Instead she just patted Raven's hand and gave a relieved smile.

* * *

"Well I'm glad you're alright," Moira said and Raven gave her a small smile.

That evening, after Moira and Thea had left to go to their hotel, Joker made his appearance while Raven was sleeping. Oliver was getting dinner from the hospital cafeteria, but had left his things behind on the couch. Joker got curious and pulled out a small notebook with a strange circle on the front from Oliver's inside coat pocket. The book itself looked very worn out and had a lot of water damage. Joker flipped through the pages to see a list of names, some were crossed out. He recognized a lot of the names; including the one that were crossed out.

"What are you doing?" Oliver snapped, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake Raven. He set his food down on the table and stormed over to the smirking Joker.

"You even keep a hit list," Joker teased moving to hold the notebook out of Oliver's reach, "I'm actually proud of you. Way to be a criminal."

"I am not!" Oliver hissed quietly and Joker chuckled also keeping his voice quiet. Joker moved away from Oliver and flipped through the pages of the notebook as he walked around the room. Oliver clenched his fists, resisting the urge to tackle Joker. Especially since Joker had a gun harness on with two guns that he could reach faster than Oliver could get to him.

"Wow these are some big names," Joker hummed and Oliver watched him pull out a pen and start crossing out some names.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver snapped quietly and stormed over to Joker again who smirked.

"Doing you a favor kid," Joker hummed, "all these people are dead. See that's a whole page you don't even have to deal with." Joker chuckled and tossed the book to Oliver who quickly caught it.

"And just how the hell do you know?" Oliver asked in annoyance and Joker rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the chair by Raven's bed.

"I'm the king of crime," Joker said with a smirk as he gestured dramatically at himself, "if a person is connected to crime; I'll know about them and if I don't, I can easily find out." Joker opened a book then and returned to ignoring Oliver like he did the previous night. Oliver sighed and sat on the couch and started eating his dinner. Oliver, occasionally, looked up at Joker wondering why Raven said she was happy with this man or how she could even talk to him. After an hour, Raven woke up and winced when she tried to move. She then tried to take the IV out again, not realizing that Joker and Oliver were in the room.

"If you take that needle out I'll just put it back in." Joker scolded, making Raven jump and gaining Oliver's attention who was working on his laptop. Oliver looked up to see Raven pouting as she laid her arm back down at her side.

"I wasn't going to do anything." She pouted like a child and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Sure you weren't," Joker muttered with a small smirk. Oliver stood up then and walked over to them making Raven look at him with wide eyes.

"O-Oliver," she stuttered, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time," Oliver muttered, glancing at Joker who smirked in amusement.

"O-Oh," Raven whispered and glanced at Joker, "p-please don't tell anyone. I…um…well…" Raven clearly didn't know what to say and through her panic she forgot she was injured; so, when she went to move, she ended up gasping in pain.

"Calm down," Joker scolded again, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her lay back down. "And don't worry your cousin won't say anything about us. After all, we all have our secrets to keep." Joker smirked up at Oliver, clearly blackmailing him with his vigilante secret.

"Only if you're safe." Oliver said tensely and Raven sighed in relief.

"I am," Raven replied, "really this was my fault." She explained, referring to her being shot. Joker huffed at her statement, but didn't say anything. He wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Moira and Thea don't know do they?" Raven quickly asked and Oliver shook his head making her relax again. Raven sighed and the room went quiet again before she looked back at Joker.

"Um," she said quietly, "I should call my director." Joker rolled his eyes again at this statement.

"You were shot and your thinking about work," he grumbled, "and Frost already contacted them. Your cast members are sending gifts soon." Raven sighed and rested further into the bed.

"Great." She muttered and Joker chuckled.

"Please," he teased, "contain your excitement." Oliver watched the two interact and was at a loss on how at ease Raven was around Joker. He also couldn't understand how she could have such a causal conversation with him. Oliver decided he would ask her once Joker was gone and he was alone with Raven.

"Oh Gambol and Annett may stop by too," Joker suddenly said, "I guess Annett is really worried about you; just no drinking when she's here." Raven gave a small smile then.

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied and Oliver decided to speak then.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I can go get you something." Before Raven could respond, Joker spoke up.

"I already sent Frost out on that task," Joker said, giving Oliver an 'I'm better than you' smirk, making sure Raven didn't see it. Oliver narrowed his eyes at Joker when Raven looked back at him.

"Thanks." Raven said, "just-"

"Nothing spicy," Joker said, cutting her off, "I know."

"I'll get you dessert then." Oliver said, refusing to be out done by Joker.

"Already have that taken care of pretty boy." Joker said giving Oliver another smirk and Oliver had to work hard to contain his anger.

"Well, excuse me then," Oliver said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Max woke up then and hopped onto Raven's bed making her smile while Oliver walked out making Joker feel like he's won a battle.

"You've been feeding him, right?" Raven said, gaining Joker's attention. Joker huffed after looking back at her.

"Of course," he muttered, "his food is here anyways since he refuses to leave. The only time he goes outside it when someone takes him for a walk or when he need to use the restroom." Raven played with Max's ears while he laid on her lap and she absently listened to Joker.

"You look tired," she muttered looking up from Max, "you need to sleep; you have bags under your eyes." Joker looked away from her.

"I'm fine." He muttered and looked over when Oliver walked in then, carrying a huge light brown teddy bear.

"Since you're finally awake," Oliver said placing the bear by Raven, "I thought I'd give you this now so you have something comfortable to sleep with." Raven gave a bright smile and hugged the bear after Max had moved to sleep by her feet.

"Oh he's so soft!" she smiled, "thank you Oliver, this will make sleeping here a lot better." Oliver gave a smug smile looking over at Joker when Raven wasn't looking. Joker rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat while crossing his arm. The stupid rich boy had just tied the game they were both secretly playing against one another. The doctor walked in then with Raven's file and Oliver stepped out of his way.

"Ms. Fairchild," he said with a smile, making sure to please Joker. "how are you feeling today?"

"Perfect," Raven replied and Joker resisted rolling his eyes, "so I can go home, right?" The doctor gave a small smile at her desperation.

"No," he replied, "you'll be here for a while to recover; but if everything stays the way it is, we'll be able to take that IV out soon."

"Yay." Raven sighed, upset that her lie didn't get passed the doctor.

"Alright," the doctor said after doing a normal check-up, "we will be changing your bandages tomorrow, good night."

"Thanks." Raven said politely and Frost walked in then carrying a back of Chinese take-out." Oliver was faster than Joker to help Raven sit up in the bed and raise the top of the bed so she could lean back against it. He moved the tray over Raven and helped serve her food while Joker glared at him the whole time, eating his dinner. Max had jumped off the bed to go eat his food that Frost had poured in his food bowl.

"Do you want an egg roll Oliver?" Raven asked making Joker look up from his food.

"I already ate," Oliver smiled, taking a seat in the chair by her bed on the opposite side of Joker.

"I'll take it." Joker said moving to take the eggroll, but stopped when Oliver quickly grabbed it.

"But I'm still hungry." Oliver said and Joker glared at him while Oliver gave him a smirk. Raven had returned to eating, not seeing or even paying attention to the exchange between the two men on either side of her.

"Alright," Oliver said when Raven had finished eating dinner, "I'm going to go check in on mom and Thea; I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok." Raven muttered feeling tired again from the new pain killers the doctor just put her on. While Raven was looking at Oliver, Joker smirked at him and made a motion with his hands like he was holding a bow and releasing an arrow, clearly mocking Oliver and knowing that he wasn't going to do what he told Raven. Oliver worked hard again to keep his emotions hidden as he placed a light kiss on Raven forehead and walked out.

"Hay," Raven said looking over at Joker, who had quickly hidden any evidence that he was just mocking Oliver; "you should go sleep too."

"I'll stay," Joker said, "besides the damn cops are still snooping around the neighborhood; I've been having to stay in the club while Frost keeps an eye on things and Josh gets me things from the house." Raven slowly scooted over on her large hospital bed then and patted the empty spot.

"Then sleep here please," she said moving the teddy bear to be on her other side.

"You need that bed," Joker replied stubbornly and Raven huffed.

"Take your shoes off first," she said, making it clear that he wasn't going to talk his way out of this.

"Fine." He grumbled, hiding the fact that he was pleased to be laying with her again. That was the actual reason why he wasn't sleeping well to begin with; although he would never admit it out loud. Joker laid on his side next to her and she smiled in satisfaction watching him pull the blankets over them. Raven wanted to cuddle up to him, but thanks to the IV cords and her injury; she could only lay on her back. Joker rested one arm under the pillow their heads were resting on and carefully draped an arm over her before quickly falling into a deep sleep. Raven soon followed; after ensuring that he was asleep and not pretending like he sometimes did to satisfy her.

* * *

Oliver walked back into the hospital room around three in the morning. He had returned from his mission as the arrow and quickly changed out of his outfit before returning to the hospital. When he walked in, he noticed that the lights were dimmed and looked over to Raven's bed. Max was fast asleep at her legs and she was in a deep sleep as well. Oliver stopped in his tracks though when he noticed that Joker was also asleep in the bed, next to Raven. Oliver noticed then that Joker could almost pass for a normal man when he was asleep, if it wasn't for his many tattoos and milky pale skin. Oliver thought back to the conversation he overheard and Remembered Raven mentioning something about chemicals and that's when he realized that Joker's skin looked like it had been bleached and wasn't like Raven's naturally pale skin. Oliver quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him before walking into the lounge, intending to sleep there. He noticed then that Joker's man, Frost, was sitting there reading a newspaper.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Oliver asked trying to start small talk.

"Shouldn't you?" Frost retorted, not looking up from his paper and Oliver pressed his lips together while taking a seat.

"Ok fine," Oliver said seriously, "I'll skip the small talk and ask; how did he become the Joker?" Frost glanced up at Oliver for a second before returning his attention to the paper.

"None of your business." Frost replied flatly and Oliver leaned back in his seat.

"I'm guessing chemicals played a part in it." Oliver stated, gaining Frost's attention again.

"You're not going to let this go?" Frost sighed.

"Not since he's with my cousin." Oliver replied flatly.

"Ace chemicals," Frost stated, "he fell into them and the chemicals poisoned his mind. They turned him into the killer he is now and he doesn't remember anything before his chemical fall. He even jumped back in them a while ago because of Raven." Oliver gave a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because Raven made him feel again," Frost said, "since his chemical exposure, he's forgotten what it's like to have feelings and since Raven came along, she's brought those out of him again. J didn't like it and tried to force those feelings away by jumping back into the chemicals; but it still didn't help him forget her. It took him a while to regain control of his poisoned mind after that and she, surprisingly, stayed by his side." Frost leaned closer to Oliver then with a serious look.

"Kid," he started, "I know she's you cousin and you don't want to see her with someone like Joker, but I've been with him for years and trust me when I tell you that he truly does care for her. Also, she's the only thing in this world that keeps him sane enough to not go on a killing rampage. If he loses her, he will destroy this city and believe men when I tell you that he could accomplish that even with Batman here."

"So those chemicals make him that way." Oliver stated and Frost leaned back in his seat.

"You ever been exposed to the drug Vertigo?" Frost asked and Oliver reluctantly nodded, remembering how disoriented and violent the drug made him and how it made him feel like he wasn't in control.

"Well Vertigo has a small amount of the Ace Chemicals in it," Frost explained, "because it was a small amount, the effects don't last. But imagine how you felt while on it then multiply that feeling by a thousand and know that the feeling will never go away. That's what's J's mind is like now. Some days he's in control, other days he's out causing chaos because the chemicals take control. At the end of the day though, Raven is the one person he will never hurt and the one person who has been able to help him regain control." Oliver sat back in his seat, processing this information and Frost returned to reading his paper.

"Joker said that he's knows everything that goes on in the criminal world," Oliver said after a while.

"And sometimes more." Frost muttered not looking up from his paper.

"So if I needed information about known criminals," Oliver said making Frost look up, "can he get it for me?"

"Only if you're prepared to owe him a favor," Frost replied; ending the conversation.

* * *

"Hay," Oliver said the next morning when he walked into Raven's room, "mom and Thea are on their way; he should leave." Joker was still fast asleep next to Raven and she bit her lip.

"He's not much of a morning person," she whispered back, "can you stall them?"

"Already tried." Oliver replied, making her sigh and she sat up a little then lightly shook Joker's shoulder.

"Mr. J," she said quietly and Oliver took a seat on the couch to stay out of the way.

"Mr. J, my aunt is on her way;" she continued, "come on you need to get up now." Joker grumbled in his sleep and turned his back to her making her sigh.

"Mr. J," she said again, "Max is chewing on your cane." Joker sat up then and brushed his hair out of his face while Raven sent an internal apology to Max, who was sleeping soundly on his bed that Frost dropped off for him.

"Fucking mutt what did I tell you?" Joker growled making Max jump in surprise, waking up from his sleep. Max barked at Joker in annoyance of being woken up for no reason, while Joker blinked away his blurry vision realizing that his cane was still leaning against the chair.

"Sorry I lied," Raven said, placing a hand on Joker's arm, "but I had to get you up; my family is on their way."

"Damn what time is it?" he grumbled, standing up and straitening his cloths and fixing his hair.

"Nine in the morning," Raven replied after looking at the clock.

"Shit," Joker growled making Raven jump, "I'm late." Raven and Oliver watched Joker quickly throw on his gun harness and gold jacket then his shoes before hurrying out of the room.

"Well," Oliver started to say, but Raven held up a finger to stop him.

"Wait a second." She said and a minute later Joker walked back into the room with a grumble.

"Where's my cane?" he muttered clearly still tired.

"Leaning against the chair," Raven replied, "where you put it."

"It's too fucking early to be talking like that," he grumbled, grabbing his cane and Raven smiled a little.

"I think Frost was picking up coffee," she said and he looked up at her, "he should be back by now."

"I'd prefer your coffee," Joker grumbled while walking out of the room, not even noticing that Oliver was there.

"He's not a morning person," Raven said again and Oliver raised an eyebrow while walking up to her.

"Clearly." He said in small amusement realizing that he just saw the infamous king of crime, act like a grumpy child.

Joker didn't come back that afternoon. Moira and Thea stayed for a couple hours before leaving to return to Star city. Raven's director and cast members visited, making her feel uncomfortable with all the attention. After an hour, though, Oliver got them all to leave and all that was left behind was the many gifts, cards, balloons, and flowers they brought her. It was now evening time, Oliver and Raven were eating dinner Oliver picked up as they watched a movie. John, Oliver's 'body guard' had left to return to the hotel for the evening.

"I hate this stupid IV." Raven muttered as the cords irritated her when she moved to grab her drink.

"Well it's standard procedure," Oliver replied, standing up and cleaning up their finished dinner.

"It's stupid." She grumbled then sighed while looking at the clock. It was eight at night and Joker still hadn't come like he usually did. She figured that he was doing something she didn't want to know about. Right as she thought that though, Joker stumbled into the room, being supports by Frost. His shirt was torn to shreds and it looked like he had fallen into a cactus, but Raven couldn't even name a place here in Gotham that would have cactuses.

"W-What happen?" she asked, sitting in her bed and watching Frost pull Joker over to her bed. Joker took a seat on the edge of the bed and Oliver could almost see the anger radiating off the man.

"That fucking bitch." He growled then winced a little when he tried to remove one of the spine like needles that was stuck in his skin. Raven has a suspicion that he was talking about this Poison Ivy, but she didn't ask.

"Hang on," Raven scolded moving to stop him, but caught herself and she looked up at Frost; "are there any tweezers around here and a bowl…oh and some rubbing alcohol and bandages." Frost already had the tweezers and bowl when she asked and handed them to her before walking out of the room to go grab the alcohol and bandages. Oliver stood off to the side watching quietly, not daring to make a move towards the infuriated king of crime. He also couldn't believe that his shy cousin wasn't intimidated by Joker right now.

"Did you fall into a cactus?" Raven asked, moving her IV cords away in irritation as she went to start picking out the needles in his skin; also, taking note at the small cuts and bruises.

"I don't want to talk about it." Joker growled and the room went silent. Raven winced a little when she bent forward to get a better angle, causing her stitches to pull.

"Don't hurt yourself Raven," Oliver finally scolded and it was then Joker realized he was in the room. Joker stared down Oliver with a deadly glare and Oliver had to work very hard to hide his discomfort as he walked over to them. "Let me do this."

"Not going to happen." Joker hissed and Oliver glared.

"She's hurting herself," Oliver snapped, "do you want that?" Joker glanced at Raven who couldn't hide her discomfort and he let out a grumble.

"Fine." Joker grumbled and Oliver took the tweezers and bowl from Raven who gave him a nervous look and watched as he started to remove the needles from Joker. Frost had returned with the alcohol and bandages then. He gave them to Raven before looking at Joker who told him to return to his club; but Raven could tell there was also a hidden meaning behind Joker's orders as well. Joker suddenly flinched after few minutes of silence and turned his glare from the floor to Oliver.

"You're supposed to be taking those damn things out not pushing them in further brat!" Joker growled and Oliver glanced up at him while Raven watched in nervousness.

"Would you like to do it?" Oliver snapped, "because I doubt you can get the needles out of your back."

"I didn't ask for you to help in the first place, boy." Joker grumbled and Raven sighed as she wet a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. She carefully grabbed Joker's arm and started to clean up his cuts making him turn his eyes to her.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked flatly clearly still in a foul mood.

"Because you're bleeding all over my bed." Raven replied without hesitation making Oliver glance up. Raven was scolding Joker, and Oliver was completely shocked that she didn't even hesitate to speak up.

"You should be resting." He scolded back and she glanced up at him while Oliver watched their interaction, still pulling needles out of Joker's back after tearing off the remains of his shirt.

"You shouldn't be falling into cactuses." She retorted then paused and looked up at him, "how do you get cactus needles stuck in you when we're in the city?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Joker grumbled, looking away from her and she continued to bandage him up. Her suspicion of Poison Ivy's involvement growing.

"There," Oliver said after a while, "all the needles are out."

"Thanks Oliver," Raven said in place of Joker as she smiled up at him and finished bandaging up Joker. Oliver watched Joker stand to his full height and he couldn't help but look at the black tattoos that covered his milky skin. His eyes lingered on the tattoo of a bat with a knife through it for a second, before he quickly looked away. Oliver also couldn't help but notice that Joker was far more toned than he appeared to be; telling Oliver that this man didn't just cause chaos by using guns, he could fight too.

"We still have some food left over from dinner," Raven said to Joker who glanced at her.

"I already ate." He muttered watching Max hop onto Raven's bed and lay at her feet.

"Ok then," Raven said feeling tired again, "well I'm going to bed now." Oliver sat on the couch and watched curiously as Joker leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Raven blushed in embarrassment at whatever he said and she quickly hid under her covers making Joker chuckle.

"Such a mouse." Joker chuckled as he walked out of the room; not paying any attention to Oliver as he left. Oliver looked up at Raven who was asleep thanks to her pain killers. He then looked down at his book of names before looking back at the door.

"Hay!" Oliver called to Joker who was pulling on a long purple coat that Frost had left for him as he walked down the empty hall of the hospital and towards the stairs where the cameras were turned off. Joker stopped in his tracks and looked back at Oliver with both annoyance and slight interest.

"What do you want?" Joker asked flatly as Oliver came to a stop a few feet away from him. Oliver stared at the man and knew this was a bad idea, but he's made a deal with a devil before…

"I have a proposition," Oliver said making Joker tilt his head a little.

"Oh?" Joker hummed, his curiosity outweighing his annoyance; "and what could a billionaire like you have to offer me?"

"More like what the Hood can offer you." Oliver stated gaining Joker's full attention as he let a small smirk touch his lips.

"Well now I'm interested."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hay everyone! sorry it's been so long it's getting close to finals time and the I got a concussion so I haven't been able to be on my computer for almost a week. But I'm back now and will post the next chapter after finals. I hope you all enjoy this one, I know it's not one of my best; but it was needed for future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

"Don't you idiots have work to do?!" Joker yelled as he led Oliver into his empty club which had two hours before it opened. Joker's men, like always, were sitting around one of the bars and drinking. The second Joker entered though, they ran like hell. Oliver looked around the club and couldn't believe that he was taking mental notes of what it looked like so he could use those ideas for his club.

"What do you want?" Joker muttered to Oliver after they entered the lounge. Joker walked behind the bar to get a glass of whiskey while Oliver stood by the lounge door watching him with caution, which didn't escape Joker's attention.

"If I wanted to kill you then you'd already be dead boy," Joker grumbled, "now you can either propose your deal or stop wasting my time."

"I need you to look into someone and find out if they're connected to any of the people in this book." Oliver said showing Joker his list of names again. Joker didn't bother looking though it, he already had all the names memorized.

"And what do I get?" Joker hummed, taking a seat on the couch with a bored look on his face.

"A favor," Oliver replied and Joker thought it over.

"What kind of favor?" Joker smirked getting under Oliver's skin a little, "because what you're asking me to do will take time and I don't have a lot of that to give away; so, the favor better be good."

"I can break you out of prison or Arkham the next time you get caught." Oliver muttered reluctantly and Joker raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Make it the next four times and the you'll have a deal." Joker replied and Oliver tensed.

"Fine," he muttered, "the next four times." Joker gave a wide, silver smile before leaning back into the couch.

"Then give me a name." Joker said and Oliver hesitated.

"There's one condition," Oliver said and Joker sighed, but motioned for Oliver to continue.

"I only want you to look into this person and get information. I don't want you going anywhere near this person, alright." Joker rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine," he muttered, "now the name." Oliver took a deep breath.

"You can't tell Raven about this either." Oliver stated, getting on Joker's nerves.

"I never do," Joker growled in annoyance, "I'm losing my patience so your next words better be the name." Oliver clenched his fists praying that this wasn't a mistake.

"Moira Queen." Oliver finally said after a minute of silence. Joker tilted his head and stared at Oliver trying to figure out if this was a prank or trap.

"Your own mother," Joker finally said letting a smirk touch his lips, "now that's cold, thinking that she's a criminal. Raven believes that woman can do no wrong." Oliver looked away for a moment.

"So did I," he muttered, "just tell me what you find."

"Well then I guess we have ourselves a deal." Joker said and watched Oliver walk out and Frost walked in.

"I need you to do some research for me Frost," Joker said once Oliver was out of the club. Frost nodded then handed Joker a newspaper.

"Sir apparently Arkham got themselves a new electroshock therapy machine," Frost said and Joker read over the article as Frost picked up the paper of the name Joker wrote down for him to look into.

"Sir this is Raven's aunt, isn't it?" Frost ask and Joker glanced up.

"And this stays a secret from her," Joker muttered looking back down at the paper, "just tell me what you find." Frost nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Joker tapped his fingers on the paper as he read about this new machine at Arkham and how they have yet to test it. He glanced out at his club and set the paper down when the music started to play and people entered, heading straight for the bars. He watched a couple walk in holding hands and guessed they wouldn't remember anything about tonight after they had a few drink in them. Joker looked back at the paper at the thought of memory loss. The article titles 'Arkham Gets New Toy,' was spread out across the front page.

"That's going to pose problems." Joker muttered before standing up and walking over to his bar. He pulled out a small tattoo gun from the bottom cabinet and loaded it with black ink before taking a seat back on the couch. He turned the arm with his hand tattoo over and rested it on his leg before moving the needle to his wrist.

* * *

"I'm really bored." Raven sighed the next morning as she laid in the hospital bed. Last night her cast members had come to visit, so Joker stayed away for the whole night. Oliver was sitting on the couch working on his laptop and looked up when Raven spoke.

"I got you some books and movies to watch." Oliver said and Raven sighed.

"And thank you for that," she said, "but I want to go out and get out of this bed."

"Not until you are healed," Joker said walking into the room gaining Raven's and Oliver's attention. Raven instantly noticed there was a medium bandage over his wrist and she frowned.

"What happened?" she asked grabbing his arm and turning it over so she could see the bandage.

"Nothing," Joker smirked pulling his arm away.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Raven muttered then sighed, "can't I at least go home Mr. J?"

"Nope," Joker replied taking a seat on the chair next to her bed, ignoring Oliver the whole time as he pulled off his gold jacket only wearing his burgundy shirt.

"But I'm doing better," she pouted and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Just listen to what the doctor tells you to do." Joker grumbled making Raven sigh and lay back in the bed that was set to a seated position. Max was lying by her feet playing with his stuffed bear.

"Like _you_ would ever do that." She muttered grumpily and he chuckled a little.

"I need to go take mom and Thea to the airport," Oliver finally said and Joker briefly glanced at him before looking away.

"Alright," Raven said, "I'll see you tonight then, right?" Oliver nodded and left the room with his bag of gear. Once he was out of sight from the room, Frost walked up to him and handed Oliver a file.

"J said to give this to you," Frost said and Oliver took the file, "you should also know that even if Moira is Raven's aunt, Joker won't hesitate to kill her if Raven is put in harm's way. Keep that in mind kid." Oliver nodded stiffly before walking out.

"You could always learn how to play Poker," Joker teased once Oliver was gone and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I hate gamboling," she said, "and poker; so no thank you."

"Your loss," Joker shrugged and stared at Raven for a minute making her shift.

"What?" she finally asked and watched him remove his shoes before getting in the bed with her; being careful of the IV cords.

"Come here," he muttered and carefully moved her to lay between his legs with her back to his chest as he rested against the lifted bed.

"Tell me something mouse," Joker said after wrapping his arms around her, being mindful of her wound; "why do you think I have so many tattoos? The Arkham doctors think they're just creations of my madness." Raven blinked at the wall before turning her head a little to look at him. She looked away and down at his hands that were resting on her stomach. She moved one hand to his smile tattoo and lightly traced it.

"I guess I always thought that your tattoos meant something to you," she finally said, "like each one is significant to you and means something special."

"Tell me what they mean," he said, more like demanded.

"Um well…" Raven started and paused, trying to picture his tattoos in her mind.

"The cards," she started, "because you like to play games."

"Go on," he said, placing his lips against the back of her head.

"Um," she thought for a moment, "all the smile tattoos are because you love to smile."

"Uh-hu" he hummed and she bit her lip.

"The bat tattoo," she muttered, "because you hate batman."

"I'll accept that." He said making her wonder if there was something more to it.

"And you already told me about your Robin tattoo." She said quietly and let him entwine their fingers.

"I-I'm not sure about the jester skull though." She admitted and he chuckled.

"Of course," he purred, "but you forgot one."

"You're name?" she asked, "I thought that was pretty self-explanatory."

"Perhaps," he replied, "but it's there to remind me who I am." Raven carefully turned so she was facing him.

"Why?" she asked curiously and he stared at her for a moment.

"The first time they sent me to Arkham," he said, "they tried the shock therapy on me and it caused me to forget who I was and made me lose the last of my memories of my past. So, when I got out; I made sure I would never forget who I am again." Raven looked down at his Joker tattoo and looked back up at him.

"That's not right," she whispered, "no matter who you are; no one should ever go through that awful procedure they claim to be therapy." Joker's lips twitched into a smirk briefly before he moved her to lay her back against his chest again.

"I will get sent back there though," he said, "It just seems to be a habit of mine and I just learned they have a new shock therapy machine that I'm sure they're anxious to test. Which is why I made sure that no matter what happens, I won't forget you." Raven blinked down when he turned his arm over and took off the bandage she had noticed early. There on his arm was a new tattoo written in elegant cursive that said Little Mouse.

"Promise you won't let me forget you." Joker whispered to her and she gave a small nod, trying to hide how worried she was.

"I promise." She replied before turning on her uninjured side and cuddling up to him

Once Raven was asleep, Joker carefully moved off the bed without waking her up. He pulled on his gun harness noticing that it was already midnight. He brushed back his hair then pulled on his gold jacket before putting on all his gold jewelry. Joker grabbed his cane and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. He ordered Frost to stay at the hospital before leaving to get a job done.

* * *

Oliver landed on a rooftop after getting information and taking care of someone written in his father's book that happened to be in Gotham. He was about to head into the direction of the hospital, but then noticed several police cars speed past his building along with a few swat cars. He looked to the direction they were heading to see more emergency lights reflecting off building windows in the distance. Oliver turned towards the direction and pulled an arrow before releasing it and swinging off towards that direction. Once he landed on the roof where the commotion was going on, he crouched down to be hidden from sight and looked over the building ledge.

"Crap." He grumbled when he noticed Joker's purple sports car being towed away and dozens of cops had their guns pointed at the building across from Oliver. Oliver remembered his deal with Joker then and didn't feel like breaking him out of prison yet, so he decided to go help. Right as Oliver stood up, he noticed Joker being shoved out the door and a man dressed in a bat costume followed. He watched as the man pulled an injured Joker up before dragging him over to a swat vehicle and throwing Joker in while several swat police kept their guns pointed at him. Oliver looked around again noticing that there we no other men being arrested and blinked in shock. All these police were here just for Joker. The reality of how dangerous that man is really hit Oliver then; but he made a deal.

"Who are you?" Oliver quickly drew an arrow when a voice came behind him and spun around to be face to face with Gotham's vigilante, Batman. Oliver had been so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even see Batman leave the scene.

"Who are you?" Oliver retorted, his voice masked by his device and he could tell that this Batman had something similar by the sound of his voice.

"This is my city," Batman said, "I ask the questions. If you're working for Joker, then know I will stop you before you can make a move." Oliver let a small smirk form on his lips. He liked this bat character.

"Well fortunately for the both of us," Oliver said while putting his arrow away, "I have no interest in him. I simply saw the police lights and came over to ensure everything is alright. Other than that I'm here from Star City on some personal business; so how about we do each other a favor and stay out of each other's way." Oliver turned away from Batman and shot an arrow at a distant building before swinging away and disappearing into the night.

"Cool." Bruce muttered after watching the hooded figure disappear then jumped off the building and flew down to his car.

"Cool." Oliver said watching Batman fly off a building from a distance before leaving the area.

* * *

When Oliver returned to the hospital the next morning, he heard voices coming from Raven's room. He quickly walked into the room to see Joker's men Frost and Josh there talking to Raven who looked really upset. The two men looked up when Oliver walked into the room and they left right away.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked noticing Raven's worried expression. Raven bit her lip before handing him the morning newspaper. Oliver took it to see the main headline **Batman Captures Joker. King of Crime going back to Arkham.**

"Oh." Oliver muttered figuring that's what this was about. "Well I'm sure he'll be out soon."

"It took almost two months last time," she muttered sadly, "and that's not what I'm worried about."

"What is it then?" Oliver asked taking a seat next to her bed watching her let out a sigh.

"I'm worried about what they'll do to him." she whispered and after a minute, she told him about the new electro shock machine Joker had told her about the night before.

Two weeks later in the evening, Oliver pulled the blankets over Raven after she fell into a deep sleep. Max way sleeping next to her sensing her sad state and not wanting to leave her. Oliver watched her sleep for a moment before sighing and deciding it was time to come through on his deal with Joker. Once he was sure Raven was fast asleep, he left to the lounge where Frost was sitting reading a newspaper.

"Alright," Oliver muttered gaining Frost's attention, "let's go get your boss." Frost nodded and pulled out his cell while following Oliver out of the hospital.

* * *

Oliver looked at Arkham Asylum from a distance, analyzing all the heavy security. He was dressed in all black with a black pull over mask. He didn't have his arrows with him, he was determined to ensure that no one knew it was the Hood who helped Joker escape from Arkham. Oliver knew helping the king of crime would not settle well with Star City or John. Oliver pulled on his gloves and proceeded towards the asylum.

"The Joker. Where is he?!" Oliver growled, his voice masked by his device as he intimidated a security guard. All the other guards were knocked out cold and Oliver knew he only had a limited time before the alarms would be set off, alerting the police.

"At the end of the hall," the guard gasped in pain from his broken arm, "the last room; they moved him there this afternoon for a session." Oliver knocked the guy out before running down the hall and easily knocking out anyone who tried to stop him. By the time he reached the room the guard said Joker was, the alarms starting going off telling Oliver he only had a few minutes left. He quickly kicked down the door, scaring the psychiatrists that were inside. The first thing he noticed was the electro shock machine set on the highest setting. The next thing he noticed was one of the psychiatrists standing by Joker was holding the rods. Oliver glanced at Joker who was unconscious and strapped down to the bed only wearing purple Arkham sweatpants.

"What did you do?!" Oliver demanded, grabbing one of the psychiatrists who was clearly scared.

"Electro shock therapy," the man quickly responded, "a-actually it's more of an experiment the head doctor asked us to perform."

"You're torturing him." Oliver stated and the man holding the rods spoke up.

"It doesn't matter," he scoffed, "he's the Joker. No one cares what happens to him in here. He's the perfect lab rat for this asylum and besides we were finally able to get some coherent words out of him before you showed up." The alarms started to get louder, reminding Oliver of his time limit. He quickly knocked out the doctors in the room before cutting the straps around Joker who groaned a little as he started to regain consciousness.

"Time to go," Oliver grumbled, moving one of Joker's arms around his neck as he helped support the semi-conscious man. Oliver dragged Joker to an exit where Frost and Josh were waiting since they could get in during all the commotion. Oliver pulled Joker into the white van and shut the doors as the van drove off.

"Drop me off somewhere," Oliver muttered, "I need to get to the hospital first."

* * *

Oliver returned to the hospital quickly to see Raven sitting on her bed and reading. Her IV was officially taken out, but she still needed to stay at the hospital for another couple of weeks. She looked up when Oliver walked into the room and he noticed her disappointment, clearly hoping he would be Joker.

"Hay," Raven gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked walking up to her and hiding any evidence of what he had just done.

"Ok," she replied quietly and her eyes snapped to the door when Frost and Josh entered, dragging an unconscious Joker.

"M-Mr. J," Raven gasped, "what happened to him?"

"Electro shock therapy," Frost muttered as he laid Joker on Raven's bed when she moved to make room for him.

"Will he be alright?" Raven asked in worry and Josh walked out.

"We'll see." Frost muttered, "call me if anything happens." He walked out with that said and Raven looked down at Joker who remained unconscious next to her. Oliver took a seat on the couch and watched her for a second before looking down at his laptop. An hour passed by and Raven moved to brush Joker's hair back. She let out a small yelp when Joker suddenly sat up, grabbing her wrist in one hand and her neck in the other. Oliver quickly stood up and prepared to yank him off her.

"M-Mr. J," Raven gasped out and he narrowed his eyes at her, but his fingers loosened around her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled out making Raven stare at and Oliver tensed even more. Joker suddenly groaned and laid back down on the bed before passing out.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked rushing over to her and she nodded.

"Ya," she whispered, "I don't think he is though."

"I'll have his men take him somewhere else." Oliver muttered, pulling out his cellphone and Raven quickly stopped him.

"No it's fine," she said, "he was just startled. He'll be fine after some more sleep." Oliver stared at her for a moment before sighing and putting his phone away.

When Joker woke up it was almost eleven at night. He looked around to see that he was in a hospital room and his men were nowhere to be found. Joker stood up on shaky legs and looked at his surrounding again to see a man sleeping on the couch, a dog sleeping on a small dog bed, and there was a woman fast asleep in the bed he just got off. Joker narrowed his eyes at her. He briefly remembered waking up earlier and tried to kill her but couldn't for some reason. He shook his head and pulled out his phone then texted Frost to come get him.

Why the hell Frost even left him here with these people was a mystery to Joker and he made a mental note to yell at Frost later. Joker looked around for a weapon to kill the people in the room, but for some reason he stopped and just left without doing anything; which was something he's never done before. For some reason, he also caught himself glancing at the sleeping woman one last time before he left.

Joker stumbled out of the hospital room, not waking the sleeping dog or the man that was asleep on the couch. He didn't understand why Frost would bring him here and leave him with those people. He also didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to kill them, especially the woman. He's never had a problem with killing someone before, man or woman; nothing ever stopped him. Joker shook his head and quickly left the hospital. Frost was waiting in a car right outside the hospital, in the back.

"Get me the hell out of here." Joker snapped when he entered the car and Frost glanced at him before driving off. Joker leaned back in the seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated at the feeling of wanting to go back to that woman. It didn't make any sense to him because he didn't even know her; so why should he even care?

"Don't bother me." Joker said to Frost before walking into his house. He shut the front door and turned on the light, briefly wincing at the brightness. When his eyes adjusted, he stared at his kitchen noticing there were things there that he knew didn't belong to him because he never used the kitchen. Joker glanced into the living room and his eyes landed on a small dog bed. He didn't own a dog either…

Joker looked back at the kitchen and slowly walked over to the counter also noticing the dining table that was placed against the wall. He rubbed his forehead wondering if Frost dropped him off at the wrong house…

 _"_ _Dinner is almost ready."_ Joker's eyes snapped up when a woman's voice echoed in his head and he looked around just to see an empty room; but he knew that voice from somewhere. It was the woman's voice from the hospital. Joker stood where he was and stared at the kitchen, trying to get his mind to focus. Instead, some distant memory started to fill his vision.

 _"_ _See I told you I'd be here on time for dinner."_ Joker heard himself say and in his memory, he was looking at the woman from the hospital. In his memory, he watched as she rolled her eyes making him blink. Since when does he allow someone to do that to him?

 _"_ _I started cooking an hour later than I normally do," she said, "maybe next time you'll be on time…"_ Joker blinked as the memory quickly faded and he looked around the room again before grumbling and walking upstairs, convincing himself that his mind was just playing with him.

Joker took a long shower, but it also didn't escape his notice that there was woman's shampoo in the shower sitting next to his shampoo. Something was wrong with that because he's never brought a woman to his home. He was convinced now that he wasn't in his home and Frost had messed up; but Joker was too tired to care. Whoever lives here, he would have to just kill when they got home. Although, it was already midnight so the residents may even be out of town, which Joker was hoping for so he wouldn't have to deal with them. He got out of the shower and dried off before pulling back on his purple sweat pants, figuring that nothing in the closet here would fit him or that he would even like it.

 _"_ _Please don't cut too much off Mr. J."_ Joker jumped when that woman's voice echoed in his head again and he quickly looked around, blinking as another vison filled his mind.

 _"_ _If you keep squirming like that then I will on accident,"_ he grumbled at the woman who was sitting on the edge of the tub squeezing her eyes shut as he stood behind her holding scissors.

 _"_ _Ok," she whined a little, "b-but please don't cut off too much."_ Joker watched himself in his vision. He rolled his eyes and focused on cutting the woman's hair.

 _"_ _I hate this this."_ The woman muttered, still squeezing her eyes shut and Joker smirked.

 _"_ _Well next time don't get your hair caught in the tree,"_ Joker said in a slightly scolding, but mostly amused tone.

"Fuck!" Joker growled, hitting his head against the wall; forcing the vision away. Whatever those Arkham doctors did to him this time, it was clearly messing with his head. He took a deep breath and brushed his hair back before walking out into the bedroom and crawling under the covers. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to find sleep; but it wouldn't come. Somewhere deep down, it felt like something was missing and the more he tried to think about it; the more aggravated he got. He closed his eyes and turned on his side trying to force himself to sleep.

 _"_ _Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"_ That's woman's voice echoed in his head making him growl and he pulled a pillow over his head to try and block it out.

 _"_ _Mr. J you have to wake up now. You said you had business this morning…you're going to be late…"_ her voice was soft and soothing. Joker squeezed his eyes shut trying to push out the voices that were now swirling in his mind.

 _"_ _Sleep is important. Please Mr. J come to bed. If you don't sleep then you won't get anything done…"_ Joker let out a growl as he threw the pillow across the room and sat up in the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Go away!" he yelled at the darkness. The voices finally stopped and he let out a breath before lying back down on his side. He stared at the empty space of the bed and, without realizing it, he stretched his arm out like he was going to hold something. Joker blinked and let out another growl before throwing the blankets off and getting out of bed. He sent Frost a text and within five minutes Frost had picked him up and drove him back to the hospital. By the time Joker reached the room where that woman was, it was almost two in the morning.

The man on the couch was still dead asleep and so was the dog. Joker quietly entered the room and walked over to the bed where the woman was fast asleep, lying on her side. Joker tilted his head and walked to the end of the bed to grab her file and read it. He read over her injury report, wondering if he was the one that shot her. But if that were the case, then why the hell couldn't he kill her?

Joker glanced up when the woman shifted a little in her sleep. He set the file down before walking over to the open side of the bed. He glanced at the man on the couch before removing his shoes and crawling under the covers. He noticed the woman instantly relax in her sleep when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Remember to watch the stiches Mr. J," she suddenly whispered sleepily making him freeze as she fell back into a deep sleep and he watched her from behind. After another minute, he moved closer to her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent that seemed very familiar and he noticed how it instantly relaxed him. Joker let his body relax and before he could stop himself, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Joker woke up, he quickly sat up in the bed; instantly alert when he heard voices. He looked around the room and then his eyes landed on the woman and the man who were eating while sitting on the couch. They both looked up at his movement and right when Joker was getting ready to threaten him, the woman gave a small smile.

"Hay," she said, not at all phased at who he is, "Oliver picked up breakfast and coffee; you should eat, I know Arkham doesn't give the best meals." Oliver cautiously watched Joker stand up, not forgetting what happened yesterday and noticing that Joker's mind still wasn't clear.

"Who are you?!" Joker snapped and the woman jumped a little while the guy next to her tensed. The woman frowned and looked like she was going to cry and Joker didn't understand why he hated seeing her like that.

"M-Mr. J it's me," she whispered sadly and stood up.

"Raven stay away from him." The man said also standing and Joker decided that he was annoying.

"Oliver please just give us a minute," she said looking at him and the man named Oliver hesitated.

"You hurt her you're dead," he warned before he picked up the dog and walked out.

"You really should eat," the woman said once they were alone, he noticed her discomfort as she continued to stand and guessed it was due to her injury.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled and walking over to her wondering why she didn't even flinch as he stood only a foot away from her.

"Raven," she whispered and he growled again.

"That doesn't explain anything," he snapped, "I'm losing my patience." Raven frowned more before reaching towards his arm and he glared.

"Wait," she said when he tried to move away, "just let me show you something." Joker narrowed his eyes and let her lift his bare arm up, it was the arm where his hand smile tattoo was. She turned his arm so his palm was facing up and her finger touched his wrist right above his pule point.

"Do you remember this?" she whispered and Joker glared at her before looking down at his arm. There on his wrist was a tattoo he didn't remember getting; but it was there and written in his elegant cursive were the words 'Little Mouse.' Joker narrowed his eyes at the tattoo, he only got tattoos that meant something significant to him, personally; so, he didn't understand why this was there. Raven suddenly let out a gasp when her pain became too much and without realizing it, Joker caught her to stop her fall. He then realized what he did and he quickly released her and she sat on the couch while he glared. After a minute, he turned on his heel and walked out while Raven watched him not knowing what to say or do. Oliver was leaning against the wall holding Max and he watched Joker walk away before entering the room to comfort his heartbroken cousin.

That evening Joker was at his club dressed in his normal white shirt and black pants. Frost and Josh were keeping guard outside the lounge quietly trying to figure out if Joker will ever remember Raven. Joker sat on the couch and stared blankly at the dancing people, his fingers twitched on his cane when that woman's voice kept echoing in his head. He looked at the door when it opened and watched as Gambol's wife Annett walked in.

"Frost told me what happened," she said with a hint of anger, "so I'm dropping this picture off for you and hopefully it will jog some memories. Oh, and if you hurt Raven because you can't remember anything, then you can consider your business dealings with my husband over." She flung a folder onto the couch before turning on her heel and walking out making Joker blink then roll his eyes, not bothering to look at whatever was in the envelope. After another half hour, Frost walked in carrying a box and setting it on the coffee table.

"Our inside men were able to get your things back from the police station sir." He said before walking out again. When he was gone, Joker opened the box and pulled out his gold jacket and one of his many burgundy shirts. He also put on all his gold rings, his gold bracelet and watch, and his gold necklaces that were taken from him as well. Joker tilted his head then as he pulled out one of the two purple guns that were in the box. They were decorated like how he would have a custom-made gun decorated, but he didn't remember ever ordering or designing these.

 _"_ _Little Mouse knows me so well,"_ Joker blinked when the distant voice in his head belonged to him this time. He turned his arm around and stared at the 'Little Mouse' tattoo on his wrist. He dropped the gun back into the box and leaned back into the couch while pinching the bridge of his nose. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked over at the enveloped on the couch and picked it up. He pulled out a photo then blinked at it in shock.

It was a picture of him and the woman from the hospital. They were at some party and he could tell the photo was taken without them knowing. The two were off in a corner, probably out of sight from almost everyone else at the party. He was holding her off the ground a little as she had her arms wrapped around him. He was smiling up at her clearly amused at her shocked, yet happy expression.

Joker shook his head and threw the photo down on the coffee table before standing up and walking over to the bar. He poured a glass of whiskey then noticed some blueprints of a building sitting on the counter. He stared at the building wonder why he would be building it in the first place.

"Frost!" Joker yelled and Frost walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell is this?!" Joker snapped showing Frost the blueprints and Frost looked them over just to stall so he could figure out what to say. He opted for the truth.

"A gift for Raven," he replied and Joker narrowed his eyes, looking irritated.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" Joker growled, crumpling up the blueprints and tossing them onto the floor. Frost watched Joker sit on the couch before he kneeled and picked up the blueprints then smoothed them back out.

"You've been with her for over a year sir," Frost said gaining Joker's attention as he sat on the couch across from his boss. "When you were at Arkham they tested the electro shock therapy on you, but used its maximum power. Caused you to forget some things." Joker stood up in anger and Frost didn't even flinch at his glares.

"There's no way in hell I would ever care for a fucking woman." He snapped before storming out of the lounge and Frost sighed.

* * *

Josh dropped Joker off at his home and quickly left noticing his foul mood. Instead of going up to his bedroom, Joker walked into the garage planning on causing a little chaos and have some fun in the city. He stopped in his tracks though when an unfamiliar purple car sat where his car would be. He walked over to the car and inspected it noticing that it was exactly like the guns he held earlier. It was something he would design, but he knew he never ordered this car.

 _"_ _What's the horsepower?"_ Joker blinked as he stared at the car and the voices returned to his head along with some distant memory again.

 _"_ _Um"_ the woman's voice echoed in his head, _"I believe Frost said nine hundred and fifty."_

 _"_ _Nine hundred and fifty!"_ Joker heard his enthused voice echo in his memory as he continued to stare at the car. _"I'll be driving circles around the cops in and the stupid bat! Oh look, you even got me a license plate."_

 _"_ _Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that,"_ The woman said with a tone of relief.

 _"_ _We should go for a drive."_ Joker heard himself purr and he could see the woman's blushing face in his head.

 _"_ _No thanks, I'm good."_ The woman replied quickly and Joker walked over to the driver's side of the car trying to push the voice away.

 _"_ _Aw, why not?"_ his teasing voice echoed in his mind as he opened the car door and looked at the keys sitting on the seat. He got in and backed the car out of the driveway.

 _"_ _Because I don't like crazy driving,"_ her voice echoed in his head and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, _"and you're driving just terrifies me."_

 _"…_ _I suppose Christmas isn't so bad after all."_ Joker let out an irritated growl as he forced the voices away and stomped on the gas pedal.

Joker let out a high pitched laugh an hour later as dozens of cop cars followed behind him, trying to keep up with the speed his car could reach. Joker got even more excited when Batman was struggling to keep up. He didn't know where this car came from, but he did know that he loved it. Joker did a sharp turn and laughed when a few cops drove off the road and crashed into lamp posts.

 _"_ _What?"_ Joker let out a growl as the voices returned to his head and he stared at the road trying to get the cops and Batman off his tail.

 _"_ _U-Um,"_ the woman stuttered and this memory sounded like he was talking to her on the phone, _"I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier today; the attorney wouldn't let me have my phone out and he took up my whole day talking."_ What the hell was she talking to him about? Joker wondered as the voices continued to echo in his head.

 _"_ _Little Mouse sounds agitated."_ Little Mouse…the same words that were tattooed on his wrist echoed in his head. Was the woman from the hospital the Little Mouse the voice in his head kept referring to?

 _"_ _It's all the paperwork,"_ her voice sounded irritated as it echoed in his head, _"I really hate all this. I didn't even know my parents owned half of this stuff. They even own a private island in the Caribbean that I never knew about."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a fun trip,"_ he heard himself say. Why would he say that to her?

 _"…_ _wait…"_ her voice echoed in his head after a long moment of silence, _"are those police sirens? Are you driving right now?"_

 _"_ _A high-speed chase would be more accurate,"_ his voice was full of amusement. Why couldn't he remember this? He always remembers every high-speed chase he goes on. _"I'm just working tonight; you know another day at the office. Daddy still has to work too you know."_

Joker blinked and quickly swerved when he came back to reality and realized he was about to drive off the road and hit a lamp post. He had also slowed down, letting the cops and Batman gain on him. He quickly pushed down on the gas pedal and turned down many streets. After another ten minutes, he lost his pursers. After ensuring he was no longer being followed, Joker turned down a street and drove towards the hospital. He hid his car in the alley behind the hospital and walked up a staircase Frost had mentioned didn't have working cameras.

Joker stopped dead when he was near the room where the woman was. He stopped because she was singing and her voice instantly put him at ease. He quickly hid behind a wall when he heard footsteps and noticed the man named Oliver walked down the hall and into the room, making her stop singing to Joker's great annoyance. After a moment, he moved to be near the room and listened in on their conversation.

"I can get you a private room at the Star City hospital," the man said, "there isn't a reason for you to be here anymore."

"I know," she replied sounding sad, "but I promised Mr. J I'd never leave him."

"Raven he doesn't remember you anymore," the man replied, "he won't remember that promise and since he doesn't remember you, he doesn't care anymore. He can hurt you. You should come live with me."

"But all he's done is protect me," she said and it sounded like she was crying, "I don't understand how this could happen." Joker narrowed his eyes at the ground. He's never protected anyone, ever…

* * *

 _"_ _Sir," Frost stumbled into the club lounge looking dazed and holding an ice pack to his head with Josh standing right behind him._

 _"_ _What the hell happened to you?" Joker muttered, not really caring._

 _"_ _I was picking Raven up like you asked, but someone knocked me out. When I came too, I found her purse lying next to me and she was gone." Frost explained setting the purse on the coffee table and Joker narrowed his eyes. Well it looks like Jade took another pet from him..._

 _Joker dug through her purse and pulled out her cell phone as well as the script for her play Wicked. He looked over all the notes she took down on her script from when she was rehearsing. He let out a huff and stood up while grabbing his gun harness and pulling on his black sparkly jacket._

 _"_ _Find her now." He growled and stormed out of the room._

* * *

 _"_ _She's in there," Josh said as Joker's men stormed the abandoned warehouse, "we caught Jade and her father as well." Joker walked into the building, not fazed by the gunfire. He kneeled and grabbed Jade's chin in a strong grip as she remained tied to the floor. Her father's dead body laid next to her and some of his blood was on Joker's face._

 _"_ _Where is she?" Joker growled holding the bloodied knife to Jade's neck._

 _"_ _Bit me." Jade snapped and Joker smirked at her._

 _"_ _You wish." He purred before killing her and some of her blood splattered on his face and neck as well, but he didn't care as he stood up and looked around the room._

 _"_ _Raven!" he called not understanding why he was starting to get panicked when he couldn't find her. He rushed around the room and called her name again then stopped when he heard banging. He ran over to a metal door and noticed the room was full of water. Joker looked though the small window to see Raven hitting her hand against the window looking terrified. He lifted his hand and placed it against the window, still holding the blood covered knife. Joker looked over the door trying to figure out how to get it open then he noticed Raven lose consciousness. He didn't understand why, but he panicked when he noticed this and he banged his hand against the door._

 _"_ _Raven!" he shouted before stepping away from the door and finally spotting a release button. He pressed it and pulled the door open. He quickly pulled her out of the room and sat on the ground with her in his arms as he checked her pulse feeling how faint it was._

 _"_ _Come on Mouse." He said in hidden panic before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her and blew air into her. He quickly pulled away when her eyes shot open and she coughed up water while he let out a relieved breath._

 _"_ _Good girl." He breathed out, stroking her hair; "that's a good girl." Joker removed his jacket and wrapped it around her before lifting her up and carrying her bridal style as she passed out in his arms. He laid her on the back seat of the black SUV as Josh got into the front._

 _"_ _To her apartment sir?" Josh asked, starting the car and Joker looked down at her after he took a seat and pulled her onto his lap again._

 _"_ _No," Joker said, "my place."_

* * *

Joker blinked at the hospital floor as the memory that flooded his mind faded and he looked around the empty hall, coming back to reality. He could hear Raven crying a little and the man was trying to calm her down. That's when he remembered that the man is Oliver Queen and he is her cousin, and the vigilante from Star City. Memories started to come back to him and Joker shook his head, trying to clear his mind. After taking a breath, he stepped away from the wall and walked into the room; gaining Raven's and Oliver's attention. Oliver stood up and stepped in front of Raven to protect her while Joker glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Oliver snapped and Joker crossed his arms.

"This is my city," Joker smirked, "I don't need to explain myself boy. Don't you have somewhere to be anyways?" Oliver blinked when Joker glanced at his bag that contained all his arrow equipment.

"I do need to make a call." Oliver muttered and walked out, but stood right outside the closed door, just in case.

Joker stood where he was as Raven looked down at her hands, occasionally wiping away her tears. The room was quiet for a couple minutes before Joker finally walked up to her, making her glance up at him.

"Why are you crying?" he muttered and she looked away.

"You wouldn't know," she whispered, "not anymore." Joker stared down at her as more memories started to flood into his mind. Joker sat on the bed and was about to say something, but the doctor walked into the room.

"It's time to change the bandages…oh," the doctor paused, "welcome back Mr. J. I need to change her bandages." Joker glared at the doctor before holding his hand out.

"I'll do it." He growled and Raven jumped a little while the doctor handed Joker the bandages without hesitating and quickly left.

"Lift your shirt up." Joker muttered and Raven hesitated before lifting her shirt up and Joker took off her old bandages. He paused when his eyes landed on her wound that was stitched up and slowly healing. The memories of the night she was shot filled his mind and he blinked a couple times before wrapping the new bandages around her.

"Not the best start to a new year hmm?" Joker said after securing the bandages around her waist.

"I've had worse." She whispered, raising her hand to wipe away left over tears. Joker cupped her face before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss making her gasp.

"I won't forget you Raven." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "It would seem that you won't ever leave my mind." Raven sniffed again before wrapping her arms around him and burring her face in his chest.

"I'm glad," she whispered, "p-please don't ever scare me like that again." Joker laid down and let her cuddle up him, not responding to her because that was a promise he knew he could never keep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait but here it is and Happy New Year!

Also if you're following my Toxic Love story please know that I am still working on it, but I've hit a writer's block; so I'm going through and trying to decide where to take the story. I may even rewrite some chapters to make it flow better. But I promise I will get something up as soon as I can.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17:**

 _~Two Weeks Later~_

Joker looked around his empty weapon room after sending off all his boxes with Frost. He was dressed in just his black pants and burgundy shirt which he had unbuttoned to his collar bones. After ensuring nothing was left behind, he left while closing the door behind him. Max sat out in the hall waiting for him, watching Frost and Josh along with a few other men load up boxes. Joker looked down at his watch then noticing that it was almost time for Raven to leave the hospital. Thankfully, her annoying cousin Oliver had finally returned to Star City thanks to her insistence. Joker walked down the stairs after ensuring things were in order in the bedroom. Max followed right behind Joker and cowered by his side due to all of Joker's men scaring him.

"Frost," Joker grumbled after loading the black SUV with suitcases, "we're leaving now. And make sure Josh won't screw up everything here." Frost nodded before walking off to give Josh orders then getting into the black SUV and driving off with Joker and Max in the back seat.

"And don't mess up my club either. Also make sure that decorator gets everything done before I come back and that contractor doesn't fall behind schedule again or I'm putting a bullet in his head." Joker muttered half way to the hospital.

"I'll message you if anything happens." Frost replied and Joker thought for a moment.

"Get Gambol if anything goes wrong," Joker said, "and just tell him that I'll owe him. He's going to be in charge for the next couple days anyways until you get back." Frost nodded and waited in the SUV that he parked behind the hospital while Joker got out. It was almost eleven at night, so they didn't have to worry about being seen; and the cameras to this portion of the hospital will be turned off for another couple of days.

"Can we go now?" Raven sighed as the doctor gave her one last check up; "I really want to go home now."

"Just don't overdo it Miss. Fairchild," the doctor said while moving away and letting her stand up; "and make sure to get rest." With that said the doctor walked out past Joker and Raven sighed.

"That's all I've been doing." She muttered and Joker Smirked.

"Well you can't go back to the theater anytime soon," he said while grabbing her bag and wrapping his free arm around her waist as she held Max. Raven let out another sigh, following Joker out of the hospital and to the SUV. Frost started driving away and Raven was so focused on playing with Max that she didn't notice they weren't going home.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking out the window and seeing a small airport in the distance. Joker didn't respond as Frost stopped the car on the runway, next to the large jet Raven had inherited from her parents.

"Hurry and get on the plane." Joker muttered, "the faster we take off, the faster we can sleep." Josh was already at the airport and was loading on some luggage while Frost got into the cockpit and started up the plane. Raven watched as another one of Joker's men drove away in the SUV.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked again watching Josh put a now sedated Max in a crate and buckling it up.

"Always so curious." Joker replied with a smirk knowing he was getting under her skin now. Raven crossed her arms and sat in one of the chairs across from the couch and Joker took a seat across from her. The only thing that separated them was a small table, which Joker had set down his glass of whiskey on. Raven looked out the window as the plane started to take off and she glanced back at Joker.

"I really just wanted to go home Mr. J," she said tiredly, "please tell me where we're going."

"Perhaps I just wanted to experience your parent's hug jet." He said with a smirk and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Then why all the luggage?" She replied watching Joker stand up and put his empty glass in the sink over at the bar area.

"It's a ten hour flight Mouse," he said, pulling her out of her seat and ushering her towards the bedroom where some of her pajamas were set out for her already. Joker closed the door while Raven dressed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. She watched him undress and pull on his pajama pants before crawling onto the bed and pulling her under the covers with him.

"Given everything that's happened these past few months," Joker finally said, wrapping his arms around her from behind; "I thought it would be a nice to have a long vacation; away from Gotham." Raven blinked at the dark room at his words.

"Ok," she said, "but where are we going?"

"Your parent's island," he replied as if it were obvious, "well actually it's your island now. I had Frost go out there ahead of time and he discovered there was a house; so he and Josh are going to drop us off there and then head back to Gotham. And I already hired people down there to stock the fridge with food and drop off groceries for us when we run out."

"How long are we going to be there?" She asked a little surprised.

"Hmmm," Joker buried his face in her hair, "does it matter?"

"Well no, but-" she started to say, but Joker cut her off.

"Quiet now Mouse," he said in a tired tone, "it's bed time." Raven pressed her lips together before letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. She eventually fell asleep to the distant sound of the plane engines.

* * *

Raven woke up a few hours later and turned in the bed, noticing Joker's absence. She gave a small yawn as she sat up in bed. Looking through the plane window, she noticed the sun was either coming up or setting. She wasn't sure which since she had no idea where they were flying over right now. She shivered then noticing how cold it was with her tang top on. Raven stood up and grabbed Joker's black sparkly jacket that was resting a chair in the bedroom. She put his jacket on as she walked out of the bedroom and into the main area of the jet. Joker was sitting on one of the lounge chairs dressed in his pajama pants and long sleeved black shirt. He was reading a newspaper and there was a sandwich on the table in front of him. Raven looked over to Max's cage to notice he was still asleep.

"How much longer?" Raven asked with another yawn as she walked over to Joker who glanced up at her.

"Five hours." He replied, setting down his newspaper. "You should eat." He continued pushing over the plate with the sandwich to her when she sat in the chair across from him. Raven nibbled on the sandwich and when she was finished she put the dish in the sink then sat on the couch. She looked out the window and her fingers absently brushed along the bandage over her wound, which had all the stiches taken out and was scabbed over. Joker was suddenly sitting next to her and he grabbed her hand.

"Leave it alone," he murmured before wrapping his arms around her from behind. Raven sighed and let the long sleeves of his jacket she was wearing slip over her hands as she leaned back against him.

"But it itches." She whined a little.

"Because it's healing," he replied; "just let it be."

"I know." She muttered and snuggled up to him. There was silence for a few minutes before Raven decided to speak up again.

"Why the sudden vacation?" she asked and Joker shrugged, still sitting behind her.

"Why not?" was his reply and silence surrounded them again.

"But what about your club?" Raven continued and jumped a little when Joker suddenly nipped at her neck.

"Why does it matter?" he purred, "just enjoy the fact that we're going on vacation."

"Ok." She muttered, not fully convinced he was telling her the truth; but she didn't say anymore.

* * *

Raven blinked at the two-story luxury mansion. They had to take a yacht to the private island and that alone was about a two-hour ride. Raven set down her light weight bag while she looked up at the mansion. Joker wouldn't let her help with the other luggage because of her healing injury. Raven let out a small sigh watching Joker take the last bag into the house and she followed. The house was clean and Raven guessed it was thanks to Frost's earlier visit that the house was clean. Raven sighed and walked up the staircase to the master bedroom where Joker was setting down the suitcases. Frost and Josh had already left and they were now alone on the island.

"I'll unpack," Raven said when Joker opened the first bag while Max explored his new surroundings.

"I can do it." He muttered and Raven bit her lip.

"I'm fine," she said, a little annoyed; "so please let me help."

"Fine." Joker grumbled, too tired to argue.

* * *

Raven sat out on the master bedroom balcony on a cushioned lounge chair later in the evening after everything was unpacked. Max was asleep on his bed inside completely exhausted from exploring the new house. The balcony faced the ocean and closest beach. Although there wasn't much to see since it was dark, but she was too busy looking at the stars to really think about it. The lights to the bedroom turned off, making the stars more visible and Joker stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hmm...this weather beats Gotham's cold winter." he said handing her some hot tea and she scooted over on the chair letting Joker sit next to her.

"Ya." Raven muttered, cuddling up to him and taking a sip of her tea. She rested her head against his chest and relaxed listening to his heartbeat and the distant sound of waves.

"It's peaceful here." She whispered with a small smile on her lips. Joker glanced down at her before wrapping an arm around her.

"It is." He muttered.

"Are you sure you'll be able to survive here?" she teased and he chuckled.

"Oh even criminals need a vacation." He teased back and she smiled a little as she cuddled closer to him.

* * *

The next morning Raven was waiting by the back door, hooking Max's leash onto his collar. It was almost eleven in the morning and her and Joker decided on going to the beach. Raven had a bag packed and was dressed in her two-piece bathing suite. The top piece was long and covered her stomach to protect her healing scar from the sun. Max was bouncing up and down next to her, excited for the walk while Raven waited for Joker to come down. After another minute Joker came downstairs wearing purple swim trunks and an unbuttoned white shirt.

"Let's go." He muttered while grabbing his coffee off the counter. Right when he stepped by her, Raven noticed something.

"Hang on." She stopped him and moved his shirt aside to reveal his gun harness with his two custom guns in it that she gave him. Raven gave him a curious look as she released his shirt.

"Really?" she scolded and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't go anywhere without it." He grumbled and Raven sighed.

"Mr. J," she sighed, "we're alone on the island; so unless you're planning on having a shootout with the fish, please just leave it here." Joker blinked at her while she crossed her arms, determined to win this argument. After a minute, Joker grumbled before removing his shirt then he set his harness on a nearby table. He pulled his shirt back on, grumbling the whole time. Raven let out a smile while she grabbed his hand and they walked down the path to the beach. Max was having fun exploring as far as his leash would allow.

"Wow look at this beach!" Raven smiled and ran out onto the sand with Max next to her. Joker laid out the beach blanket before sitting down and finishing off his coffee. He watched Raven stop dead right where the waves were coming up on the sand before she turned around and ran back over to him.

"Mr. J, do you think there's sharks around here?" Joker looked up at her before rolling his eyes.

"Not in this area." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Ok I'm going to go swim then." She said, before releasing Max off his leash and taking off her cover up.

"Woah there," Joker suddenly said, grabbing her waist from behind to stop her from running off. Raven looked back at him with a pouty look and he chuckled.

"You need to put on sunscreen first." Joker scolded and Raven huffed before sitting down and grabbing the sunscreen bottle.

An hour later, Raven and Max were playing in the waves that rolled up onto the beach while Joker remained lying down on the beach blanket in the shade. He would occasionally sit up to ensure his danger prone woman wasn't in trouble. After checking on Raven again, Joker laid back down and covered his eyes with his arm to block out the sunlight. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when a very wet Max decided to jump on him.

"Stupid mutt!" Joker snapped, scaring Max who quickly ran to Raven as she sat down on the towel.

"He just wants to play with you." Raven said while grabbing a towel and drying her hair then drying off the pouting Max.

"I don't play." Joker muttered before lying back down.

"Oh come on Mr. J," Raven smiled a little, standing up and grabbing his hand. She tugged at his hand a little.

"Come help me build a sand castle," she begged, "I don't know how to do it."

"And what makes you think I know how?" he retorted, but still got up. Raven led him over to the wet sand while Max stayed curled up on the towel to sleep.

"So how do you build a sandcastle?" Raven asked and Joker rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," he replied and sat next to her; "but it's about being imaginative." Raven blinked and Joker could tell she was thinking hard about it.

"Ok done!" Raven smiled brightly as she looked at the completed sandcastle. Joker would occasionally help her with it, but most of the time he just watched and gave sarcastic comments. Raven looked up from the sand when Joker stood up and took off his white shirt.

"I'm going to go cool off." He said while handing her his shirt, "put that on so you don't get burned."

"Alright." Raven replied before pulling on his shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and focused back on the castle while Joker dove into the ocean. Max walked up to Raven then, giving a yawn as he did so and he whined a little, letting her know that he was getting hungry.

"Ok, ok," Raven sighed, standing up and brushing off as much sand as she could from her legs, "let's go get some lunch." She walked over to the blanket and pulled out Max's bowl and poured some food and water into another bowl. After she did that, she pulled out the food to make sandwiches. She was just finishing up on making the food when Joker walked up and grabbed a towel. His wet hair clung to his face and he messed it up with the towel to dry if off a little.

"Here," Joker said gaining Raven's attention. She looked up from her food and her eyes light up at the beautiful conch shell in his hand.

"Wow," she smiled brightly and took it from him. Joker wiped off his hands and started to eat his lunch while Raven admired the shell.

"How'd you find this?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Dove for it." He simply replied. Raven gave a small smile before giving his cheek a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She said and he just shrugged while taking a sip of water. He would never admit or show how happy he was when she smiled like that.

"Can we go hunting for shells tomorrow?" Raven suddenly asked and Joker glanced at her.

"Alright." He replied, giving Max some turkey from his sandwich so the dog would stop staring at him. Raven giggled at this. Max sometimes had a way of making even Joker uncomfortable, especially when he wanted Joker's food. Raven set aside her food and let out a small yawn while lying down.

"Tired already Mouse?" Joker teased, lying next to her so they were facing each other.

"Just a little." Raven muttered quietly as she drifted in and out of sleep. Joker had responded to her, but she didn't hear him since sleep finally won the battle. He probably said something sarcastic anyways...

* * *

Raven was startled out of her sleep when loud thunder sounded in the distance. She noticed it was already late evening and the sky was starting to darkening. She quickly sat up on the beach blanket while Max hopped onto her lap in fear. Joker was also fast asleep next to her and had let out some grumbles at her sudden movements that woke him up.

"It's not time to wake up yet." Joker grumbled sleepily, trying to pull Raven back down.

"I think we should go inside." Raven said, trying to get him up. He didn't budge and Raven let out a small sigh as she looked up at the dark clouds. Out of nowhere, a strong wind blew over the island and heavy rain started coming down. Raven let out a small yelp while Joker, naturally, cussed at the weather. The two quickly grabbed the things and Raven picked up Max before running up to the house, with Joker right behind her. Raven set Max down on the floor and he shook off the water before walking off. Joker quickly shut the back door they came in, to stop the rain from coming in.

"Not the best way to wake up." Raven sighed after a minute and glanced over at Joker who was removing his soaked shirt.

"We should take these wet clothes off." Raven continued and started walking up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Because heaven forbid we would get wet on a beach." She heard Joker grumbled grumpily, clearly still in a foul mood from the sudden awakening. After the two took a show, Raven made some dinner as the storm outside got worse and gave no signs of not letting up anytime soon. Max was fast asleep on his bed in the living room by the time the two were finished eating. Right as Raven started doing the dishes, Joker came up behind her and stopped her.

"That can wait," he said and started pulling her away before she could argue. He led her up to the master bedroom where the bed faced large open windows that would look out over the ocean if it wasn't so dark. The storm had finally calmed down, leaving only a lightning and thunder storm that moved over the island. Raven sat on the bed and Joker turned off the lights so the lightning storm could be more visible to them.

"That's so cool." Raven absently said, watching the storm and Joker joined her on the bed. He moved to be behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she relaxed into his arms.

"It's calming." He muttered and she glanced up at him, although she couldn't see him very well.

"You find thunder storms calming?" She asked quietly and Joker rested his head against the headboard of the bed.

"I suppose I do." Was his response as he stared out at the storm. Raven moved so she was lying on her side and her head was resting on his chest so she could hear his heat beat.

"You know what I think is calming?" she whispered as she started to drift back to sleep.

"Hm?" Joker responded after moving them under the covers. Raven cuddled up to him like every night and she let a small smile touch her lips.

"Being with you and not being alone," she whispered, "that's what I find calming." Raven fell asleep then and Joker stared out the window for a while as she slept in his hold. He eventually closed his eyes and moved closer Raven.

No, he decided, Raven was the only person/thing on Earth that calms him; nothing else….

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ok, short chapter (and not a very good one) so sorry, but I felt like I had to get something out to all of you even if it wasn't one of my best chapters. :)

I promise the next chapter will be longer (and better), but it will take longer to post with school and work taking up most of my life.

Also I got a lot of reviews asking what Raven's gift is. It's already been revealed in a previous chapter ;) If you figure it out keep it to yourself please and don't ruin it for others. It will be revealed in the next chapter :)

If you're also following my Toxic Love story, I am in the process of rewriting it so please be patient with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay everyone! I wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long or very good (again). I didn't want to post an author's note and get everyone excited that it was a chapter so I made sure to at lease give you all something, even if it's not a lot.**

 **I also want to apologize for not updating in forever. I've been super busy with school, work, then getting my Harley Cosplay together, I just completely lost track of this story. I am still writing for it though and intend on finishing it just please be patient with me! :)**

 **Also, I am planning on rewriting my Toxic Love story although I'm tossing around the idea of starting it with a Joker story, so I'll keep you updated on that.**

 **Thanks for your patience and support and I'm planning the next chapter to be so much better and longer! :)**

* * *

 **Part 18**

"Wow this one is beautiful." Raven muttered to herself as she looked at a shell then put it in her bucket. Today her and Joker went to the other side of the island with a larger beach and more shells. Raven looked behind her at Joker who was playing fetch with Max. Sometimes Joker would pretend to throw Max's ball making the dog run off to get nothing and come back whining to Raven, who would scold Joker.

"What's the point in collecting them when they're just going to stay in the bucket?" Joker muttered glancing into the bucket after throwing Max's ball again.

"I can make something out of them." Raven replied while reaching into the water and picking up another shell. Joker rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as Max set his ball at Joker's feet and prepared to run again.

"Oh wow this one is huge!" Raven smiled pulling a big shell out of the water. Suddenly an animal started coming out of the shell and Raven let out a scream before quickly throwing it into the ocean.

"Poor creature." Joker chuckled and Raven's eyes went wide.

"I didn't mean to do that," she said in worry, "it was instinct."

"Well I suppose that's why they live in shells." Joker teased and Raven pouted. Max came up then and barked at Joker to get his attention.

"That's enough for today," Joker muttered picking up the ball and Max whined.

"We should head back to the house," Raven said then while hooking Max's leash on his collar, "I didn't put any sun screen on." Joker followed behind Raven on the trail back to the house. Something caught his eye for a moment and he stopped walking to get a closer look. He could just barely make out a door covered by grass and sand.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as she stopped walking and Joker quickly looked away from the door.

"Nothing," he replied and continued walking, making sure to make a mental note of where that door was. His curiosity has no bounds…

"When you wash all the sand and dirt off these, they look even more beautiful!" Raven smiled at the shells that she was washing off in the kitchen sink after lunch. Joker sat on the barstool with a glass of whiskey as he rested his head in one hand, staring blankly at Raven's back. He was so bored on this island…

"Mr. J?" Raven's voice brought his mind back to reality when it started to drift off to things he wanted to do when he returned to Gotham.

"Hm?" he muttered before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Are you bored?" Raven asked quietly, "we can go back to Gotham if you don't like it here." Joker let his vison focus on Raven's worried, but sad, face and he plastered on a bright smile.

"Oh but I'm having so much fun here!" he lied and Raven sighed as a response.

"Liar." She muttered, making Joker frown a little. How can she see through him so easily?

"Have you ever even tried to relax before Mr. J?" Raven asked as she looked over her sea shells. Joker pushed his empty glass aside, crossed his arms, and rested his head in his crossed arms.

"Nope," he replied with a smirk, "don't know how." Raven glanced up at him and a light bulb went off in his head then.

"I suppose spending all that time in Arkham and jail just has me so tense now," he faked a sad sigh as he stretched his arms out, pretending to be stiff.

"That's mostly self-inflicted Mr. J." Raven replied and he frowned. Damn, she was getting sassy…

"Well," Joker sighed, "that's true, but they don't have to chain me up; my muscles are so stiff because of them." Raven sighed as she set down some food for Max, who was fast asleep in his small bed she put in the kitchen.

"If you want a massage so badly, just ask." Raven said, seeing right through Joker's act.

"I never said I wanted one." Joker muttered while looking away from her.

"Alright then," Raven replied walking out of the kitchen, "I'm going to go take a nap then." Joker watched her walk upstirs before grumbling to himself in a pouting way, then following her up to the bedroom. Raven had dressed into some shorts and a tang top and was just pulling back the sheets when Joker walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're becoming a sassy little Mouse," he purred in her ear.

"I-I didn't mean to get sassy," she stuttered, her shy nature coming back making Joker smirk.

"I'd like a back massage," Joker said, "can I get one?" Raven sighed as his arms loosened around her.

"Alright." She replied and Joker smiled before removing his shirt and lying on his stomach on the bed. Raven sat on her knees next to him and begun to massage his back, noticing how he instantly relaxed under her touch.

"Is it really ok for you to be gone from your club for so long?" Raven asked after a few minutes has passed.

"It's only been three days," Joker muttered, "it'll live." Raven bit her lip and continued with her massage. After another five or so minutes, she spoke again.

"Why open a club anyways?" she asked.

"Why not?" Joker relied, his voice muffled as he rested his head in his crossed arms on the pillow.

"Well aren't you worried about the police or that Batman finding it?" Joker's shoulders shook a little when he chuckled.

"And?" He asked turning onto his back with a smirk on his face, making Raven stop her massage.

"Well I just don't understand how such a popular night club hasn't been investigated by the police and how you haven't been caught." Joker smiled brightly, his silver teeth shining.

"They'd be stupid to try and arrest me there," Joker said making Raven blink down at him and his smile turned serious.

"Too many innocent people there." Joker muttered and Raven suddenly understood what he meant. Raven looked down at her hands as Joker studied her reaction before raising a hand and patting her cheek.

"Although I'm not about to risk the reputation of my club just to get away from the bat." He said with a smirk.

"You're concerned about having a reputation?" Raven asked in small surprise and he laughed.

"Well only when business is involved." Joker teased before sitting up a little and leaning closer to Raven.

"Why care though," he continued, pushing her onto her back.

"I never will understand why people care so much about their appearances," he continued and Raven shivered when his lips brushed against her neck. "All of them, always trying to fit in, to be someone they're not. It's awful, who could possibly be happy like that?"

"I-I think it's just human nature to want to be accepted by others." Raven replied, trying to hold back a shiver.

"And yet it's also in human nature to kill, we are still animals." Joker replied and Raven bit her lip.

"We're evolved." She whispered and Joker laughed.

"And yet we cause more destruction on Earth than any other animal," he said sitting back on her thighs and staring down at her with a blank expression.

"So explain to me why I'm crazy when I simply do what's in my nature?" he said seriously, "All they did from the beginning was treat me like a monster; so why is so crazy that I became one?" Raven stared into his eyes that seemed to be begging for an answer from her, but she didn't know what to say. Did he really become the man he is today because of the actions of others?

"You're not," she finally whispered, "not to me." Joker leaned back down to her and his lips hovered over hers for a second.

"Liar." She barley heard him said before he kissed her, not giving her time to respond. Raven wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into his hold. She wanted to argue, but decided against it; for now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Joker carefully moved away from Raven after she had fallen into a deep sleep. He got out of bed and threw on some pants and a long-sleeved shirt before grabbing his phone and a flashlight. He walked by Max who was fast asleep on his bed in the living room and left the house. From memory Joker walked back down the path where he saw the door. After about five minutes he found it and cleared off all the leaves and sand to reveal a rusty metal door that was locked with a rusty lock. The lock was so rusted through that Joker was easily able to break it with a rock from nearby. Once he opened the door he looked down to see some metal stairs and carefully followed down them. After a minute he came face to face with another metal door. Joker carefully opened the heavy door and stepped inside a dark room. Looking to his right he found a light switch, but wasn't counting on it working.

"Huh, what are the odds?" Joker muttered to himself when the lights turned on to reveal a room full of stacks of money and gold. He tilted his head a little and walked around the room looking at the brand new stacks of money guessing that there was at least a billion dollars in the stake, the stacked gold bars could be worth just as much. Joker smirked a little before pulling out his phone, his finger froze over Frost's contact before he sighed and put his phone away.

He's supposed to be on vacation. Joker reminded himself, calling frost out here now would just spoil things for Raven.

Joker continued to walk around the room and came up to a small desk with a locked filing cabinet next to it. He kneeled down and tried to open the drawers, but he didn't get so lucky this time with the locks. Joker grabbed the chair from the desk and sat in front of the locked cabinet again after finding a couple paper clips in the desk drawers. He had just started to pick the lock when a loud bark sounded next to him. Joker jumped and fell out of the chair in surprise, grunting at the pain of his impact with the floor before glaring at Max who was sitting by the desk panting and wagging his tail, his small stuffed bear was in front of him.

"Fucking mutt!" Joker snapped earning another bark; "how the hell did you even get out?" Joker muttered and Max tilted his head while Joker realized he didn't fully close the back door. He sighed and picked up the chair and sat back down while grumbling to himself.

"Well at least you're not stupid enough to get lost." Joker grumbled as he returned to picking the lock. Max picked up his stuffed bear and walked over to lay by Joker's feet before curling up with his toy and falling back to sleep at Joker's feet. After a little while and a few cuss words, Joker finally managed to pick the lock and he opened the drawer full of files. Most of which looked like boring tax files. He sighed, getting bored and shut the door deciding he would make Frost or Josh go through these back in Gotham in case there was anything important. Joker just needed to find something to pack them in without Raven noticing. After looking around the room one last time, Joker picked up Max and the toy before walking back to the house. He set Max down in his bed, before he returned to the bedroom where Raven was still sound asleep. Joker wasn't tired though, his mind was elsewhere; well it was back in Gotham actually.

Deciding not to risk waking up Raven and making her worry, Joker grabbed a glass of whiskey and walked to the office at the end of the hall he assumed used to belong to Raven's father. He sat down at the desk and looked around the neat office. Joker tapped his fingers on the desk, his eyes landed on a suitcase Frost had packed for him. Letting out a sigh, Joker got up and pulled out his old sketch book and expensive colored pencils. He used these a long time ago to send sketches to his previous Arkham doctors, many of them committed suicide after receiving Joker's art. Chuckling at the thought, Joker sat back down on the desk and opened the book to an empty page.

* * *

"Max not now." Raven grumbled a little the next morning when Max hopped onto the bed and nuzzled her. Raven pulled the covers over her head to make him stop then realized that there was no grumbling from Joker. She opened her eyes to see the spot next to her was empty, but it was only seven in the morning. The only time Joker ever got up that early was when Raven woke him up.

Rubbing her eyes, Raven crawled out of bed and pulled on a light robe for warmth. She went to the living room first then the kitchen, but when she couldn't find Joker she became confused.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Raven said to herself, but even she couldn't convince herself of that. She heard Max whine from upstairs and walked up to the closed office door where Max was trying to get into. Raven opened the door and followed Max into the room. Joker was fast asleep at the desk. His head was resting on his crossed arms and Raven could see something was under them. She walked over to the desk and saw the artist colored pencils spread out over the desk. Max had laid down by Joker's feet, his favorite spot to be most the time.

"Mr. J," Raven whispered shaking him a little. Joker grumbled a little before stiffly sitting up and blinking a little. Raven looked down at the sketch and blinked as she stared at herself sleeping in Joker's bed with his burgundy shirt on. Her hair was drawn sprawled out around the pillow and she looked to be in a peaceful sleep.

"You never told me you could draw." Raven said and she moved to look at his previous drawings, but Joker snatched her wrist; making her jump.

"Don't," he muttered, still sleepily, "those will give you nightmares." Raven bit her lip, but nodded a little.

"Are they your nightmares?" She asked watching him lean back in the chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"Perhaps," he muttered, "or maybe just fantasies." A small dark smirk touch his lips and Raven knew she defiantly didn't want to see the previous sketches now. Raven stared down at him as he closed his eyes again. After hesitating for a second, she moved to sit sideways on his lap making him open his eyes again. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling off as she cuddled up to him.

"Why that?" she asked looking back at the sketch of her.

"That's what you looked like when I took you to my place for the first time," Joker replied after a minute.

"But that's embarrassing," she muttered, "I mean just look at my hair, does it really look like that when I'm sleeping?" Joker chuckled and pressed his lips to hers.

"Not always," he replied, "but that night. That was first night I stopped to watch you sleep. There was something so hypnotizing about playing with your hair and watching you sleep."

"You play with my hair when I'm asleep?!" Raven squeaked out in embarrassment and Joker smiled. He gently moved his fingers through her hair making her heart skip.

"It's so soft," he hummed, "like a cat."

"I thought I was a mouse." Raven muttered and Joker barked out a laugh.

"Oh, don't like cats do we?" Joker teased and Raven crossed her arms.

"The cat my parents owned when I was little was so mean," she muttered, "I hate cats." Joker chuckled as a response and stood up after she moved off his lap.

"Well it's a good thing you're a mouse then." He teased and she pouted a little. Joker walked her out of the office then and Max followed.

"I'm going back to bed," he muttered walking towards the bedroom and Raven watched Max walk downstairs to go eat. She followed Joker in the bedroom and shut the door behind her before crawling into bed where Joker was already lying down, his shirt thrown onto the ground making Raven roll her eyes. She hesitated for a moment before moving her fingers though his hair making him turn onto his back and look up at her.

"The sun is making the green lighten up." She said quietly playing with his hair a little.

"What do you want?" he asked and she blinked down at him and he smirked.

"I can see through you," he said smugly, "you want something so just tell me." Raven blushed brightly at his statement.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered and turned her back to him before hiding under the covers. She jumped a little when his lips touched the back of her neck.

"Don't lie to me," he said while wrapping his arms around her.

"I-I'm not," she said, trying to will her blush away, Joker noticed it though and picked up on her thoughts. His fingers brushed over her light bandage placed over her scarring skin.

"I'm mostly healed." She muttered quietly, shivering as his fingers moved over her skin.

"But not fully," he replied and her shoulders slumped as Joker turned her to look at him, "and when you're healed we're going to have so much fun!" Raven's whole face turned red and she buried her face in his chest to hide it as he laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

It was the end of their second week on the island. Raven's bandages were officially off and her wound had healed, leaving behind a scar. Raven was walking with Max along the beach while Joker stayed behind at the house. Raven could tell he was getting antsy, but every time she suggested they leave; he would insist they should stay. Max carried a stick in his mouth with happiness as he walked into the house with Raven right behind him. She blinked when she noticed Frost and Josh in the house carrying out bags.

"We're leaving?" she asked as Joker came down the stairs and he gave a bright smile.

"We can always come back," he said, "but if I stay away for too long; the Bat may die of boredom." Raven looked at him as he packed the last of their items.

"Are you sure you're not the one dying of boredom?" she asked and he smirked, but didn't respond.

"Let's go home." Joker said and she picked up Max and followed him out of the house. Count on him to not even give her a warning on when they would leave.

* * *

"This isn't the way to the house." Raven said after they landed in Gotham. Josh and Frost had driven on ahead to drop off their luggage at the house. Joker drove out of the city in his car with Raven sitting in the front seat and Max sleeping on her lap.

"It is," he replied and she sighed. Whatever he was up to, he clearly wasn't going to tell her.

"Ah here we are," Joker said after a twenty-minute drive outside the city. A large three-story mansion, looking newly build was in front of them. It was a lot like the one Raven was admiring in that magazine months ago. It was a large mansion, but it was condensed so you would still see those living there. The driveway was a beautiful white brick and in the middle was a gold fountain. Joker pulled into a garage that had a couple other black cars parked in it along with a lot of nice cabinets for storage. Raven sat a little dumbfounded in her seat as Joker go out and opened her door.

"Well come on," he said with a bright smile and she held Max as she got out of the car and followed Joker through a side door. They walked through a large laundry room with a small TV in it before walking down a hall and into a large entryway. There was a large center staircase that led up to the second level and then another one that went up to the third level. Max squirmed out of Raven's hold to go explore the new place as she stared at the opened space with a large chandler dangling above her and Joker.

"What is this?" she asked in shock and Joker wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Home," he said and moved to be in front of her as he held her hands in his, "well come on let the designer give you a tour." He pulled her to the back of the first floor, towards the back of the house and turned through an archway and into a large kitchen. The tile in the kitchen was a smooth tan color and the countertops matched it. In the center was a large round island counter with a sink on one end a dishwasher on the other. The cabinets were all a dark wood and the counters on the side were a darker colored tile.

"Well I'm sure you'll find everything you need when you use the kitchen," he said and started pulling her out through another archway looking like an excited child at Christmas. The next room they walked into was a nicely decorated dining room. A long dark wooden table was in the center below a beautiful gold chandler. The cushions of the chair matched the dark red curtains hanging around the windows.

"Self-explanatory," Joker said, not stopping to let her look at the room as he pulled her through another archway that led to the living room which was right on the other side of the entryway. Huge windows were in place of the wall and looked out over a large backyard and pool area.

"Living Room," Joker gestured to the room decorated with beautiful purple furniture. Raven even spotted dog beds set up around the area for Max, who was already sleeping in one.

"The entrance to the back yard is on the other side," Joker pointed to the large archway across from them, "but that's not important right now." He pulled Raven through a side archway on the right side of the grand staircase. He stopped by a large wooden door that was close to the front door.

"This room is for me," he said, "for business meetings." He opened the door to reveal a room with a large bar on one end with luxury barstools. A large pool table was in the center of the room along with dark red couches in some of the corners. A dart board was close to the bar and a fire place was surrounded by a couch and some chairs.

"But you're always welcomed in here," he said then smirked, "I'm excited to try out the pool table with you." Raven cheeks turned a bright red at the true meaning of his words as he pulled her out of that room and shut the door. He led her up to the second floor and led her to the left side first.

"Here's the exercise room," he said leading her into a large room with exercise equipment and the room hand long mirrors on all the walls like a gym. There was a large open area with a smooth wood surface.

"A place for you to practice dancing," he smiled, "well come on." Before she could fully take in the room; Joker was pulling her along again to a room across the hall.

"Movie room!" he cheered flipping a light switch to reveal a large screen and comfortable looking recliner chairs. There were three rows and four chairs were in each row. The front two chair were joined to look like a couch. There was a small stocked bar in one corner and a small popcorn machine next to it.

"Alright," Joker pulled her along again to the other side and walked to another closed door.

"My office," he said proudly to reveal a large office that reminded her of what her father had. The desk its self was very large and had an antique look to it along with all the other furniture in the room. Naturally, there was a small counter on one end of the office with glasses full of whiskey. A large black leather couch sat in front of a fireplace.

"I even put in a bookshelf for you," he said looking at the bookshelf before ushering her out and closing the door.

"What's that room?" Raven asked looking at the closed door across from them, the first words she could get in on this tour.

"Not ready yet," Joker said with a smirk.

"Is it your weapon room?" she asked and his smirk grew.

"Sure," he said, "we'll call it that for now." The sparkle in his eyes made her stomach do a full flip and her heart skipped a beat.

"Alright," he continued pushing her up the last set of stairs. "This floor has a couple empty rooms and a guest room, but this is where our bedroom is." Joker led her to the right towards some double doors. He opened the doors and pulled her inside. The carpet was a beautiful dark purple with swirl designs of light purples. The room itself was large and across from the bed was a large TV. On the opposite side of the room was a balcony and a sitting area with a fireplace and another TV. There were sliding doors that could close to block out sounds if Joker were to stay up and watch TV. The bed was larger than his previous bed. It was decorated with a beautiful design purple comforter and pillows.

"They're separate beds," Joker said pushing her over to the bed and picking up a remote. One side of the bed started to lift to make a seating position.

"And it's self-heated." Joker smirked as he set down the remote.

"You remembered that?" she asked in shock, "I only mentioned it once and you were sick."

"Well that's all I need." He said smugly and she sighed. She really needs to stop feeding into his ego.

"Try it out." He said and she gasped a little when he picked her up and set her on the bed. She leaned back against the lifted part.

"Comfy," she said and his smile grew. He slipped off his shoes and crawled onto the bed to hover over her.

"I hope it is," he said, "it wasn't cheap." Raven blushed a little and looked over at the closed door.

"What does the bathroom look like?" she asked then gasped when his lips touched her exposed neck.

"Later," he whispered and she jumped a little when the bed started lowering to be flat.

"I want you." Joker's lustful smirk made her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I've gotten a lot of reviews asking if I'm still writing this story, the answer is 100% yes; it's just a slow work in progress.

I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! I hit a writer's block with this and just started to randomly write down what came to mind, so now I have a whole bunch of word documents with bits and pieces of the story. I did, finally, manage to write the ending of this story so now that I know where it's going; I'm kind of over the writer's block and writing the chapters between now and the end.

Don't worry, I'm planning on writing a lot before ending it I'm just really busy right now, so I haven't had time to write a lot.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

"That's a lot of boxes," Raven said later the next morning looking at all the boxes in their new, very large closet. Joker had already laid claim to half the closet making Raven roll her eyes. She thought woman supposed to have the most cloths? Max was somewhere in the house exploring while Joker had gone to his office to make a few calls. Raven grabbed her water and sat on the fluffy carpet in their closet before opening the first box with her cloths and hangers.

Raven sat on a stool in the closet looking over the now full closet. Joker had several of the same shirts, but he still had more cloths than Raven. She even realized he had more jewelry than her when she put the jewelry away in the special locked cabinet made for jewelry. He had a couple long purple coats that she hung up in a space together, but she realized then that she's only ever seen him wear the snake skin one. Raven opened the final box and pulled out a black garment bag. She opened the bag to see what was in it and pulled out a purple suite. There was a long purple jacket with orange lining. A green vest, purple pants, a nice business-like shirt and a purple tie. There were also a pair of purple gloves at the bottom of the bag along with a pocket watch. Raven recognized the suite. She remembered seeing in the newspapers when Joker first made his appearance in Gotham, before he took over the underworld and became the king of crime and before he tattooed his body. Her fingers moved over the worn-out material of the long jacket. She could see some small tears in it that had been repaired and it was little dirty.

"Are you finished?" Joker asked walking into the closet and Raven looked up from her spot on the floor, biting her lip to hide her smile.

"You really wore this?" she giggled a little while Joker quickly grabbed the bag and zipped it up.

"That was a long time ago." He muttered as Raven stood up, still giggling and picked up the purple hat she had found in the bag. While Joker was hanging up the bag behind his long coats, Raven put the purple hat on his head and giggled again. Joker turned to glare at her, but she only laughed at how the hat looked on him.

"Why did you stop wearing that?" she asked after catching her breath and watching Joker remove the hat and put it on a shelf.

"Times change." He muttered.

"I didn't think you were too concerned about keeping up with the latest fashion." Raven said and Joker smirked at her.

"I'm not," he purred, "but I can change my style." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Does it still fit?" she asked suddenly when he leaned down kiss her.

"Don't know," he replied and she smiled brightly.

"Try it on!" she said in excitement and he rolled his eyes before pushing her out of the closet.

"No," he replied flatly and she pouted a little.

"But I want to see you in it," she muttered and he huffed.

"Then pull up a picture on the internet." He said as he walked out of the room and she followed along with Max.

"But I want to see it in person." Raven persisted, following him into his lounge on the first floor. Raven closed the door so Max couldn't get in knowing Joker didn't really want the dog in this room. Max whimpered for a second before walking off to go play with his toys. Joker picked up a pool stick and set up the balls on the table, ignoring her now. She got a little frustrated at this, so she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the pool table and Joker glanced at her for a second as he leaned over the table to take a shot.

"I said no," he replied again and took his shot. Raven sighed listening to the pool balls clatter together before stopping. She swung her feet a little still sitting on the edge of the table as Joker played his game. She was trying to think of another way to convince him to try on his old outfit. Raven looked up from watching her feet swing when Joker stood next to her, his eyes on the table.

"I put on lingerie for you." Raven muttered in the best childlike tone she could manage. Joker tilted his head a little at her words while he leaned down a little to take a shot and she was sure she saw a small smirk on his face. Raven watched him get the last ball in a hole before he turned to look at her.

"Oh and what a fun night that was," he purred, "but the answer is still no." her shoulders dropped a little while Joker picked up the small block of chalk and rubbed it on the tip of the pool stick. Joker walked around the table and took out all the pool balls to set up another game.

"What if I did it again," Raven said; still not willing to give up.

"I look forward to it," he replied and stopped in front of her, "and the answer is still no." Raven bit her lip and watched him reset his game and make the balls scatter around the table once again. She still wasn't willing to back down on this so she gathered her courage and moved to sit in the center of the pool table right when Joker went to take a shot. His hand froze and he looked up at her with a smirk.

"Getting bold are we Mouse?" he purred and she crossed her arms a little; determined not to let her little courage falter.

"I'm not standing down from this," she said after taking a deep breath, "Please Mr. J, for me?" Joker stood up and leaned forward on his pool stick as he stared at her with a smirk.

"Oh, you're trying to seduce me, hm?" he purred and she faltered then as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She quickly regained her courage and crawled over to the edge of the table he was standing at before sitting on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please," she whispered and Joker leaned closer to her with half lidded eyes. She shivered when he released the pool stick and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're being stubborn today Mouse," he breathed after brushing his lips against hers.

"Please?" she begged again and Joker closed his eyes. He loved it when she begged, he didn't care what she was begging for, he just loved it.

"You'll do something special for me?" he finally said and she smiled as he moved his hands down to rest on her neck.

"I will!" she replied in excitement and Joker's lust full smirk made her stomach do a full flip and she instantly regretted her words. He moved to lightly stoke her bottom lip with his index finger.

"I want to see you in that pretty lingerie again," he said and she gave a slow nod making his smirk grow.

"O-Ok," she finally stuttered out.

"No," he said shaking is finger in front of her, "one more thing." Butterflies consumed Raven's stomach as Joker tangled his fingers in her hair, still resting his free hand on her neck.

"I want to have fun with you the rest of the night." He said and Raven gave him a confused look.

"W-What does that mean?" she stuttered and he smiled while lifting her up to sit on the edge of the table again as he moved to be between her legs.

"Are you willing to find out?" he purred, "just to see an outfit?" Raven pressed her lips together for a second.

"Y-Yes," she finally squeaked out and he chuckled a little.

"Tomorrow night then," he purred, "I have work now." He gave her a deep kiss before walking out of the room while she laid back on the pool table, feeling like her heart was about to come out of her chest.

* * *

The next evening Raven sat on the chair across the small couch in the bedroom lounge blindfolded, dressed only in her purple lingerie with a silk black robe coving her a little. The lit fireplace kept her warm as she waited for something to happen. Her stomach was doing turns every time she heard a sound. Max was locked out of the room for the night, and after whimpering by the door for five minutes; he finally went downstairs to go sleep. Raven jumped when a glove covered hand brushed against her bare shoulder where her robe had slipped off.

"If you laugh," Joker said while taking a set on the couch and resting his hands on his crossed legs, "I won't be very nice."

"I won't laugh." Raven said quietly and Joker chuckled a little.

"Fine then," he said and she took this as an ok to remove the blindfold. She blinked a little as her eyes adjusted to the dimly light room. Her eyes landed on Joker who was sitting across from her in the purple suite including the hat. She smiled and quickly stood up then walked over to him to get a closer look.

"Come on Mr. J," she said in excitement while pulling at his hand a little, "I can't see very well when you're sitting. Stand up." Her heart fluttered when Joker smirked and leaned back into the couch while resting his arms on the top.

"She is getting bold," he teased, tilting his head a little, "to be ordering around the King of Crime." Raven bit her lip a little before taking a deep breath and sitting on her knees on the couch.

"Please Mr. J," she said quietly and he raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Joker studied her for a moment before that devilish smirk returned to his lips making Raven's heart skip several beats.

"Ya know Mouse," he said while looking away from her and leaning his head back a little and closing his eyes, "I was just thinking about our first fun night together." Raven felt her cheeks heat up a little as memories of that first night came back to her. The day after that night she would've never imagined that she would fall in love with this man.

"And?" she squeaked out and he chuckled a little.

"And," he sighed, "that Mouse was so bold that night. I do believe that was the only time she has ever acted like that around me." Raven chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched him. She remembered that feeling of freedom she felt with him that night. Not being the uptight, shy girl, she was raised to be. Joker uncrossed his legs when she moved to straddle him and a big smile graced his lips when she took off his hat and leaned down to kiss him. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist as she dropped his hat and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"What kind of 'fun' did you have planned tonight?" she whispered when she pulled away from the kiss. She shivered when he ran his hands up her thighs and grabbed her waist.

"Some very fun things," he said, "but I wonder if my shy little Mouse is up to being so naughty." Her heart skipped at this as she pressed her lips together.

"I-I'm not a child." She stuttered out and he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he purred, "because that didn't sound very confident." Raven stared at him for a moment, her mind racing. She was trying to figure out what was on his mind. She knew there were worse things she could be doing with him, but he never made any moves past the usual sex and she often wondered if that was because he felt she would be uncomfortable with anything else. She suddenly remembered a conversation her fellow woman cast members were talking about the other day since it happened to be a big news topic recently.

"You're not thinking about dominatirx are you?" she squeaked out. Joker threw back his head and laughed making her instantly regret her words.

"Sweet Mouse," Joker chuckled, "what possibly gave you the idea that I would be into that?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"You're a sadistic." She stated and he chuckled while cupping her face and bringing her closer to him.

"I am," he purred, "but no way in hell am I into being dominated by a woman. Mouse you've been with me long enough to know even that." Her cheeks burned in embarrassment at even brining up this topic.

"But," Joker suddenly said, moving his hands down to her shoulders, "that would be so much fun to try out someday. But only with you Mouse." Raven was pretty sure her heart just jumped out of her chest and ran off in anxiety.

"I-I don't think so." She gasped out.

"We'll see," he purred, "there's always my birthday. I could give you lessons starting tonight." Raven's words got stuck in her throat from anxiety while Joker's eyes danced with amusement and lust. The worse part of it all, she was terrified at the fact that she was a little curious about it. She had a feeling deep down that before her, Joker may have done some very rated R things with woman; but she never asked.

"What are you planning then?" she finally whispered and he smiled. Instead of answering her, he brought her lips back to his. Raven was just getting lost in the kiss when a loud explosion echoed from outside and Max started barking in fear outside their room door.

"What was that?" she asked and Joker quickly lifted her off him and walked out onto the balcony while Raven let Max into the room. Max hid under the bed as Raven walked out onto the balcony as well, tying her robe secure around her. She could see heavy smoke rising from somewhere in the center of Gotham along with a few sparks of a fire. By the time she stopped next to Joker, he was on his phone listening to whatever Frost was telling him.

"What's going on?" Raven asked when he hung up the phone and quickly walked into the closet to change. Max ran out from under the bed to follow Joker.

"Get dressed," Joker said without answering her. Raven hesitated for a moment before quickly dressing into some sweats. She picked up Max and followed Joker to the garage. Raven pressed her lips together to keep from asked question as Joker drove off. Not towards the city, but to another mansion a few miles from theirs. When she got out of the car with Max, Raven's eyes landed on Gambol who was waiting for them at the front door.

"Of all the evenings for those two idiots to do something," Joker growled walking away with Gambol once they were inside the house. Annett stopped Raven from following and pulled her off to a living room.

"What's going on Annett?" Raven asked while setting Max down who instantly ran off after Joker.

"Falcone and another mob boss," she simply said as if it were another day at the office and Raven didn't need any more explanation.

"What's going to happen?" Raven asked taking a cup of tea the butler brought over to them.

"Oh don't you worry dear," Annett smiled, "either Batman will put a stop to it or Joker will."

"Why would Mr. J do anything?" Raven asked because the last time she checked, he enjoyed it when chaos broke out.

"Bad for business," Annett simply said. Raven sighed and took a sip of her tea wondering if Joker would tell her about it. He usually kept her out of all his business dealings and didn't even bother to talk to her about them, but maybe he would explain this to her later.

"So where does your husband fit in all this?" Raven dared to asked, but a little afraid she may offend Annett. Annett simply smiled though as if she knew Raven was going to ask.

"His business with Joker profits more than any other mob boss in this city," Annett said, "if you want to know more, you'll have to ask Joker."

"Oh I don't think he'll tell me," Raven said while looking down at her tea, "he doesn't talk about that stuff with me."

"Neither does Gambol," Annett said making Raven look back up at her, "but if I ask he'll tell me." Annett turned on some classic cartoons when they both went silent. Raven enjoyed watching them and her and Annett would have some side conversations as the hours ticked by. At some point Max had rejoined them and moved to sleep on the couch next to Raven who was also started to fall asleep.

"What a pain." Raven's eyes snapped opened when she heard Joker's small grumbled and looked up just in time to see him and Gambol enter the living room.

"I have business Mouse," Joker said as he pulled on his silver jacket, "you'll stay here for the night alright?" Raven blinked up at him and bit her lip a little before standing up and nodding.

"Just be careful." She whispered and Joker chuckled.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he teased before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking out.

"Don't worry about him," Gambol said when he noticed her worried eyes, "he knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Good morning dear," Annett smiled at Raven when she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning," Raven said while pouring a cup of coffee already dressed in some casual cloths.

"Have anything planned this morning?" Annette asked and Raven nodded.

"Yes," Raven replied, "I'm going to the theater today to get the new play script. Josh is picking me up soon."

"Oh well then you should eat something," Annette said while handing her a plate with an omelet. It took Raven off guard for a moment because she was so used to cooking.

"Thanks," Raven smiled and took a seat next to Annette at the bar in the kitchen, "where's Gambol?"

"Oh he and J have been at J's club since early this morning," Annette sighed, "that whole thing last night caused them a lot of trouble."

"But is everything ok now?" Raven asked in worry and Annette patted her hand.

"Don't you worry dear," she said, "everything will turn out fine." The doorbell rung there followed by Max's barks and Raven stood up.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Raven said as Annett walked her out.

"Anytime," Annette replied, "we should have a girls night again sometime."

"That would be nice." Raven smiled while picking up Max and getting into Josh's car.

"Raven!" Lucy threw her arms around Raven when she walked into the theater. Josh took Max home after dropping Raven off.

"Oh my gosh we were so worried about you!" Ruby said walking over to her as well, for once sounding like she meant it.

"I'm fine," Raven said, "but that you all for visiting and your gifts."

"Well you let us know if you need any help," Jack said to her before calling everyone to order and handing out the new packets.

"By the way," Lucy whispered to Raven as Jacked talked, "if you're feeling up to it this weekend I'm going shopping for my wedding dress and would love for you to come."

"I will," Raven replied with a smile, "just send me a day and time." One scolding look from Jack made the two quickly stop talking and focus back on him. When Jack was finished talking Raven left to find Frost waiting out back for her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked getting into his car and he nodded knowing what she was referring to.

"J is at home now," Frost said, "but it was a long night." Raven's shoulders relaxed at the news and the rest of the car trip home was spent in silence.

Raven smiled brightly as she walked into the house after Frost dropped her off. She had returned to the theater just in time to be preforming in one of her all-time favorite plays. She gave Max a pat on the head before walking up to the second floor.

When she reached the second floor, she noticed broken down boxes sitting outside his new weapon room. She wondered if he was done unpacking everything. She was about to enter the weapon room, but the flutter of papers coming from the office told her he was there. She walked into the room to see Joker sitting at the desk looking through papers. He didn't even notice her come in.

"Busy?" Raven asked quietly standing at the opposite end of the desk. Joker glanced up at her before returning his attention to the papers.

"Ya," was all he muttered and Raven bit her lip. She stood there for a moment, watching as he cleared off the right side of the desk. He patted the empty spot, still not looking up from his work.

"Sit down." He said and Raven walked around the desk and lifted herself up to sit on desk. She shivered when his hand moved up her leg and rested on her knee, his eyes never leaving the paper he was reading.

"Our next play is one of my favorites." She blurted out after a few minutes.

"Oh?" Joker replied, only half listening; "what is it?"

"Beauty and the Beast." She replied with a small smile on her face. Joker let out a sigh while highlighting something on the paper.

"Another kid play," he muttered, "wonderful." Raven pressed her lips together as she crossed her legs. Joker stopped his work then and glanced up at her pouting face. She shivered a little when he moved his hand further up her bare leg and placed a kiss on her knee. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything about last night, but she still wanted to talk to him; so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"D-Did you finish setting up your room?" she stuttered out as his lips moved up her leg.

"Not yet." He murmured against her skin. Joker pulled her off the desk and onto his lap so she was straddling him as he sat on the chair, smirking up at her blushing face.

"Why so nervous Mouse?" he asked her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Father never let me come into his office," she said quietly, "he always yelled at me whenever I tried to go in while he was in there." Joker tilted his head and smirked.

"I welcome the company." He said before kissing her collarbone; "you know we never got to my plans for you last night. We'll have to reschedule that." Her heart fluttered while his phone buzzed and he released one arm from her waist, but kept his other secure around her waist.

"What?" he muttered answering the phone as Raven rested her hands on his shoulders. She could make out Frost's voice on the other end, but couldn't hear anything else. As Joker listened to Frost speak, he moved one of Raven's hands to his hair and she smiled a little as she moved her fingers through his hair. Her heart skipped a little when Joker's eyes suddenly flashed with murderous look and she pressed her lips together.

"Fine." Joker said and hung up the phone and stood up, setting Raven on her feet.

"I have business," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "Don't stay up too late." Raven nodded before he leaned down and kissed her. She followed him out of the office and watched him leave the house before she went to cook herself dinner.

* * *

Jack, a man in his forties, looked out at Star City from the top floor of the business building. The building was completely empty since business hours were over. The only people that remained was him and a couple security guards. He sipped on some whiskey while thinking. There was no way he would allow that little Fairchild girl to take his place in the company. He wasn't willing to give up that paycheck and the power. His first attempt to have her killed almost worked, if it wasn't for that stupid hooded vigilante. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button on his desk phone that transferred him down to the main level where his driver was waiting.

"Rick get the car ready." He muttered and frowned when there was no answer, "Rick?" He jumped when a slow laugh echoed through his office.

"Oh he's a little tied up," Joker said as he walked into the large office with blood on his face and neck. Jack quickly tried to pull his gun from his desk drawer, but Joker was faster. The man screamed in pain when Joker stabbed his hand, pinning it to the desk for a second with a laugh before he pulled the knife out. Jack stumbled into his chair, holding his bleeding hand as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Nice office," Joker smiled talking like it was a normal conversation. He walked around the office still holding the bloody knife while Jack watched him, breathing through his clenched teeth in pain and trying not to pass out from the pain.

"W-Who are you?" the man finally stuttered out and Joker chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of the desk with a wicked smile as he brushed back his hair with his free hand.

"Well," Joker said leaning forward a little, "I'm the Devil." He flashed his silver teeth and spun the knife in his hand before stabbing it into Jack's thigh.

"That was a waste of time." Oliver muttered walking down the stairs to his secret room where all his equipment was. Felicity was sitting in front of the computers doing research. John was sitting next to her reading over some files.

"Hay," John said looking up from the files, "there was an attack at the office building owned by the Fairchild company."

"Oh ya?" Olive said removing his hood and setting down the bow on a table, his eyes landing on a box with no return address.

"Should we look into it?" John asked and Oliver nodded while opening the box. His hands froze when his eyes landed on a severed bloody hand. Wedged in between the fingers of the hand was a Joker playing car. Oliver picked it up and turned it over to the back.

 _'_ _No one harms her. You can cross that name off ~J~'_ The words were written out in cursive with a black inked pen. Oliver dropped the card back into the box and stashed it away before his friends could see it and he could deal with it later. He walked over to them while picking up his small book with names.

"Never mind; don't look into it. We have other things to do," Oliver said gaining their attention, "the police can handle that one." Felicity and John share a confused look while Oliver picked up a pen and crossed another name off his list.

* * *

Raven woke up around three in the morning to the sound of running water. She sat up in bed a little and rubbed her eyes to see the closed bathroom door with the lights on. Max had hopped off the bed from sleeping next to her to go sleep on his bed when she moved. Raven yawned a little as she got out of the bed, hearing the water turn off. She entered the bathroom to see Joker drying his hair with one towel while another was wrapped around his waist.

"You're back late," she said sleepily and he glanced at her, his eyes dancing with excitement. She did not want to know what he did to bring out that look.

"Yes, it was a fun night!" he chuckled a little and Raven bit her lip.

"Well then I'm going back to bed." she turned to leave and jumped when Joker suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"But you're already up," he purred, pressing his lips to her neck; making her shiver.

"But I'm still tired." She replied trying to wiggle out of his hold. She let out a small squeak when he lifted her up and set her on the counter, then moved to be between her legs.

"Well you can't be that tired," he said with a smirk causing her to blush brightly. She gasped a little as his lips moved down her neck and he pulled her closer to him. She dug her fingers into his hair when his lips returned to hers and she was just starting to give into him when a loud crash echoed through the house and Max ran into the bathroom while barking.

"Th-That sounded like a window." Raven said in fear and Joker moved away from her. He quickly threw on his cloths, not bothering to button up his purple shirt. Raven carefully got off the counter watching Joker pull out a gun from a drawer on his side of the counter. Raven briefly rolled her eyes and wondered where else he hid guns. Max tried to follow Joker out of the bathroom and Raven stopped him by pushing him back and walking out while closing the bathroom door.

"M-Mr. J?" she whispered, the dark bedroom added to her fear.

"Shh," he said, "stay here." Raven bit her lip watching him walk out of the room.

Joker walked down to the first floor of the house, his eyes landed on a shattered window in the living room. The warm summer breeze blew through the opening. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and aimed the gun toward it, only to have an arrow knock it out of his hand. Joker glared at the green arrow before looking at Oliver, who was dressed in his uniform.

"Congratulations," Joker snapped, "you've scared Raven half to death."

"Tell her everything is ok then," Oliver said, "then we need to talk." Joker glared for a second before yanking the arrow out of the wall and grabbing his gun. He walked back up to the bedroom where Raven was holding Max while sitting on the bed.

"It's just an acquaintance." Joker muttered, putting his gun back in the bathroom, "go back to bed; I have business."

"Are you sure?" she whispered and he patted her head with a smile.

"Yes," he said, "now bed time; didn't you say you were tired?" Raven pressed her lips together watching him walk out while closing the bedroom door.

"Nice place," Oliver said following Joker into Joker's lounge room on the first floor. Oliver removed his hood while Joker shut and locked the door just in case Raven decided to come down. The door he picked for this room made it to where you couldn't hear anything going on inside. Although he was sure Raven wouldn't come down.

"You're paying for that window," Joker said in annoyance, "and the wall. This place is brand new." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" Oliver asked as he watched Joker pour two glasses of whiskey.

"It's safer for Raven," Joker muttered, "being outside the city limits." Oliver nodded a little while taking the second glass Joker set down on the pool table. Suddenly Joker gave a bright smile as he sat down on a couch next to the fire place.

"Oh, did you get my gift?" Joker asked, "I hope it found its way to you. You're a hard man to find under the radar."

"That's the intention." Oliver muttered as he sat on the opposite couch from Joker, setting his bow down next to him.

"That murder attracted the attention of Batman," Oliver said, "he was running all over my city looking for you." Joker smirked as he took a sip of whiskey.

"I do believe he has quite the crush on me," Joker chuckled, "follows me everywhere."

"So, is this a social call?" Joker asked and Oliver cleared his throat while setting down his glass.

"Not really," he said, "after you killed Jack I started doing some digging. I don't think he was the only one behind hiring Maroni to kill Raven." Joker frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Who else is?" Joker asked in a dark tone and Oliver stood up while grabbing his bow.

"I don't know yet," Oliver said, "I'm still doing some digging, but I thought you should know; so, you'll keep her safe."

"You seem to be quite the busy bee," Joker said, standing as well, "I'll do some digging as well." Oliver glared.

"I can handle it." Oliver snapped and Joker frowned.

"Perhaps I should remind you what happened last time you 'handled it.'" Joker growled and Oliver clenched his fists.

"Just don't cause trouble in my city." Oliver snapped and Joker smirked.

"I don't need to go there to get information." Joker replied smugly and Oliver turned to leave.

"Oh Robin Hood," Joker said making Oliver stop and look over his shoulder to see Joker pointing to the right with his thumb.

"The front door is that way," Joker said, "and I'll bill you for the damages." Oliver turned around and left, not saying anything else as he pulled his hood back on and walked out the front door. Joker locked the door behind him before walking back up to the bedroom where Raven was fast asleep. Max was asleep again as well in his small bed. Joker looked at the time to see it was almost five in the morning. He was tired and decided he would contact Frost with this new piece of information later. But, just to be on the safe side; he grabbed a gun and put it on his side table before crawling into bed and wrapping Raven up in his arms.

 **Author's Note:**

Yes I'm still writing this story it's just taking longer because I'm busy and I'm trying to update my other stories as well. So sorry this chapter isn't the best, but I wanted to give you all something! Next chapter will hopefully be better!


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21:**

Raven sat in the theater writing down notes on her script while absently listening to Ruby and Lucy talk about Valentines days which was coming up next week. They both talked about their plans and gifts they've received in the past.

"Hay Raven," Lucy poked her to get her attention and Raven looked up at them.

"Huh?" Raven said and Lucy sighed.

"We asked what your plans were with that mysterious boyfriend of yours." Lucy said while Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm not into that stuff," Raven said, "neither is he."

"Speaking of 'him," Ruby said, "when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Raven's heart skipped.

That would be one hell of a meeting.

"Oh he's not a people person." Raven said and they both raised their eyebrows.

"Wait!" Ruby said and leaned closer to her, "could it be because he's in the mob? That's it isn't it! That's why he's never around." Raven bit her lip. Well one could consider Joker a mobster, but he was more like the king of mobsters.

"Something like that." Raven said and Ruby smiled.

"Damn girl," Ruby said, "I never would've expected you to get a guy like that. Is he rich?"

"Does it matter?" Lucy interjected on Raven's behalf, "as long as they're in love and he takes care of her."

* * *

Raven plopped down on the couch in the living room when she got home. She was exhausted from the long day at the theater. She wasn't tired from rehearsing. She was exhausted from all the questions Ruby kept asking her about her boyfriend. Luckily, Lucy had finally stepped in and got Ruby engaged in more Valentine's Day talk.

Max hopped up onto the couch and curled up on Raven's lap and she pet his head as she stared out the large windows at the covered pool. Her eyes moved to the gazebo that was attached to the back of the house with the hot tub in it. Giving Max's head one more scratch, Raven stood up and went to the bedroom and changed into a bathing suit. Max was asleep on his bed when she came back downstairs with a towel in one hand and grabbed a wine glass in her other after filling it with red wine. Raven let out a long breath as she settled into the hot tub with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She closed her eyes, listening to the peaceful piano music she put on. She jumped when cold hands were placed on her shoulders and she looked up to see Joker smirking down at her as he sat on his knees behind her. He was dressed in his typical black pants with a very dark green, button up shirt.

"Enjoying yourself Mouse?" he purred as he gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"It's been a long day." She admitted while looking away from him and taking another sip of her wine.

"Must have been," Joker said, moving away from her and walking over to the small bar in the gazebo, "for you to willingly drink alcohol." Raven blushed a little and looked out the window at the distant city.

"Well are you going to tell me?" he asked while taking a seat on a chair close to the tub.

"Oh just rehearsals," Raven said looking down at her glass while spinning it in her hand, "and Lucy gave me a schedule for her wedding dress shopping. She wants to go to three stores."

"Sounds boring," Joker muttered, looking out at the city.

"I don't think so," Raven had a small smile on her lips, "picking out a wedding dress is every girls dream. I hope I can help Lucy find her dream dress. Every woman who gets engaged has their ideal dress in mine."

"It's stupid," Joker huffed, "spending all that money on a dress you'll wear once, and people call me crazy."

"Just like how you spend all your money on guns that'll just be taken away by the cops when you get caught." Raven said while rolling her eyes. Joker burst out laughing before setting down his empty glass and walking over to kneel behind her again.

"But I get them back," he smirked while placing his hands on her shoulders again, "and I get more than one use out of them." Raven pressed her lips together then let out a loud squeak when he pulled her out of the hot tub.

"And speaking of weapons," Joker smiled brightly as he carried her into the house and up the stairs after she put a robe on for warmth; "my room is done!" Joker set her down in front of the closed door and opened it. He ushered her into the room and followed so he could close the door before Max could get in. He turned on the lights and smiled brightly while standing in front of her with his arms spread out.

"Ta-Da!" he cheered and moved aside so she could see. Just like the last room, there were guns and knives hanging on the walls above cabinets. The sand area was in the middle like last time with a built-in bed in the center with dark purple sheets. Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked at Joker who smirked.

"Comfier than a cushion," he said, "since I fall asleep in here a lot, or want to have fun with a certain mouse." Raven's cheeks turned tomato red as she quickly looked away from him while he chuckled.

"Oh but that's not all," Joker smiled and pushed her over to the opposite corner where there was a long u- shaped couch with a coffee table in the middle and a TV hung on the wall opposite.

"See now you have a place in here," Joker said with a smile and her heart skipped while her eyes went wide as she looked at a built-in shelf under the TV. The shelf was stocked with Disney movies, musicals, and a bunch of other movies and some books.

"Is it really ok?" she asked shyly and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Only for you." He said before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"Mr. J?" Raven asked as they remained cuddled under the sheets in the now dimly lit weapon room.

"Hm?" was his response while he played with her hair with his eyes closed.

"Why the sand?" she asked looking over the bed at all the knives placed around the bed.

"Keeps them in place," Joker muttered, "and it doesn't dull the blades." Raven rested her head back on chest after a minute. Raven opened her mouth to ask another question, but Joker's phone started to ring then. He huffed as Raven moved off him so he could roll onto his stomach and pull his phone out of his pant pockets with the bed sheets still draped over them.

"What?" Joker grumbled and Raven sighed. Well at least he didn't snap like he normally does.

"And this can't wait?" Joker growled while Raven stood up and pulled on her robe. She picked up her bathing suit as Joker dressed, still on the phone with, she assumed, Frost.

"I'll be in soon." Joker said then hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Raven asked as she followed him out of the room and shut the door.

"Frost just needs to speak to me." Joker said while putting on his gun harness and Raven blinked, a little surprised that he told her.

"Alright," she said, "drive safely." Joker turned to look at her with a 'did you really just say that?' expression and she sighed.

"You know what I mean." She muttered and he chuckled a little before kissing her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep Mouse," he said, "you have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

"What was so important that you had to call me all the way back here?" Joker grumbled as he walked into the private lounge, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed a glass of whiskey from the bar before turning to look at Frost who was holding an old looking file.

"Josh and I were going through all those documents from that room on the island," Frost said while walking up to Joker.

"You were right most of them were tax files and documents for accounts, but stuffed among them was this." Frost handed Joker the file.

"It's a file," Frost said, "of adoption paper." Joker glanced up at him before setting down his glass and opening the files.

"This is from Gotham city," Joker stated as he skimmed over the paperwork, "they adopted Raven?" he muttered when his eyes landed on her name that was above the child's name.

"When she was one." Frost said, "but here's the interesting thing that I found." Joker looked up while Frost opened his laptop.

"We know that her mother was related to the Queens," Frost said, "when I found the adoption paperwork I did some digging since it didn't list her birth mother. Apparently, her father had a sister." Frost looked up at Joker then, "she's Raven's real mom."

"So they adopted her when she died or something?" Joker huffed and tilted his head when Frost shook his head.

"Apparently her parents couldn't have kids of their own. According to all the documents I found, if her 'father' wanted to keep his company; then he would need a child that could take over it. When I dug even deeper, I found out there was a court hearing that occurred so they could get Raven. Her birth mother, according to the hearing documents, had abandoned her."

"I sense a but in there." Joker muttered and Frost nodded.

"A woman under a different name, but similar appearance was checked into Arkham by the city around that same time." Frost turned to computer screen to show Joker a photo of when the inmate first arrived at Arkham.

"Their Jane Doe looks an awful lot like Raven." Frost said while Joker took a sip of his whiskey. He hated these people more and more and wished he had gone to kill them in person. They separated her from her birth mother all for money, even he wasn't that cold. Joker stared at the photo of the woman, he's seen her before at Arkham. Recently, she was still there.

"Alright," Joker smirked while pulling out the custom guns Raven gave him and setting them on the bar; "I want to go meet her." Frost blinked in shock watching his boss causally walk out of the lounge to go get caught by the bat simply telling Frost to 'make sure to break me out before valentine's day.'

* * *

Four days later, Joker was lying on the stiff bed at Arkham extremely pleased with how well things were going. First, batsy took him directly to Arkham and avoided the whole transfer from prison hassle. Then, with some money, he got a corrupt guard to tell him where Raven's birth mother's cell was. Like he predicted, it was at the opposite end of Arkham where lesser criminals were kept; but they still considered them to be 'mentally unstable.' None the less, he had a route planned out to the cell to grab the woman and escape with her during a planned power outage Frost would cause.

Right on cue, the power went and Joker smirked. He pulled out a key card he snatched from a guard and unlocked his cell. Arkham's backup generators only powered the locks on the cells, but all security and lights would be out until they fix it. After knocking out a guard, Joker grabbed his gun along with a silencer. He normally didn't use a silencer, but he didn't want to attract attention if he crossed paths with someone.

After a long walk, and a couple dead guards, Joker finally reached the cell where the woman was. He stepped in and paused as the backup lights from the hall lit up the small cell. Hell, the cell was smaller than his if that was even possible. The bed was empty and the walls had scratch marks in them. He knew that occurred to those who went under the electro shock therapy one too many time. A movement caught his eye and he walked over to a corner where an older woman sat on the ground. Her hair was long and tangled up. Her fingernails were split and broken from where she probably scratched at the walls. Her Arkham uniform was torn and very worn out. Joker stared down at her as she rocked back and forth. She was holding a small pillow the way one would hold a baby as she swayed it back and forth while humming. Her voice reminded him of Raven.

"Hay," Joker muttered while kneeling in front of her. The woman paused and looked up at Joker who froze to the spot. She looked like an older version of Raven, but that's not what made him freeze.

Her eyes, he recognized that look from other patients that had been experimented on one too many time. They were the same blue color of Raven's eyes, but they were empty and lifeless. Joker leaned back a little as he stared into those empty eyes. She was a lost cause and to Arkham, she was a lab rat; doomed to suffer until she dies.

"She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?" the woman said while looking back down at the pillow and rocking back and forth again.

"Very." Joker muttered as he watched her. She clearly never forgot about her daughter after all this time. Joker looked at his watch then noting that his time was running out. His plan was to take this woman back to her daughter, but now…

Joker looked back up at the woman. He couldn't let Raven know or see the truth, but he wasn't going to leave her real mother here. The mother who clearly loved Raven more and who probably would've given her a better life.

"You should put her to bed," he finally said.

"Oh you're right," the woman replied and stood up on shaky legs before slowly walking over to the bed. Joker followed and stood behind her as she laid the pillow on the bed as if it were a baby. He pulled out his gun and placed a hand on her cold, bony shoulder. She didn't even react to his touch.

"She'll be taken care of." Joker said to her before pulling the trigger and catching the woman as she fell. He laid her on the bed gently before exiting the room and escaping Arkham.

* * *

"That bad huh?" Frost said as he and Joker stood in Joker's lounge room on the first floor of the mansion. Raven was fast asleep when they got back and Max was with her, so the two could be alone. But still, Joker made sure to close and lock the door just in case Raven were to come down.

"Get rid of everything," Joker said as he set all the files of Raven's mother and any evidence of adoption on top of wood in the fire place; "make sure she'll never find out." Frost nodded before leaving and closing the door behind him. Joker lit a match and placed it on top of the files. He sat there watching them slowly disappear under the flames. He took off the shirt he was wearing that had some of her blood on it and threw it into the fire as well. Joker leaned back against the couch behind him and rested one arm on his bent leg still holding the gun with the silencer on it. He wondered what Raven's life would've been like had she been raised by her real mother. Would he still have met her?

Everything was now ashes in the fireplace as the fire slowly started to go out. He would keep to his word. He will take care of Raven for that woman who suffered all those years, still loving her daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22:**

Raven stared down at her phone as she waited for word from the director. They were in the middle of rehearsing when the power suddenly went out, making them put a pause to rehearsals until Jack could figure out what was going on.

"So we're still on for dress shopping next Sunday right?" Lucy asked as she walked up to Raven in the dimly light theater

"We are." Raven smiled while putting her phone away.

"Alright everyone!" Jack called the crew to attention, "take the rest of the day off while we figure out this mess. Enjoy your Valentine's day."

"Yes!" Lucy cheered as she and Raven entered their dressing room, "we get off early for valentine's day!" Raven simply smiled as she undressed and pulled on her regular clothes.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly said making Raven jump in surprise, "check out this tattoo I just got!" Lucy turned around wearing only her pants and a bra.

"Isn't it cool?" Lucy gushed showing Raven her butterfly tattoo on her lower back as they got dressed in their private room at the theater. Raven gave Lucy a smile after pulling on a shirt.

"It's beautiful," she said, "I love the colors." Lucy spun around to face Raven while pulling her shirt back down.

"You should get one!" Lucy smiled brightly, "come on it'll be our thing, a butterfly tattoo on our backs!" Raven bit her lip as she grabbed her purse.

"I don't really like needles." She muttered, but she did love that butterfly tattoo.

"Oh," Lucy sighed, "Well maybe your boyfriend can go with you." She smiled brightly as they walked out of the theater.

"Maybe." Raven replied, "have a nice Valentine's day," Raven said as she waved goodbye to Lucy before walking off to the waiting car. Frost dropped her off at the house and Max ran up to Raven in happiness. She walked up stairs to the second floor and turned towards Joker's weapon room. She quickly entered the room and shut the door before Max could follow her in, feeling a little guilty when he whimpered. Joker was sitting on the built-in bed in the sand area wearing his black gloves and cleaning a knife. Raven took a deep breath and walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him, crossed legged just like him.

"You're home early," he commented as he turned the knife back and forth, looking for imperfections.

"Rehearsals were canceled half way through," she replied, "power outage messed up everything."

"Bummer." He muttered, picking up another knife.

"Lucy got a butterfly tattoo on her lower back," Raven blurted out, "it's really nice."

"Hmm," was his response and she bit her lip.

"She wants me to get one too," Raven continued, "but I told her I didn't like needles."

"Well that is a problem." Joker said, his attention still on the knives; she was pretty sure he was only half listening to her; if even that much. She fiddled with her shirt for a second and spoke after a few minutes.

"C-Can you give me a butterfly tattoo?" she stuttered out, her stomach turning in nervousness. This got Joker's full attention and he looked away from his knife and at her.

"I thought you didn't like tattoos." He teased with a smirk and she shifted a little.

"I-I don't," she stuttered, "but I really like Lucy's and…Well I guess I'll be fine if…I mean if you want…" She was clearly having a hard time finding her words out of her nervousness and Joker chuckled.

"Is that what you want for Valentine's day?" he purred, setting his knife down and crawling over to her.

"M-Maybe." She squeaked out as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Well only if I can design it," he said with a wicked smile, making her stomach flip.

"I-I just want a small one on my lower back." She stuttered out and Joker sat back on her legs, shaking his head.

"Oh, well that's no fun," he faked sighed, "no one can see it then."

"I think that's kind of the point." Raven said quietly, and he frowned.

"Oh, no;" Joker shook his head slowly while rolling up his sleeves, "a tattoo is a work of art, it's made to be seen. You want that butterfly Mouse, you better let the artist put it where he wants to see it."

"J-Just somewhere on the back." She stuttered out and he tapped his fingers on her stomach for a second, before giving a wide smile.

"Alllright." He finally said, "but first, let's eat!"

* * *

"Oh don't look so tense Mouse," Joker chuckled as Raven laid on her stomach on the bed in his weapon room her shirt and bra were folded neatly next to her. Her arms were tucked under the pillow as she looked at the green, black, and purple ink fillers for the tattoo gun which Joker was loading with black ink. Joker brushed her hair off her right shoulder before moving to be above her. He rested on her back and gave her shoulder blade a light kiss, making her relax a little.

"Relax Mouse," Joker chuckled as he started the tattoo, "It'll hurt more if you're tense." Raven let out a breath, trying to relax. Joker would shift a little on her back every so often to get a better angle as time ticked by. Her small whimpers of pain she let out every now and then made him stop for a second, so she would relax again. They really turned him on as well, but he figured now wasn't the time.

"Did I ever mention that we're going to Vegas next week?" Joker asked as he loaded the green ink. Raven blinked a little with tear stained eyes.

"No you didn't," she replied, "you know I have rehearsals right? I have to request time off-"

"I already did that for you," Joker smiled, "hmm, I thought I told you about this trip." He shrugged his shoulders, "oh well." He moved to lay on her back again and she dug her fingers into the pillow under her as he continued.

"Why Vegas?" she gasped out.

"I own a hotel and casino there." He replied and Raven blinked.

"Y-You do?" she asked, and he shifted a little to get a better angle.

"Yup," he replied, and she could picture his smile, "never been there though; it's the largest one in Vegas. A mob boss who rules down there watches it for me, I pay him to keep the business running."

"Wouldn't it be bad for business…" she started to say, and he continued for her.

"If I showed up?" he asked, sitting up a little before continuing her tattoo, "nope, everyone knows I own it; people go there for that purpose. The chance to see the King of Crime."

"But the police," she started to say again, and he cut her off.

"Turn a blind eye," he replied, "so does the government; as long as the profit is coming in, then they'll turn a blind eye to anything." Raven let out a long breath as he finished up her tattoo, realizing that four hours has passed. Joker applied some ointment and placed a large bandage over it before she could see it.

"All done," he smiled brightly as he moved off her and patted her head a little, "What a brave Little Mouse she's becoming." Raven buried her face into the pillow, letting her muscles relax as he traced patterns on her bare back.

"Oh I have a surprise for you!" Joker suddenly said in excitement while standing up. Raven quickly pulled on her shirt before he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Luckily Max had gone downstairs to sleep so Joker didn't have to worry about kicking out the dog. Joker set Raven on her feet then closed the door before turning on the lights to a dim setting. Raven blinked at their bed which was covered in red rose petals and had roses lying out around the bed.

"What's this?" she asked, not able to hide her confusion.

"A romantic gesture," he replied, "I believe you women enjoy this sort of thing on this day." She couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips and Joker stepped in front of her.

"Sorry," she said, "you just don't strike me as the romantic type."

"Oh?" Joker said, and her heart skipped at his toothless smile while he moved to rest his arms on her shoulders; "and what kind of 'type' am I then?" Raven bit her lip as her heart fluttered realizing she just dug herself into a hole.

"I-I don't know," she squeaked out and Joker chuckled while leaning down a little to brush his lips against hers.

"Let's find out then." He purred before picking her up and dropping her onto the bed.

* * *

A couple hours later, Raven was cuddled up to Joker under the blankets with rose petals stuck in her hair. She didn't care about that though as she laid on Joker's arms with his other wrapped around her back and his fingers lightly stroking her skin.

"I love you Mr. J," she whispered tiredly and felt his lips touch the top of her head.

"I know," he replied, and she closed her eye feeling disappointed that he didn't say it back; although, she didn't expect him to. She just wished he would say something that proved he truly did care for her; but she figured that the house and everything else he's done for her was his way of telling her how he feels.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, life is keeping me busy. Hopefully you like these chapters, I wasn't fully happy with them; but couldn't think of anything else at the time. I hope you'll like the Vegas chapter better! Bruce makes an appearance along with Oliver again :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23:**

The Vegas hotel was large, larger than any other hotel in Vegas. Raven bit her lip as the limo pulled through a security gate around back, a private entrance. Joker told her that this entrance would lead them to a private elevator. This elevator was the only one that went up to the top floor; their penthouse.

"Mr. J," Raven said as they waited in the elevator. He didn't look up from reading the paperwork in his hand but motioned with his head that he was listening.

"So, people come here to chance seeing you?" She stated while they walked into the large penthouse that overlooked the city. Joker gave a bright smile as he set down the paperwork on the counter then proceed to sit on the couch.

"The city of gamboling," he smirked, "and the greatest gambol of all is life." Raven sighed and looked out at the city.

"It's not what I expected." She commented, and Joker chuckled.

"Just wait until the sun sets."

Raven bit her lip as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair was curled and, in a half, up do. She was wearing a short tight fitted black halter dress with slits on the side and a slit that went from her neck down, between her breasts, and ended right below them. The top half of her face was covered by a gold mask, so her identity would remain a secret from the vacationers at the hotel. On her left upper arm was a gold arm cuff. She had on some gold bracelets that sparkled. Her earrings were long gold earrings with a diamond on the bottom and top. Her gold heels were only two inches high and she was grateful to Joker for that. Her lips were painted with her favorite red color and her eyelids had a light coat of shiny gold eyeshadow and her butterfly tattoo was covered up by makeup in case photos of her were taken, then those at her theater wouldn't be able to connect two and two after seeing the photos.

Joker walked out of the bathroom then, rolling up the sleeves of his purple shirt to his elbows. His shirt was unbuttoned to his chest and his large 'joker' tattoo was barley visible, but his skull tattoo and 'hahas' were on full display. A thick gold chain rested on his neck. He wore a gold watch along with a gold bracelet and gold rings, some shaped like skulls. The final touch was his diamond stud earrings. Joker grabbed his cane off the table and opened the door for Raven.

"The mob bosses will all be around the card tables," Joker said as they rode down in the elevator, "we'll go there first then explore around." He talked as he loaded his custom-made guns and put them in the harness.

"Mr. J you know I don't like places like this." Raven said and Joker smirked.

"I told you before Mouse," he said wrapping an arm around her waist, "it's good for you to have a little fun." The elevator reached the ground floor and Joker led her down an empty hall, she could hear the loud noises from the casino and smell the smoke. Out of habit, she grabbed his arm with both hands and cowered closer to him like a child.

"Don't cower like that," Joker said as they stopped by the closed door, removing her hands from his arm and turning her to face him; "no one will know who you are and you're with me."

"I-I know." She stuttered and he chuckled while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I suppose we can put one drink in you to help you loosen up." He said. He offered her his arm and she linked hers with his arm as he opened the door. The door led out to the front of the Casino and Raven instantly noticed that the whole floor seemed to freeze at Joker's entrance. People quickly cleared out of his was as they walked over to were the mob bosses were. The eyes that were once glued to the flashing machines were now focused on the King of Crime.

"Ah J." an elderly man looked up from his cards when Joker entered the card area. Raven noticed that people slowly started going back to their games. Some people quickly left while braver, or drunker, ones tried to get the closest machines to where Joker was. Women were eying Raven up and down and many people were trying to sneak photos.

"Cohen," Joker flashed a silver smile as he took a seat on the middle chair in front of a very nervous looking card dealer; "I see you've been taking care of my property." The elderly man nodded.

"Business is booming," he replied taking a puff of his cigar, "probably now more than ever since you've finally decided to appear."

"Ya goanna deal sweet cheeks?" Joker asked, looking up at the dealer who jumped a little and quickly returned to dealing the cards. Raven shifted a little and Joker wrapped an arm around her waist and made her stand by him.

"Ah, is this the woman Gambol talked about?" Cohen asked, glancing at Raven. Joker tilted his head while looking at his cards.

"The one and only," Joker smiled, "the next time you're in Gotham, I'll treat you to one of her performances." Raven smiled a little at the thought of getting back on the stage.

"I look forward to it." Cohen replied and the other bosses nodded as well. Raven watched them play the game for a while, trying to figure it out. Joker had removed his arm from around her waist and was resting both arms on the table. Frost and Josh were off in a corner with the other mob body guards, playing a card game as well.

"A-Anything to drink?" a waitress wearing a very short dress asked nervously. Raven felt bad for her. It was probably intimidating enough with the mob bosses, add Joker to the mix and you get one wreck of a waitress.

"Whiskey." Joker muttered, not looking up from his cards; "a Vodka Coke for her." The waitress quickly walked away after taking other orders. Raven leaned on Joker's chair and rested her arm on his shoulder when she started to get a little tired. To the on lookers, it looked like she was an escort trying to get attention; which wasn't her intention. Joker looked up at her with a smirk acting as if she were just another woman, so the other people wouldn't get any other ideas about her and start rumors.

"You want to play Mouse?" Joker asked, and she quickly shook her head making him chuckle.

"She's a shy little thing." Joker said to the bosses, keeping his act up.

"Well," Joker said after an hour, "I'm going to have a look around and teach this Mouse how to play. I trust I'll be seeing you all at the show tomorrow?"

"Ah yes," Cohen nodded, "I have box seats booked." Joker grabbed his cane and led Raven into the vast rows of flashings machines, eyes followed them where they went. Some held fear while others were either too drunk to care or too, as Joker would say: 'stupidly brave.' Lucky for everyone they were wise enough to keep their distance, even drunks. Raven set her drink down on a slot machine and Joker sat at the one next to her.

"People just sit here all night doing this?" Raven asked in shock as she sat down in front of a slot machine ten minutes later. Joker chuckled from the seat next to her as he sipped on some whiskey looking around the casino.

"And they call me crazy." Raven giggled a little at this, watching for a second as he played with a knife; scaring the people around him even more; but they didn't leave. These people really were gamboling with their lives. Raven knows he wouldn't kill in front of her, but Joker could easily kill everyone here. Joker leaned back in his seat and rested his feet on the edge of the machine he was at as he continued to play with his knife while looking around the room, like he was daring someone to come up to him.

"Well don't just sit there," he smirked, "try again."

"You and I both know I don't need the money." Raven muttered and he chuckled.

"Aw, lighten up and have some fun!" he said, putting his knife in his pocket and standing up, "come on let's go do something else." Raven got up and hooked her arm with his as he led her through the maze of machines.

"How about cards?" Joker said stopping by another row of machines and Raven sighed. She'll never understand the appeal of casinos.

"Well then," Joker smirked at her, "then how about to the club."

"You have a club here too?" she asked.

"What's a Vegas hotel without a night club?" he replied, leading her out of the casino, "it's an indoor and outdoor club. The private lounge will overlook both dance floors." The people waiting in line to get into the club instantly cleared a path for Joker just like in the casino, all eyes were on Joker when he and Raven entered the club with blasting music, flashing lights, and drunk dancers. Raven instantly spotted the door to the private lounge and was getting ready to walk in that direction, when Joker pulled her over to one of the bars. The bartenders were trying not to make eye contact as they fixed drinks for the people lined up at the bar. One man stood out behind the bar and Raven could tell by the way he was dressed, that he was a manager. Joker stopped in front of the manager looking at him from across the bar. Raven could almost see the man's heart pounding as the music died down a little.

"Drinks on me tonight," Joker said with a smile, "and make sure our guests are having fun."

"Y-Yes sir." The manager stuttered and repeated to not charge people anymore in his radio. Joker then led Raven to the private lounge and she let out a long breath when they were comfortably seated. The music of the club was in full blast again and people were rushing to the bars to take advantage of the free drinks.

"I'm shutting down the pool and club for a private party in a couple days." Joker said walking up to Raven and handing her some red wine.

"What private party?" Raven asked curiously and he sat down across from her, looking out at the crowd making people quickly look away from watching him.

"All the mob leaders from the big cities are gathering," he replied, "it's sort of an annual thing they do."

"And you?" Raven asked and a dark smirk touched his lips.

"I will host the party here of course," he said, "but I'm not at all interested in being on 'good terms' with them. It's simply business. This is the time when bosses directly make deals with each other."

"And you get the profit." Raven stated and Joker chuckled.

"I always profit from anything those idiots do." Joker looked away from the people and to Raven.

"We could go explore the streets tomorrow night before the show." Joker said after a minute and Raven wrinkled her nose a little.

"You know I don't like places like this Mr. J," she sighed, "why did you even insist on me coming?"

"You've got to learn to have some fun," he said with a bright smile, "besides, it'd be boring without you here." Raven glanced out when the crowd cheered as women dancers appeared on stage only wearing bras and underwear.

"I doubt that." Raven muttered, and Joker watched her as he sipped on his whiskey.

When Joker woke up the next morning, Raven was already dressed and eating breakfast. Max was chowing down on his food and went over to lay at Joker's feet when he was done eating while Joker started eating his breakfast.

"Have plans today?" Joker muttered noticing that Raven kept checking the time.

"Actually yes," she said, "Oliver is in town too and wanted to take me shopping." Joker's lips twitched. He already knew the billionaire was in town thanks to reports of the Arrow vigilante running around town last night.

"Don't forget to feed Max," Raven said before running out the door.

"This place is so big." Raven said as her and Oliver walked through the shopping center at the Caesars Palace. Oliver smiled while he carried some of her bags.

"Do you want lunch?" he asked as they stopped at a restaurant with a dining area right by a large fountain. Raven smiled as they took a seat and placed their order. Oliver was about to ask her why Joker was in Vegas, but someone walked up to the table.

"Oliver and Raven," the man said, "It's been a while." Raven looked up to see Bruce Wayne smiling down at them. A bright smile appeared on her face as she stood up to hug her childhood friend.

"Bruce!" she said in excitement, "it's been so long." Oliver stood up and shook Bruce's hand with a polite smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Bruce asked, "It'd be nice to catch up with old friends."

"Of course, you can," Oliver said. The three sat down and proceeded to eat and chat. After lunch, Bruce joined the two cousins on their shopping trip and even helped Raven pick out some new outfits.

From his hotel penthouse, Joker was watching the three through the mall security cameras that he had access to. He stared blankly at the screen while watching Bruce Wayne smile and laugh with Raven. He let out a huff before slamming his laptop shut and storming out of the room and to his private lounge at the club.

When Raven returned to the hotel room after her afternoon with Oliver and Bruce, she looked around for Joker only to find he wasn't there. It was nearing eight at night, so maybe Joker had gone out to do something. She knew the performance they were supposed to go to with the other bosses was postponed to tomorrow night. Not thinking any further about it, Raven walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Raven woke from her light sleep later that night when she heard the door open and close. She looked at the clock to see it was almost four in the morning. She grabbed her light robe and put it on before walking out into the main room. She watched for a second as Joker stumbled around the room, leaving his shoes scattered to the floor along with his gun harness. He was drinking some whiskey as he stumbled while supporting himself on any surface he could find. Raven blinked in shock then when she realized he was drunk. She didn't think he could get drunk.

"Mr. J?" She finally said, walking up to him and he stopped moving as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I think you should come to bed," she said, and his unfocused gaze turned to her.

"Oh she's home," he let out a drunk chuckle, "here I thought she was warming the billionaire's bed. Or perhaps she didn't stay." Raven blinked at his words realizing he must have seen her and Oliver with Bruce. Then a pain shot through her chest when his words registered in her mind.

"That's a mean thing to say," she said; trying not to take his drunk words personally, "I would never do that." Joker turned on her then and she instinctively backed away as he walked towards her, still stumbling.

"Oh," he growled, "then you were just using him then, hm? The Little Mouse does that so well to get nice things. Acting all shy and defenseless so a rich man will buy her things; even a mansion, but she's still not satisfied with what he gives her." Raven bit her lip, feeling tears form in her eyes. Joker had once told her that alcohol reveals a person's desires and secrets. Is this really what he thought of her all this time?

"T-That's not true," she sobbed a little as the tears flowed down her cheeks and her legs hit the bed, stopping her from retreating any further.

"Isn't it?" Joker growled, "because it seems so clear now. You couldn't keep that smile off your face when the brat showed up." She gasped when he grabbed her face in his hands and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you," he snapped, making her flinch. "What can he give you that I can't? Is it your desire for love?" Raven yelped a little when Joker stumbled forward and they fell onto the bed with him on top of her. Joker let out a laugh against her neck, but it sounded more like a painful cry; like he was trying to hide his sadness though his laughter.

"What else do you want from me?" he asked moving to look down at her and cup her face in his hands again; "What else do I have to do or buy for you?" His lips brushed against hers and she could still taste the whiskey on them.

"What else do I have to do to show you…" his words trailed off as he moved to lay his head over her chest, "What do you want me to do to show you how much I love you?" Raven's heart fluttered and her eyes filled with more tears as she stared at the ceiling. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he passed out on top of her. He probably won't remember this tomorrow, but it was enough for her.

He had said he loves her…

"Morning," Raven gave Joker a small smile the next morning as he walked into the main area. She bit her lip watching as he brushed back his damp hair from taking a shower. She wondered if she should bring up what happened last night, but she was too afraid to. What if she tells him and he takes back his words or what if they were never true?

"I have coffee for you," she continued quietly as he sat down on the couch and she handed him the coffee.

"Fuck," he growled rested his head in one hand, "it's been a damn long time since I've been hungover." Raven pressed her lips together for a moment.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked and he sipped his coffee.

"I want pain killers," he grumbled while leaning back into the couch.

"I'll get some," she said and quickly walked away. She took a few deep breaths in the bathroom when she was out of his sight. She didn't know what to do or say right now; but she wanted to know if all those things he said to her last night were his true feelings, even the last thing he said. She shook her thoughts away and grabbed a bottle of pain killers before walking back out into the room where Joker had shut all the curtains over the windows.

"Hay," she said a little, "Having sun in here was nice."

"It's annoying," he grumbled, taking the pain killers from her then looked around; "where's Max?"

"Oh," Raven said, "Oliver dropped by this morning and took Max home with him to watch him until we get back to Gotham since it's so hot here." Joker didn't respond as he swallowed the medicine.

"You should eat something with those," she said, "do you want some crackers?"

"Fine." He muttered and she sighed in relief that he didn't argue with her.

Raven sat in the shower a couple hours later after Joker had drifted back to sleep. She was hoping the warm water would help her clear her mind, but not doing anything only made her think more about what happened last night. Giving up on the relaxing shower, she turned off the water and got dressed. She glanced at Joker who was still asleep on the bed before she walked out into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV then started flipping through channels.

An hour or so later, Raven was still watching a romantic movie. It was probably the last thing she needed to be watching right now, but it was the only thing that was on. She jumped when a white hand appeared from behind her and grabbed the remote. Joker turned off the TV as Raven looked up at him in nervousness.

"This is your fault," he said; walking around the couch to be standing in front of her, "I got wasted because of you." Raven blinked at him in confusion.

"I-I don't understand," she stuttered out and Joker quickly leaned forward, resting his hands on the top of the couch on either side of her head and trapping her there.

"You don't understand?" he repeated with a growl, "I don't understand why you decided to go on a date with the rich boy." Raven blinked up at him as she connected the dots.

"I didn't go on a date with Bruce," she said calmly; "Oliver and I were shopping when Bruce showed up and invited himself along."

"You didn't seem to have any problem with it," Joker snapped and she jumped a little.

"Well, we've known each other since we were kids;" she quickly said, "I-I didn't think anything of it; he's just an old friend." Joker huffed as he moved away from her and she stood up and followed him over to the kitchen.

"D-Did you get drunk because you were jealous?" she stuttered out, finding a little courage to ask him one of her nagging questions.

"I don't get jealous," he growled, not looking at her as he pulled out an apple from the fridge.

"I-I would be jealous if I saw you with another woman," she said quietly, "because I love you." She stared down at the ground as the room went silent. She waited for another minute before taking a deep breath and speaking again.

"A-And," she stuttered quietly, "l-last night you said you love me…" her voice got quieter and quieter with every word.

"Well that's what I get for getting wasted." Joker grumbled, and Raven felt her heart break into a million pieces.

She should've known he didn't mean it.

Raven jumped when his hand cupped her face and he made her look up at him as she held back tears. Joker examined her for a moment before leaning forward to brush his lips against hers; but she didn't respond to his kiss like she normally would.

"I'm not drunk anymore," Joker said while pulling away from her a little; "so I want to make something perfectly clear." Raven's heart skipped knowing he was going to tell her how he doesn't love.

"I love you and that's the only time I'm going to say."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I's so sorry for the long gap of updates. I've hit a massive writers block with this story and I only want to give you all updates of really good chapters instead of short crappy ones. Please be patient with me and thank you to all those who stayed with this story. :D**

Platblondepremed  \- Thanks for the review! As of how many chapter are left: I'm not 100% sure. I do have the ending of this story written, but I need a few more chapters to build up to it so I'm not doing massive about of time skips in the story. :)

Positive reviews are always appreciated and they keep me motivated to keep this story going! Again, thank you everyone who has stuck with this story despite the long amount of time between these updates and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, It's been in the writing process for months and I just wasn't sure what else to add to it. :)


End file.
